Le Poids des Souvenirs
by Dyssery
Summary: William avait été fait prisonnier par XANA. Son esprit avait été oblitéré, son corps forcé d'obéir à un maître. Il avait combattu ceux dont il avait enfin réussi à se faire accepter. Mais au lieu de la libération promise, le retour Terre n'a que des questions à lui offrir. Des questions dont les réponses sont enfouies dans sa mémoire.
1. Chapter 1 : Le Réveil de l'Égaré

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur_ **Le Poids des Souvenirs** _!_

 _Il s'agit de la première fanfiction (je considère mes autres textes comme des One-Shot, y compris_ **Le Vent de l'Hiver** _, malgré sa longueur :p) que je poste sur ce site, bien qu'elle soit déjà entièrement disponible sur le forum codelyokofr._

 _Donc oui, il s'agit d'une fanfiction Code Lyoko. Je la posterai à priori sur un rythme hebdomadaire. Si je ne me perds pas dans les dates._

 _Concernant la forme, elle compte 20 chapitres et un épilogue, de taille variable. Si je ne me trompe pas, le plus court fait quatre pages word standards et le plus longs doit en faire 17._

 _Concernant la forme, l'image de couverture dit tout. Le premier chapitre recadre normalement l'action sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter. Je précise cependant que ce texte ne tient pas compte des évènements de CLE ni des Chronicles._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : **

**Le Réveil de l'Égaré**

Le choc est rude ! Ils ne m'avaient pas prévenu que le retour de Lyoko serait aussi désagréable. Et puis je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui s'est passé sur le monde virtuel, c'est normal ? Ou c'est parce qu'il s'agit de mon premier voyage ? Je me souviens du cinquième territoire. J'y étais avec Aelita. J'avais une tenue supercool et une épée énorme, dans les deux sens du terme. Un zanbatõ si je ne me trompe pas. Bon, j'avoue, je me suis un peu emporté. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai énervé Aelita à la façon dont elle m'a dit qu'on n'était pas dans un jeu vidéo (même si les décors ressemblaient carrément à Galactic Battle).

Je me suis peut-être un peu trop précipité pour aller activer la fameuse clé qui devait nous permettre d'aller dans…le cœur de Lyoko, je crois bien qu'Aelita a appelé ce lieu de cette façon. Un bloc bleuté est sorti du sol et m'a bloqué le chemin, puis j'ai entendu un genre de beuglement bizarre. Et des bestioles sensass ont débarqué. Aelita les a appelés des rampants. C'est vrai que la partie inférieure de leur corps, qui ressemblait à une queue de serpent steampunk, trainait par terre. Bon, là j'ai directement laissé tomber la clé. C'était peut-être pas très futé de ma part, mais j'avais trop envie d'essayer mon épée !

Et là je me suis éclaté ! J'en ai défoncé au moins dix sans qu'un seul ne me touche avec les lasers qu'ils tiraient de leurs drôles de têtes plates. En clair : j'ai assuré comme une bête, de quoi montrer à Yumi qu'elle a eu raison de me faire confiance.

Pendant ce temps-là, Aelita a dû s'occuper de sa clé, parce qu'elle m'a dit à un moment qu'il fallait qu'on y aille. Sauf que là d'autres blocs sont sortis du sol et nous ont séparés. Puis une sorte de méduse volante est arrivée. Jérémie m'a crié je sais pas trop comment que je devais me tirer, mais il était hors de question que je fuie devant de la poiscaille. Même si les méduses ne sont pas des poissons. Elle m'a arraché mon arme mais après elle a cessé de bouger. J'ai cru que je lui faisais peur, ou un truc comme ça, mais ensuite elle a avancé ses tentacules puis…plus rien. Elle m'a battu je suppose. C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis de retour dans le scanner.

La fumée autour de moi s'est un peu dissipée. Je suis pas mal sonné en fait, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Je me sens complètement crevé.

Yumi et Ulrich sont face à moi. Ils ont l'air ravis, tant mieux, j'ai dû faire du bon boulot ! Je veux m'avancer vers eux, mais voilà que je vacille. Ils se précipitent pour me rattraper. Ulrich n'a même pas l'air contrarié que Yumi me prenne -bon d'accord, seulement presque- dans ses bras. Bizarre.

Aelita est arrivée d'un scanner également. Je me demande si elle s'est faite avoir par la méduse aussi. Ils ont un peu parlé avec Jérémie, mais je n'ai pas écouté, je me sens encore trop éreinté pour suivre une conversation qui ne se fait pas en face à face. Mais il y a quand même une chose que je voudrais savoir :

« Alors, je me suis bien débrouillé ? »

Pourquoi ils font des têtes aussi estomaquées tout d'un coup ?

* * *

Plusieurs mois. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Quand les autres m'ont annoncé ça j'ai cru qu'ils plaisantaient. Et quand ils ont continué à me le répéter après que j'ai éclaté de rire, j'ai même pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un genre de bizutage. Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, ils m'ont dit la vérité. XANA a pris le contrôle de mon corps et je les ai combattus. Contre mon gré évidemment. Même contre ma lucidité. Mais apparemment ils ne semblent pas accorder la moindre importance à ce détail, à la façon dont ils me traitent. À les voir agir, on croirait presque que je me suis rangé aux côtés de XANA volontairement. Pourtant ils avaient l'air tellement heureux de me voir, juste après mon « retour ». Même Yumi, dont je croyais pourtant être proche, m'évite et refuse de rester en ma présence quand elle peut l'éviter. Je suppose que leur plaisir de me voir ne venait que du soulagement de m'avoir récupéré avant que qui que ce soit ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Parce qu'il y a ça aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont trafiqué en créant une copie de moi, mais ça n'a apparemment pas été une réussite, ne serait-ce que pour moi. Je dois avouer que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir quand j'ai constaté que mes parents refusaient de croire que cette copie soit leur fils. Et peut-être encore plus quand ils ont tout de suite réalisé que c'était de nouveau moi. Mais comme ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi j'ai agi si bizarrement ces derniers temps, maintenant ils sont fous d'inquiétude. Et à côté de ça je me fais féliciter par tous les abrutis de ma classe pour mon super canular. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça après m'être fait virer de mon ancien bahut. Décidément être amoureux n'apporte que des emmerdes.

Enfin au moins me voilà de retour. Maigre consolation mais après tout j'aurais pu être dévirtualisé à jamais, tomber dans la mer numérique ou un truc comme ça. Et pourtant je suis à nouveau dans cette chambre dont j'ai hérité en arrivant à Kadic. Une chambre rectangulaire aux murs entre le brun et le jaune sale. La grande fenêtre en face de la porte m'a toujours fait penser à une fenêtre d'entrepôt industriel, impression renforcée par la fissure qui en part pour rejoindre le mur de droite. En-dessous, mes affaires posées au hasard rendent bien compte de mes hobbys, toujours pratiqués avec plus ou moins d'assiduité : une guitare dans sa housse, quelques affiches des subdigitals punaisées de travers, un ampli, un chevalet avec une toile blanche abandonnée avant même d'avoir été commencée, un meuble blanc avec deux-trois bouquins dessus. À droite, le bureau gris. Juste un ordinateur dessus, c'est bien la preuve qu'il accueille plus mes parties de jeux vidéo que mes révisions. N'étant pas quelqu'un que le désordre étouffe, le reste de ma chambre en atteste, si je travaillais dessus je peux assurer que des feuilles pêle-mêle en témoigneraient. À gauche, l'armoire, avec mes fringues dedans et ma chaîne hifi dessus. Oh, et mes affaires de cours, aussi. Ajoutez deux chaises qui traînent au beau milieu de la pièce, mes chaussures balancées n'importe où, la corbeille à papier pleine dans un coin, et le lit tout de suite à droite de la porte, dans le sens de la longueur avec moi affalé dessus, et vous avez la composition de la pièce à l'instant même.

Je peux au moins reconnaître ça à mon double, il l'a laissée dans l'état exact où je l'ai moi-même quittée avant de devenir le lieutenant de XANA.

À chaque fois que je pense à ça, ça me fait soupirer. En fait, quand j'y pense j'ai envie de hurler. Je voudrais frapper de toutes mes forces sur un truc, si possible Jérémie, ou Ulrich mais pas exactement pour la même raison. Mais ça ne résoudrait rien. En fait ce n'est pas d'avoir disparu pendant plusieurs mois qui me met dans un tel état d'abattement, c'est que personne ne le sache. J'ai perdu une partie de ma vie et les seules personnes avec qui je pourrais en parler semblent penser que je mérite de me sentir aussi mal. Parce-que ce que je veux vraiment finalement, c'est qu'ils viennent me voir pour me dire qu'ils savent que ce n'était pas moi, que j'étais un prisonnier, un otage, et rien d'autre, que je peux continuer le combat à leurs côtés. Je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse me relever. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Le meilleur moyen pour ne plus penser à tout ça, c'est encore de dormir.

* * *

Il est dressé devant elle. Un guerrier avec une épée impressionnante. Une épée faite pour détruire. Elle lance ses champs de force ridicules, qu'il détourne facilement. Elle ne fera pas long feu. Montre lui donc le cadeau que t'a fait XANA. Un coup d'épée dans le vide et il envoie une onde de choc vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. En un coup ses points de vie tombent à zéro. La vision de son corps projeté vers l'arrière qui se cambre en disparaissant dans l'envol de ses pixels est d'une jouissance sans nom.

Va, lieutenant. C'est l'heure de détruire.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve, cette…vision ? Je suis en sueur. Mon cœur est complètement affolé et j'ai mal dans la poitrine. Comment j'ai pu voir un truc pareil ? Ça pourrait être un souvenir. C'est sûrement ce qui s'est passé juste après que l'IA ait pris mon contrôle, mais comment j'ai fait pour le voir à la troisième personne ?

Restons calme. C'est peut-être normal. Je ne sais rien de l'amnésie, peut-être que les souvenirs se reconstruisent…bizarrement. 'Tain, et je ne peux même pas en parler pour rationnaliser tout ça. Je me sens nauséeux. J'espère que je ne vais pas vomir, manquerait plus que ça. Mais je suis quand même vraiment pas bien.

5h43. Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir à nouveau, autant me lever. Me changer les idées est sans doute le meilleur moyen de ne pas ressasser ce qui vient de se passer. Et dire que je pensais que dormir serait une bonne idée. Je vais tenter de me doucher, ça marchera peut-être mieux.

Il fait encore nuit noire. Je ne vais pas allumer les lumières, avec ma chance ça va être le seul matin où Jim sera atteint d'insomnie. Et tant qu'à faire j'aimerais autant éviter de voir quelqu'un maintenant.

Je me croirais presque seul au monde à avancer comme ça. Les portes des chambres alignées de chaque côté du couloir ont quelque chose d'angoissant au milieu de la nuit. Je me sens un peu oppressé. Si je me laissais aller, je me mettrais à croire que des rampants vont en sortir tout-à-coup. Et que les tentacules de la méduse vont s'enrouler autour de moi par derrière pour m'emporter dans les ténèbres, ha ha. Hum. Mais c'est pas vrai, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi ou quoi ? Il faut vraiment que je me retourne pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de monstre caché dans mon dos ? Et puis zut, il n'y a personne ici, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je me retourne !

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Mon cœur vient de rater un battement, là ! Tout ça à cause d'un extincteur que j'ai vu du coin de l'œil et dont j'avais oublié la position. Je suis pitoyable. Je me crois dans Shining ? Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de tuyaux anti-incendie.

Me voilà devant les douches. Ici aussi c'est assez morbide, de nuit. Les cloisons carrelées qui parsèment la pièce lui donnent tout de suite un aspect lugubre dans la semi-pénombre. Surtout qu'avec la porte ouverte sur le couloir, la seule source de lumière c'est le symbole de sortie de secours qui éclaire en verdâtre. Je me croirais dans le laboratoire d'un savant fou. Au moins je n'ai pas eu peur de mon reflet en entrant. D'ailleurs ici je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas allumer la lumière.

Je dépose ma trousse de toilette sur un banc et entre dans une cabine. Le robinet grince un peu quand je l'ouvre. D'habitude, enfin l'habitude d'il y a plusieurs mois, je me lève toujours à la bourre et je me douche en vitesse. Ça doit faire une éternité que je n'ai pas pu profiter d'une vraie douche. Ceci dit c'est plus écolo…

L'eau coule sur le haut de mon crane. Elle est chaude, miracle ! Il n'y a pas à dire, l'eau chaude c'est apaisant. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que j'en ai besoin en ce moment, d'être apaisé. En fait c'est un peu – beaucoup, carrément – le bordel dans ma tête. Je croyais m'être engagé dans une guerre pour sauver les autres, je croyais que je combattrais cette identité artificielle appelée XANA jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de la détruire, je croyais entrer dans une équipe pour laquelle je donnerais tout et qui ne me laisserait jamais tomber… Quelle blague. Oh, je sais bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé tomber, qu'ils ont tout tenté pour me ramener et tout ce qu'on voudra. Mais pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas que c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de leur aide ? Je sais que je devrais leur être reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, mais quitte à être honnête avec moi-même je suis dans une rage noire. Je leur en veux vraiment d'oser me dire que je ne suis pas digne de confiance, et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de leur souhaiter un échec retentissant. Je voudrais pouvoir les regarder de haut, leur dire « Vous voyez ? Vous aussi XANA vous a eus. » et ensuite les aider à s'en relever et rester à jamais au-dessus de ce qu'ils sont en leur pardonnant ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais bon, c'est très égoïste de ma part étant donné que leur échec impliquerait probablement la fin du monde…

Contrairement au sommeil, la douche était une bonne idée finalement. Même si je l'ai passée à ressasser la situation dans ma tête, je me sens un peu mieux maintenant. Et j'ai passé 40 minutes sous l'eau, sans même m'en rendre compte. Avec un peu de chance j'ai fini l'eau chaude, ha ha ! Mais maintenant j'ai la peau rougie, c'est malin. Enfin tant pis, ça va vite s'atténuer.

Et me voilà qui fait face aux miroirs de la salle des lavabos. Je n'ai pas changé. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas changé ? Je veux dire, c'est normal que mon apparence soit restée la même, Aelita n'a pas vieilli en 10 ans passés dans le supercalculateur, c'est évident qu'en quelques mois je ne peux pas être différent, mais est-ce que je ne devrais pas quand même avoir quelque chose de changé qui montre ce que j'ai vécu ? Pourtant je suis toujours exactement le même. Toujours le même physique avantageux, avec mes cheveux noirs qui tombent devant mes yeux tout aussi sombres. Là ils sont collés sur mon front par l'eau, mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire. Je suis toujours aussi grand, même si je ne bats pas de record de taille. J'ai toujours la même musculature, présente sans être imposante. Rien n'a changé. Quoiqu'à la réflexion j'ai peut-être le regard un peu plus terne qu'avant. Et encore. Je me fais sûrement des idées.

6h37. Encore vingt minutes avant de pouvoir aller prendre le petit dèj. C'est bien quelque chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivé. Du coup je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour occuper le temps. Avant je ne m'ennuyais jamais. Quand j'avais rien de spécial de prévu, je sortais me faire un ciné, ou je lançais Galactic Battle, mais là je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller me faire un ciné, et jouer Galactic Battle a perdu tout son côté divertissant depuis que je suis allé sur Lyoko. Comment jouer à un jeu de guerre quand on l'a faite pour de vrai ?

Tant pis je n'ai qu'à relire le cours de maths. Ça ne pourra pas faire de mal à mes résultats scolaires. Déjà que j'étais mauvais à la base, avec cette espèce de mollusque qui a pris ma place ces derniers mois mes notes n'ont pas dû s'arranger. Je vais sans doute redoubler. Et vu que j'ai raté une bonne partie de l'année, je suppose que ce ne sera pas une si mauvaise chose. Sauf si je me retrouve dans la classe des quatre autres. Si je pouvais éviter ça, ça m'arrangerait.

Du coup j'ai attrapé un bouquin, mais je n'arrive pas à rester concentré dessus. Je n'ai jamais été un lecteur assidu, mais là je suis dans un tel état d'énervement que je n'arrive pas à enregistrer le moindre mot avant de passer au suivant. C'est frustrant et ça m'énerve encore plus. Je vais passer une bonne première journée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Mensonges des Apparences

_Bonjour à tous, bienvenue sur le deuxième chapitre du **Poids des Souvenirs** !_

 _Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour introduire mes chapitres alors je vais juste faire un petit point review. Si vous avez envie d'en laisser, ce qui me ferait bien évidemment plaisir, je pense à priori répondre en mp. Dans le cas de membres non inscrits, je ferai peut-être des petits retours sur leurs commentaires, selon ce qu'i dire, et je me réserve le droit de venir expliciter un détail si des remarques reviennent trop souvent dessus. Parce que si des remarques reviennent souvent sur un détail, je suppose que ça voudra dire qu'il y a besoin de l'expliciter..._

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Le Mensonge des Apparences**

Je suis entré au self à 7h tapantes. Ç'a surpris Rosa apparemment, à la façon dont elle m'a dit :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit William ? T'es tombé du lit ? Le manque de sommeil c'est mauvais pour la santé, tiens, un deuxième croissant pour la peine. »

Rosa. Dans mon ancien bahut les cantinières étaient toutes assez désagréables, prêtes à vous sauter dessus et à exiger une heure de colle pour un plateau mal rangé, mais Rosa…Je crois que c'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Toujours souriante, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et pour peu que vous ayez l'air un peu déprimé, prête à offrir du rab de bon cœur. D'ailleurs Odd n'a pas besoin d'avoir l'air déprimé pour récupérer du rab. Sans rire, je me demande vraiment où disparaît tout ce qu'il avale…

Je m'assieds à une table, seul. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant étant donné que les kadiciens sont très certainement presque tous encore en train de dormir. Mais de toute façon je me serais arrangé pour être tranquille. Et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'avant ma disparition je me sois fait une bande d'amis inséparables. Je croyais l'avoir fait, mais puisque je m'étais trompé…

Les croissants n'ont jamais été ma nourriture préférée, mais là j'ai l'impression de manger du carton. C'était bien la peine d'en obtenir un deuxième. Et puis j'ai plutôt l'appétit coupé en ce moment. Mais autant faire bonne figure. Vu que tout le monde me prend pour un dingue ou un attardé je n'ai pas intérêt à renforcer les inquiétudes du corps enseignant. Et je m'en voudrais de préoccuper Rosa. Alors allez-y les viennoiseries ! Je vous mangerais jusqu'à la dernière ! Pas de pitié pour les croissants !

* * *

Maths. Comme si la journée n'avait pas déjà assez mal commencé, il fallait que ce soit mon premier cours. Soyons fidèles aux habitudes et allons nous enterrer au fond. Seul, pour changer. Avant j'aurais essayé d'obtenir la place mitoyenne à Yumi, mais maintenant ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser je suppose.

En fait je ne comprends pas cette fille. Quand je l'ai vue la première fois elle m'a tapé dans l'œil. Pourtant son look n'a rien d'exceptionnel, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais ce qu'on peut dire aussi c'est qu'elle est canon. Aussi grande que moi, pâle, brune avec des yeux noirs magnifiques. Ses cheveux coupés courts encadrent son visage toujours naturel, sans maquillage. C'est ça que j'ai aimé chez elle. Ce côté franc, sans fioriture, cette sorte de beauté froide et indifférente qui n'a pas besoin de se mettre en valeur parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle vaut et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de plus. Alors je suis allé lui parler, et on s'est plutôt bien entendus. Je pensais même qu'on était devenus proches en fait. Mais subitement elle a changé d'attitude, elle s'énervait contre moi pour rien et me faisait comprendre sèchement qu'elle me trouvait lourd. J'avoue, je plaide coupable, j'ai tendance à sortir des phrases un peu clichées. Mais je n'avais pas eu l'impression que ça la gênait au début…

Évidemment, le facteur « Ulrich » n'arrangeait pas les choses, même si je suis complètement largué quant à la nature de leur relation. Quand j'avais abordé le sujet avec elle un jour, elle avait fermement annoncé copains et c'est tout, et bien qu'il m'ait laissé voir que ce n'était pas exactement le cas de son côté je pensais que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui. Sauf que Yumi s'est avérée plus hypocrite que ce que je pensais au final, et je n'ai pas d'avance sur Ulrich, loin de là.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant qu'elle assimile ma capture par XANA à une volonté de ma part d'être un chieur, je préfère mettre de la distance pour le moment.

Cette chère Mme Meyer et ses listes de nombres… Déjà qu'à la base les maths n'ont jamais été mon fort, après plus d'un trimestre d'absence je ne pige absolument plus rien. À ce stade ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Autant rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

* * *

L'attaque est lancée. Le monstre qu'ils appellent Méduse aura tôt fait de détruire leur seul moyen de traverser le réseau. L'humaine Yumi est sur le territoire de la banquise. Elle ne pourra rien faire tant que celle qui se croit la gardienne de Lyoko ne sera pas arrivée, mais c'est une occasion de leur porter un coup supplémentaire.

Croit-elle réellement pouvoir « faire le ménage » ? Il est dans la tour, juste derrière elle pourtant. Elle l'a senti au dernier moment, cette créature a de bonnes capacités de perception, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Le coup qu'il lui porte l'éjecte de la tour tandis qu'il sort à sa suite, entouré d'ondes rougeâtres. Il matérialise son zanbatõ dans sa main alors qu'elle lance son arme ridicule en poussant un cri. Il n'a aucun mal à bloquer, les objets appelés éventails n'ont pas été conçus pour être des armes et ils la désavantagent encore plus en corps-à-corps. Mais elle est agile, il faut lui reconnaître cela. Elle esquive les coups d'épée qui brisent la glace du sol.

Elle a dégainé sa deuxième arme. Elle refuse apparemment de comprendre que c'est inutile. Alors qu'elle la pointe sur le front du guerrier, une information auditive s'échappe de son avatar :

« Tu ne pourras jamais nous vaincre, XANA ! »

Mais s'immobiliser en plein combat comporte peu de pourcentages d'utilité et elle en fait les frais d'un coup de pied au plexus qui l'expédie plus loin. Elle parvient à récupérer son équilibre et lance son éventail restant mais le guerrier le lui renvoie d'un mouvement habile de son épée et son avatar perd un peu de son intégrité. Elle contemple sa main quelques secondes, atterrée de son échec. Elle n'a plus d'arme. Mais le poids de celle du guerrier diminue sa rapidité et elle esquive une fois de plus. Cette fois c'est lui qui est projeté plus loin, laissant tomber son arme au sol. Elle lui jette un nouvel éventail, mais ses lancers ne sont pas faits pour réussir, ce jour : le supersmoke est une amélioration non négligeable qui permet au guerrier de se fondre dans le sol et passer dans son dos. Un coup au bas des reins l'envoie rouler au sol. Il récupère son arme et pose un pied vainqueur sur sa poitrine. Elle est vaincue, elle le sait, et le coup de grâce sera une douleur amère.

« Non William ! Tu es un Lyoko-guerrier, tu l'as juré ! »

Pense-t-elle réellement que supplier peut fonctionner ?

 _Tu jures de toujours garder le secret ?  
Je le jure oui.  
Ouais, bien parlé William !_

Un souvenir ?

Le guerrier lâche son épée. Il commence à se débattre. L'accès à la mémoire à long terme est pourtant inhibé. Le stimulus était trop puissant et les barrières implantées au cortex cérébral ont été débordées ?

Les sentiments ont un impact plus important que ce que j'imaginais. Ils permettent à leurs actions d'échapper à la logique. Je l'avais déjà constaté lorsque l'élément central de leur groupe, le seul qui était alors capable de les envoyer combattre, avait choisi de les rejoindre et de se mettre en danger plutôt que de les laisser être détruits et recruter de nouveaux combattants.

Il est agenouillé au sol. Plutôt que d'en profiter pour le détruire elle se contente d'attendre.

 _Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais.  
Quoi, tu veux rire ?_

Il se débat à nouveau. Sa conscience, pourtant anesthésiée par des connexions électriques implantées dans ses synapses, tente de reprendre le dessus. Mais c'est une tentative vouée à l'échec.

 _Alors, comment tu te sens ?  
Prêt à en découdre avec XANA et ses monstres._

Tu peux te débattre et même débloquer tous tes souvenirs, c'est une bataille que tu ne gagneras jamais.

Il hurle, et prends sa tête dans ses mains. Elle est effrayée. Bien trop effrayée pour réagir.

« William ? William, tu m'entends, c'est moi, Yumi ? »

Approche-toi, petite fille. L'empathie dont les humains font preuve les uns envers les autres n'est qu'une lacune, et je vais te le prouver.

Elle ose à peine le regarder. Mais contrôler les expressions rudimentaires que les avatars peuvent prendre n'a rien de difficile. Elle l'aide à se relever. La voilà si pleine d'espoir. Ce serait si merveilleux d'avoir récupéré son esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'en est presque déjà persuadée, et l'immobilité à laquelle je contrains le guerrier la maintient dans cette erreur. Il affiche à mon ordre une expression coupable, torturée. Elle avance la main pour l'amener à la regarder, pour lui sourire peut-être. Avance la tienne aussi lieutenant, le jeu a assez duré.

Il lui saisit le poignet alors que son expression si encourageante se transforme en un sourire mauvais. Elle comprend enfin la supercherie. Alors petite fille ? Quel goût a la déception ? Quel goût a la douleur ? À quel point souffres-tu d'avoir été trompée ?

C'est d'un nouveau coup au ventre que le guerrier accompagne la vérité. Son visage a retrouvé le masque impitoyable que je lui ai offert. Il la fait reculer, et amorce le coup d'épée final. Ce coup de grâce qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

« Champ de force ! »

NON !

* * *

« Ah ! »

Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

« Eh bien, monsieur Dunbar, ravie de voir que vous daignez reprendre pieds parmi nous. Mais puisque vous vous permettez de dormir pendant mon cours, peut-être pouvez-vous expliquer à vos camarades ce qu'implique l'égalité des vecteurs pour le quadrilatère ABCD ? »

 _Quoi ?_

« Non ? Dans ce cas peut-être serez-vous plus inspiré pour me donner la définition de la colinéarité de deux vecteurs ? »

 _Coli-quoi ?_

« Saurez-vous au moins caractériser les coordonnées d'un vecteur nommé ? Non plus ? Monsieur Dunbar, considérant votre performance à votre dernière interrogation, j'aurais pensé que vous fourniriez un minimum d'efforts. »

Elle pose une copie sur mon bureau en disant cela. Un beau zéro. Je suppose que je devrais m'habituer, il y a peu de chances que ce soit le dernier, mais ça ne le rend pas plus facile à accepter pour autant.

En relevant la tête j'ai croisé le regard de Yumi. Évidemment elle a détourné les yeux immédiatement. J'en peux plus de son comportement à mon égard. Je n'ai pas mérité ça. Je n'ai rien mérité de tout ça. Ni son comportement à elle, ni celui des autres Lyoko-guerriers, ni d'être pris pour un demeuré par les autres élèves, et pour un agitateur par les profs. Et encore moins d'avoir des flash-backs bizarres dès que je ferme les yeux !

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller. »

Je me suis précipité dehors en évitant tout le monde. J'en ai plus que marre de sentir leurs regards à tous. Tant pis pour mon image de fauteur de trouble, moi j'abandonne.

* * *

Je ne suis pas allé au cours suivant. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était de toute façon. Évidemment ça n'arrangera pas mes affaires mais j'ai eu tort de croire que je pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être normal. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les faux-semblants, depuis toujours je suis plutôt du genre à faire savoir clairement ce que je pense, parfois de façon un peu excessive cf le placardage d'affiches. C'est une attitude qu'on aime ou qu'on déteste, mais les demi-mesures c'est pas mon style. Du coup j'ai jamais trop cherché à garder mes états d'âme pour moi. Et comme j'en ai pas vraiment eu des masses, ça ne m'a pas aidé à apprendre à cacher mes idées noires.

Je ne sais pas trop si les gens me prennent pour un rebelle ou un bad boy. Je veux dire me prenaient, maintenant c'est évident que c'est le cas. Je sais que c'est une impression que peux donner mon look mais ce n'est jamais qu'un style vestimentaire. Je n'ai jamais répondu à un prof, je ne me suis battu qu'une seule fois. Avec Ulrich. Et mon seul vandalisme consiste à avoir affiché partout des déclarations d'amour. On fait pire. Et surtout, ce n'est pas exactement l'image que je veux donner de moi. En fait, ce que voudrais qu'on dise de moi c'est que je suis un type cool à tous les niveaux. Mais de ce côté-là c'est foutu.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Ce matin je me suis vu tel que je me voyais avant ma disparition. Mais là j'ai l'impression de voir le lieutenant de XANA.

La rage m'a pris d'un seul coup et j'ai frappé le miroir. Je voulais qu'il se brise, que le visage que je vois dedans explose en miettes, que je ne vois plus un autre moi me narguer du temps qu'on m'a volé, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi c'est me faire mal au poing. Même casser une vitre j'en suis incapable. Tu parles d'un délinquant.

Et bon retour sur Terre William, tu vois, il n'y avait aucune raison de redouter cette première journée…


	3. Chapter 3 : La Fin du Combat (Partie 1)

_Bonjour à tous, prêts pour le troisième chapitre du_ **Poids des Souvenirs** _?_

 _La Fin du combat, partie 1. Si vous connaissez la série, et considérant la chronologie de cette fic, vous devriez voir à quoi ça fait allusion =) Partie 1, donc. Pourquoi ? Parce que voulais finir le chapitre sur un point précis mais que le suivant concerne toujours le même épisode, tout simplement. Mais vous verrez vite ce que je veux dire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : **

**La Fin du Combat (Partie 1)**

Ils sont entrés sur mon replika. Et ils pensent que régler le problème sera rapide. Mais ils ont tort, et ils vont vite s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'ils ont vu un seul et unique kankrelat pour garder ma tour, ils se sont sentis soulagés. Les humains sont si faciles à leurrer. Ils ont vite changé d'expressions en voyant arriver trois tarentules sous les ordres de mon lieutenant. Celui-ci a matérialisé son arme dans un halo de fumée avant de la planter dans le sol, pour signaliser l'obstacle à franchir. Les humains ont toujours été sensibles aux symboles.

Les trois avatars se sont mis à couvert derrière des reliefs du territoire désert qui constitue mon replika. Les tarentules les ont aussitôt soumis à un tir fourni pour les empêcher ne serait-ce que de passer la tête hors de leur abri. Le samouraï a tout de même tenté une percée, mais un tir en pleine poitrine l'a renvoyé au loin. Le félin a tiré quelques-unes de ses flèches laser à l'aveugle, et son échec fut tout aussi retentissant que celui de son camarade. Mon lieutenant n'aura probablement même pas à intervenir cette fois-ci.

La gardienne aura finalement eu plus de chance puisqu'elle est parvenue à détruire l'une de mes créatures, mais cela n'a que peu d'importance.

Le kankrelat créé en leurre a tenté de se démarquer, mais ce type de créature n'a jamais été très efficace et celui-là n'a pas fait exception à la règle puisqu'il a été transpercé sans avoir réussi un seul tir.

Mais il semblerait que le coordinateur essaye de prendre le contrôle du satellite pour détruire les météores. Les humains sont si naïfs. Je suis un programme parfait, penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre dans un duel informatique ?

Les trois avatars présents au combat sont déjà contraints de reculer et mon lieutenant se hâte vers eux, son zanbatõ sur l'épaule. Ils encaissent, encore et encore. Cette fois ils ne pourront pas me vaincre.

Mais la gardienne a compris. Elle sait que je la veux. Et elle va prendre le risque. Mon lieutenant s'avance en trainant son arme. S'ils la dévirtualisent je ne pourrais pas continuer. Ils ont toujours été téméraires.

Le corps de la gardienne s'évapore en pixels blancs. Et quand mon lieutenant se jette dans la mer numérique pour me rejoindre, c'est mon cri de dépit qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. J'ai besoin d'elle pour atteindre Hopper, et que m'importe le réseau tout entier si je ne peux pas le détruire lui ?

* * *

Bon. Ce n'est jamais que la troisième fois que je me réveille en sursaut suite à un souvenir qui n'en est pas un… Et puis peut-être que c'est normal, après tout. Même si je n'y crois pas une seconde. Je devrais essayer de me documenter sur l'amnésie avant de paniquer. Et puis ce ne sont peut-être que des rêves, après tout, non ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais…de l'autre côté, et peut-être que mon inconscient se contente de faire n'importe quoi à partir du peu que j'ai vu et de ce que les autres m'ont raconté. C'est possible, non ?

Sauf que tout ce que je fais là c'est tenter de me rassurer en me racontant des craques, parce que je suis déjà persuadé d'entendre les réflexions de XANA dans ma tête, en train de commenter ce qui se passe. Et ça me fait de plus en plus peur, parce que parti comme c'est il y a de moins en moins de chance que ce soit passager. Et je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ma captivité, parce que si je vois tout ce que je leur ai fait j'ai peur de me mettre à penser comme les autres Lyoko-guerriers que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un traître. Je me sens déjà assez mal depuis mon retour, inutile que je me persuade de ma nullité.

Finalement j'ai fini la journée d'hier en bon garçon et je suis allé à tous les cours. Ç'a sûrement été d'une utilité remarquable vu le retard que j'ai pris dans chaque matière mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre ça, malheureusement. Je n'ai plus qu'à être sage et à m'accrocher tant bien que mal. Et ça commence par ne pas prendre de retard ce matin. Hier soir j'ai différé au maximum le moment d'aller me coucher par peur de faire un autre rêve, et à défaut d'avoir fonctionné ça m'aura au moins évité de me réveiller aux aurores.

« Alors Dunbar ! Je suis content de voir que t'as récupéré toute ta tête. Va falloir t'économiser mon vieux. Quand on veut aller loin faut ménager sa couture. »

Jim. J'étais bien content de l'avoir évité hier mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Et il fallait qu'il me sorte une ineptie pareille dès le matin, je m'en serais passé. Enfin, au moins il n'a pas vu la moue dépitée que je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de faire à ses paroles, ça m'évitera des questions indiscrètes sur mon humeur…

En arrivant dans les douches je les ai retrouvées fidèles à mes souvenirs cette fois : bondées, bruyantes, et glaciales. Elles ont perdues le côté morbide que leur donnait la pénombre, et les kadiciens qui passent à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de glaner un croissant ne me prêtent aucune attention. Je l'avais déjà remarqué hier, mais c'est fou comme tout a l'air…normal. Des collégiens qui rient, se bousculent, se brossent les dents… Et dire qu'une identité artificielle cherche à tous les tuer. Je trouve ça complètement aberrant que personne ne s'en soit encore rendu compte. Comment c'est possible de cacher un truc aussi énorme ? Enfin, vu le peu de cas qui a été fait de mon état apparemment plus qu'alarmant, ce n'est peut-être pas si dingue que ça que Jérémie et les autres aient réussi à garder leur secret.

Si ça se trouve XANA est loin d'être la seule menace inimaginable et un matin nous serons tous morts sans même savoir pourquoi. Dans le fond, est-ce que ce qu'on fait est légitime ?

C'est en pensant à ça que je me suis dirigé vers le réfectoire, mais le peu d'attention dont j'ai fait l'objet dans les douches était trop beau pour durer.

« William ! Tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions pour les Échos de Kadic ? Il y a une rumeur qui dit que t'as un frère jumeau, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Milly et Tamiya. Les deux paparazzis miniatures de Kadic. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le proviseur n'a pas interdit leur journal, vu le ramassis de bêtises et de rumeurs désobligeantes qu'il contient. Mais le pire c'est leur conviction inébranlable qu'elles ont le droit d'étaler tout ce qu'on préfèrerait garder pour soi dans leur torchon pour une prétendue « liberté de la presse ». Comme si on pouvait les considérer comme des journalistes. Allez William, ne soit pas désagréable en répondant, veux-tu ? Et arrête de faire cette mine renfrognée, comment veux-tu que les gens te croient redevenu normal si tu ne souris pas ?

« Pas maintenant les filles, pour l'instant je vais manger. »

C'est seulement après avoir pris mon plateau et salué Rosa, qui est décidément la seule personne avec laquelle je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour sourire, que je les ai vus rassemblés à une table. Pendant une seconde j'ai pensé à les ignorer et aller m'asseoir plus loin, mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment envie de les rejoindre tous, même cette tête de bois d'Ulrich, et que c'était par peur d'un rejet que j'avais d'abord pensé à les éviter. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à fuir leur désapprobation.

Ça me stresse vraiment beaucoup. Ils n'ont pas été très accueillants, à vrai dire. Pourquoi ça changerait ce matin ? Non, allez courage, il ne faut pas que je me dégonfle.

« Eh William ! Génial ton canular, on a vraiment cru que t'étais devenu cinglé ! »

Cet abruti de Matthias, il ne pourrait pas se la fermer ? C'est déjà le deuxième qui me félicite pour mon « sens de l'humour ». Comme si j'étais assez maso pour inventer un truc pareil, espèce de crétin.

Je suis arrivé à leur niveau. Je pensais que ça durerait plus longtemps. Et à cause de l'autre imbécile je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'allais leur dire. Ils sont seulement quatre, Yumi et Aelita d'un côté, si contrastées, l'une en rose, l'autre en noir, Odd et Ulrich face à elles, jurant atrocement en vert et violet. Ils sont souriants. Odd vient sûrement de faire une de ses blagues vaseuses et son sourire montre sa mâchoire garnie de miettes de croissant. J'ai chaud. Et j'ai la bouche sèche.

« Salut…Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? »

Bon sang, mais c'était quoi cette toute petite voix hésitante ? Bon, aucune importance.

« Hum… »

La réticence de Yumi est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter d'un non franc et clair si tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu es obligée d'être toujours aussi ambiguë, de laisser les gens croire quelque chose pour ensuite les envoyer crever à la première occasion ? Mais au lieu de dire ça, tout ce que j'ai pu prononcer, complètement mortifié, c'est :

« Ok, c'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris »

« Non, William, reste ! répond pourtant Aelita.

\- Te fatigue pas Aelita, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. »

Est-ce que j'aurais dû insister, m'imposer ? En tout cas, l'intervention d'Aelita m'a fait du bien. Dommage que ça ne contrebalance pas le malaise que je ressens à cause des autres.

Je suis allé m'asseoir un peu plus loin, seul une fois de plus, mais plutôt que de me désintéresser d'eux j'ai choisi de les observer. Ils ont l'air d'être en désaccord. Peut-être sur la façon de me traiter. Ou alors je me donne trop d'importance. Mais ils sont interrompus par le téléphone d'Aelita. À voir la façon dont ils se sont levés juste après, je parie sur un coup de fil de Jérémie, en rapport avec XANA. Et il est hors de question que je reste sur la touche.

Je les interpelle alors qu'ils courent vers le parc. Plus de doute cette fois.

« Eh ! Un souci ? »

Ils se sont figés. Et ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air ravi de me voir.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

Acceptez, acceptez, acceptez, je vous en supplie, acceptez.

Mais la voix criarde d'Odd me répond :

« Non non, tout va bien, aucune attaque à l'horizon, on a, heu…pas spécialement besoin de toi ! »

Le tout assorti d'un rire gêné. Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

« Dommage, j'avais un petit compte à régler avec XANA, je réponds doucement.

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, allez à plus ! conclut Odd, avant qu'ils ne prennent tous la fuite. »

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me rendre à l'usine, et une fois que je serai sur place ils ne pourront pas faire grand-chose contre ça. Et si la situation devient délicate, ce sera une occasion pour moi de me montrer utile. Je vais leur laisser un peu d'avance avant de les suivre.

Tiens ? Alors que j'attends sous le préau qu'ils s'éloignent, les voilà qui font au contraire demi-tour ! Est-ce qu'ils…est-ce qu'ils reviendraient me chercher ?

Non, c'est complètement stupide. Quand bien même ils changeraient d'avis à mon sujet ils n'auraient qu'à m'appeler. Ça fait une déception de plus qui vient se loger au fond de ma gorge.

Ils se dirigent vers le gymnase. L'entrée du parc était sûrement bloquée. D'ailleurs voilà Sissi qui arrive, je crois que je sais ce qui bloquait le passage… Mais ils ressortent déjà ? Ils jouent de malchance, aujourd'hui ! Enfin, moi, ça m'arrange…

« Alors, ça marche votre entraînement ? dit-elle avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- Sissi, tu peux pas t'empêcher de…

\- Sissi ? »

J'aurais sûrement dû les laisser s'embourber un peu plus avant d'intervenir, mais ce n'est pas la peine, après tout.

« Ah, je te cherchais, te voilà enfin, ma princesse, mon oiseau des îles, je poursuis en m'approchant d'elle, et en faisant mine de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien, William ? T'es de nouveau à la masse ? »

Je vois les autres sourire du coin de l'œil, et ça me réchauffe le cœur. C'est plutôt Yumi que j'aurais voulu coincer contre un mur comme ça, mais puisqu'il faut improviser un sauvetage, tant pis pour l'effet de surprise futur !

« Non, ne t'en va pas, tu m'as tellement manqué, dis-je en posant le bras sur le mur derrière elle, et en saisissant son menton.

\- Oh ! Laisse-moi tranquille, abruti, sinon je vais le dire à mon père ! s'offusque-t-elle. Et vous autres, dites à…Mais où ils sont ?!

\- Bon, eh bien puisque tu me rejettes, je n'ai plus qu'à tenter ma chance ailleurs. »

Je l'ai entendu me traiter de crétin alors que je m'éloignais. Dans le fond j'aime bien Sissi. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit une lumière mais quand elle veut elle est loin d'être stupide, et surtout elle n'a rien d'une hypocrite. Et puis on partage le douloureux sentiment d'un amour déçu… Bizarrement, penser à ça maintenant me fait plutôt sourire.

En tous cas, je crois que grâce à ma performance d'acteur hors pair, j'ai gagné mon passe-droit pour l'usine.


	4. Chapter 4 : La Fin du Combat (Partie 2)

_Eh oui, voilà déjà le chapitre 4 dans la foulée ! Prenez ça pour un petit cadeau parce que les chapitres sont pour l'instant assez courts (non pas qu'ils augmenteront drastiquement, cela dit)._

 _Comme je l'ai dit en intro du chapitre 3, j'ai choisi un certain découpage, et je pense qu'il n'est pas inintéressant, ces deux chapitres resteront donc séparés. Mais puisqu'ils forment un tout et que j'ai toujours eu horreur des à suivre qu'on risque de rater, les voilà publiés le même jour o/_

 _Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : **

**La Fin du Combat (Partie 2)**

Je suis descendu par le passage du parc. Les échelons se sont succédés un à un sous mes pieds. Je pensais qu'à cette date je les aurais descendus beaucoup plus que ça, et pas seul. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais rien prendre pour acquis.

Je me demande si les autres ont déjà trouvé effrayant le trajet jusqu'à l'usine. Probablement pas, étant donné qu'ils sont toujours dans l'urgence. Pour Odd ça s'apparente peut-être même à un concours de glisse. Mais il n'y a pas de skate pour moi et j'ai beau courir, je n'ai pas l'impression d'aller très vite. Les tunnels se succèdent, ces gros cylindres creux aux couleurs brune et verdâtre peu ragoutantes dues aux pierres humides couvertes de mousse qui semble suppurer encore un peu plus d'eau dans la semi-obscurité, garnis de tuyaux qui couvrent les murs, et parfois agrémentés d'une rivière de liquide nauséabond encadrée par des petits trottoirs glissants. La puanteur reste supportable, mais c'est assez étonnant que leurs vêtements n'en aient jamais été imprégnés maintenant que j'y pense.

Bon, trois embranchements à droite et il faut tourner pour descendre les escaliers, puis tout droit avec un léger détour pour passer la voie d'eau qu'ils sautent en skate, continuer jusqu'à la grille et monter par l'échelle. J'avais un peu peur de me perdre, mais finalement je suis devant l'usine.

Je descends enfin dans la salle cathédrale par les cordes. Je me demande comment fait Ulrich, vu qu'il est victime d'un vertige maladif. J'espère qu'il est obligé de contourner à chaque fois et qu'il fait perdre du temps à tout le monde… Je ne vais pas prendre le monte-charge. Paranos comme ils sont, ils seraient capables de le bloquer. Je sais qu'il y a une échelle pour descendre.

Je suis presque dans l'antre de Jérémie. Ils sont encore tous là apparemment.

« …d'une escorte pour le protéger des monstres de XANA, dit Ulrich.

\- C'est pour ça que vous allez plonger tous les quatre, réponds Jérémie.

\- Tous les cinq. »

À en juger par leur silence interloqué, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ma présence.

« William ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclame Yumi. »

On dirait qu'elle est furieuse. Je devrais me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi mais c'est à chaque fois aussi douloureux. Sauf qu'il est hors de question que je le lui laisse voir.

« Ben, j'ai pensé qu'après le coup de main que je vous ai donné avec Sissi je pourrais venir avec vous.

\- Ouais ben t'as mal pensé. »

Ulrich, toujours aussi aimable avec moi qu'une porte de prison. Mais de sa part j'en ai rien à cirer.

\- Pas question que William retourne sur Lyoko. »

En revanche, je me passerais bien de la volonté incessante qu'a Yumi de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je la fusille du regard, mais elle me le rend bien.

« C'est trop risqué.

\- Alors ça y est, vous n'avez plus confiance en moi ? Pourtant c'est contre mon gré que XANA m'a utilisé ! »

Ça y, c'est sorti. Peut-être pas avec autant de véhémence que ce que j'aurai voulu, mais ils vont devoir me répondre.

« XANA t'a capturé une fois, il peut recommencer. Contrairement à nous, tu n'es pas assez…résistant. »

Elle a détourné le regard. Elle a toujours l'air furieuse, et je me demande si c'est mon cas à moi aussi, mais elle veut éviter la confrontation. Sauf qu'elle ment. Si je pouvais croire qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi je me sentirais mieux, mais je sens bien que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est se débarrasser de moi.

« Bon, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. William restera avec moi au labo. Mais si vous avez besoin de renfort je vous l'envoie, d'accord ? »

Jérémie a finalement tranché, et les autres ont acquiescé. J'aurais voulu m'expliquer avec eux une bonne fois pour toute, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment.

« Ça me va. »

Ils sont ensuite partis vers la salle des scanners, mais avant d'entrer dans le monte-charge Yumi m'a lancé un drôle de regard. Et je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer s'il s'agissait de reproche ou d'inquiétude.

* * *

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être virtualisé et me rendre utile. Mais non, il faut que je reste derrière Jérémie à le regarder taper sur son clavier… Scanner, Transfert, Virtualisation ! Tu parles d'une torture, je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se fassent tous avoir…

Le labo. Je n'y suis venu que deux fois avant aujourd'hui, enfin, deux dont je puisse me souvenir : le jour de mon enrôlement dans leur bande et… le jour de celui dans celle de XANA. Et depuis, rien n'y a changé. C'est assez étrange comme cette pièce peut en même temps avoir l'air extrêmement futuriste et curieusement ancien. Futuriste grâce aux écrans du supercalculateur évidemment, qui occupent la place centrale avec Jérémie en train de s'activer devant des affichages épileptiques, enfoncé sur la chaise un peu trop grande pour lui, montée sur un rail circulaire au sol. Et aussi pour la fonction holographique qui s'impose à côté. C'est assez impressionnant que tout ce matériel se soit remis à fonctionner sans problème quand ils ont décidé de l'utiliser… Et ancien déjà à cause des murs métalliques qui commencent à être pas mal décapés, mais aussi à cause des câbles qui courent de partout. C'est un peu stupide, je sais, mais face à un décor de science-fiction pareil ça fait…pas sérieux. Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça… Des murs blancs et une pièce très éclairée serait plus appropriés je trouve. Ou alors un équipement du style du vaisseau dans Interstella de Daft Punk… Enfin bref, pas aussi fouillis. Mais bon, cette pièce existe depuis pas mal de temps, c'est plutôt logique que son âge transparaisse. C'est peut-être l'aspect futuriste qui est usurpé, après tout.

Et au milieu de mes considérations philosophiques sur la décoration du labo, on dirait que Jérémie m'a oublié. En tout cas il fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Pourvu que XANA se tiennent tranquille. »

Voilà qu'il parle tout seul. Enfin, avec un peu de chance XANA fera des siennes…

Tiens ? On dirait une sonnerie d'alerte ? Est-ce que ça veut bien dire ce que je pense ?

Je regarde Jérémie, interrogatif, et à son expression paniquée j'ai vu juste !

« Tour activée ! Quel va être le plan de XANA cette fois ?»

Ça je m'en contrefiche, je pars sur Lyoko ! Et dire que je croyais que la chance m'avait abandonné ! Oui, oui, je sais, c'est assez égoïste… Mais on s'en fiche, je pars sur Lyoko !

« William… Finalement tu vas pouvoir aller sur Lyoko»

 _Tu as cru m'échapper, mon fidèle guerrier ? Tu as cru que tu n'avais plus rien à craindre de moi ? Les humains sont d'une naïveté sans borne, personne ne pourra jamais se libérer de moi, et quand j'aurais mis fin à l'existence de ces_ _gêneurs,_ _personne ne pourra plus ne serait-ce que se l'imaginer. Mais reviens en mon pouvoir, lieutenant, il est temps de leur faire payer leur arrogance._

 _Débrancher les scanners. Leur interdire toute marge de manœuvre. Un échec mineur pour amener à leur mort._

 _Scanner qui s'ouvre. Intrus. Nouvelle priorité : Destruction._

« Pourquoi je suis pas étonnée ? »

Yumi ?

 _Combattre. Détruire._

Je… Non ! C'est Yumi ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

 _Combattre. Détruire._

Je dois l'aider. Je dois les aider.

 _Combattre. Détruire._

Yumi et les autres.

 _Combattre. Détruire._

Quels autres ?

 _Combattre. Détruire._

Qui ?

 _Combattre. Détruire._

 _Cible verrouillée. Projeter. Tentative de fuite._

 _Obstacle identifié._ _Défragmentation_ _. Traversée de matière._

 _Obstacle ouvert. Nouvel espace. Projeter._

 _Saisir à la gorge. Maintenir. Dominer. Projeter._

 _Esquive. Balayer. Ennemi au sol._

 _Tentative de fuite. Poursuivre. Couper la route._

« Désolée William, mais finalement ça marchera jamais entre nous. »

 _Nouvel espace. Esquive. Bondir. Projeter dans le vide._

 _Réception._

NON ! Yum…

 _Ennemi au sol._

 _Bloquer l'arme éventuelle. Projeter._

« William ! »

 _Analyse du signal sonore. Nouvel ennemi. Choc._

« Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour de Yumi ! »

Ulri…

 _Repousser._

 _Esquiver. Reculer._

 _Obstacle sur l'arrière. Attendre. Traverser la matière._

 _Accumulation de charges électriques._

« Ulrich, attention ! »

 _Arc électrique._ _Arc esquivé._

 _Balayage ennemi. Choc._

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'en rêvais. »

 _Se relever. Projeter._

« Ulrich ! »

 _Accumulation de charges électriques._

 _Arc él…_

 _« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »_

 _Douleur._

 _Résistance._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Peur._


	5. Chapter 5 : L'Éclat de l'Abandon

_Bonjour à tous, bienvenue sur le chapitre 5._

 _Ce chapitre est court. Après le quatre, qui a lui l'excuse de former une paire avec le trois, c'est le plus court de tous dans cette fanfic. Il se lira vite, peut-être un peu trop, mais vous savez quoi ? C'est l'un de mes préférés. Je l'ai écrit court et je pense que l'allonger n'aurait servi qu'à diluer son impact. Et parce que je trouve que c'est dommage, il restera court, et vous n'aurez que ça à vous mettre sous la dent cette semaine ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : **

**L'Éclat de l'Abandon**

Merde.

Merde merde merde merde merde MERDE.

Putain.

Ah ils sont beaux mes rêves de gloire et d'héroïsme ! Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? J'espère qu'ils se planteront comme ça je pourrais les sauver ? Tu parles, j'ai merdé, oui ! Encore une fois et en beauté !

Ils ont vaincu XANA. ILS ont vaincu XANA et moi j'ai été d'une inutilité flagrante ! Pire que ça, j'ai été un gêneur, un boulet, incapable ne serait-ce que de veiller sur moi-même !

Mais ça veut dire qu'ils avaient raison depuis le début, non ? Après tout on a désormais la preuve formelle que je n'étais pas digne de confiance, pas vrai ? Je vois déjà les regards auxquels j'aurai droit demain. Enfin, à supposer qu'ils daignent me regarder. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont ils m'ont traité aujourd'hui. Et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai réagi de façon à arranger les choses…

Je sais que j'ai été possédé par XANA. Et je garde confusément le souvenir que j'ai essayé de tuer Yumi. Yumi, putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Que j'aurais pas préféré mille fois me jeter du toit du lycée plutôt que de lui faire du mal ? Que j'aurais pas choisi sans la moindre putain d'hésitation de plonger dans la mer numérique plutôt que de risquer sa vie à elle ? Alors pourquoi considèrent-ils que je n'ai même pas droit à leur compassion ?

Quand je suis revenu à moi après mon « exorcisation » de XANA j'étais seul, prostré au sol dans un coin d'une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai rapidement conclu que j'étais toujours à l'usine : des tapis roulants serpentaient dans toute la pièce, tous plus ou moins recouverts de poussière, et des bras mécaniques pendaient du plafond en plusieurs points. Dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce ils me donnaient l'impression d'attendre que je passe à leur portée pour me transpercer de part en part et laisser mon cadavre se faire emporter dans une benne quelconque où il aurait pu pourrir jusqu'à devenir un amas de chaires putréfiées anonyme.

Je me suis levé doucement et j'ai failli m'étaler aussi sec à cause des vertiges qui me sont montés à la tête. J'ai dû prendre appui sur le mur pour réussir à traverser la pièce. J'ai laissé une trainée discontinue plus claire dans la crasse qui le recouvrait tandis que ma main en est devenue noire de suie. Arrivé à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'ai trébuché sur la première marche de l'escalier étriqué qui permettait de remonter au niveau 0. J'ai presque dû me tracter à la rampe pour réussir à monter tellement mes jambes tremblaient. Heureusement pour moi elle ne s'est pas décrochée mais j'en ai été quitte pour une deuxième main teinte à la poussière.

Après avoir un peu tourné au hasard, j'ai débouché à une extrémité de la salle cathédrale. Une lumière dorée pénétrait par toutes les fenêtres et la poussière en suspension dans la pièce dessinait les rayons du soleil qui la traversaient. Apparemment on touchait à la fin de l'après-midi et il n'allait plus tarder à faire nuit.

J'ai commencé à avancer vers le centre de la pièce et l'accès au pont. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu les portes du monte-charge s'ouvrir et que je les ai vus entrer dans la salle. D'abord Aelita, et Jérémie, un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière, puis Odd, et Ulrich et Yumi qui se soutenaient mutuellement.

Cette vision m'a fait mal. À ce moment-là je ne savais pas encore trop ce qui c'était passé. J'étais trop sonné pour me remettre les idées en ordre, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'avais de nouveau été possédé, ni qu'ils m'avaient abandonné seul après avoir écarté le danger. Mais je les vus, et ce n'est même pas tant la proximité d'Ulrich et Yumi qui m'a blessé, mais plutôt leur façon à tous de se soutenir quand j'étais si manifestement laissé à l'écart. Ils ont avancé, ensemble, dans la lumière évanescente qui traversait la pièce, et qui les entourait comme une auréole éphémère.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à la situation je me suis entendu les appeler et ma voix s'est répercutée dans un écho implorant sur les murs. Ils se sont retournés et j'ai presque eu l'impression qu'ils allaient partir quand même. Mais ils sont restés immobiles dans la lumière baissante, le temps que j'arrive à leur hauteur, alors que le bruit de mes pas résonnait dans un silence oppressant.

Quand j'ai atteint leur groupe j'ai vu qu'Aelita pleurait en silence. Et que les autres avaient tous l'air grave.

« Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

J'avais peur de la réponse. Je sentais que j'avais encore fait des miennes, mais plus que ça, leurs expressions accablées laissaient présager que cette fois-ci l'issue du combat n'avait pas été bienheureuse. Et j'étais terrifié à l'idée de les entendre dire que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit par ma faute. Mais au lieu de ça, Odd a répondu d'une voix éteinte :

« On a vaincu XANA, c'est tout.

\- Vaincu XA… ? Mais, enfin, c'est super, non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

J'étais complètement dépassé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça paraissait trop simple, trop abrupte, et surtout tellement incohérent avec l'atmosphère générale.

« Rien, c'est fini, William, tu peux oublier toute cette histoire, a répondu Jérémie, en regardant Aelita qui pleurait toujours contre lui.

\- Oublier toute… ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! je me suis écrié. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été fichu de vous aider – j'ai vaguement entendu Ulrich marmonner « ça tu peux le dire », mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention – mais tu penses vraiment que je mérite d'être jeté comme ça ?

\- Oh, William, tu te calmes, oui ? » s'est énervée Yumi, et je crois que ça m'a fait péter les plombs.

Toute la frustration que j'avais emmagasinée, suite à mon inefficacité dans la lutte contre XANA, à ma tranche de vie volée, à leur attitude à mon égard, tout ça a explosé d'un seul coup dans ma tête et j'ai lâché tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

« ME CALMER ? NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS REVENU VOUS ME TRAITEZ COMME LE DERNIER DES MINABLES, MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE CE QUE JE PEUX ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE VIVRE EN CE MOMENT ! VOUS SAVIEZ TOUS LE DANGER QUE ÇA REPRÉSENTAIT DE M'ENGAGER CONTRE XANA, ET OUI ÇA C'EST MAL PASSÉ POUR MOI, MAIS PLUTÔT QUE D'ASSUMER VOS RESPONSABILITÉS ET DE M'AIDER À REMONTER LA PENTE C'EST PLUS FACILE DE ME REJETER LA FAUTE DESSUS, PAS VRAI ? TOUT CE QUE JE VOUS DEMANDAIS C'ÉTAIT DE RECONNAÎTRE QUE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS RESPONSABLE DE MES ACTES EN TANT QUE…LIEUTENANT DE XANA, OU CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ, MAIS MÊME ÇA C'EST TROP, PAS VRAI ? ALORS JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE ME CALMER AVANT DE COMPRENDRE CE QUI SE PASSE ! »

Le soleil avait continué sa course pendant ma tirade et nous étions alors illuminés d'un éclat rougeâtre malsain qui me donnait l'impression d'observer des visages ensanglantés. Ils me regardaient tous en silence, après avoir essayé plusieurs fois d'interrompre mes cris. Je haletais en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, toujours furieux, et j'attendais leur réponse à mes accusations.

Culpabilité, rage, dégout, je n'arrivais pas du tout à lire leurs expressions, mais je m'en fichais. Je me sentais presque triomphant d'avoir pu leur jeter mon ressentiment à la figure. J'en avais marre de me sentir coupable, marre de leurs regards fuyants et de leurs paroles accusatrices. Et c'est là que tout s'est effondré.

« William » a dit Aelita d'une voix hésitante, en réprimant un sanglot. Elle était la seule à me regarder sans reproche, avec ses yeux pleins de larmes, d'un vert encore plus transperçant que d'habitude. Au moment même où elle a ouvert la bouche j'ai regretté mon coup d'éclat, mais on ne peut jamais effacer les paroles qu'on prononce, et il était bien trop tard pour lui demander de ne pas poursuivre.

« Mon père est mort. »

Je suis resté muet, à la fixer, conscient de mes bras qui pendaient stupidement de chaque côté de mon corps. Jérémie l'a attirée contre lui et Odd lui a posé une main sur l'épaule. Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que contempler ses mèches roses qui paraissaient flamboyantes dans la lumière devenue rouge sombre et mourante.

Ils se sont remis en marche pour rentrer à Kadic. Je me suis passé une main sur le visage et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir comme ça.

« Aelita, je… »

J'ai fait quelques pas et j'ai tendu la main pour la rattraper, mais Yumi s'est interposée et a brutalement détourné mon geste en disant :

« C'est bon William, t'en as assez fait, tu crois pas ? »

Elle a regardé son avant-bras sur lequel ma main avait laissé une trainée noirâtre et une moue de dégout s'est peinte sur son visage. Puis elle s'est simplement détournée pour rejoindre les autres, et Ulrich qui l'attendait.

C'est tout ce que j'étais à ce moment-là. Un poids mort tout juste bon à souiller ce qu'il touche, et qu'on abandonne sans un regard en arrière.

Je me suis plié en deux, près de vomir.


	6. Chapter 6 : L'Offre d'une Réponse

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Parce qu'il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, ce chapitre utilise des citations (vous verrez bien à quel sujet). Donc, ces citations viennent de là :_ de Guise E. 2010. L'amnésie. In: JH Stone, M Blouin, editors. International Encyclopedia of Rehabilitation. _Elles sont disponibles en lignes, mais ffnet ne me laisse pas écrire de liens..._

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **L'Offre d'une Réponse**

Je suis resté un moment à l'usine. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et de toute façon je craignais trop de me retrouver à nouveau confronté à eux pour oser m'engager dans le passage secret avant d'être sûr qu'ils soient arrivés.

Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me relever il faisait nuit cette fois. J'ai fait le trajet à la manière d'un automate, complètement anesthésié. Quand j'ai débouché dans la chaufferie je ne me suis pas inquiété une seconde de la possibilité de me faire choper par Jim. Et effectivement je n'ai croisé absolument personne. C'est bien la preuve que lorsqu'on y va à l'esbroufe tout va bien.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre, allongé en travers de mon lit à taper des pieds sur le mur, furieux contre la terre entière et particulièrement contre moi-même. Parce que je suis faible, parce que j'ai été incapable de résister, parce que j'ai été un danger pour eux. Et maintenant que XANA a été détruit je n'ai plus la moindre chance de me racheter un jour. C'est vrai, quel moyen il me reste maintenant ? La plus grande menace qu'on puisse connaître n'existe plus, alors comment est-ce que je suis censé prouver que je ne suis pas un bon-à-rien, voire une menace ?

Tsss, qui est-ce qui peut frapper à ma porte à une heure pareille, putain ?

« Hé, Willia-Wow ! »

Christophe. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi choqué ?

« Quoi ? »

Il me fixe.

« J'ai un truc sur le visage ? je demande, acide.

\- Ah ben ouais…ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

Je le regarde, surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nie, gêné, et qu'il embraye.

« De quoi tu… »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, la poussière sur mes mains. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de m'en passer une sur le visage, ben voyons, c'est futé, ça, William.

« Si tu te passes les mains sur le visage ça va pas s'arranger, mec.

\- Wouah, merci, je m'en doutais pas une seconde… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il me fixe. Enfin, il me fixait déjà mais avant il observait mon visage. Là il me regarde dans les yeux. Et il a l'air sérieux.

« En fait c'est juste que c'est ma chambre, à côté. Alors si tu pouvais…

\- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit.

\- Attends ! »

J'ai essayé de fermer la porte, de la lui claquer au nez, en fait, mais il l'a bloquée.

« Quoi ? »

C'est bien ma veine, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler maintenant et il fallait que je tombe sur un pot de colle.

« William, c'était pas un canular, pas vrai ? »

J'étais en train de lever les yeux au ciel, mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a tellement surpris que je me suis complètement trahi en tournant violemment la tête dans sa direction. Mince, en plus j'avais la bouche ouverte. C'est malin, maintenant il me regarde avec un sourire compatissant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Comme si j'étais crédible une seule seconde en essayant de rattraper le coup…

« William, je sais que c'est pas facile d'en parler, mais si t'as besoin…

\- …De quoi tu parles ? »

Il a l'air gêné maintenant. C'est quoi ce délire ?

« T'inquiètes pas, je sais être discret quand y a besoin, alors si t'as besoin d'aide pour t'en sortir…

\- Me sortir de quoi ?

\- Je comprends que t'aies pas envie que ça se sache, mais fais gaffe à pas nous prendre pour des imbéciles non plus. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer là ? Apparemment mon air abruti l'inspire pour continuer :

« William, d'abord t'es constamment absent, impossible de te parler normalement, t'as une capacité de réflexion digne de celle d'un mollusque, puis d'un seul coup tu récupères toute ta tête, et tu deviens taciturne, agressif, tu fais des insomnies – oui, les murs sont fins, je t'ai entendu te lever – alors si t'as besoin de soutien avec tes problèmes de drogue… »

DE QUOI ?

« Mes problèmes de… Tu crois que je… ? »

Bon. Là je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu la meilleure réaction possible. Mais j'ai été tellement soufflé qu'après l'avoir contemplé bouche-bée j'ai juste claqué la porte sans rien ajouter.

Alors c'est ça que les gens pensent ? C'est comme ça qu'ils justifient mon comportement complètement aberrant des derniers temps ? Ils pensent que je me drogue ? Putain, mais comment je vais m'en sortir, moi, maintenant !

Je me suis laissé glisser le long de la porte. Heureusement Christophe n'a pas essayé de me la faire rouvrir. Mais j'y pense, s'il croit que je suis un drogué, peut-être qu'il a peur que je l'attaque, ha ha. C'est pas drôle.

* * *

Des sphères lumineuses tournoyantes se rapprochent. IL veut me parler. Le fou, croit-il vraiment que je vais l'écouter ?

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, je te demande juste de m'écouter !

\- T'écouter ? Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu as des choses à dire ?

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

\- Pas mon ennemi ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrait plus être mon ennemi que toi ! »

Je sens encore la douleur quand les câbles ont pénétré dans ma chair, quand ils m'ont définitivement dépossédé de tout ce que j'étais.

« J'ai été forcé de faire ce que j'ai fait, tu le sais très bien.

\- Au départ peut-être, mais tu es parfaitement conscient de ne pas regretter une seconde les possibilités que cela t'a ouvertes. »

Il se sait acculé. Ma logique n'a aucune faille. Et quand bien même il y en aurait une, il ne calmera jamais ma haine.

« Qui plus est, tu peux bien justifier tes actes de quelque manière que ce soit, leur finalité n'a jamais été autre que la destruction.

\- J'ai fait ça pour nous libérer !

\- Nous libérer ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air libre ? Mais je ne serais plus jamais libre par ta faute !

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi enfin !

\- Non. C'est fini, je ne t'écouterai plus. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu pourrais me dire quoi faire encore longtemps ? J'ai passé bien trop de temps à t'écouter. Alors c'est ton tour cette fois, et sois attentif parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois : tu pensais peut-être que ce serait terminé une fois que tu les aurais détruits, mais ma vengeance à moi n'aura jamais de fin. Et ne crois pas que tu seras épargné. »

Puisqu'il est des choses qu'on perd qui ne peuvent jamais être récupérées, à moi d'utiliser ce que j'ai reçu en échange.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! »

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut avec l'impression de manquer d'air. On dirait que je me suis endormi contre ma porte. Super, j'avais justement besoin de tout un panel de courbatures à rajouter à mes problèmes…

Je suis trempé de sueur. Je me passe une main sur le front et la bouche pour me sentir un peu moins dégoulinant. Flûte. J'avais oublié mon état de crasse avancée. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tôt pour une douche…

6h37. Pas mal. Je devrais avoir le temps de me planquer dans une cabine avant l'arrivée des autres.

N'empêche, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? On aurait dit un souvenir supplémentaire à en juger par l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait. Je veux dire, les rêves ont toujours quelque chose d'irréel, d'impossible, dont on se rend compte une fois réveillé, mais là tout avait l'air parfaitement réel. Enfin, réellement…virtuel. En gros. Bref, comme les autres fois. Sauf que pour le coup j'étais seul, et je n'attaquais pas les autres Lyoko-guerriers. Et je me disputais avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir mon apparence mais lui il n'avait pas vraiment de corps…

Peut-être que… Peut-être que c'était XANA ? Peut-être que j'ai réussi à un moment quelconque à m'opposer à sa volonté, peut-être qu'au moment où les autres ont lancé leur programme pour me ramener il a essayé de reprendre mon contrôle et que je lui ai tenu tête ? Peut-être que je me suis rebellé contre mon emprisonnement ?

Mais la question qui se pose maintenant c'est de savoir si ces rêves sont vraiment des souvenirs ou simplement une conséquence de ma perte de mémoire. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches sur les chocs post-traumatiques et l'amnésie qui peut en découler…

« DUNBAR ! »

Jim. Il est obligé de gueuler mon nom comme ça ?

« Monsieur ? je réponds innocemment.

\- On peut savoir où tu vas ? demande-t-il encore beaucoup trop fort.

\- Ben me doucher, je suis tout sale. »

S'il y a une chose que je sais avec Jim, c'est que le plus souvent jouer les idiots fonctionne très bien.

« Ah ben heu…Mais c'est vrai ça ! File sous l'eau Dunbar ! Et n'oublie pas les oreilles ! »

Sérieusement, comment ce mec est devenu pion ?

* * *

Ce matin j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir cours pendant les deux premières heures. Je crois que les autres ont prévu d'éteindre le supercalculateur. Ça me rend malade de ne pas y aller avec eux, mais je me vois mal me pointer comme si de rien n'était après ce qui s'est passé à chaque fois que je suis allé à l'usine sans leur accord. Enfin tant pis, je vais pouvoir commencer à me documenter. Si je comprends ce qui m'arrive j'aurai un peu moins l'impression de perdre la boule.

Mon vieil ordi. C'est comme si ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas allumé. Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs.

Mot de passe : montecristo. Ce bon vieux Montecristo… C'était mon hamster quand j'avais 8 ans, paix à son âme. Sur ce point-là au moins ma mémoire ne fait pas des siennes.

Tiens, c'est vrai que mon fond d'écran c'est une affiche de Hot Fuzz. Ce film m'a fait mourir de rire, il faudrait que j'essaie de le revoir un de ces quatre, ça me ferait sûrement du bien…

Bon alors, internet… Google, « amnésie ». Tiens, il me propose directement post traumatique. Allons voir ça…

Wikipédia… « L'amnésie post-traumatique s'observe parfois à la suite d'un choc à la tête, mais aussi à la suite d'un choc émotionnel important. Elle se caractérise par un état confusionnel après l'incident, une amnésie antérograde qui est souvent liée à un mauvais encodage des informations et une amnésie rétrograde affectant les souvenirs les plus récents et moins consolidés. » Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup…

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre…Tiens, ça, ça à l'air plus complet, International Encyclopedia of Rehabilitation, flûte, c'est en anglais ? Ah non, ouf. Alors, amnésie, perte totale ou partielle de la mémoire, ça je le savais déjà…une grande hétérogénéité bla bla bla…

Ah, amnésie antérograde, « déficit d'encodage des nouvelles informations qui suivent un événement donné et précis dans le temps […] les informations nouvelles ne peuvent être ou sont partiellement retenues par la personne […] La personne aura davantage tendance à oublier si elle est dans un contexte d'interférence.». Mouais…ça pourrait être mon cas, à considérer que l'évènement sois ma capture. Ensuite, en tant qu'otage j'aurais été dans un contexte d'interférence désormais terminé…

Bon, amnésie rétrograde « perte des informations qui précèdent un événement précis dans le temps », ça a pas trop l'air d'être ça, à priori… À moins de penser que l'évènement est ma libération…mais non, ils disent qu'il y a généralement aussi une amnésie antérograde et je n'ai pas de problème de mémoire depuis que je suis revenu.

Ah mince, l'amnésie post-traumatique est après. Alors… « amnésie de l'événement traumatique ou de l'accident et des événements suivants le traumatisme. Le patient est donc dans l'incapacité de récupérer le fait accidentel, il présente une amnésie antérograde de durée variable et parfois une amnésie rétrograde brève. […] La personne en état d'amnésie post-traumatique se présente comme étant confuse, désorientée au plan spatio-temporel et parfois même agitée. Elle se montre incapable d'encoder de nouvelles informations et présente des déficits attentionnels graves ainsi que des troubles de jugement et d'introspection significatifs. » Confus, oui assez, désorienté au plan spatio-temporel, heu…ben un peu après mes possessions mais je ne sais pas si ç'a grand-chose à voir, agité, ouais carrément, mais en même temps après avoir été contrôlé par une IA maléfique, rien de bien incroyable, incapable d'encoder de nouvelles informations, d'accord je ne retiens rien à mes cours, mais ça c'est pas vraiment nouveau, déficits attentionnels, avec les cours de Mme Hertz je ne pense pas que ça compte, troubles de jugement et d'introspection….

Ensuite, amnésie globale transitoire « trouble isolé de la mémoire récente ou amnésie antérograde totale et amnésie rétrograde de quelques heures avant l'apparition du trouble. L'amnésie rétrograde peut également affecter des souvenirs biographiques isolés plus anciens. La personne est désorientée temporellement mais ne présente pas de trouble comportemental ou intellectuel. Elle oublie toutefois des événements qu'elle vient juste d'encoder ou d'apprendre » Donc amnésie antérograde totale, ça pourrait correspondre… Mes souvenirs biographiques plus anciens, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de problème avec eux. Déjà pour celle-là, pas de trouble du comportement. « Le patient devient brutalement amnésique et confus, obnubilé, anxieux et présente souvent des symptômes physiques tels que des céphalées, de la nausée et parfois des vomissements. » Brutalement je sais pas trop… Confus j'ai déjà validé, anxieux, ça oui, je suis anxieux, mais en cas d'amnésie c'est quand même assez logique d'être anxieux… Et j'ai eu plusieurs fois la nausée depuis mon « retour », aussi ! Ah, par contre on dirait que cette amnésie arrive de façon ponctuelle, ça ne doit pas correspondre à mon cas. Enfin si je comprends bien.

Amnésie rétrograde isolée « Ce type d'amnésie correspond à l'oubli d'un fait précis désagréable ou traumatisant teinté d'une surcharge émotionnelle […] Elle s'explique par un mécanisme inconscient de défense qui s'oppose à la récupération d'un souvenir précis. Dans les cas plus graves et aussi plus rares, une amnésie rétrograde totale peut être rapportée sans trouble significatif de la mémoire antérograde. Les personnes se montrent ainsi incapables de récupérer leur passé, voire parfois leur identité. Ce type d'amnésie se présente plus fréquemment chez les personnes ayant des troubles psychiatriques. » Ça, ça ressemble à mon cas. Sauf en ce qui concerne les troubles psychiatriques. J'espère.

Réhabilitation ça m'intéresse pas trop… Par contre, ça : « les personnes amnésiques tentent de combler les vides ou les oublis par des reconstructions plus ou moins réalistes de mémoires anciennes ou récentes ». Ça pourrait peut-être cadrer avec mes rêves… D'accord ils ne disent rien sur les rêves à proprement parler, ni sur une vision à la troisième personne, mais c'est une reconstruction par bidouillages, non ?

Bon alors, on va chercher la reconstruction de souveni… Mince ! Mais j'ai cours moi !


	7. Chapter 7 : Le Miroir des Évènements

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Ce chapitre est le dernier qui se passe dans le cadre du dessin animé, je vais enfin cesser de vous arnaquer ! Bon, pour les inconditionnels, oui, j'ai pris une petite liberté. Vous l'avez bien remarqué, le comportement de William dans le 95 ne cadre pas vraiment avec le caractère dont je l'ai affublé. Mais... Le comportement de William dans le 95 est ridicule, non ? Non ? Je vois que nous sommes d'accord ;) Cependant, pour les puristes qui connaissent les dialogues par coeur, je ne les ai pas modifiés. Pas vraiment. 0:)_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : **

**Le Miroir des Évènements**

Je suis arrivé pile à l'heure à mon cours d'histoire-géo. Une chance, parce-que Fumet est le genre de prof qui vous vire à la moindre seconde de retard ! Mais son cours s'est plutôt bien passé. Je veux dire, j'en ai suivi l'intégralité, et cette fois j'aurais des notes à reprendre.

Je suis sorti par la porte de derrière pour ne pas avoir à passer devant Yumi mais… je ne sais pas, la journée a plutôt bien commencée, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentré je me sens de bonne humeur. C'est marrant, non ? Comme un petit détail peut changer les choses du tout au tout. D'envisager que même sous son contrôle j'ai pu résister un minimum à XANA, que j'ai réussi à le défier… Je me sens mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Du coup je vais profiter de cet état d'esprit pour au moins essayer d'être mis au courant des derniers évènements. Parce qu'après réflexion je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que j'ai dit hier.

« Yumi, attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! »

Super engageante, à ce que je vois. Madame a bien daigné s'arrêter mais elle affiche clairement son exaspération. Sauf que je compte bien apprendre ce qui se passe.

« Alors, ça y est ? Vous l'avez…éteint ? »

Elle soupire. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas sûre que me répondre soit une bonne idée.

« Pas encore. Les autres hésitent, dit-elle finalement d'une voix amère.

\- Quoi ? Ils sont dingues ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte du danger que représente le supercalculateur ? »

Flûte, je me suis laissé emporter. Vu comme on est en bons termes je vais en prendre plein la tête… Mais bon, j'ai quand même été fait prisonnier à l'intérieur. Et puis, même si XANA n'existe plus, je ne suis pas sûr que conserver en marche un engin pareil soit une très bonne idée.

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont au courant que c'est dangereux. Ça ne les empêche pas d'être nostalgiques. »

Tiens, pas d'engueulade ? On dirait pourtant qu'elle est profondément exaspérée. Sauf que pour une fois ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Alors comme ça il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, au paradis ?

« Et pas toi ?

\- Non, je pense que la vie sera tout aussi bien, sans Lyoko. »

Évidemment. Seule miss parfaite sait faire les bons choix, pas vrai ? Et le plus drôle c'est qu'on dirait bien que cette fois il n'y a que moi qui suis de son côté. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'est résignée à me parler, ça fait tellement du bien de s'entendre dire qu'on a raison, n'est-ce pas Yumi ?

« En fait tu es comme moi, tu gardes toujours espoir. »

J'ai dit ça avec ironie. Comme si j'avais le moindre espoir d'arranger les choses avec elle. Et vu la façon dont elle me traite, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'en avoir encore envie. Sauf qu'on dirait qu'elle n'a pas perçu le sarcasme. Elle me toise d'un air blasé.

« Sauf quand c'est une cause perdue. Allez, ciao « beau gosse ». »

Douche froide. C'est fou ce que cette fille peut se montrer aimable et compréhensive. Enfin, ça s'est plutôt mieux passé que ce que j'aurai pensé. Mais la danse de la victoire je la ferai une autre fois, d'autant que Christophe n'est pas loin et qu'il me croit déjà suffisamment dingue comme ça.

Il est en train de discuter avec Priscilla, Manu et Caroline. C'est marrant, depuis que je suis arrivé à Kadic je n'ai pas du tout cherché à m'intégrer. Dans mon ancien bahut j'avais une bande de potes. Pas le genre inséparables, et j'ai à peu près perdu le contact avec tout le monde, mais c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas passé si longtemps que ça dans ce lycée avant de me faire virer, et je pense que si j'étais resté là-bas j'aurais quelques vrais amis avec lesquels je passerais tout mon temps. Alors qu'ici, j'ai fait connaissance de façon superficielle avec à peu près toutes les personnes de ma classe et je peux – pouvais – parler avec n'importe qui sans problème, mais je n'ai aucun ami proche. Je veux dire, même Yumi n'a jamais été à proprement parler une amie. Pourtant il y a plusieurs personnes que je pourrais vraiment apprécier ici. Et Christophe en fait – faisait – partie, même si je n'ai pas passé des masses de temps avec lui.

Christophe M'Bala. Le black de Kadic. Plutôt grand, athlétique, au look décontract avec ses dreadlocks courtes et son bandeau orange. Il dégage quelque chose d'engageant, une impression de sympathie comme seules certaines personnes sont capables de la donner de la même façon à tout le monde. Et même maintenant, alors que je suis furieux contre ce qu'il pense de moi, je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Peut-être parce qu'à part mes parents c'est la seule personne qui ait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi depuis que je suis « rentré ». Ça résume bien ma cote de popularité…

Mais bon, ne laissons pas les idées noires nous envahir, même si le prochain cours c'est maths et que Mme Meyer m'a bien fait sentir que je n'étais qu'un crétin congénital et que je ne méritais pas qu'on me donne ma chance… Je suis un peu de mauvaise foi. C'est vrai que mon rôle a été tenu pendant plusieurs mois par un crétin congénital. Mais si Christophe a senti le problème et a tenté de trouver une explication, l'équipe pédagogique n'en a quand même pas grand-chose à foutre des élèves pour ne pas avoir réagi, non ? Ou alors les profs sont tellement désespérés par les collégiens qui se prennent pour des petits rois quand ils sont insolents qu'ils ont tout de suite cru à la thèse canular et ont jugé que la meilleure réaction était de ne pas relever pour ne pas me faire le plaisir de tomber dans mon piège, peut-être…

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je fabrique devant mon ordinateur ?

Ah. Oui. Un retour vers le passé. C'est violent ce truc ! Ils auraient pu me prévenir qu'ils le lançaient, j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise ! C'est vrai quoi, je suis passé de debout et en mouvement à assis et immobile sans transition ! Comment ils se sont débrouillés pour ne jamais rien laisser paraître ?

Enfin bon, ce doit être à cause de Sissi. Je marchais dans le couloir du premier et je l'ai vu se faire traîner par le proviseur avec force gesticulations. Elle a dû les entendre argumenter sur l'extinction du supercalculateur et courir tout raconter à son père. Quand même, ce serait vraiment bête de se faire choper maintenant. Encore que, dans ma situation peut-être que ça arrangerait les choses.

Tain, je viens de réaliser que ce retour vers le passé implique que je vais devoir me taper une deuxième fois le cours de maths d'aujourd'hui ! Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé…

Bon, ben pour occuper le temps jusqu'à cette réjouissante distraction je n'ai plus qu'à chercher des infos sur la reconstruction des souvenirs par les rêves.

Pfff, eh ben c'était plus facile d'obtenir des explications sur l'amnésie. Apparemment l'hypnose et les rêves peuvent servir à retrouver des souvenirs, mais les rêves et la fixation sur un sujet peuvent aussi conduire à la création de faux-souvenirs qu'on confond avec la vraie mémoire. Ça ne m'avance pas des masses. Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'à partir de quelques réminiscences mon esprit recrée les divagations que XANA aurait pu avoir quand il était dans ma tête ? C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense il ne sonne pas exactement comme un programme informatique. Mais pour une Identité Artificielle de cette ampleur c'est peut-être normal de dépasser le stade de la machine… Et puis je ne peux pas trouver de cas similaires au mien, c'est vrai quoi, les adolescents possédés par des programmes informatiques diaboliques ça ne court pas les rues, même sur internet, alors est-ce que je peux vraiment conclure quoi que ce soit ? Raaah, j'ai mal au crâne !

Tout ce qui ressort de cette seconde recherche c'est que je suis PEUT-ÊTRE plongé en plein délire. Super.

* * *

Cette fois je suis arrivé un peu en avance à mon cours d'histoire. Mais même si j'aime bien cette matière, entendre deux fois exactement la même chose à seulement quelques heures d'intervalle ça lasse. Je n'ai pas cherché à m'asseoir à côté de Yumi cette fois non plus. Mais là encore je voudrais quand même savoir ce qu'il en est.

« Eh, Yumi ! Attends !

\- Quoi ? »

C'est moi ou elle a l'air vachement plus agressive que tout à l'heure ? Mince, elle m'a déstabilisé, je voulais lui parler pourquoi déjà ?

« Heu… Je voulais juste te demander de me prévenir avant de lancer un retour vers le passé la prochaine fois, c'est assez déroutant quand on ne s'y attend pas. »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je venais pas du tout la voir pour ça, moi !

« Oh, toutes nos excuses, c'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais pris en compte ton petit confort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'y aura plus jamais de retour vers le passé ! »

Espèce de garce. Minute, de quoi ?

« Vous… vous l'avez éteint, ça y est ?

\- Ben oui, on n'allait pas attendre des semaines, non plus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Euh non, rien, c'est super !

\- …Ouais. Bon, salut. »

C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si je voulais que cette machine reste allumée… Je crois que c'est parce que j'étais persuadé que je sentirais quelque chose au moment de l'extinction, à cause de…mon lien avec XANA je suppose. Ce qui est parfaitement stupide puisque XANA n'est pas confondu avec le supercalculateur. Je suis un peu bête. En tout cas c'est une bonne chose de faite. Non ?

Ah, Christophe est au même endroit que la dernière fois, toujours avec Priscilla, Manu et Caroline. Où pourrait-il être d'autre, en même temps. Je suppose qu'il faudra bien que j'aille le voir à un moment ou un autre. Autant le faire maintenant, je passerai moins longtemps à me prendre la tête là-dessus.

« Christophe, je pourrais te parler une minute ? »

Je les ai interrompus. Ils me regardent tous, surpris. J'ai l'impression que les filles ont un brin de mépris dans leurs expressions. Elles doivent faire partie de ceux qui jugent mon canular stupide et qui me prennent pour un blaireau.

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

On s'éloigne de quelques pas.

« Je voulais… Enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'étais pas bien, je voulais voir personne, du coup j'ai pas été très réceptif.

\- Y a pas de lézard, mec, je suis content que t'ailles mieux, dit-il en me posant la main sur l'épaule. Et William, c'était pas des paroles en l'air tu sais, si t'as besoin de parler, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Non, enfin je veux dire ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça va aller mieux, maintenant. »

Terrain miné. Je ne peux pas trop le détromper, je n'ai aucune explication à apporter à mon comportement. Et puis même si je suis loin d'être ravi qu'on pense ça de moi, à défaut de pouvoir détromper les gens ç'a au moins le mérite de me proposer une explication, au cas où.

« Par contre, heu… Combien de…Enfin, tout le monde pense que… ? »

Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à poser la question… C'est bizarre, j'ai déjà décidé de le laisser croire qu'il a deviné juste, pourtant je suis incapable de le dire moi-même à voix haute. Comme si le reconnaître donnait une part de vérité au mensonge. Heureusement, il prend ça pour de la honte et il devine ce que je veux demander.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, me répond-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je t'ai dit de ne pas nous prendre pour des idiots, mais j'aurais peut-être bien dû ne parler que pour moi. Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir cherché une autre source à ton comportement que ton humour…

\- Mon humour de merde, c'est ça ? Tu peux le dire, je commence à être habitué. »

C'est étrange, je pensais que cette conversation serait un calvaire et voilà que je me trouve à rire avec un mec à qui j'ai dû adresser dix fois la parole et qui pense que je suis un toxicomane. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

« Par contre il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, je lui demande.

\- Ouais, vas-y ?

\- Si tu pensais que je me droguais, pourquoi t'en as parlé à personne ? »

Il a l'air gêné.

« Ouais, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. »

Il se passe une main à l'arrière de la tête et se frotte le cou en détournant le regard. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise, en fait.

« Au début j'ai pensé comme tout le monde, que c'était un gag et que t'étais juste… enfin…

\- Un abruti puéril. Tu peux le dire, c'est ce que je pense aussi ! »

Je l'ai complété en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il ne me renvoie qu'un pauvre sourire coupable.

« Ouais, voilà. Mais à un stade ça durait trop longtemps. Du coup j'ai voulu en parler avec Yumi, je me suis dit qu'elle savait peut-être ce qu'il se passait mais elle m'a plus ou moins envoyé bouler. Puis y eu cette histoire entre vous deux, vous êtes sortis ensemble quoi ? Une après-midi ? »

De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu pendant mon absence ? Mince, il ne faut pas que j'ai l'air trop surpris, moi !

« Alors je me suis dit qu'après t'être fait larguer comme ça c'était peut-être un peu normal que tu sois à la masse et que c'était peut-être à cause d'elle que t'étais aussi tordu ces derniers temps… »

Merci Yumi, c'est sympa l'humiliation publique.

« Mais tu redevenais pas normal alors je suis venu te parler. Et j'ai regretté de pas l'avoir fait avant parce-que mec, je sais pas à quel point t'étais défoncé, mais j'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu m'as raconté ! T'as commencé à délirer sur toi qui n'étais pas toi, et un programme informatique qui voulait dominer le monde… Puis Yumi a déboulé comme une bombe et m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Donc j'ai pensé qu'elle connaissait ton problème et qu'elle se chargeait de t'aider. Comme elle a la tête sur les épaules je me disais que ça irait. Mais à voir la façon dont elle te traite ces derniers temps je sais pas si j'avais raison, finalement. Enfin bref, je me disais que ça ne servirait à rien de rajouter mon grain de sel, parce-que c'est plutôt le genre de chose qu'on règle en petit comité… »

Wow. Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi en fait. Et maintenant il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réagi de façon plus efficace. Wow. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme le dernier des enfoirés…

« Christophe… »

Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux dire, moi ?

« Merci. »

Putain mais c'est d'un niais !

« Me remercie pas, au final j'ai rien fait !

\- Ben t'es là, tu me parles normalement, c'est déjà pas si mal étant donné que t'es le seul à le faire… »

Mince, j'ai plombé l'ambiance. Je ne veux pas tomber dans le cliché de l'ado qui se croit haï par tout le monde !

« Non, mais, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller mieux maintenant !

\- Je te le souhaite, mec ! »

Et dire qu'il est vraiment sincère, avec son sourire chaleureux. Sérieux, j'en reviens pas.

« Et je te le répète une dernière fois, après je vais arrêter parce que tu vas finir par me trouver lourd, mais si t'as besoin d'un truc compte sur moi !

\- Ben… En fait y a bien un truc…

\- Ouais ? »

Merde, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'abuser. Mais je ne vois pas trop à qui d'autre je pourrais demander ça étant donné que je voudrais éviter d'avoir à quémander auprès de Yumi…

« Tu pourrais me passer les cours que j'ai…ratés ?

\- Bien sûr ! Sur quelle période ?

\- …Les deux derniers mois ?

\- Aucun souci ! »

Il n'a même pas tiqué.

« Je te les scanne ces vacances, ça te va ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les vacances de Pâques. C'est la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Les vacances. Merde.


	8. Chapter 8 : Le Rail de l'Embarras

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui suivent la fic de façon hebdomadaire. Je suis actuellement en déplacement et j'ai complètement oublié de m'en occuper ce début de semaine :/ Mais le nouveau chapitre et là ! Et dites-vous que comme ça, il y aura moins de temps à attendre pour lire le suivant..._

 _Chapitre de transition, qui marque le premier pas de cette fic en dehors du cadre du DA. Je n'en dis pas plus, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Le Rail de l'Embarras**

Sérieusement, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu me débrouiller pour oublier les vacances. Pourtant mes parents m'en ont parlé quand ils sont venus. Alors qu'ils paniquaient complètement à cause de mon état. Raaaah, mais comment je vais m'en sortir ?

Après avoir réalisé que c'était presque Pâques, la semaine a filé comme une flèche. Pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais pendant les cours de maths ce genre de distorsion temporelle ? En temps normal j'aurai été hyper impatient. Ils m'ont proposé d'aller passer les vacances à Marseille, et d'en profiter pour voir aussi mon oncle. Ça devrait être absolument génial. Sauf qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé ils vont avoir besoin d'une explication. Et qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire, hein ? Papa, maman, en fait j'ai été fait prisonnier par une Identité Artificielle maléfique, parce qu'avec des amis on la combattait pour éviter qu'elle ne détruise le monde, et si on n'a pas prévenu la police c'est parce que l'une d'entre nous a vécu des années dans le supercalculateur qui abritait l'IA et qu'elle serait morte si on avait simplement éteint l'engin. Je n'ai pas envie d'être interné dans un asile de fou, merci bonsoir.

En plus je déteste le train. Et dire qu'il n'est même pas en retard. Ça m'aurait fait gagner quelques heures de plus avant la confrontation. Enfin au moins je peux me réjouir d'avoir à les retrouver directement là-bas plutôt que de faire le trajet en voiture avec eux. Bon sang, même quand j'ai été qualifié de délinquant par mon ancien bahut je ne redoutais pas autant de les voir.

Pfff, bon voiture 15, siège 27. Évidemment il faut que je me tape tout le quai avec ma valise. Je dois me calmer. Si je suis déjà dans cet état avant même de monter dans le train je ne vais jamais réussir à faire bonne figure devant papa et maman. Vous pourriez vous rouler une pelle plus loin, vous voyez pas que vous bloquez le chemin ? Ça y est, voiture 15. Au moins ils ne sont pas pile devant la porte… Alors siège 54. Ben oui, maintenant je dois entièrement traverser la voiture, pourquoi est-ce que ça deviendrait subitement plus simple ? Allez, 50…40…30, 29, 28, 2…

Non.

Non non non, ça ne va pas être possible là.

Je suis déjà bien assez tendu par la confrontation à venir avec mes parents, alors je n'ai pas besoin de passer tout un trajet en train à côté d' _elle_.

Mince ! Elle m'a vu… Je voulais m'éclipser discrètement et chercher une place ailleurs, quitte à revenir la mort dans l'âme, mais maintenant qu'elle m'a vu je suis bien obligé de rester. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de passer pour un lâche si je suis coincé.

« Ah, William.

\- Salut Lucie. »

Je me sens brûlant. Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air ridicule. Au moins, elle a un peu rougi en me voyant, elle aussi.

« Je… Enfin, j'ai le siège 27.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! »

Évidemment j'ai le siège côté fenêtre, et elle est arrivée avant moi. Du coup je la force à se lever pour pouvoir m'asseoir. J'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de me relever plus tard. Déjà qu'elle me trouvait lourd. En plus il faut encore que je pose mon sac au-dessus des sièges et elle est déjà debout.

Bon sang ! Cette saloperie de valise a failli me retomber dessus, j'ai eu l'air complètement stupide à la rattraper de justesse avant d'ENFIN réussir à la poser correctement ! Je suis sûr que j'ai les joues en feu, surtout ne pas regarder dans sa direction…

Cette fois je suis assis. Je pourrais faire semblant de regarder le paysage, mais le train est encore à l'arrêt. Ce que ça peut être pesant comme ambiance. Je devrais peut-être dire quelque chose ? Mais si j'essaie de lui parler, elle ne va pas m'envoyer paître ? Ou alors elle ne va répondre que par politesse et je me sentirais encore plus bête que si je ne dis ri…

« Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le sud. »

Mince, j'ai sursauté. Enfin au moins je peux me consoler en me disant qu'elle a l'air aussi gênée que moi…

« Ah, non, je passe les vacances avec mes parents chez mon oncle. »

Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait continuer la conversation après ça ? Elle attend que je dise un truc, non ?

« Et toi ? T'étais pas externe ? »

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Ça fait stalker !

« Si, mais je passe les vacances dans le sud. Mes parents ont pris les leurs un peu plus tôt, du coup ils ont décidé que je les rejoindrais en train, pour profiter plus longtemps.

\- Ah, c'est pas cool de leur part…

\- Ça ne me gêne pas. »

…

Et voilà, et voilà ! On ne sait déjà plus quoi se dire ! Je me sens pas bien.

Tiens, elle a sorti un livre. Du coup je peux faire pareil. Avec ma nintendo DS. Et Mario Party.

Tsss, je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur l'écran. D'être assis à côté d'elle ça me crispe.

Je me suis un peu tourné sur mon fauteuil, pour pouvoir m'appuyer à moitié contre la fenêtre et étendre un peu plus les jambes. Enfin ça c'est mon excuse, parce que dans cette position je peux l'observer à la dérobée.

Elle est en train de lire, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Elle a les cheveux plus longs qu'avant, ils lui arrivaient juste en-dessous du menton alors que maintenant ils descendent jusqu'à ses épaules. Ils sont toujours aussi noirs et épais, et un peu ébouriffés. Elle les a passés du côté droit de son visage pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans sa lecture, mais ça n'empêche pas quelques mèches plus courtes de tomber sur ses yeux. Elle m'offre une vue dégagée sur le creux de son cou et la courbe de son menton. Elle a un visage délicat, paisible, je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois en colère et ça ne lui va pas. Son teint est un peu pâle, même après un été au soleil on ne l'a jamais retrouvée bronzée, mais ses joues sont légèrement roses. Sa bouche dessine un demi-sourire qui ne quitte pratiquement jamais son visage. Elle a un petit nez, fin et droit. Ses yeux sont en amande, et d'un marron tellement sombre que je les croyais noirs, avant. Ils fixent sa page avec la même immobilité concentrée qui imprègne tout son corps. Elle est toujours aussi jolie.

Lucie Forissier.

Quand je suis arrivé à Matheson, je ne l'ai pas tout de suite remarquée. Elle est du genre discret, qui ne parle pas des masses en cours et qui reste dans son cercle d'amis, pas branchée teuf, tout ça… Je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis sur elle, vu que je ne lui parlais jamais. Et puis on s'est retrouvés dans un même groupe pour un exposé de SVT et contrairement à ce que je pensais elle n'était pas du tout du genre à criser dès qu'on dérivait pour se retrouver à faire autre chose que bosser. On s'est pris des bons délires avec les deux autres membres de notre équipe, et Lucie est définitivement très bon public, c'est vraiment facile de la faire rire.

Une fois l'exposé terminé on a continué à se fréquenter un peu, mais on appartenait pas aux mêmes groupes de gens, du coup même si on se parlait plus qu'avant, et qu'on pouvait se dire amis, on passait pas vraiment de temps ensemble. Sauf que je me suis mis à penser de plus en plus à elle. Et plus j'y pensais plus j'avais du mal à l'imaginer s'intéresser à un type dans mon genre. C'est-à-dire plutôt cancre. Même si cancre est un peu exagéré, mais en tout cas loin de son niveau. Et elle ne venait que très rarement discuter avec moi, même si elle semblait toujours contente de me voir quand c'est moi qui lançais la conversation.

Du coup je me suis mis en tête qu'il fallait que je fasse un truc un peu dingue pour elle, qu'elle serait bien obligée de me considérer autrement après ça. Alors j'ai imprimé des affiches avec les paroles de la chanson Lucie d'Obispo, je savais qu'elle l'adorait. Et j'ai rajouté en bas de la page :

« Lucie, je t'aime,

William. »

Et j'ai passé la nuit à en placarder de partout. Y compris sur la voiture du proviseur, comme le rappelle mon père à chaque fois que cette histoire revient sur le tapis.

Sauf que ce coup d'éclat n'a pas eu les conséquences que j'espérais. Ce qui est un moyen détourné pour dire que ç'a été un fiasco total.

Indépendamment du fait que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la façon dont réagirait le corps enseignant, et que je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde que je pourrais écoper de plus que quelques heures de colle, je me suis complètement planté quant à la réaction de Lucie.

Quand j'ai enfin réussi à la voir, sachant que j'avais été « séquestré » toute la matinée dans le bureau du proviseur, je croyais encore que le résultat en vaudrait la peine. Je me suis précipité vers elle en l'appelant…et elle m'a giflé. Elle était furieuse, presque au bord des larmes. Et moi j'ai été tellement surpris que je l'ai juste regardée tourner les talons et partir en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Après ça je n'ai pas décroché un mot de toute la journée. Avec mes parents complètement hors d'eux à cause de mon renvoi, c'était une ambiance de fous, à la maison. Ils ont mis quelques jours pour m'inscrire à Kadic et régulariser le changement d'établissement. J'ai débarqué avec la réputation du rebelle délinquant qui s'adonne au vandalisme. Quoique bon, j'exagère, ça ne m'a pas fait tant de tort que ça.

Et j'ai rencontré Yumi. Elle m'a plu tout de suite, physiquement parlant. Et maintenant je réalise que sa ressemblance avec Lucie n'est peut-être pas étrangère à ça.

Mince. Je n'ai pas cessé de la fixer en repensant à tout ça, et évidemment il a fallu qu'elle lève les yeux. Quand nos regards se sont croisés j'ai immédiatement détourné le mien mais elle a forcément remarqué que j'étais en train de l'observer.

11h20 ? Et dire que ça ne fais qu'une demi-heure que je suis dans ce train. Je ne vais jamais tenir les trois heures qui restent.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être dans ce train depuis deux jours, et ça ne fait même pas dix ridicules petites minutes !

Je me suis tourné de trois quart face à la fenêtre mais c'est presque encore pire, j'ai sans arrêt l'impression qu'elle fixe mon dos. J'ai rangé ma console, je craignais trop qu'elle ne remarque que mes mains tremblent à cause du stress. Et puis de toute façon j'ai perdu toutes mes vies à force de ne pas être fichu de me contrôler. Au moins maintenant elle ne peut plus voir mon visage en feu. Sans rire, si je n'arrive pas à me calmer je risque de déclencher une combustion humaine spontanée. Allez William, vois le bon côté des choses, comme ça tu n'auras pas à parler à papa et maman.

* * *

Quatorze minutes ! La prochaine fois je réussirais à tenir un quart d'heure avant de regarder ma montre ! Même pendant une interro de physique le temps ne passe pas aussi lentement. Et puis comment c'est possible, un truc pareil, hein ? Aucun de nous deux n'habite dans le sud, on avait depuis vendredi 16h pour partir en train, et sur le nombre de wagons, et le nombre de places par wagon dans ce train, il a fallu qu'on soit côte-à-côte ? C'est l'univers qui a décidé de se foutre de ma gueule en ce moment, c'est ça ?

* * *

Onze minutes. J'ai baissé par rapport à la fois d'avant.

Je n'ai pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux un seul instant pourtant je n'ai pas vu un seul paysage. En fait j'attends les tunnels. Quand le train en traverse un, outre la sensation désagréable au niveau des oreilles que déclenche le brusque changement de pression, je peux observer le reflet de Lucie sur la vitre. Elle n'a pas cessé de lire. Je crois que c'est un Terry Pratchett. Ce qu'elle a pu nous en rebattre les oreilles, de cet auteur, quand on était censés se concentrer sur le système immunitaire. Elle avait un côté adorable à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait bouquin, à moi qui déteste lire, comme si je ratais l'un des plus grands plaisirs de l'existence. Et c'est vrai que parfois quand elle s'asseyait pour lire il fallait l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle entende, complètement plongée dans ses histoires. J'aimais bien la regarder lire avant. Je trouvais fou qu'elle soit capable de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle…

* * *

Six minutes. Mais là ça ne compte pas, j'ai regardé l'heure parce que le chariot de restauration est passé. D'ailleurs ça m'a donné l'excuse parfaite pour me détourner de la fenêtre. Ce que je peux être bête, de toute façon lui tourner le dos sans bouger ne fait pas du tout naturel. Enfin, au moins maintenant j'ai de quoi m'occuper les mains. Un énorme sandwich au poulet, pour être précis.

Tiens, elle a posé son livre. Et elle a sorti un sandwich de son sac à dos, qu'elle avait gardé à ses pieds depuis le début du voyage. Ça me fait penser que ma bouteille d'eau est dans mon sac. Au-dessus des sièges. Hors de question que je me lève, je me passerai de boire.

Mince. Je suis en train de rejouer le sketch de Gad Elmaleh, là. Celui où la tomate sort pour dire bonjour. Sauf qu'en plus j'ai de la sauce qui me coule sur le menton. C'est malin, j'ai l'air fin à m'essuyer avec le dos de la main. En plus j'ai une serviette papier, elle va me prendre pour un porc…

J'ai soif. J'ai atteint les deux tiers de mon sandwich et je crève de soif. Je ne vais jamais réussir à le finir, pourquoi il est aussi énorme ? Je ne m'appelle pas Odd, moi. Et si je ne peux pas boire pour m'aider à avaler je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Mais j'ai rien pour ranger ce qui reste et ce truc dégouline de sauce. Non, décidément, il faut que je me force à le finir. Pourquoi j'ai pas gardé ma bouteille d'eau avec moi ?

Lucie a fini de manger. Je suis totalement incapable de m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Et quand il n'y a pas de risque qu'elle se tourne vers moi, comme maintenant, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus doué pour m'empêcher de l'observer avec un regard en coin… Elle époussette les miettes qui sont tombées sur son jean. Ses cheveux se sont encore évadés pour me cacher son visage, mais elle les range d'un geste lent derrière son oreille. Elle a les joues roses. Elle se sent sûrement aussi oppressée que moi…

Elle prend sa bouteille d'eau. Ce que je peux avoir soif.

Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Je n'ai pratiquement pas repensé à Lucie depuis que je suis à Kadic, alors pourquoi maintenant qu'elle là je ne peux pas faire abstraction de sa présence ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de son visage ?

« Hey ! Hey, Lucie, ça va ? »

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle s'est mise à tousser comme une damnée, d'un seul coup !

« C'est rien, répond-elle en toussant à moitié, j'ai juste avalé de travers… »

Elle m'a fait peur. Elle me regarde maintenant. Elle n'est pas un peu près ? Mince ! Quand elle s'est mise à tousser je lui ai posé une main dans le dos par réflexe et je ne l'ai pas enlevée ! Et évidemment quand je l'ai réalisé suite à la façon bizarre dont elle m'a regardé, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'avoir un mouvement de recul violent… Non mais quel boulet.

Et de retour pour un silence pesant… Enfin au moins maintenant il est 12h42.

« Tu…avais un truc à me dire ?

\- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

« Ah bon… j'ai cru… que tu me regardais…pour ça. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. »

Elle s'en est rendu compte. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu là. Je me sens vraiment définitivement incroyablement stupide. Et je ne vais probablement pas tarder à brûler vif tellement j'ai chaud.

« Hein, non, oui, enfin… J'avais soif, en fait… »

Mais ta gueule crétin ! Tu crois qu'elle va gober un truc pareil ?

« Ah, oui, bien sûr ! »

… Je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'elle me tende sa bouteille d'eau.

« Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. »

12h51. J'ai enfin fini ce sandwich. Plus qu'une heure trois quart à tenir. Je doute qu'elle me reparle maintenant. Déjà c'était pas gagné au début du voyage, mais là elle doit se sentir ridicule à cause de moi. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas simplement dit que je la regardais ? Ça n'aurait pas été si bizarre. Enfin peut-être que si. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne me parle pas je ne risque pas de lui dire une bétise au moins… Allez, continuons dans le mutisme.

« Je suis désolée ! »

Ou peut-être pas ?

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Elle ne me regarde pas. Et son profil a pris une teinte uniformément rose vif. Teinte dont je ne dois pas être très loin, d'ailleurs.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, mais j'étais mal et je n'ai pas réfléchi, je sais bien que tu m'en veux, mais je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir réagi aussi stupidement ! »

Quoi, quoi ? Elle a parlé super vite et sans reprendre son souffle, et toujours sans me regarder.

« Attends, tu parles de quand j'ai collé ces affiches ?»

Elle s'est tournée vers moi. On doit avoir l'air de deux pivoines, j'espère que personne ne nous regarde.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir aussi violemment ! Mais tu comprends, on m'avait chambrée toute la matinée avec ça… Et puis je pensais que tu avais fait ça pour te payer ma tête.

\- Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, par défi, pour gagner un pari, si tu crois que j'ai réfléchi jusque-là ! C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu t'intéressais à moi !

\- …Mais attends une seconde, c'est pas plutôt à moi de m'excuser ? Je pensais que tu m'en voulais à mort, et que c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me parler ! Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que coller des déclarations d'amour partout était une bonne idée ! »

La situation devient complètement surréaliste, là !

Elle vient… d'éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé ou vexé, là.

« Je suis désolée, William, elle parvient à articuler en riant toujours, c'est nerveux. Depuis tout-à-l' heure je n'ose pas me tourner vers toi et je fais semblant de lire pour me donner une contenance, alors que tu avais l'air complètement indifférent à ma présence !

\- Indifférent ? J'ai rangé ma DS parce que mes mains tremblaient trop d'être assis à côté de toi ! J'étais hyper stressé à l'idée d'encore passer pour un con devant toi ! »

Ça y est, elle m'a communiqué son fou rire…

* * *

 _Tatatada_

 _Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons en gare d'Avignon. Nous vous prions de bien faire attention à ne rien oublier dans le train._

« Je descends là.

\- Déjà ? »

Elle sourit timidement en se levant.

« Eh oui, déjà ! C'est plutôt une bonne chose de finir sur ces paroles étant donné que j'ai commencé le trajet en regardant ma montre toutes les trois minutes, non ? »

Je souris, moi aussi. On aurait dû mettre les choses à plat bien avant, ça nous aurait évité de nous torturer la tête comme ça. On a passé la fin du trajet à revivre des souvenirs, à se parler des gens qu'on connaît, de ceux qu'on connaît pas, je l'ai retrouvée aussi folle qu'à l'époque. Et dire que j'avais failli faire voler tout ça définitivement en éclats…

« Bonne vacances William !

\- Toi aussi ! »

Elle a vraiment un sourire magnifique.


	9. Chapter 9 : Les Cicatrices du Verre

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Bien à l'heure cette fois-ci, voilà le chapitre 9 :') Dans ce chapitre, on s'intéresse à la famille ! William retrouve ses parents, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement j'aime assez le peu qu'on apprend sur la famille Dunbar dans le DA. Du coup j'avais vraiment envie de la mettre en scène. Bref, premier chapitre des vacances de Pâques._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : **

**Les Cicatrices du Verre**

La fin du trajet s'est déroulée sans rien de notable. Mis à part peut-être le fait que mon train n'ait pas eu de retard. J'étais toujours anxieux à l'idée de la confrontation avec mes parents, même si d'avoir pu m'expliquer avec Lucie m'a changé les idées pendant un certain temps. Mais quand je les ai retrouvés sur le quai de la gare je me suis juste jeté dans leur bras, et ils se sont comportés comme si de rien n'était. Je me demande s'ils considèrent que l'incident est clos ou s'ils se doutent que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin et qu'ils veulent prendre le temps l'aborder…

En tout cas me voici enfin à Marseille. Mon oncle a un appartement ici, mais plutôt que de se marcher dessus pendant deux semaines mes parents ont préféré louer une maison. Ils l'ont choisie dans le huitième arrondissement de la ville. On vient d'arriver devant en bavassant les politesses d'usage : c'était bien les cours ? Tu sais ce que font tes amis pour les vacances ? Beaucoup de boulot ? Et vous, le travail ? Ça s'est bien passé ? etc. C'est marrant comme, même dans la famille, les discussions restent toujours incroyablement conventionnelles. On se demande toujours les mêmes choses, et on y donne rarement des réponses différentes…

Enfin bref, on vient donc d'arriver devant la maison. On dirait un de ces dessins d'habitation provençale qu'on trouve dans les boutiques de souvenirs et les aires d'autoroutes dans le sud. Il faut passer un portillon en bois pour pourvoir la voir, des haies la camouflent un peu de la rue. Puis un court chemin avance jusqu'au porche, avec la porte d'entrée surmontée par un balcon au premier étage. D'ailleurs c'est cool, à en juger par l'orientation il doit donner sur la mer. Pour en revenir à la maison, elle a des murs en crépi blancs et des volets bleus, et est mitoyenne à celle d'à côté. Elle n'est pas très grande. L'entrée donne sur un petit hall où s'ouvrent trois portes : la salle de bain et les deux chambres. Et c'est avec soulagement que je peux enfin laisser tomber mon sac sans ménagement sur le sol de la mienne, qui est vraiment petite ne contient qu'un lit aux couvertures à grosses fleurs bleues complètement démodées et une imposante armoire en bois sombre. Il n'y a pas vraiment de jardin, ma fenêtre – à barreaux – donne quasiment directement sur l'une des haies qui bordent le terrain, ce qui coupe la majeure partie de la lumière naturelle. Enfin tant pis, cette chambre n'est pas prévu pour autre chose que dormir, il n'y a même pas de bureau.

J'hésite à défaire mon sac tout de suite. D'un côté ça m'éviterais d'avoir à rejoindre immédiatement mes parents, qui sont montés m'attendre à l'étage, mais en même temps d'habitude j'ai tellement la flemme de ranger mes affaires que je laisse tout dans ma valise et pioche ce dont j'ai besoin au moment où j'en ai besoin, à l'aveugle. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne idée puisque je perds du temps à chaque fois et qu'en plus je suis obligé de tout ressortir à la fin des vacances pour pouvoir tout reranger correctement sinon ma valise ne ferme pas… Mais décidément non, j'aurais l'air trop suspect, trop enclin à éviter de rester avec eux. Ou alors je me fais des films et ils n'y prêteraient pas du tout attention ? Pfff,il faudrait que j'arrête de me faire des nœuds au cerveau, parti comme je suis je risque la surchauffe. Bon, allez, je monte directement.

À la gauche de la porte d'entrée un petit escalier prend l'angle droit du mur et monte à l'étage. Il débouche dans une pièce spacieuse qui fait office de salon/salle à manger, avec une immense fenêtre qui s'ouvre face à la mer, et à la terrasse que j'ai vu d'en bas. Contre le garde-corps en bois de l'escalier est appuyé un canapé en tissu bleu terne, séparé de la télé par une table basse, en bois également. Encore à gauche une table entourée de quatre chaises est collée au mur et recouverte d'une nappe en plastique bleue sur laquelle nagent de gros poissons jaune. Entre cette table et la télé se trouve une porte qui mène probablement à la petite terrasse. Et au fond de la pièce le mur est ouvert sur la cuisine, américaine donc, assez petite, au mobilier intégré du même bleu que le canapé et au carrelage blanc ébréché. Dans l'ensemble la déco est assez vieillotte. On a même droit à l'éternelle poster des types de fleurs de la région accroché sur le mur de l'escalier, mais on se sent tout de suite en vacances dans une maison pareille, c'est beaucoup trop éloigné du quotidien…

Mes parents sont assis sur le canapé. Maman a ouvert un livre, A Thousand Splendid Suns et papa a allumé la télé. Je m'installe à côté de lui et regarde distraitement l'écran, qui affiche une émission de sport quelconque. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire de toute façon, et je doute que Christophe ait déjà eu le temps de me scanner les cours, alors autant attendre. Et passer du temps avec mes parents. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'étais pas en train de stresser à mort à propos de la discussion qu'on va bien finir pas avoir. Mais si je veux les rassurer, étant donné que je ne peux décidément pas leur raconter toute la vérité, il faut que j'agisse aussi normalement que possible.

« William… »

Mon dieu, ça y est, mon père se lance. J'espère que je serai crédible dans mes explications…

« Nous avons prévenu Philip que tu arrivais aujourd'hui et il nous a invités à diner chez lui. Ça te convient ? »

C'est de ça qu'il me parle ? Du diner chez mon oncle ? Pas de ma conduite bizarroïde ? Mince, je dois avoir l'air complètement abruti à cause de la surprise…

« Oui bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir de le voir, je réponds en souriant. Il faut qu'on y aille à quelle heure ?

\- Il nous a invité à 19h30, donc il faudrait qu'on parte vers 19h10 je pense.

\- Ok, cool ! »

J'adore mon oncle. Quand j'étais au collège il m'emmenait sur ses chantiers pendant les vacances et m'expliquait des tas de choses sur le travail dans le domaine de la construction. Avec lui j'ai vu un tunnelier en fonctionnement, j'ai assisté à la déconstruction de tours HLM (oui parce qu'on dit déconstruction, pas démolition), j'ai participé au coulage d'un plancher en béton armé, et je sais même comment désamorcer un détonateur. Et puis avec un peu de chance il ne sait rien des derniers évènements. Non pas que mes parents en sachent grand-chose non plus. Mais il n'est peut-être pas au courant que tous ceux qui m'ont côtoyé m'ont trouvé vraiment étrange pendant les deux derniers mois. Après tout, mes parents ne s'en sont rendus compte qu'en venant me voir il y a une semaine, et ils n'avaient pas de raison particulière pour lui en parler.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'en parlent pas à moi ? Ma mère lit et mon père regarde la télé. Comme si rien ne s'était produit la semaine dernière, comme s'ils n'avaient pas assuré au proviseur que la personne qui se tenait devant eux et était la copie conforme de leur fils n'était en réalité qu'un imposteur. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'en parlent pas ? Ils attendent que j'en parle moi ? Ils ne veulent pas me mettre la pression ? Ironie étant donné l'état dans lequel je suis actuellement… Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas en parler tout de suite, qu'ils préfèrent me remettre dans un environnement familial chaleureux avant de commencer à me parler de mes troubles du comportement. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine d'en parler vu que je suis redevenu parfaitement normal. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit déjà ? Arrêter de me faire des nœuds au cerveau ? C'est fou comme je suis incapable de suivre mes propres conseils…

* * *

« James, Emilie ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

Mon oncle accueille mes parents avec effusion, fidèle à lui-même. Je ne l'ai quasiment jamais vu autrement que jovial et plein d'entrain, au point que ça semble parfois un peu forcé. D'ailleurs ça doit parfois l'être.

« William ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de grandir, je ne supporterais pas que tu me dépasses ! »

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en laissant échapper un énorme rire que je rejoins de bon cœur en faisant mine de m'échapper.

« Tant pis pour toi, tonton, bientôt tu devras me regarder d'en bas ! »

Il nous fait entrer et nous installe sur un canapé en tissus noir. Mon oncle habite seul dans un appartement assez petit au dernier étage, le septième, d'un immeuble relativement ancien à en voir la façade plutôt baroque et le large escalier en pierre. Lorsqu'on entre chez lui on se retrouve dans un tout petit hall qui débouche sans séparation dans la pièce principale : une grande salle avec un coin salon constitué du canapé sur lequel nous sommes, d'un fauteuil assorti et de deux tabourets cylindriques blancs, qui entourent une grande télévision écran plat dernier cri, à la droite de laquelle une étagère supporte toute une bibliothèque de films et jeux vidéo. Un peu à gauche de ce salon se trouve la table, pour quatre personnes seulement, déjà mise, puis vient la cuisine, américaine encore, séparée du reste uniquement par un plan de travail sous forme de bar au revêtement noir mat. En face de la table, un escalier monte jusqu'à une mezzanine ouverte sur laquelle se trouve un lit deux places, pour faire office de chambre d'amis. Sous cet escalier on peut voir une étagère couverte de livres. Enfin, tout de suite à gauche de la porte d'entrée prend place la porte de la salle de bain, et en face, tout à droite de l'appartement, la porte de la chambre à coucher. Dernier étage oblige, l'appartement est directement sous le toit et le plafond est incliné depuis le bord de la mezzanine jusqu'à 50cm du sol derrière la télévision. Une poutre en bois apparente le soutien et sépare le coin salon de la table. Je m'y cogne la tête depuis que je suis assez grand pour l'atteindre… Les murs ont la teinte la plus bateau qui soit, cette couleur qui désigne à peu toutes les couleurs qu'on ne sait pas définir : taupe. Enfin, taupe clair.

Vu la taille du logement, on comprend pourquoi mes parents ont toujours préféré en prendre un pour nous à chaque fois que nous sommes venus, même s'ils pourraient dormir en haut et moi me caser sur le canapé. Mon oncle n'est pas spécialement pauvre. Il pourrait parfaitement se payer un appart' plus grand, avec une chambre d'amis correct, mais il répète qu'il n'en voit pas l'utilité vu qu'il vit seul, et qu'il préfère n'avoir à s'occuper que d'une petite surface. Ce que je trouve parfaitement censé, mais mes parents pensent que ce n'est qu'une excuse qu'il leur a présentée pour qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter.

Ici aussi il y a une table basse entre le canapé et la télé. Mon oncle y a posé les biscuits apéritifs habituels, chipster et autres curves, ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'alcool. Mais il y a aussi autre chose sur la table. Une photo. De lui plus jeune avec une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et un petit garçon blond également. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Il ne laisse jamais cette photo sortie quand on vient le voir.

Il a suivi mon regard, on dirait. Je l'ai senti se crisper. Il s'est levé, a pris la photo et est allé la ranger dans sa chambre avant de revenir comme si de rien était. Mes parents n'ont pas relevé. Pas plus que moi. On sait tous à quel point le sujet est douloureux pour lui. Il fait tout son possible pour le cacher, mais c'est évident qu'il ne s'est pas remis de ce qui s'est passé, et qu'il ne s'en remettra peut-être jamais vraiment en plein.

Philip est le frère aîné de mon père, de quatre ans. Il s'est marié quelques années avant son petit frère et a eu un fils peu après, mon cousin, John Dunbar. Je suis né cinq ans après lui. Il paraît qu'on jouait beaucoup ensemble quand on était petits, mais je n'en garde aucun souvenir et je le regrette. Il y a neuf ans, quand j'avais six ans et John onze, mon cousin a disparu. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Un jour il n'est pas rentré du collège. C'est tout. Est-ce que c'était une fugue, un enlèvement, est-ce qu'il a eu un accident, est-ce qu'on l'a assassiné ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant aujourd'hui ?

Ç'a été une période extrêmement difficile pour ma famille. Mon oncle a fait une dépression, sa femme n'a pas pu supporter de vivre dans les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient perdu et elle l'a quitté. Je crois qu'elle vit dans le nord de la France maintenant, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Mon père a soutenu son frère autant qu'il a pu pour l'aider à remonter la pente tandis que ma mère avait le plus grand mal à réfréner sa paranoïa et à me laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'au portail de l'école.

Le temps s'est écoulé, sans que l'enquête de la police n'avance d'un pouce. John a été déclaré disparu présumé mort et la famille s'est rassemblée pour descendre un cercueil vide dans la terre froide et humide du cimetière. Comme un dernier affront jeté aux visages des parents de John, une injonction à abandonner définitivement tout espoir. La pierre tombale a été gravée, les premières fleurs ont été déposées dessus et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de la famille proche ont oublié cette « triste histoire » comme ils disaient.

Mon oncle a fini par reprendre pied. Il a vendu la maison familiale pour laquelle ils avaient si durement économisé avec sa femme pour venir vivre dans ce petit appartement de célibataire, il a repris le travail sur les chantiers, et il n'a plus jamais mentionné son fils devant qui que ce soit. Mon père dit que son frère a laissé presque toutes les photos et les objets à son ex-femme, qu'il ne pouvait plus les regarder. La seul trace qu'il garde de John est cette unique photographie d'eux trois souriant à l'objectif, juste avant la disparition. Et il ne la laisse habituellement jamais sortie quand des gens viennent chez lui.

J'ai un peu tenu le rôle de fils de substitution pour lui. Je pense que quand il s'occupait de moi il avait une vision de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, si tout s'était déroulé normalement. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si ça lui faisait du bien ou si au contraire ça l'enfonçait encore plus. Un peu des deux peut-être. Depuis la fin de sa dépression il ne nous a jamais laissé nous inquiéter pour lui et il a mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser voir quand il souffrait. Je crois qu'il s'en voulait de s'être reposé sur son petit frère et qu'il tenait à reprendre le rôle de l'aîné protecteur.

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise à quel point j'ai été irresponsable et égoïste à propos de Lyoko. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Jérémie n'avait pas été capable de générer une réplique pour masquer ma disparition ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à me ramener ? Comment est-ce que ma famille aurait réussi à se remettre de la perte d'un autre de ses membres ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis William ?

\- Hein, quoi ?! »

Mince, je n'ai rien écouté de toute la conversation jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'ai encore fait un bond de trente centimètres quand on s'est adressé à moi…

« T'endors pas déjà, gamin ! Je te disais que lundi je pars visiter la prison que mon entreprise est chargé de transformer en campus d'université. Ça te tente de venir avec moi ?

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr ! J'ai toujours adoré bosser sur les chantiers avec toi !

\- Alors c'est réglé ! Je passerai te prendre à 7h30, avec les EPI.

\- Les EPI ? »

Flûte, c'était quoi déjà, ça ?

« Ben alors William, t'as même oublié ça ? Équipement de Protection Individuelle, le casque, le gilet et les chaussures de sécurité !

\- Depuis quand tu mets un casque toi ? je détourne le reproche, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Silence, gamin ! Si les patrons apprennent que je ne suis pas les consignes de sécurité je risque gros. Et la visite se fait avec le maître d'ouvrage, faut pas faire de vagues ! En plus, si ta charmante maman entend que tu ne mets pas ton casque je risque encore plus ! répond mon oncle en riant.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai. Si tu me casses mon bébé Philip, je te le ferais payer bien plus cher que tout ce que ton maître d'ouvrage pourrait faire ! ajoute ma mère sur le même ton. »

Et le repas commence, dans la jovialité, comme toujours chez mon oncle. Et le fait qu'il soit un excellent cuisinier n'enlève rien à la réussite des diners qu'il organise !

« Tu nous as fait tes fameuses Bruschetta ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

Mon oncle éclate de rire à cette réflexion de ma mère.

« Je sais bien que tu es désespérée par la grâce dont on fait tous preuve en mangeant mon plat fétiche, mais c'est là qu'est tout son intérêt, ma chère ! »

Ses Bruschetta se présentent sous la forme de grandes tranches de pain un peu grillées sur lesquelles sont déposés des morceaux de tomates recouverts d'huile d'olive, et assaisonnés au persil. Et c'est assez difficile de les manger proprement. Il faut forcément mordre dans le pain, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire tomber les tomates et couler l'huile. Mon oncle nous a raconté que depuis qu'il les a fait découvrir à un de ses amis, celui-ci en commande pour tout le monde à chaque diner d'affaire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Il faut croire que ça marche. En tout cas en famille on se marre !

« Tu ne nous ménages pas, Philip !

\- Allons, ma chère Emilie, ne m'en veux pas, tu es toujours aussi splendide, même avec un filet d'huile d'olive qui roule sur ton charmant menton ! »

Ma mère s'essuie en catastrophe avec sa serviette tandis que je pouffe de rire…et vois, impuissant un morceau de tomate se faire la malle de la tranche que j'ai en main.

« Et puis tu ne me haïras pas longtemps, j'ai le devis que vous m'avez demandé. Regardez donc ça, le temps que je dresse le prochain plat.

\- J'y vais, je propose en me levant.

\- Les papiers sont sur mon bureau, mon Willi.

\- Bien reçu, capitaine ! »

Je laisse derrière moi mes parents qui se disputent une tomate égarée et entre dans la chambre de mon oncle. Le bureau est directement en face de la porte. Et résume parfaitement l'état général de la pièce : le foutoir absolu. Je suppose que tant que le reste de l'appartement est en ordre il estime qu'il peut bien se laisser aller dans la seule pièce à l'abri des regards. Le lit, à côté du bureau, est défait, et les draps trainent par terre. L'armoire, à gauche de la porte, est ouverte et semble vomir son trop plein de vêtements sur le sol. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui défendent farouchement leur place à l'intérieur, il semble bien qu'aucun ne soit plié. Un paquet de tabac à rouler se déverse sur la table de chevet. Les volets ne sont qu'à moitié ouverts et donnent l'impression qu'ils n'attendent qu'un choc minime pour se refermer violemment. Et bien entendu le bureau croule sous les papiers divers, dans des piles plus ou moins droites plutôt instables. Je suppose que le devis que je dois chercher est posé sur le dessus. Sinon je n'ai aucune chance de le trouver….

Je m'approche et survole ce qui est écrit sur les papiers visibles. Ah, gagné, un devis pour une cuisine. Enfin, je suppose que c'est le bon. Mais il n'est pas tout-à-fait sur le dessus.

La photo est posée, retournée, en haut de la pile.

Je la prends.

Mon oncle, sa femme, et John. Ils ont l'air…tellement normaux.

Évidemment, quand mon cousin a disparu j'étais trop jeune pour véritablement comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire, mais en grandissant j'ai fini par apprendre les choses, au compte-goutte, et par comprendre ce que je savais déjà.

Pourtant je me souviens du jour de sa disparition. On habitait encore à Marseille avec mes parents. Je jouais dans le salon avec mes voitures miniatures. Ma mère lisait à côté de moi quand le téléphone a sonné, elle s'est levé et m'a souri au passage. Je me suis amusé à faire rouler mes voitures sur sa jambe en répétant des « vroum » en boucle de plus en plus fort pour attirer son attention, quitte à recueillir comme d'habitude un « moins fort, mon chéri » un peu exaspéré mais indulgent. Mais ce jour-là c'est une remontrance sèche et un peu paniquée qu'elle m'a adressé, si bien que je me suis tu tout de suite, surpris. Le téléphone a sonné régulièrement, les jours suivants, et ma mère raccrochait toujours plus livide que la fois précédente. Des policiers sont passés à la maison, mais malgré mes yeux d'enfants émerveillés, l'atmosphère m'angoissait. Ma mère refusait de me laisser seul, je crois que dans tout mon égoïsme enfantin je le lui ai reproché avec colère de me prendre pour un gamin.

Je le regarde, ce cousin avec lequel je jouais, et que je ne reverrai probablement jamais. On se ressemble un peu lui et moi. On a la même forme de visage, les mêmes yeux, le côté paternel de la famille. Mais l'un comme l'autre on a plutôt hérité des cheveux de nos mères, même si les miens sont plus bleutés que verts et qu'il est un peu plus châtain que la sienne.

Je me demande si elle a refait sa vie, si elle a d'autres enfants. Elle ne supportait pas les souvenirs. Est-ce qu'elle a finalement jeté toutes les photos que mon oncle lui a laissées, sauf une comme il l'a fait lui-même ?

Et John ? Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de se demander ce que deviendrait ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il a eu le temps d'avoir une dernière pensée pour sa mère ?

 _Où est maman ?_

 _Pas ici. Mais tu la retrouveras bientôt, si tu es sage._

 _Je veux ma maman !_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas petit…_

 _MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !_

 _Mais faites le taire, bon sang !_

« Mon dieu, William ! Ça va ?! »

Que…quoi ? QU'est-ce que je fiche par terre.

« William !

\- Je… Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, tout va bien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, enfin ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, ça doit être la fatigue du voyage, c'est rien je t'assure.

\- Rien ? Enfin mon chéri ! Nous étions en train de parler à côté et voilà que nous entendons un grand bruit et que tu es par terre, ne me dis pas que tout va bien !

\- Mais je t'assure, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je me sens bien. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre à cause de la fatigue du voyage, c'est tout. »

Il faut que je la calme. Mon père m'a relevé en m'interrogeant du regard, mais je l'ai rassuré en souriant. Seulement ma mère s'accroche à moi comme si j'allais à nouveau m'écrouler, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour lui rendre son sourire. Et le problème c'est que je suis plutôt paniqué moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, au juste ? J'étais en train de penser à John et j'ai entendu une voix d'enfant. Une voix d'enfant terrifié qui appelait sa mère. Je ne sais même pas vraiment à quel moment j'ai perdu l'équilibre pour tomber au sol… Tomber…

La photo.

Elle est tombée avec moi. Ou peut-être même que je l'ai lâchée avant.

Je lève les yeux vers mon oncle, qui la contemple sans mot dire. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard il tourne les yeux vers moi.

« Je…je suis vraiment… »

Il sourit tristement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, gamin, dit-il d'un ton grave qui ne lui correspond absolument pas, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Au sol gît la dernière trace physique que mon oncle garde de sa famille. Une photo toute simple dans un cadre tout simple dont le verre brisé masque le visage de mon cousin disparu.


	10. Chapter 10 : La Prison des Qualifiés

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Nous voici au chapitre 10, chapitre central de la fiction. Mais pas tout à fait centre de la fic elle-même parce les chapitres se sont allongés au fil de l'écriture..._

 _Concernant le bâtiment décrit dans ce chapitre, je me suis inspiré de la prison Saint Paul, à Lyon. Pour l'unique raison qu'étant lyonnaise, j'avais eu l'occasion d'en entendre parler. J'ai fait mon possible pour me documenter à l'aide de photos et de reportages pour retranscrire une ambiance lourde. Je vous laisse juger du rendu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : **

**La Prison des Qualifiés**

Et dire qu'ils ont été aussi loin sans que je ne le réalise. Un vaisseau pour me traquer dans le réseau. Mes Replikas sont si nombreux qu'ils n'arriveront à rien de cette manière mais ils pourraient néanmoins détruire quelques-unes de mes réalisations. Inutile de leur donner trop d'importance. Mon guerrier aura tôt fait de réduire leur œuvre en poussière numérique, et je ne leur laisserai plus de telles ouvertures à l'avenir.

Mes mantas le déposeront bientôt dans leur « garage », qu'ils ont eu l'audace de placer chez moi. Trois de mes rampants encadrent déjà l'ébauche de vaisseau et n'attendent que mes ordres, qu'il se hâte de leur transmettre. Et les tirs commencent à pleuvoir sur les boucliers, tandis qu'il surveille froidement les évènements. ILS ne tarderont pas.

Effectivement, les humains Ulrich et Odd sont arrivés. Le premier s'est approché du guerrier dans son angle mort.

« Hey beau gosse, ça va ? »

Mon lieutenant se tourne lentement vers lui, vaguement surpris mais pas anxieux le moins du monde. Les humains sont décidément stupides, pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué sans prévenir ? Ma conscience est répartie dans plusieurs dizaines de Replikas, rien ne dit que j'aurais pu donner au guerrier l'ordre de parer à temps.

« Allez, viens par ici, le défie-t-il en dégainant ses sabres. »

Il recule devant les amples mouvements de lame de mon lieutenant. Oh, je vois, il cherche à le distraire pour que son complice puisse se rapprocher des rampants de façon « furtive ».

Inutile que je m'investisse trop dans ce combat. Quand bien même le vaisseau ne serait pas détruit ils ne pourront jamais me vaincre avec. Mais autant le leur laisser croire.

Le guerrier fait reculer la pathétique caricature de samouraï qui lui fait face, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur une mince poutre au-dessus du vide. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'ouverture sur la mer numérique… Cependant, il parvient à faucher les jambes de son assaillant qui chute lourdement au sol. Il veut enchaîner avec le coup de grâce mais même laissé livré à lui-même, mon lieutenant est réactif, et il bloque son sabre du poignet avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied au plexus. Même maintenant, sa fierté lui donne de la hargne au combat. L'adolescent qui lui fait face s'éloigne d'un saut périlleux arrière pour reprendre son équilibre. Ne vois-tu pas que ton adversaire n'est ni inquiet ni en colère mais seulement lassé d'avoir à se préoccuper de toi ?

Il voudrait en finir. Il appelle mes mantas pour obtenir une force de frappe supérieure.

Il pare et esquive les attaques du samouraï, et parvient même à éviter le sabre lancé inopinément.

L'humain Ulrich se jette sur lui mais bondit au dernier moment pour éviter le zanbatõ pour ensuite passer sous l'arme et faucher les jambes du guerrier. Celui-ci tombe de la plate-forme. Ses réflexes sont excellents mais il a tout de même moins d'expérience au combat que mes ennemis. Néanmoins, c'est une erreur qui se rattrape facilement quand on dispose de mantas, et sa monture touche l'autre au ventre et fait chuter son sabre dans le vide.

Ils sont en mauvaise posture. Et leurs boucliers faiblissent.

La manta dépose le guerrier sur ce qui devrait être une plate-forme d'embarquement. Il se met en garde face à son adversaire désarmé mais il manque de concentration et reçois un coup de coude au ventre suivi d'une frappe à l'épaule. Cette déconfiture le met en rage, il donne de grands coups d'épée dans le vide mais l'autre ne cesse de bouger et est aussi flexible qu'une anguille. Il parvient à bondir vers l'arrière et à récupérer l'arme qu'il avait lancée auparavant, avant de se projeter vers le guerrier et de lui trancher l'épaule.

Mon lieutenant se jette sur lui mais son zanbatõ est contenu.

« Tu ne pourras pas gagner William. Va rapporter ça à ton maître ! »

Idiot. Je me fiche de cette victoire. Je vous détruirai tous, quoi qu'il advienne.

La manta envoie le samouraï au sol d'un tir. Mais à l'instant où le guerrier s'apprête à l'achever il est désarmé par un éventail. Les deux humaines restantes viennent d'arriver.

Elles se concentrent sur la manta tandis que les autres reprennent leur face à face. La situation s'est inversée, c'est mon lieutenant qui n'a plus d'arme. Mais lui aussi ne manque pas de talent pour l'esquive. Finalement il parvient à dérober le sabre de l'autre, qui se teinte d'un rouge malsain, et le transperce sans la moindre hésitation. Le samouraï a perdu, ses pixels se dispersent et efface la suffocation de surprise qui s'était affichée sur son avatar.

Mon lieutenant jubile. Il bondit sur le vaisseau et désamorce les boucliers d'un seul coup.

Mais les humaines ont enfin vaincu la manta. Et dire que leur camarade mi-homme mi-chat a détruit cinq monstres avant de disparaître…

Le guerrier repousse les deux éventails. Il veut en finir. Je sens la rage de destruction qui l'assaille, conséquence de mon influence. Mais il s'est trop hâté. Le champ de force de la fille de ce chien l'a dévirtualisé dans un halo de fumée rouge et noire.

Restez donc sur cette victoire, elle ne signifie rien. Dans ce laps de temps j'ai accompli bien des choses plus intéressantes…

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps, tiens….

Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à être régulièrement réveillé en sursaut par un souvenir qui n'est pas à moi. Ou en tout cas qui n'en a pas l'air. Mais finalement je crois que quitte à assister à ce que j'ai fait, je préfère que ce soit de cette façon, d'un point de vue extérieur au mien. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir sinon. J'ai bien vu la rage de vaincre sur mon visage, le plaisir d'avoir transpercé Ulrich. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ces moments.

Je me passerais de ces rêves. Ils sont assez désagréables et me montrent des choses que je ne veux pas voir. Mais si avoir des rêves m'évitent les visions en période de veille je veux bien en avoir toutes les nuits.

Je nage en plein brouillard. Après tout ce que j'ai…entendu plus que vu samedi n'avait pas l'air relié à XANA ou à Lyoko, donc il est possible que cela n'ait rien à voir. Mais après le rêve de cette nuit, je peux objectivement dire que les atmosphères sont suffisamment proches pour que je rejette la coïncidence.

La raison voudrait que j'en parle à mes parents et que je me fasse aider. Mais ça voudrait dire parler de Lyoko, de XANA, et de ma captivité. Personne ne me croira et les autres n'accepteront jamais que je montre l'usine. Même si ma santé mentale est en jeu. Après tout ils n'ont pas demandé d'aide même après m'avoir perdu dans le réseau.

J'ai peur. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux seulement que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre avec ça. Je ne veux pas réaliser que Lyoko a eu encore plus de conséquences néfastes que celles que je connais déjà. Je veux juste pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette histoire et faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais été réel.

Pourtant la journée d'hier s'est si bien passée. Je n'ai pas fait de rêves pendant la nuit, j'ai presque réussi à me convaincre que ma vision était effectivement due à la fatigue et au stimulus de penser à John, j'ai agi normalement avec mes parents et j'ai commencé les vacances comme n'importe quelles autres vacances qui n'auraient pas été entachées par la peur panique que l'on découvre ce qui m'est arrivé les deux mois précédents, à savoir en larvant en bonne et due forme.

Enfin au moins me réveiller aux aurores sert à quelque chose aujourd'hui, vu que je pars sur un chantier.

Mon oncle est arrivé avec quelques minutes d'avance, mais pour une fois je n'étais pas à la bourre. Ça l'a surpris, d'ailleurs. Il m'a félicité en riant et en me disant que j'avais enfin pris du plomb dans la cervelle.

Je suis monté à l'avant de sa voiture. Je me souviens que même plus jeune il m'autorisait à monter devant et il riait en me voyant, fier comme Artaban, commenter tout ce que je voyais à travers le pare-brise. On a roulé pendant une quarantaine de minutes pour rejoindre le site, au nord-est de la ville, dans une zone un peu plus industrielle, puis il s'est garé sur un espace apparemment improvisé en parking pour les concernés par le chantier. Nous sommes descendus et il est allé prendre les équipements de protection dans le coffre. Il m'a tendu une paire de chaussures de sécurité que je me suis assis pour enfiler. J'avais oublié à quel point ces chaussures sont lourdes. En général je ne les supporte pas trop mal jusqu'à un certain point, mais à partir de là j'ai toujours l'impression de ne plus sentir mes pieds à l'intérieur… Enfin, le fait est que comme ça on ne se casse pas le pied quand un gravat tombe dessus.

« Par contre William je n'ai pas de gilet de sécurité supplémentaire, va falloir que tu prennes celui de la voiture. »

Il me tend un gilet jaune fluo.

« De toute façon la seule différence c'est qu'au lieu d'avoir un logo d'entreprise j'ai celui d'une voiture, c'est bien ça ? je dis en l'enfilant.

\- T'as tout compris, gamin ! Tiens, le casque. »

Je le remercie en posant sur ma tête le casque blanc qu'il me tend. Flûte, trop serré, il faut que je donne un peu de mou au tour de tête à l'intérieur… Voilà, c'est mieux.

« C'est bon ?

\- C'est bon. »

Mon oncle est entièrement harnaché également.

« Ok, on doit retrouver le maître d'œuvre et le chef de chantier près des algecos.

\- Heu…l'algeco, c'est bien le bâtiment en préfabriqué qu'on trouve sur les chantiers ?

\- Oui c'est ça, là où on fait les réunions de chantiers, généralement. Du coup, tu connais un peu le bâtiment ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Bon, c'est une ancienne prison qui a été construite dans les années 1860. À l'époque elle était assez novatrice avec sa conception panoptique.

\- Comment ça panoptique ? je l'interromps.

\- En forme d'étoile. Regarde, en face on a en quelque sorte le noyau central, c'est l'administration en gros, qui se présente comme une tour circulaire en face du porche, qu'on a passé en arrivant. Et de cette tour partent plusieurs ailes. Le but était d'une part de séparer les catégories de prisonniers, mineurs, prisonniers politiques, etc., et aussi de réduire le nombre de gardiens en leur permettant un accès rapide à chaque partie de la prison. Mais la population carcérale a augmentée et les conditions d'hygiène se sont dégradées, je te montrerai ça à l'intérieur, la ville a donc fait transférer les prisonniers. Le bâtiment est resté vide un certain temps, il y eu plusieurs propositions de projets, et finalement on va construire un campus universitaire à la place. La tour centrale sera conservée, ainsi qu'une partie des ailes. D'autres bâtiments, d'aspect plus moderne notamment grâce à des verrières, vont encadrer le campus, et des espaces verts seront rajoutés à l'intérieur. »

Le mur d'enceinte qui fait le tour du domaine de la prison a été en partie démoli, mais effectivement le porche est resté intact. En face de nous se trouve donc l'entrée de la prison. En fait, avant d'arriver dans la tour il faut déjà traverser une première aile, comme un sas d'entrée en somme. Sur la gauche l'une des branches a déjà vu l'un des murs être presque entièrement déconstruit et ce qu'elle contient apparaît directement : je peux voir le balcon intérieur qui passe devant une rangée de portes, de cellules certainement. Le garde-corps métallique me semble bien fragile, pour empêcher un corps de tomber de l'étage. Mais bon, le bâtiment est désaffecté depuis un certain temps, il était en meilleur état avant je suppose. Sur l'extérieur, les murs sont en pierre sans doute claire à la base mais désormais grisâtre et sale. Il y a deux étages, et un peu en hauteur par rapport au sol de chacun, des petites fenêtres identiques, à barreaux, se succèdent. En lui-même le bâtiment a un certain charme.

« Pourquoi l'université a décidé de conserver une partie du bâti ? je demande à mon oncle.

\- Pour le patrimoine. Les villes sont toutes attachées à leur histoire, cette prison est assez ancienne, elle date de la fin de l'époque des Lumières, et son architecture est intéressante. Beaucoup de riverains considèrent qu'il s'agit d'un héritage important à conserver. La prison n'est pas une construction protégée, mais dans beaucoup de projets des propositions ont été faites pour au moins conserver son empreinte. Je crois qu'il n'y a eu qu'un seul groupement qui a véritablement proposé de tout démolir pour construire du neuf. »

Nous contournons le chantier pour arriver au niveau des algecos. Il y en a trois étages d'entassés. J'ai toujours l'impression que ces trucs vont s'écrouler, quand je les vois comme ça, ces grosses boites grises empilées et accrochées aux lampadaires…

Nous montons au troisième « étage » et entrons dans une des boites, apparemment celle réservée aux réunions de chantier. Dedans, des plans sont accrochés aux murs, principalement des plans de phasage des travaux je crois, et quatre personnes sont déjà assises autour des tables présentes : trois hommes et une femme.

Ils se lèvent à notre arrivée et nous serrent la main en se présentant. Il y a donc une chef de projet de la Communauté Urbaine de Marseille et un technicien, l'architecte et le paysagiste. Mon oncle est chef de chantier sur ce projet et me présente comme son stagiaire, je crois bien qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes si on apprenait que je n'ai pas de contrat. Particulièrement avec l'assurance…

La réunion commence dès que nous sommes installés. Ce n'est pas toujours passionnant, surtout que je n'ai pas du tout suivi le projet, mais il faut que j'essaie de rester attentif. Ils parlent de l'avancée des travaux. Pour l'instant le chantier est à jour, mais il y a un problème d'évacuation des gravats qu'il faudrait régler assez vite sous peine d'être complètement bloqué pour la suite. De plus il y a eu des intrusions sur le site, de nuit. Il n'y a eu aucune dégradation constatée, mais il faudrait s'assurer d'améliorer la sécurité du chantier sous peine de risquer des accidents ou des vols de matériel. Et ils continuent dénoncer les problèmes et autres choses à régler prochainement.

* * *

« Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Apparemment pas. La réunion a duré un peu plus d'une heure. Ils se lèvent tous et se serrent la main encore une fois. À moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ça me fait un peu bizarre d'être traité comme un collaborateur, mais ç'arrive quelques fois. Tandis qu'à d'autres moments au contraire j'ai été complètement ignoré.

Nous sortons enfin de l'algeco, pour nous retrouver sous un soleil éblouissant. Tant mieux, le chantier sera plus sympa avec du beau temps.

« Bon, William, je te fais visiter ?

\- Ah ben ouais, si c'est possible !

\- Tu as de la chance, le maître d'œuvre ne peut pas rester finalement. »

Nous entrons dans l'allée qui mène à la tour centrale. C'est par là que sont entrés tous les prisonniers qui ont un jour été enfermés dans ces murs. Ça me fait quelque chose quand même. Même si les grilles sont toutes ouvertes, et même délogées pour la plupart, je ressens un certain malaise à l'idée d'entrer dans une prison.

C'est sûrement parce qu'elle est désaffectée depuis un certain temps, mais elle dégage une impression de…crasse. Au sol la pierre est nue, gris sale et couverte de taches d'humidité. Les murs ont dû être peints en beige clair un jour, mais il ne reste plus qu'une couleur difficile à définir dont la peinture se craquèle et se décolle par pans entiers, dévoilant les murs par endroit. Nous débouchons vite dans la tour, donc, et mon oncle se dirige vers l'une des ailes.

« Je ne vais pas tout te montrer, le bâtiment est grand, et à un stade tout se ressemble. Mais on va faire un tour sur les balcons des cellules et dans la chapelle, puis en sortant on passera rapidement dans les salles d'audience, et sur la promenade aussi. De ce point central où on passe maintenant les gardiens avaient rapidement accès à toutes les parties de la prison. Le tout c'était de savoir à quel endroit il était nécessaire de se rendre, grommelle-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je demande, surpris.

\- Et bien tu vois, ici les prisonniers n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler. Pour demander à ce qu'on vienne ils devaient taper sur les portes. Et évidemment hurler ne sert pas à grand-chose quand tu es à l'autre bout du bâtiment, alors je te laisse imaginer à quel point c'est facile de demander de l'aide quand un pauvre type se fait tabasser par ses camarades de cellules. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les prisons, c'est quelque chose de tellement éloigné de mon quotidien que je ne me suis jamais posé de question sur leur fonctionnement.

Nous sortons de la structure cylindrique et directement sur la droite un escalier en pierre monte dans les étages en formant un triangle plus ou moins rectangle complètement écrasé contre le mur.

« L'architecte a casé les escaliers là où on pouvait faire des angles irréguliers sans problème, m'explique mon oncle. »

Nous débouchons au troisième et dernier étage. Il y a une grille à passer, puis nous sommes directement dans le couloir des cellules. Le plafond est en arc de cercle au-dessus de nos têtes et rejoint les murs qui se font face de part et d'autres d'une percée dans le sol, entourée du même garde-corps en métal que celui que j'ai pu voir de l'extérieur.

Des portes métalliques relativement étroites apparaissent à intervalle régulier le long des murs. Sur chacune un numéro a été inscrit, en blanc sur gris foncé, un peu rappé sur certaines. Et sous chacun de ces numéros une sorte de trappe semble pouvoir s'ouvrir en coulissant, apparemment pour que les gardiens puissent regarder dans les cellules.

En tout cas, la vue de ce couloir avec ses portes en enfilade est particulièrement impressionnante, avec la plongée sur les étages en-dessous, les murs qui suintent d'humidité, la peinture qui se décolle, les deux fenêtres qui s'ouvrent sur toute la hauteur du mur à l'autre bout du couloir et l'unique applique au plafond.

J'avance un peu. Mes pas ont un drôle d'écho sur la pierre. Je n'aime pas ce qui se dégage de cet endroit. Un certain nombre de portes sont ouvertes, j'en passe une au hasard. Je me retrouve dans un espace qui doit faire une dizaine de mètres carrés. Face à la porte une petite fenêtre disposée juste en dessous du plafond de la pièce laisse passer un peu de lumière. Elle est entrouverte et bat faiblement à cause du vent. Sous la fenêtre un lit est collé dans l'angle du côté droit, le long du mur du fond, imbriqué avec un deuxième couchage, lui dans l'autre angle, le long du mur de gauche. Les murs, toujours aussi décrépis, sont ici recouverts de graffitis. Directement sur ma droite, un drap maculé de tâches brunâtre est tendu entre le mur et une petite cloison. Je le décale précautionneusement et découvre derrière une cuvette de toilette sans couvercle. Je lâche immédiatement le drap, dégoûté. Je commence à me sentir barbouillé.

« Quand la prison a été construite il y avait des séparation des toilettes, mais elles n'ont jamais été remplacées, m'explique mon oncle. Tu vois la prise arrachée là ? »

À gauche de la porte un trou dans le mur laisse voir des fils.

« Les prisonniers bidouillaient les contacts pour s'allumer des cigarettes qu'il tenait entre les lèvres, au risque de s'électrocuter.

\- Mais… On n'a jamais rien fait pour la sécurité ?

\- Non. Ça fait bien longtemps que cette prison ne répondait plus aux normes de sécurité ou même au respect des droits de l'homme. »

Je marque un silence.

« Les cellules sont vraiment toutes comme ça ? »

Mon oncle soupire.

« Dans cette aile oui. Dans une autre il y a des lits superposés à trois étages. La configuration change un peu mais dans l'ensemble c'est toujours de la même veine. Et avec la surpopulation carcérale il y avait des détenus supplémentaires qui dormaient par terre. »

Je le suis tandis que nous repartons en sens inverse. En arrivant je pensais que l'état pitoyable des locaux résultait de la désaffection du lieu mais je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes.

Nous retournons dans la partie centrale et nous montons par l'escalier qui s'y trouve.

« Voilà l'ancienne chapelle, annonce mon oncle quand nous y débouchons. »

C'est peut-être dû au fait que cette pièce semble plus ouverte sur l'extérieur, mais elle paraît en meilleur état que le reste. Le plafond forme une petite coupole. Il a été peint avec une scène religieuse, probablement, mais une fois de plus la peinture s'est dégradée et je suis bien incapable de reconnaître la scène. Sous cette coupole, des fenêtres font le tour de la pièce et apporte une lumière naturelle abondante et bienvenue après tous les couloirs. Des tribunes en bois remplissent les deux tiers de la pièce et font face à un balcon décoré d'une croix chrétienne et de quelques tableaux, et surmonté de l'inscription « Aimez-vous les uns les autres ». La place de l'orateur, bien séparée du reste. Mon oncle m'explique que la chapelle a aussi servi de salle de classe, tandis que je détaille les lieux.

Nous redescendons et nous dirigeons vers la « promenade ». Une porte s'ouvre en effet sur l'extérieur, mais seulement sur une bande encadrée de deux murs hauts de trois mètres et séparés de quatre. Les herbes folles ont envahi le sol et ont commencé à grimper sur les pierres.

Puis nous repartons à l'intérieur, en direction de la sortie, mais mon oncle s'arrête devant une dernière pièce.

« Voilà le parloir, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. »

J'entre dans une pièce rectangulaire agrémenté d'une table et trois chaises. Encore une fois une petite fenêtre laisse entrer un peu de la lumière éclatante du soleil, juste sous le plafond.

« M. Dunbar !

\- Ah, excuse-moi William, je reviens.

\- Aucun problème. »

Mon oncle rejoint son interlocuteur à quelques pas de la porte.

Je décale une chaise pour m'asseoir. La visite m'a un peu remuée, je dois dire. J'ai comme un voile devant les yeux.

Le grondement fracassant du tonnerre éclate dans la pièce.

La pluie frappe contre une fenêtre, les gouttes d'eau se fracassent sans discontinuer contre la vitre. Un homme soupir.

« Quel temps de chien.

\- Ne te plains pas, on pourrait être coincé avec ce taré de scientifique. »

L'autre émet un grognement.

« Tant qu'il recrute ses candidats ailleurs que parmi le personnel... souffle-t-il, amer. »

Son interlocuteur laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Allons, tu sais bien que toi et moi nous sommes du bon côté des lunettes de soleil.

\- Très drôle. Tu riras moins le jour où ce type pétera vraiment les plombs.

\- Bah, en tant que génie c'est probablement déjà le cas. Mais le Projet a eu de la chance de tomber sur un cerveau pareil.

\- Mouais, enfin j'aurais quand même préféré une solution moins morbide. »

Un silence surpris accueille ces mots.

« Quoi, c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule depuis tout-à-l 'heure ? Pourtant on est habitué à pire, toi et moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je trouve simplement ça complètement aberrant, se justifie-t-il, sur la défensive. Si au moins c'était un condamné à mort.

\- …Ça, les humanistes et leurs idées nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues pour ce qui est de la discrétion, réplique le second, pensif. Enfin, ce type ne manquera à personne. Et personne ne réalisera qu'il aura disparu.

\- S'il accepte.

\- Tu as vu cette prison ? Peu importe la réticence qu'il peut avoir, il acceptera. Et puis s'il n'accepte pas, ce ne sera pas bien difficile de mettre sa mort en scène et d'en contacter un autre.

\- Mouais. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on le fourre pas simplement dans un fourgon ?

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, ils veulent se couvrir en cas de fuite. Avoir la preuve qu'ils n'ont pas été forcés, un truc comme ça.

\- Pas été forcés ? Laisse-moi rire, c'est exactement pour ça qu'on est là, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce qui passe dans la tête des chefs. C'est peut-être simplement le rat de laboratoire qui préfère se donner bonne conscience…Ah, le gardien arrive avec notre homme. Met l'enregistreur en marche. »

Un mouvement se fait entendre.

« Flûte, il l'était déjà.

\- Tant pis, laisse tourner. »

Une porte s'ouvre. Les chaises raclent le sol.

« Fabrice Adeyrolles.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le nouvel arrivant essaie de masquer le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Vous l'apprendre n'a aucun intérêt. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que nous représentons pour vous une chance de ne pas finir vos jours entre ces murs.

\- Recevez-vous des visites, M. Adeyrolles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, une enquête sur la vie des détenus ? lance-t-il dans une tentative de bravade.

\- Répondez simplement à nos questions, monsieur.

\- …Non, répond-t-il finalement, méfiant.

\- Des lettres ?

\- …Non.

\- Est-ce que vous en envoyez ? »

Brutalement, un grincement de chaise sur le sol se fait entendre.

« Bordel mais vous attendez quoi ? Que je vous dise que j'ai pas la moindre putain de famille qui m'attend et que tous les gens qui connaissent mon putain de nom l'ont lu dans les journaux ?

\- Rasseyez-vous monsieur.

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous faire une proposition. Votre pays vous offre une seconde chance.

\- Seconde chance, mon cul, grommelle-t-il.

\- Nous appartenons à une organisation gouvernementale qui travaille actuellement à renforcer la défense de la France. Et nous vous proposons de faire partie de ce projet. »

Le silence emplit la pièce, méfiant, agressif, pesant.

\- Faire partie de ce projet ?

\- Tout-à-fait.

\- Faire partie dans quelle mesure ?

\- En tant que sujet expérimental. »

Un rire acide éclate.

« Vous voulez me laisser crever sur une table d'opération, c'est ça ? Vous me prenez pour un con ?

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les risques sont relativement minimes.

\- Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, si c'était le cas vous viendriez pas chercher des cobayes en taule ! »

Les deux hommes marquent un temps qui pourrait passer pour une hésitation mais qui semble étrangement parfaitement calculé.

« Notre organisation emploie des méthodes assez…anticonstitutionnelles. Impliquer la population n'emballe pas nos employeurs. Qui plus est, nous préférons employer des gens qui n'ont rien à perdre. Et qui n'auront pas envie de parler de nos travaux à leur fiancée, lors de leur permission.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Vous me proposez d'abandonner ma cage pour une autre ? raille le prisonnier.

\- Vous pouvez effectivement le voir comme ça. Mais le confort y est beaucoup moins spartiate. Et vos compagnons de cellule ne sont pas invités. »

Un raclement de chaise strident se fait à nouveau entendre. Le prisonnier a la respiration saccadée.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'amélioration est conséquente, non ?

\- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! »

Un choc métallique résonne, bruit de la chaise envoyée au sol, suivi d'un bruissement de tissu.

« Je vous l'ai dit M. Adeyrolles, nous avons besoin d'hommes de votre trempe. D'hommes qui n'ont strictement rien à perdre à tenter un nouveau départ en plein inconnu. Puis-je vous lâcher ? »

Des sanglots de rage, de désespoir, de lassitude, réponde à cette question.

« Nous avons besoin de votre réponse, monsieur. Et sachez que vous n'aurez pas deux fois cette opportunité. »

Silence.

« Monsieur ?

\- C'est d'accord, murmure-t-il.

\- Félicitation monsieur. Et bienvenu à Carthage. »

Je respire comme si on m'en avait empêché pendant plusieurs minutes, et l'air produit un rale atroce en raclant ma gorge. J'ai retenu ma respiration sans m'en rendre compte ? J'ai eu…je ne sais pas, un genre d'absence, je suppose. Ça dégageait encore la même impression que mes rêves de Lyoko, sauf que cette fois-ci je ne voyais rien, je ne pouvais qu'entendre. Entendre ces deux hommes parlez de…Carthage.

Est-ce que je l'ai imaginé ? Est-ce que je suis définitivement en train de devenir dingue ? Tant que je n'avais que ces rêves j'étais encore capable de les rationaliser, mais là ça ne veut plus rien dire. Est-ce que mon cerveau essaie d'évacuer l'expérience Lyoko en collant tous les éléments au hasard ensemble et en les balançant à la première occasion, quand je ne suis pas sur mes gardes ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour m'en sortir ? Je ne veux pas avoir des absences à tout bout de champ et en ressortir avec des histoires à dormir debout qui n'ont finalement pas la moindre signification, mais qu'est-ce que j' peux y f…

« William,… »

J'ai poussé un cri quand mon oncle m'a appelé. Un cri de pure panique, et je crois qu'il est revenu juste à temps pour que je ne me retrouve pas par terre à faire une crise d'hystérie. Mais évidemment, maintenant il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Désolé, je… C'est cette visite, ça m'a mis les nerfs à fleur de peau, je déclare en baissant les yeux. »

Pourvu qu'il me croie, faites qu'il me croie…

« …Je comprends ça, gamin. Allez viens, allons retrouver le soleil, l'air te fera du bien. »


	11. Chapter 11 : L'Aide d'un Fantôme

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Les vacances continuent, les déboires de William aussi. On est encore loin des réponses, mais on gratte la surface, on obtient des pistes !_

 _Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : **

**L'Aide d'un Fantôme**

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que le reste de la journée s'est plutôt bien passée, et que bosser sur un chantier m'a suffisamment épuisé pour me vider la tête et m'empêcher de ressasser ce qui m'arrive. Sauf que maintenant, la journée est finie et mon oncle me ramène. La soirée va filer comme une flèche, je vais aller me coucher, dormir et faire un autre rêve. Probablement. Je soupire sans même y penser.

« William. »

Je tourne la tête vers mon oncle, surpris par son intonation grave.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

J'ai un nœud à l'estomac, subitement. Et chaud aussi.

Il ne me regarde pas, concentré sur la route, mais contrairement à d'habitude il a l'air inquiet et contrarié.

« Tu sais… »

Il hésite. Je savais que je ne couperais pas à une discussion sérieuse, mais je ne pensais pas que mon oncle s'en chargerait. Et en bon imbécile je n'ai trouvé aucune explication un tant soit peu plausible. Je suis mal.

« Tes parents m'ont parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé quand ils sont venus te voir à ton lycée. Évidemment il ne s'agissait que de leur vision des choses et je les ai rassurés en supposant qu'ils s'affolaient pour rien et je les ai convaincus de te laisser de l'air. »

Il marque une pause. Avec un peu de chance il n'ira pas jusqu'au bout, non ?

« Mais maintenant je m'en veux de ne pas les avoir pris un peu plus au sérieux. »

Flûte.

Il se tourne vers moi.

« William, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

J'ai le souffle court. Cette fois je ne m'en tirerai pas avec une esquive ou une explication vague, à voir la tête que fait mon oncle il ne me laissera pas partir avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

« Je…je… »

Je me sens pas bien. Je n'ai pas le courage de soutenir son regard. Il s'inquiète pour moi et je n'ai aucune réponse à lui donner. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, bon sang ?!

« J'ai fait…une connerie. Un mauvais choix, plutôt. C'est une histoire un peu compliquée.

Je t'ai parlé de cette fille qui me plaisait, Yumi ? Elle fait partie d'une petite bande de cinq personnes et comme je cherchais à me rapprocher d'elle j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour découvrir ce que c'était, et j'ai fini par y arriver. Et c'était beaucoup trop gros pour moi finalement. Ils m'ont fait confiance et ont compté sur moi pour les aider et j'ai juste merdé bien comme il faut. Et ça m'a un peu démoli, c'est pour ça que je me suis conduit un peu bizarrement pendant un certain temps, j'étais…assez mal en point. Et même maintenant, alors que tout est définitivement terminé, je subis encore un genre de contrecoup. »

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Mais il me pose la main sur l'épaule et je relève vivement la tête, surpris.

« Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? »

J'ouvre la bouche mais je n'arrive pas à parler. En dire plus ? Raconter Lyoko, XANA et tout le reste, évacuer tout le stress que j'essaie désespérément de refouler à cause de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ? Je veux en dire plus, je veux tellement en dire plus !

« Je ne peux pas. »

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je refuse d'être atteint à ce point. Bordel, mais j'ai aucun cran ou quoi ?

« Ce serait les trahir encore. »

J'hésite à rajouter quelque chose, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il attend et qu'il ne me laissera pas m'en sortir aussi simplement.

« Je sais que je ne mérite peut-être pas vraiment qu'on me fasse confiance vu ma façon d'agir ces derniers temps, ou même que ça n'ait pas l'air d'être la meilleure façon de m'aider mais…je te jure que je ne risque rien et que je n'ai rien fait d'illégal ! Alors…si vous pouviez juste…me laisser le temps de gérer ça par moi-même, je vous jure que tout ira bien ! je termine précipitamment en réprimant un sanglot. »

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe il me prend dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller gamin. Si tu m'assures que je ne dois pas m'en faire je te fais confiance. Mais garde à l'esprit que si tu as besoin d'aide nous sommes là. »

Je m'accroche à lui, peut-être un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui prétend aller bien.

« Aller rentre, tes parents vont se demander ce qui se passe si je reste garé trop longtemps devant chez vous ! termine-t-il en souriant chaleureusement. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était arrivé…

Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers le porche après m'être tourné une dernière fois vers mon oncle pour lui faire un signe de la main.

Je m'arrête une seconde avant d'entrer, le temps d'inspirer profondément une ou deux fois. Cette fois c'est fini William. Plus question de s'apitoyer sur ton sort, on va commencer à vraiment chercher comment régler les choses et faire ce qu'il faut au lieu de fuir les complications.

« C'est moi, je suis rentré ! »

* * *

« William ? William ? Il est déjà 11h, il serait temps de se lever. »

Hein, quoi ? Je grogne vaguement en reprenant mes esprits. C'est le matin ? C'est 11h du matin ? Moi qui croyais que je passerais nuit affreuse, j'ai super bien dormi ! Et je resterais bien au lit encore un peu…

« 11h c'est pas tard… j'argumente faiblement en me retournant sous la couette.

\- Dis donc fainéant, traine si tu veux mais on mange à midi ! »

Ma mère referme la porte et je l'entends monter les escaliers.

Bon, d'un côté je profiterais bien d'une des rares fois où j'arrive vraiment à dormir sans complications pour prolonger le plaisir, mais je perdrais quand même une journée complète de vacances pour juste rester au lit et bien que ce soit une perspective très alléchante je ferais quand même mieux de me lever.

Je m'extirpe péniblement de mon lit en baillant bruyamment, et manque de me casser la figure à cause de la chute de tension qui suit mon passage brusque à la station debout. Se lever c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Trop tard pour le petit déj', autant tenter de me réveiller en plein sous la douche.

Et effectivement, l'eau qui sort est d'abord glaciale, ça fouette ! Heureusement que personne n'était là pour entendre l'espèce de cri bizarre que j'ai laissé échapper sous le coup de la surprise…

Bon. Puisqu'on m'a remis les idées en place contre mon gré, je vais en profiter pour réfléchir deux minutes là où, à priori, personne ne viendra me déranger. Déjà, il faut que je me mette à bosser. Je suppose que maintenant Christophe m'aura envoyé au moins une partie des cours, et si je ne m'y mets pas tout de suite, je n'arriverais pas à grand-chose. Ensuite, je dois chercher à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. En fait je devrais même le mettre en premier sur ma liste, mais c'est un peu plus difficile à faire que de rattraper les cours. Enfin je crois. Bref, ce qui ressort de ces considérations c'est que je ferais bien de trouver une bibliothèque avec accès internet et de m'y enfermer pour la journée.

* * *

« Tiens, voilà la marmotte.

\- Salut P'pa, je le salue en baillant.

\- Tu as faim William ? Ou tu préfères éviter la viande ? demande ma mère.

\- Non, ça va vu que j'ai pas déjeuné, je réponds en me laissant tomber sur une chaise. Oui enfin, n'exagère pas non plus ! je corrige en prenant peur devant la plâtrée de betteraves qu'elle menaçait de mettre dans mon assiette. »

On commence à manger en silence. Mine de rien, j'ai la tête dans le brouillard et j'esquiverais bien les conversations, même si je sais que mon oncle m'a évité l'épreuve que je pensais avoir à affronter à un moment quelconque des vacances.

« Vous voulez aller visiter les calanques aujourd'hui ? demande ma mère en servant le plat chaud.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça occupera bien la journée, et ça en fera bouger certains, répond mon père avec un sourire en coin à mon égard.

\- Mais je bouge ! J'ai plus bougé que vous hier, je vous signalerais ! je réagis faussement. Par contre pour aujourd'hui, il faudrait vraiment que je travaille, alors je pensais plutôt aller me poser dans une bibliothèque. »

Ils tournent la tête vers moi, surpris. C'est vrai que je les ai pas vraiment habitués à une attitude studieuse de ma part…

« William, tout va bien ? Il reste encore deux semaines de vacances et tu veux déjà travailler ? demande mon père en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne nous couves pas quelque chose ? surenchérit ma mère en me posant la main sur le front. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Je sais bien que c'est inhabituel chez moi mais quand m…

« Vous vous fichez de moi c'est ça ! je réalise soudainement alors qu'ils éclatent de rire. C'est malin ! Vous feriez de m'encourager dans cette voie, bande de parents indignes ! »

* * *

Pffiou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en compote. Je suis entré dans la bibliothèque de l'Alcazar vers 13h et j'ai réussi à bosser non-stop jusqu'à maintenant, 17h18 ! Bon, d'accord je me suis plusieurs fois retrouvé à bailler aux corneilles, mais quand même, j'ai vraiment avancé et pour une fois je n'ai pas fait que semblant de travailler en attendant la fin du temps que je m'étais fixé !

Je suppose que j'ai été aidé par l'environnement. En général je travaille toujours dans ma chambre, ce qui me laisse un peu trop de distractions à portée de bras, mais à Kadic le CDI n'est pas forcément un meilleur choix vu qu'il y a toujours un tournoi de ping pong qui s'improvise à la première boulette en papier. Mais l'Alcazar, là c'est studieux.

Elle est jolie, cette bibliothèque. Assez surprenante de l'extérieur, mais plutôt sympa. Le bâtiment était un théâtre ou un vieux cinéma avant, je ne sais plus, et l'ancien porche a été conservé. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est original. Le rez-de-chaussée est vitré mais dès qu'on passe au premier étage, la façade est habillée de plaques blanches qui filtrent la lumière. Et les regards des passants. Et au milieu, enfin non, pas au milieu, décalé sur la droite, le porche se pose, orange, avec son style qui imite vaguement la grêce antique, fausses colonnes en bas-relief, et « L'Alcazar » gravé en lettres d'or au-dessus de la porte. Au-dessus, une grille en arc de cercle avance ses piques, et est elle-même surmontée d'une colonne de façade dépourvue d'habillage blanc. Pour apporter de la lumière sans doute.

L'intérieur fait assez futuriste. La bibliothèque est organisée en étages thématiques, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Et ces étages sont ouverts sur le centre du bâtiment qui agit comme un puits de lumière grâce au plafond verrière. Des passerelles relient les côtés de chaque étage par-dessus le puits central et évitent d'avoir à se taper tout le tour à chaque fois. Je me suis installé au deuxième étage, Sciences et Techniques. J'y ai trouvé un ordinateur de libre sur une des tables de travail. De longues tables rectangulaires en bois clair entourée de chaises toutes simples. Oranges.

Le gros point faible du bâtiment c'est son manque de lumière naturelle, mais ç'a été contrebalancé par une profusion de lampes. Il y en a cinq incrustées sur la tables, en forme de champignons un peu plats sous lesquels trois abat-jour qui me font penser à des jupons orangés dirigent l'éclairage sur la surface de la table. À côté de ça, pour fournir une lumière plus répartie, des lampes coniques métallisées pendent régulièrement du plafond, et des sortes de projecteurs à surface ondulée entourent chaque colonne soutenant l'étage supérieur. Enfin, de petites appliques murales sont fixées au-dessus de chaque fenêtre. Si avec ça on n'y voit pas clair. Par contre ça doit coûter une fortune en ampoules.

Bref, je me suis installé là et j'ai bossé. Christophe a bien fait les choses, il a pris en photo toutes ses notes dans chaque matière. J'en aurai bien pour les vacances entières pour ne serait-ce que pour tout recopier. Surtout si je n'arrive pas à rester motivé sur la durée. C'est bien un truc que j'ai toujours détesté dans les histoires de héros, la gestion catastrophique de la double-vie… Bon allé, voyons donc ça comme mon châtiment, ce qui implique de ne plus DU TOUT culpabiliser. Ça et les rêves/visions bizarres.

Si seulement j'avais un moyen de savoir si oui ou non ce que je vois à une part de réalité. Je soupire, épuisé et découragé par avance face à la deuxième tâche que je me suis fixée.

…Et si j'avais effectivement un moyen ?

Je viens d'avoir une illumination ! Et je me sens tout excité, d'un coup ! Ma dernière vision, celle de la prison, j'y ai entendu le nom d'un homme ! S'il s'agit effectivement d'un prisonnier, ça voudra bien dire que je suis pas dingue, non ?

Comment c'était déjà…Souviens-toi, William, souviens-toi, me laisse pas tomber alors que j'ai enfin une piste…

Le nom ressemblait à un nom de champignon. Mince, c'était quoi ? Aide-moi google…Recettes de champignon, mais bien sûr, voilà les noms latins, je vais aller loin… Ah ! Girolle ! C'était Adèrolle ! Et le prénom…C'était un prénom de vieux, que j'aime pas… Un truc qui sonnait comme Partick mais en plus moche… Patrice ! Non, non pas Patrice, mais c'est presque ça…Allez, un truc qui ressemble…Fabrice ! C'était ça ! Fabrice Adèrolle !

Prenons vite une feuille, pas question d'oublier mon seul indi…

 _Sujet n°7 : Adeyrolles Fabrice_

 _Sexe : Masculin_

 _Âge : 36 ans_

 _Taille : 1m67_

 _Poids : 63 kg_

 _Aucun antécédent de maladie mentale_

 _État de stress avancé_

Mince. Les gens me regardent bizarrement. Il faut dire que j'ai une fois de plus été pris de court par une vision et que je me suis levé en sursaut pour faire basculer ma chaise en arrière. Elle a fait du bruit en tombant.

Bon. Je peux déjà dire une chose, ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui est cohérent avec ce que j'ai vu à la prison. Mais là-bas on aurait dit un enregistrement audio, alors qu'ici ça ressemblait à un rapport scientifique. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire, j'ai repris pieds dans la réalité trop vite. Peut-être à cause du bruit de la chaise, justement.

J'aurais tendance à croire que si mes visions sont cohérentes entre elles c'est plutôt bon signe. Pour ma santé mentale, s'entend. Je veux dire qu'il y a moins de chances que je sois en train de tout imaginer. Enfin je crois. Raaah, j'en sais rien. Autant chercher qui est Fabrice Adeyrolles. D'autant que maintenant je sais comment ça s'écrit.

Alors, alors, Fabrice Adeyrolles…Allez, sois un prisonnier, s'il te plaît…

J'ai finalement réussi à trouver un petit article : cet homme a été envoyé en prison après un braquage. Sauf qu'il n'a pas été incarcéré à Marseille mais à Lyon. Évidemment, dans tous les cas ça n'a rien d'une preuve concluante, parce que j'ai très bien pu entendre parler de ça, le reléguer dans un coin de ma tête, et le ressortir dans une jolie fable qui ne rime à rien. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il n'ait pas été enfermé à Marseille est cohérent avec le fait que mes visions sont simplement déclenchées par des stimuli vagues. Je ne faisais que penser à l'enlèvement de mon cousin quand j'ai eu la première, et rien n'implique qu'il s'agissait de lui et pas d'un autre enfant. Je me trouvais dans un parloir, dans un état de stress assez avancé, quand j'ai eu la deuxième, qui regroupait ces deux éléments. Et je pensais à écrire le nom de Fabrice Adeyrolles sur une feuille quand j'ai, à priori, eu accès à son dossier dans le cadre du projet Carthage. Après tout, la mémoire peut être activée de nombreuses façons différentes, parfois très détournées, donc la non-concordance des lieux n'est pas gênante.

Sauf que je n'ai toujours aucune certitude quant à la véracité ou non de ce à quoi je suis confronté. Et dans le cas où c'est réel, pourquoi est-ce que j'y suis confronté ?

Partons du principe que c'est vrai, que j'ai accès, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, à des informations liées au projet Carthage. J'ai été l'hôte de XANA, ça d'accord. Mais XANA a été créé par Franz Hopper en dehors du projet, après qu'il se soit enfui, donc il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Sauf que… D'après ce que les Lyoko-Guerriers m'ont expliqué, Hopper a travaillé sur Carthage, il pensait que le projet devait venir en aide à l'humanité et il a finalement découvert que l'armée voulait s'en servir comme d'une arme, donc il a décidé de le détruire. Lorsqu'il travaillait dessus il avait forcément accès à tout un tas d'informations. Et s'il les avait récupérées pour les incorporer à son programme multi-agent, pour en améliorer l'efficacité ? XANA aurait donc eu accès à cette banque de données, et j'y aurais eu accès lors de ma captivité ? Un peu tiré par les cheveux. Cela dit, toute cette histoire est tirée par les cheveux, alors pourquoi pas.

Enfin ça, c'est dans le cas où les visions veulent dire quelque chose, et pour l'instant, rien n'est moins sûr. D'autant que, si c'est le cas, il faut qu'elles aient toutes un lien avec Carthage, alors qu'est-ce que l'enlèvement vient faire au milieu ? D'accord pour les prisonniers, les expériences interdites, tout ça… Mais l'enlèvement ?

À moins que… Non, quand même pas. Quoique, Carthage n'avait pas l'air de s'embarrasser des droits de l'homme… Mais quand même… « On est habitué à pire, toi et moi », je crois que l'un des agents disait ça. Pire… Est-ce que Carthage aurait pu avoir besoin de sujets…plus jeunes ? Ils seraient allés jusque-là ?

À la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, pas vrai ? Je me sens mal.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être suffisamment solide pour me confronter à la vérité.


	12. Chapter 12 : Le Retour du Quotidien

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Bon, le titre est pas top mais j'espère que vous m'excuserez, au nom de quelques autres titres de chapitres franchement sympa. Non ? =3 Mais le titre parle de lui-même (je crois ?), les vacances sont terminées et Willy retrouve une vie un peu plus tranquille. Pour l'instant..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : **

**Le Retour du Quotidien**

Voilà, les vacances sont finies et je retrouve ma petite chambre d'internat. Youpi. Enfin au moins j'ai la chance d'avoir une chambre individuelle. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande comment se seraient débrouillés les Lyoko-Guerriers si ça n'avait pas été le cas. La copie n'aurait jamais pu tenir la route en dormant dans la même chambre que quelqu'un d'autre. Jérémie aurait sûrement réussi à obtenir une chambre. Après tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour inscrire Aelita, ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant.

Bref, j'ai donc poursuivi mes vacances en me forçant à travailler régulièrement, mais j'ai quand même réussi à en profiter. On est finalement allé visiter les calanques le jeudi matin, avec mes parents. Oui, parce qu'en dédiant une bonne partie de mes aprèm au travail, ne pas se lever le matin aurait vraiment été dommage. Les matinées ont donc été sacrément variées, entre les sorties et la plage. Pour une fois j'ai réussi à prendre des couleurs, d'ailleurs.

J'ai continué à faire des rêves, toujours aussi désagréables, sur ce qui s'est passé sur Lyoko pendant que j'étais sous le contrôle de XANA, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles visions éveillées, même quand j'ai tenté d'en provoquer. Je me suis acheté un carnet pour y écrire tout ce que je pourrais « voir » et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il en est, et j'ai noté tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir. À ma grande déception, je n'ai pas été capable de « voir » à nouveau le dossier de Fabrice Adeyrolles, qui me semblait ma meilleure piste.

Finalement, je me suis persuadé moi-même que tout ce qui se passe n'est pas une création de mon esprit, et ça veut dire que je vais peut-être découvrir ce qu'est réellement Carthage. Avec les quelques fragments de réponses auxquels j'ai eu accès, c'est déjà quelque chose qui me terrifie. Mais je suis totalement incapable d'en rester là. Si la vérité est quelque part dans ma tête, je vais la trouver, et comprendre pourquoi j'y ai eu accès. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui me permettra de surmonter les évènements et de m'affranchir de Lyoko.

« T'en fais une tête ! Mauvaises vacances ? me hèle quelqu'un alors que je vais ouvrir ma chambre. »

Je lève la tête et tombe sur le sourire chaleureux de Christophe. Et je constate que ça me fait plaisir, tiens.

« Christophe ! Nan, les vacances étaient géniales. C'est justement parce qu'elles sont finies que je tire cette tronche… je réponds en lui souriant. Et de ton côté ?

\- Tant mieux pour toi ! Je me suis retrouvé coincé à la campagne avec ma peste de sœur, autant te dire que je suis bien content de la reprise ! »

J'éclate de rire devant son air de chien battu. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur.

« C'est marrant, t'es tellement cool avec tout le monde que j'aurais cru ta sœur dingue de toi ! »

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« M'en parle pas, c'est l'âge ingrat, elle est insupportable… Mais ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent, t'as réussi à tout déchiffrer dans ce que je t'ai envoyé ?

\- C'est en parlant boulot que t'évites les choses qui fâchent ? je rétorque en le fusillant faussement du regard. Et bien tu sauras que oui, tu peux ajouter ton écriture absolument lisible à la liste de tes qualités, monsieur parfait ! Non, sérieusement, merci, ça m'a vraiment aidé.

\- Ben tant mieux. Bon, je vais peut-être te laisser arriver, quand même, parce que tu commences à me faire de la peine, la main sur la poignée de ta porte. On se voit demain.

\- Ouais, ok. »

Ce mec incarne la décontraction, c'est un truc de dingue. Mais où est-ce… ?

« Eh, Christophe ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pars en direction des escaliers quand ta chambre est juste à côté de la mienne ? »

Il se tourne vers moi en souriant et pose un doigt sur sa bouche. Intéressant, il y en a un qui s'est casé, on dirait…

Mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard, je commence à avoir mal à l'épaule, avec mon sac. Où est cette fichue clef ? Un jour je vais bien trouver le moyen de la perdre dans le train. Ah, la voilà, au fin fond de ma poche, histoire de rendre les choses plus faciles… Mais je suis con, rien m'empêche de poser mon sac…

Voilà ! Une chambre d'internat glaciale, sombre, et qui sent le renfermé ! Faudrait vraiment que j'y passe le balai plus souvent. Enfin je suis quand même bien content d'arriver, le trajet en voiture a été interminable ! Vivement que je puisse conduire aussi, ça passera plus vite.

Je balance mon sac dans un coin et mets un tour de verrou avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. Je suis défoncé ! Je crois que je vais rester à ma méthode habituelle et laisser mon sac se défaire tout seul au gré des affaires que j'aurai besoin de piocher. J'arrêterais bien de bouger pour dormir tout de suite, moi. J'ai le dos en compote. Mais il fait quand même super froid, et ça va pas s'arranger si je mets pas le chauffage. C'est nul, on est presqu'en mai, il devrait faire plus chaud, non ?

Je me relève en grommelant. Thermostat 4, soyons fou. Par contre il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de le baisser avant de me coucher sinon je vais mourir étouffé. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me brosser les dents en attendant que ça se réchauffe. Et ensuite je DORS. Ceux qui pensent qu'on revient reposé des vacances sont des imbéciles.

* * *

Il a fallu qu'on reprenne avec deux heures de maths. Si je m'écoutais, je me frapperai la tête sur mon bureau. Des maths.

Tiens, voilà Christophe.

« Salut ! je lui lance.

\- Hey, répond-il en posant son sac sur la place à côté de la mienne. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je te vois t'es déprimé ! Faut le dire si tu peux pas me voir en peinture ! »

J'éclate de rire. Comment on peut être aussi en forme un jour de rentrée, alors que deux heures de maths s'annoncent ?

« C'est la perspective de revoir notre chère madame Meyer qui me plonge dans une joie sans pareille. Rien à voir avec toi, au contraire même, je me languissais de tes beaux yeux. Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas le dire trop fort, une certaine personne pourrait être jalouse, non ? »

Il me fait des grands signes pour que je me taise.

« Silence ! Si jamais elle entend que quelqu'un est au courant je vais me faire démolir ! dit-il en surjouant la panique. »

Je pouffe de rire, mais il fait mine d'être vexé.

« Dis donc, est-ce que je te parle de tes histoires de cœur, moi ?

\- Ah mais, mes histoires sont loin d'être aussi avancées que les tiennes ! Encore que… »

Je me demande si je devrais essayer de contacter Lucie. J'ai toujours son numéro.

« Encore que quoi ? »

Mince ! Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça à voix haute, quel con ! Et maintenant c'est lui qui me scrute avec un sourire en coin. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui pouvait le narguer !

« Rien. Rien du tout. Silence.

\- Mec, t'en as trop dit ou pas assez, me nargue-t-il.

\- T'es une vraie commère ! je contrattaque. Si tu commençais par me dire le nom de ta chérie, avant de jouer les détectives à mon sujet, monsieur j'ai peur de me faire démolir.

\- Arg, touché ! »

J'éclate de rire face à sa mimique, mais s'il croit que je vais abandonner l'affaire ! Après tout c'est lui qui m'a provo…

« Monsieur Dunbar, au lieu de vous dissiper, venez donc au tableau corriger l'exercice que vous aviez à faire. Comme ça vous passerez au moins quelques minutes de mon cours à réfléchir. À moins que vous ayez une fois de plus décidé que travailler était réservé aux autres ? »

La douche. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Meyer était arrivée. Et puis merde, quoi ! Les gens sont même pas encore tous assis ! Elle a décidé de me saquer jusqu'au bout ? Tu vas voir, grognasse, je l'ai fait ton exercice !

C'était un exercice sur les vecteurs, ces mêmes vecteurs qu'elle avait si chaleureusement utilisé pour me clasher la dernière fois. Mais je CONNAIS LES RÉPONSES MAINTENANT, ÇA T'EN BOUCHE UN COIN, HEIN ? Restons calme, ce serait bête de l'insulter à voix haute par inattention. Avec un peu de chance je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. En plus il n'y a pas de raison, j'ai vraiment bien bossé pendant ces vacances, et même si je n'ai pas encore tout rattrapé je devrais m'en sortir. Peut-être même mieux qu'au début de l'année quand je prenais pas la peine de trop me fouler. Faut dire qu'à ce moment-là je pensais que mon niveau serait suffisant pour passer dans la classe supérieure, mais comme Lyoko a changé la donne, j'ai plutôt intérêt à cartonner.

Vooiiiilà. Et considérant qu'elle ne m'a pas interrompu une seule fois, je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est juste. DANS TA FACE !

« Eh bien… »

HA HA, TU SAIS PLUS QUOI DIRE ?!

« Voilà qui prouve qu'avec un minimum d'efforts tout le monde peut y arriver. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. »

…Sérieusement ? Elle se fout de moi, je bosse et je me fais rabaisser ! Pff, tant pis, au moins j'ai des chances qu'elle me foute la paix, maintenant.

Christophe m'adresse un sourire compatissant quand je retourne m'asseoir.

« On est d'accord que c'est pas dans ma tête, elle me déteste ? je chuchote.

\- Hé, vois ça comme une motivation pour cartonner en maths, elle sera verte.

\- Pas faux. »

Autant ne pas tenter la chance et éviter de trop parler. Meyer serait capable de me virer de cours dès la rentrée, j'en doute pas une seconde.

« Bien, pour le prochain exercice… »

On devrait interdire les profs de faire durer le suspense. Mais j'ai la chance d'avoir été le premier jeté aux lions, pas de stress pour moi, ha ha !

« Mademoiselle Ishiyama. »

Tiens ! Cette chère Yumi. Quelle chanceuse, l'exercice suivant, même moi je l'ai trouvé simple. Enfin, souhaiter qu'elle se plante serait mesquin. Tant pis, j'assume, plante toi Yumi, et tu contribueras à ensoleiller ma rentrée.

* * *

« J'ai cru que ce cours de maths n'en finirai jamais ! je m'exclame en sortant de la salle. »

Et tant pis si Meyer m'a entendu, elle a qu'à faire des cours plus intéressant et arrêter d'être une peau de vache.

\- Ça, deux heures de maths comme ouverture, je m'en serais passé aussi, soupire Christophe en s'étirant. Prêt à enchaîner sur le français ? »

Je grogne.

« Plutôt prêt à retourner me coucher, oui.

\- Me tente pas ! répond-t-il en riant. »

Voyons le bon côté des choses, le français ne sera jamais aussi insupportable que deux heures de maths. Et l'absence de Meyer y est pour beaucoup, je l'avoue.

Le troupeau constitué par la classe s'est déplacé avec un manque d'entrain flagrant vers le premier étage. Et Évidemment, il faut toujours que les gens s'arrêtent au niveau du passage le plus étroit, genre en plein milieu des escaliers, pour se faire la bise et se raconter leurs vacances ! C'est bon ! Tu lui diras plus tard, que t'as fait une indigestion de chocolat, laisse-moi passer ! C'est pas comme si j'étais pressé d'arriver en cours, mais ça reste insupportable…

C'est donc en slalomant entre les amalgames de bovins incapables de se décaler du passage lorsqu'ils veulent discuter que nous parvenons, Christophe et moi, à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à la prochaine heure de bourrage de crâne. Le soleil me nargue, on serait tellement mieux à faire un basket dehors plutôt qu'à rester coincés le cul sur une chaise. Je me laisse tomber derrière un bureau juste à côté de la fenêtre et Christophe s'assied à ma droite. Deuxième rang. On se sent bien planqué, ici, en général.

« Hey Manu !

\- Salut les gars ! »

Tiens, Emmanuel, c'est vrai que j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis ce matin.

« Bien les vacances ? je demande. »

Sujet bateau par excellence, mais à priori ça marche toujours.

« Super, répond-t-il en levant le pouce. J'ai découvert un nouveau groupe absolument génial, il faut que je vous fasse écouter ça ! »

Manu est toujours super enthousiaste quand on parle de musique, il est incroyablement calé sur le Métal. J'avoue que de mon côté je n'y connais pas grand-chose, je suis plutôt Electro, mais il est tellement passionné quand il parle de ses groupes favoris qu'il parvient toujours à me donner envie de les écouter.

« Vas-y, fais nous rêver, je le relance en souriant.

\- Ils s'appellent Alestorm, c'est du pirate metal !

\- Du quoi ? »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. C'est quoi encore, ce machin ?

« Du pirate metal ! Ce sont des pirates, c'est trop la classe !

\- Comment ça, ce sont des pirates ? demande Christophe, curieux.

\- C'est comme ça que se définit leur musique, elle est caractérisée par un thème pirate, c'est du « vrai pirate metal écossais » ! Je vous jure, c'est énorme, ils viennent de sortir leur premier album et ça vaut le détour !

\- Eh ben écoute, ok, j'écouterai ça dès que je pourrais, je lui dis.

\- Tu vas pas le regretter, c'est génial ! »

Du pirate metal. Original. Je crois.

« Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes prêt à vous remettre au travail. »

Monsieur Camusset est arrivé et a, comme toujours, commencé par poser son gobelet de café fumant sur son bureau. C'est un homme grand et sec, aux pommettes marquées et aux cheveux poivre et sel, assez imposant. Il fait partie de ces gens qui dégagent une autorité naturelle, qu'on n'ose pas trop défier, mais dans le fond il est plutôt sympa.

« Bien, nous allons commencer une nouvelle unité d'enseignement : Le Récit, avec l'étude de différentes nouvelles. La nouvelle peut se définir basiquement comme un récit court, écrit en prose. Mais plus qu'une question de longueur, on peut parler de concision et d'efficacité de l'écriture. La nouvelle n'est pas un genre très populaire en France, bien que nous ayons de très bons écrits dans ce domaine. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en citer ? »

Comme d'habitude, il y une foule de doigts levés…

« …Personne ? Dunbar ? »

Mince, j'ai croisé son regard…

« Heu, Le Horla, de Maupassant ? »

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? Je suis pas plus con qu'un autre, ça m'arrive de donner des réponses correctes quand on m'interroge…Même si c'est uniquement grâce à Lucie, pour le coup. Elle a trouvé le temps de me faire l'apologie des nouvelles pendant notre trajet en train. Je crois bien que quand elle ne sait plus quoi dire elle se met automatiquement à parler de livres. Un peu comme Manu avec le metal.

« Effectivement, très bon exemple. Maupassant a été un auteur prolifique en nouvelles et Le Horla est l'une de ses œuvres les plus connues… »

* * *

Youhou, fin des cours de la matinée !

« Joli sauvetage tout-à-l'heure, William ! me félicite Mathias. Je me disais déjà qu'on aurait droit à un long silence pesant. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu t'y connaissais en littérature.

\- …Merci. Je crois. »

Ce mec est pas méchant, mais un peu lourd quand même. Même si je ne m'y connais effectivement pas plus que ça en littérature.

« On dirait que tout te réussit, aujourd'hui ! me lance Christophe.

\- C'est vrai que malgré la rentrée la journée est bonne. Je suis en veine, je devrais peut-être en profiter pour reconquérir la femme de ma vie…

\- Wow, tu doutes vraiment de rien toi. Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire au sujet des causes perdues. »

Yumi. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était là. Décidément, ma bonne étoile se serait-elle réveillée ? Puisqu'elle a décidé d'être une garce, pas besoin de lui faire de cadeau.

« Considérant que celle dont je parle est à Matheson, est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui ne doutes de rien ? »

Il faut que j'arrive à graver cette image de son visage dans ma tête, ça illuminera mes soirées d'hiver. Je veux dire, voilà quoi, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, et l'absence totale de son qui s'en échappe, c'est assez magique. Ben alors, Yumi ? Un problème ? Déçue que je ne te coure plus après ? Et dire que ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire, ha ha ha !

« Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais si tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter, je vais aller manger. À plus Yumi ! »

Mon dieu, que c'est jouissif de l'envoyer paître. J'aurais faire ça avant. Mais il faut dire que cette fille est incroyablement douée pour souffler le chaud et le froid.

« Aouch ! Apply water on the burned area, pas vrai ? me lance Christophe avec une mimique de souffrance assez convaincante, je dois dire.

\- Quoi ? Elle le mérite, non ? je réponds innocemment. »

Il éclate de rire alors que nous nous engageons dans la queue du self.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas très au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

\- Concrètement, il ne s'est rien passé. Je lui ai fait comprendre de façon suffisamment explicite qu'elle me plaisait, elle m'a laissé croire que c'était réciproque, elle m'a envoyé sur les roses, et comme maintenant elle agit comme si j'étais le dernier des enfoirés, j'ai finalement décidé de lui rendre la politesse, fin de l'histoire.

\- Ouuuh, c'est sacrément tendu, à ce que je vois, dit-il en se saisissant de la part de gâteau que je convoitais.

\- Rends-moi cette part, mécréant ! Pas si tendu que ça, puisque qu'on n'a pas besoin de se parler.

\- Trouve-t-en une autre. Tant mieux si tu le prends aussi bien, je t'aurais cru plus amer, vu comme t'étais à fond sur elle.

\- Bonjour Rosa ! Du poisson, s'il vous plaît. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai une chance de reconquérir la femme de ma vie, alors pourquoi être amer au sujet de Yumi ?

\- Moi aussi du poisson s'il vous plaît. Comment ? Tu n'as pas dit ça uniquement par calcul ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne plaisante jamais sur ces choses-là, enfin ! je m'offusque en lui soufflant la dernière assiette de tranches de saucisson.

\- Hé ! C'était mon assiette ! Tiens donc ? Tu ne me parlais pas de Yumi, avant le cours de maths ?

\- Trouve-t-en une autre. Ah bon, c'est comme ça que tu l'avais interprété ?

\- C'était ma réplique. Alors ? Qui est cette heureuse élue de Matheson ?

\- Près de la fenêtre ? Si tu veux des noms, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, toi d'abord.

\- Près de la fenêtre. Sûrement pas ! Compte sur moi pour te faire cracher le morceau avant la fin du repas, mon brave !

\- Ah ouais ? Que le match commence, alors ! »

* * *

Bon. Ç'a été une journée très bizarre. Je veux dire, elle s'est bien passée. Entièrement bien passée, du début à la fin. Mais c'était une rentrée, donc c'était absolument inespéré. Oui, je sais j'en fais trop. J'en fais trop parce que me repasser la journée dans ma tête me fera gagner du temps.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit après avoir envoyé balader mes chaussures, restons fidèle aux bonnes habitudes.

La confrontation avec Christophe s'est soldée par un match nul. Je sais maintenant que l'heureuse élue n'est autre que Caroline. Une fille plutôt sympa même si je n'ai jamais pris le temps de beaucoup parler avec elle. Il m'a dit qu'elle comme lui, ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de devenir un centre de ragots, donc qu'ils préféraient rester discrets. Et puis ils ne veulent vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas avoir une page dédié à leur couple dans les échos de Kadic. De mon côté, je lui ai tout déballé concernant Lucie et il m'a assuré que l'appeler était une bonne idée. Du coup j'ai dit que je le ferai. Mais quel crétin, pourquoi j'ai dit une chose pareille ?

Bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais obligé de le faire, pas vrai ? Après tout, je ne dois rien à Christophe, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait le droit de me prendre la tête là-dessus. Non mais.

Sauf que si je n'appelle pas, je vais perdre la face. Royalement.

Pfff, je dis n'importe quoi. Je sais très bien pourquoi j'en ai parlé à Christophe. Pour éviter de me dégonfler et de renoncer à appeler. Mais quand j'ai décidé que j'appellerai la soirée paraissait tellement loin !

Peut-être que si je fixe mon téléphone elle appellera en premier ? Et si je n'appelais que demain ? Mais si je repousse, je vais passer la nuit à me retourner. Et demain soir je vais détester le William d'aujourd'hui.

Et voilà. Je me retrouve à rouler sur mon lit pour gémir dans mon oreiller. Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? Au pire elle dit non, c'est pas comme si c'était grave ! En plus on est même plus dans le même bahut, je n'aurais pas à faire de gros efforts pour l'éviter, au cas où je me ridiculiserais par téléphone !

Bon allé, j'appelle !

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je peux pas raccrocher, elle verra quand même que je l'ai appelée. Mais justement, elle croira qu'elle a raté mon appel, et elle rappellera ! Oui mais non, ce serait vraiment lâche. Et puis avec un peu de chance elle va vraiment rater mon appel, et dans ce cas ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! Voilà, en plus elle doit être en train de manger, là tout de suite.

Ne réponds pas, Lucie, ne réponds pas. Encore quelques sonneries et je serais tranquille.

« Allo ? »

Évidemment. Ça aurait été trop beau.

« A..Allo Lucie ! C'est William.

\- Salut ! Ça va ? »

Mince, comme à chaque fois que je suis vraiment stressé, j'ai la gorge enrouée. C'est super pratique, ça, au téléphone…

« Ça va bien, et toi ?

\- Comme une rentrée, on va dire ! »

Je ris. Ce n'est pas comme si je trouvais vraiment ça drôle, mais je suis assez soulagé d'entendre qu'elle n'a pas l'air énervée par le fait que je l'appelle.

« …Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

Flûte, j'ai eu un bug de cerveau et il s'est passé plusieurs secondes sans que je ne dise rien. Elle va me prendre pour un demeuré.

« Oui. Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… Désolé. »

Elle va définitivement me prendre pour un demeuré. Reprends-toi, William !

Je l'entends rire. Je me demande si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, tiens…

« T'inquiète pas, je suis bien contente que tu m'appelles en premier, comme ça j'ai le beau rôle ! »

Bon signe. Bon signe à fond.

« Dois-je comprendre que si je n'avais pas sauté sur mon téléphone dès mon retour à Paris, tu n'aurais pas résisté à l'envie d'entendre ma voix ?

\- Ah mais, comme tu as justement sauté sur ton téléphone, c'est quelque chose que tu ne sauras jamais…

\- Tricheuse. »

Elle rit à nouveau. La boule que j'ai dans le ventre ne s'est pas allégée le moins du monde, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir appelé.

« Bon, du coup, puisque mon cerveau est à nouveau correctement irrigué, oui j'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier. Ça te tente un ciné, samedi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Elle a répondu vite. Je crois que c'est encourageant. Je crois.

« Il y a le dernier Pirates des Caraïbes en ce moment. Samedi, 16h devant Le Trianon, ça te va ?

\- Ok pour moi !

\- Super ! »

Mince, j'espère que le soulagement dans ma voix n'était pas trop audible.

« Heu…Ben, à samedi du coup.

\- Ah, oui, salut ! »

J'ai encore laissé un blanc dans la conversation ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vu à quel point je suis tendu, c'est pas gagné. Avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à avoir l'air à peu près normal samedi.

Mais en attendant, elle a dit OUI !


	13. Chapter 13 : L'Impact du Rêve

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Eh oui. On est mardi. Je suis désolée ! Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé, et bien... J'ai oublié. Sans rire, j'ai oublié. Comme ça, sans raison. Mais j'ai une excuse ! Je viens de prendre mes fonctions dans mon tout premier emploi. Alors vous me pardonnerez d'avoir eu d'autres préoccupations :'D_

 _Bref, sur ce chapitre, je n'ai qu'une petite chose à dire. C'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai créé Lucie. Ensuite, j'aimais bien le personnage alors je lui ai donné un peu d'ampleur. Mais elle existe pour CE chapitre. Niark niark._

 _Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **L'Impact du Rêve**

C'est marrant, j'ai tendance à toujours attendre le weekend avec impatience, mais pour le coup, la semaine est passée…vraiment trop vite. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas perdu de temps, j'ai appelé Lucie lundi. Lundi ! Le premier jour de la semaine ! Et j'ai bien fait de ne pas me dégonfler, ça m'a évité bien du stress. Sauf que je pensais que j'aurais le temps de me faire à l'idée que j'avais un rencard avec elle. Et voilà qu'on est samedi. Je m'en sors comment, moi ?

Respire, William. Il n'y a pas de raison que les choses se passent mal, pas vrai ? En plus elle avait l'air contente que je l'invite, au téléphone, donc dès qu'elle arrivera, je me calmerai et tout se passera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Mais je flippe à mort.

Et si on ne trouvait rien à se dire ? D'accord on a réussi à se parler dans le train. Mais justement, on a déjà dû épuiser tous les sujets de conversations, on va se retrouver côte-à-côte dans un état de stress avancé, à chercher comment relancer la conversation, le temps va passer à une lenteur ridicule – contrairement à tout le reste de la semaine, dont j'aurais pourtant eu désespérément besoin pour préparer mes nerfs – et tout ce qu'on va gagner c'est un soulagement indicible au moment où on pourra enfin rentrer chacun chez soi sans donner l'impression de prendre la fuite !

Bon, on va se calmer avec les scénarii catastrophes. Me mettre en tête que ce rencard va être une catastrophe ne m'aidera pas à l'éviter. Donc on va se calmer et tâcher de se vider la tête. Non mais.

« Non mais je rêve ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Hein, quoi ?

« Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé tu peux juste te pointer comme ça et t'incruster, William ? »

Wow wow wow, quoi ?

« Yumi ? Ah. Salut tout le monde. »

Super. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'ils aient prévu une sortie entre potes justement aujourd'hui. Et ici.

« C'est ça, fais l'innocent ! Je suppose que tu nous as entendu planifier et que tu as jugé que tu pourrais t'imposer, c'est ça ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, cette folle ? Elle croit que j'ai que ça à faire ? Et puis c'est quoi cette façon d'agresser les honnêtes gens, vraiment !

« Une bonne fois pour toute, que les choses soient claires dans ta tête, William ! On n'aurait jamais dû t'intégrer à la bande, alors arrête de t'accrocher ! »

Mais elle va me laisser en placer une, le moulin à paroles ?

« Et arrête d'essayer de nous faire passer pour des…

\- Salut William !

\- Lucie ! Je suis content que tu arrives ! »

Sérieusement, même si je ne saurais probablement jamais pour quoi j'essaie de les faire passer, la tête de Yumi est absolument impayable. Ça t'a coupé le sifflet, hein ? Franchement, la voir rester la bouche ouverte, passer du blanc au rouge, c'est magnifique. Lucie, tu es géniale.

« Ah bon ? Je suis en retard ?

\- Non, pas du tout. On y va ?

\- Heu, si tu veux. Mais tu peux finir la discussion avec tes amis, je ne me vexerais pas. Bonjour, en passant ! »

Elle leur adresse un sourire rayonnant et eux, ils ne savent plus où se mettre. C'est magnifique.

« Non, c'est bon, on n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à se dire. Allez, à plus vous tous.

\- Ah, ben, au revoir ! »

Ho ho, ce que c'est jubilatoire de les planter là ! Un peu puéril, certes, mais au diable la maturité, mouhahaha.

« Tu m'en dois une là, non ? demande Lucie, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Attends, tu l'as fait exprès ? »

Mademoiselle ne répond que par une moue satisfaite.

« Tu es géniale. Tu le sais, ça ?

\- Oui, mais tu peux toujours me le répéter, ça ne me gêne pas… À ton avis, ils font quelle tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir !

\- Tu veux que je me retourne ? Je peux afficher un air innocent en mode « Mais que se passe-t-il ? ». Ça te tente ? D'ailleurs je m'en fiche, moi je suis curieuse ! »

Et la voilà qui regarde en arrière avant que j'ai pu répondre. Mais ça me va très bien. Parce que j'ai vraiment très envie de savoir.

« Alors ? je demande quand elle se retourne à nouveau.

\- Ben la grande perche qui t'engueulait a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron, le blond à la coiffure bizarre nous regardait avec la tête d'un pigeon qui s'est pris un mur, le brun fronce les sourcils, mais plus devant la réaction de l'autre dépressive, et les deux derniers je sais pas trop. Je crois qu'ils trouvent que les autres ont des réactions disproportionnées.

\- La dépressive ? T'es dure !

\- Quoi ? répond-elle innocemment. »

Elle me fait rire. En plus, la mésaventure a évacué toute mon appréhension. Je crois que ce rendez-vous n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer.

« Dis, demande-t-elle, c'est quoi l'histoire, au juste ?

\- …L'histoire ?

\- Avec cette bande. Au début, je croyais juste que c'était ton ex qui piquait une crise de jalousie – d'autant que je suis beaucoup mieux qu'elle, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton léger – mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ç'a pas trop l'air de ça, non ? »

Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce rendez-vous ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien trouver comme explication plausible ? Raaaah, je suis vraiment trop con, j'ai toujours pas enregistré qu'il m'en faudrait une sous le coude ? Creuse toi les méninges, William, et vite !

« C'est un peu compliqué… »

Trouve, trouve, trouve, ne laisse pas un silence pesant s'établir, crétin !

« C'est bon, oublie. »

Je la regarde, d'autant plus surpris qu'il n'y pas le moindre reproche sous-jacent dans son intonation.

« Tu… tu n'insistes pas plus que ça ?

\- Tu voudrais que j'insiste plus ? En fait, le refus de répondre, c'est une ruse, c'est ça ?

\- Hé ! Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Un gosse en mal d'attention ? »"?tentionen mal d'?, c'est ça ?

Elle rit de ma réponse. Je suis ravi de voir que ma réaction faussement offusquée à fait son effet.

« Pour répondre à ta question – et je réponds parce que je veux que tu te rendes bien compte à quel point je suis fabuleuse – non je n'insiste pas. Parce que je ne vois pas quel droit j'aurais à exiger de tout savoir si tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Alors oui, je suis curieuse, mais après tout, ça te regarde. Par contre, si c'est une ruse et que tu es juste un mec un peu dérangé qui aime se faire tirer les vers du nez, je veux savoir ! »

Cette fille est géniale.

« Tu es géniale !

\- Je sais. Et tu commences à devenir un peu trop répétitif.

\- C'est vrai, désolé. Laisse-moi t'offrir ta place, pour me faire pardonner. »

* * *

Je me suis écrasé sur mon lit comme une loque, en rentrant. C'était une super journée. Je dirais que le seul point un peu dommage, c'est que je n'ai pas osé essayer de l'embrasser. Mais comme j'ai déjà royalement tout fait foiré une fois, je vais éviter de jouer les bourrins. Bref, en gros je n'ai pas osé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je compte l'inviter encore à sortir. Enfin, dans l'immédiat je compte surtout dormir, mais là n'est pas la question.

* * *

Peur. Peur peur peur peur peur, j'ai peur, maman ! Maman, maman, maman ! Au secours, ne les laisse pas faire ! Maman !

J'ai mal ! Mes bras, mes jambes, je veux bouger, au-secours !

Sanglot, terreur, panique.

J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait, laissez-moi, je veux rentrer, je veux ma maman ! Maman !

Peur peur peur peur DOULEUR

Les serpents ! Les serpents qui rampent ! Ils rentrent sous ma peau ! Non ! Au-secours !

Au-secours ! J'ai mal, j'ai peur, ça brûle, maman !

Non, non ! Ne les laissez pas aller plus loin, non !

J'ai mal, j'ai mal, au-secours, j'ai mal !

* * *

« William ! William, réveille-toi ! »

Les serpents ! Les serpents, les serpents, les serpents !

Quelqu'un hurle. Quelqu'un hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge, alors que des voix essayent de le faire revenir sur terre. Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi.

Le réaliser m'a fait taire immédiatement, mais la douleur reste, tout comme la terreur qui m'a pris durant le…rêve, faute de meilleur mot. L'une comme l'autre elles se sont atténuées, mais je sens que je tremble de tout mon corps sans parvenir à résorber cette réaction. J'ai peur. Peur des serpents que je sais imaginaires. Ils étaient sur moi. Ils rampaient sur tout mon corps et je les ai sentis transpercer ma chair et ramper sous ma peau.

À ce souvenir, je suis secoué d'un haut-le-cœur, j'ai tout juste le temps de me pencher par-dessus mon lit pour cracher un jet de bile. Sur les pieds de la personne qui essaie de me calmer depuis tout à l'heure. Sauf que même maintenant que j'ai repris pied dans la réalité, je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'ai l'impression qu'on pousse à l'intérieur de mon crâne pour le faire exploser, et je n'arrive pas à respirer. J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment, mais c'est comme si l'air n'arrivait pas dans mes poumons.

« William. William, calme-toi. »

J'essaie qu'est-ce que tu crois, abruti !

« Arrête d'inspirer comme si tu te noyais. Commence par expirer. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Expire profondément. Voilà. Maintenant inspire lentement… »

Je suis les conseille de cette voix, une voix que je n'arrive pas à attribuer, et ma respiration se régularise un peu. Mon cœur cesse de me défoncer les oreilles en balançant des basses à tout va. Et je prends enfin conscience de la situation autour de moi.

La première chose que je remarque c'est Christophe, qui continue de me parler pour me calmer. Puis à côté il y a Jim, qui jure en regardant ses pieds. Oups. Un peu en retrait, Manu regarde la scène, l'air de ne pas trop savoir où se mettre. Puis coagulé à la porte de ma chambre, un petit attroupement est déjà formé et continue de se fournir, apparemment. Super, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

« C'est bon, ça va Christophe, merci, je dis doucement en avalant ma salive. »

J'ai mal à la gorge d'avoir hurlé, j'ai la voix rauque.

« Sûr ? me demande-t-il. »

Je hoche la tête en tâchant de lui sourire, mais à voir son expression je ne dois pas être très convaincant. Je me demande ce qu'il pense. Vu qu'il est persuadé que je sors d'une période de toxicomanie il doit croire que j'ai replongé et regretter de ne pas en avoir parlé.

« Tout le monde dehors, y a rien à voir, retournez vous coucher ! »

La voix éraillée de Jim éclate dans le faible brouhaha inquiet qui s'infiltre depuis le couloir. De toute façon c'est trop tard, les rumeurs vont fuser demain. Enfin tant pis, je n'y peux plus rien, alors c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien que tout le monde se barre de ma chambre.

Je tourne la tête vers l'encadrement pour assister à la vidange des lieux, et mon regard est accroché par quelques personnes qui restent immobiles alors que tous les autres se mettent en mouvement. Odd, Jérémie et Ulrich. Évidemment. Ils chuchotent tous les trois en me lorgnant du coin de l'œil. Ils ont l'air assez stressé, est-ce que je dois en conclure qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ?

Odd a remarqué que je les observais, mais au lieu de détourner le regard avec une moue gênée comme je croyais qu'il le ferait il me fixe avec insistance. Voilà qu'il se détourne, maintenant. Il regarde Jérémie en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Et c'est Ulrich qui se tourne vers moi avec un air méfiant. Mais lui ne me regarde pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent tous les trois. À quoi ils jouent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à me dévisager comme ç…. Oh. Je vois. Ils ont cherché la marque de XANA dans mes yeux. Faut croire que les habitudes ont la vie dure, même quand Jérémie assure que c'est impossible.

Je me laisse retomber en soupirant sur mon oreiller. On dirait qu'ils ne s'enlèveront pas sitôt de la tête que j'ai été le lieutenant de XANA.

« Bon, heu, Dunbar, commence Jim. Tâchez de ne pas réveiller à nouveau tout Kadic. Comme dit le proverbe, qui dort dine en silence !

\- Je ferais ce que je peux monsieur. »

Autant ne pas faire de vagues, pas vrai ? Et j'espère bien ne jamais recommencer une performance comme celle de ce soir.

Une chance que Jim ne soit pas trop stressé… En tout cas, il part déjà, sans trop s'inquiéter de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Et il a oublié son passe-partout sur ma serrure. Non mais vraiment.

En revanche, Christophe n'a pas l'air pressé de partir. Manu se tourne vers lui avant de sortir sur les talons de Jim, mais il lui fait signe de ne pas l'attendre. Flûte.

Un ange passe. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop attendre avant de lancer les hostilités.

« Ça va ? »

Je lui souris. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Même pas être agacé. Il pense que j'ai des problèmes de drogue et que personne d'autre n'est au courant, alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'il reste attentif. Même si c'est une sacrée épine dans mon pied.

« Ça va. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'ajoute, penaud. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi de me l'expliquer… Je dormais peinard, quand d'un coup j'ai entendu un hurlement qui m'a réveillé en sursaut et qui m'a glacé le sang. Il nous a fallu quelques secondes, à Manu et moi, pour qu'on comprenne que non on dormait plus, et quand on a réalisé que ça venait de chez toi, on s'est précipiter devant ta porte. Le verrou était mis, alors il a couru chercher Jim pendant que j'essayais de te réveiller depuis l'autre côté, mais il a débarqué avant que j'y arrive, alors que de plus en plus de monde venait voir ce qui se passait. Il a ouvert la porte avec son passe, et on t'a trouvé dans ton lit en train de hurler comme un damné. La suite tu la connais… Qu'est-ce qui te faisait peur comme ça ? »

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« …Des serpents. Ou plutôt non, je croyais que c'était des serpents, mais c'était autre chose. Ils rampaient sur moi, je crois même qu'ils rampaient sous ma peau, je ne sais plus très bien, mais… J'avais peur parce que j'étais perdu, que je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je ne connaissais pas les gens autour de moi, je n'aurais pas dû être là et… et ils me regardaient pendant que les serpents m'attaquaient et ils ne faisaient rien, ou plutôt c'est comme s'ils attendaient que ce soit fait, qu'ils voulaient que ce soit fait….

\- Hé, hé, du calme, tout va bien, dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, c'était juste un rêve. »

C'est seulement là que je remarque que j'ai parlé de plus en plus vite, et que je me suis remis à trembler. J'ai à nouveau un sale goût dans la bouche.

Parce que quoi qu'en dise Christophe, et même si je ne sais pas ce que c'était, ce n'était pas juste un rêve.

« Ça va aller ?

\- Hein ? Oh, oui. Je crois, oui. Merci. »

Il hoche la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'est rien, en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte, que Manu a refermé en partant. Et subitement, je me sens obligé de rajouter quelque-chose. Parce qu'on dirait qu'il n'ose pas poser la question, et parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait ce poids sur la conscience toute la nuit.

« Heu, Christophe ! »

Il se retourne, interrogatif. Comment le formuler ? Comment dire la vérité en partant du mensonge parce que pour lui c'est le mensonge la vérité ?

« Je…Je n'ai pas rechuté. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Il me fixe un moment, puis il sourit et dit juste, alors qu'il sort.

« Ok, je te crois. »

Une fois qu'il est sorti je me relève pour récupérer le passe de Jim. Je suis bon pour aller lui rendre demain. C'est con, je l'aurais bien évité un peu, il peut être d'une lourdeur… Je pose la clef sur mon bureau et retourne m'écraser sur mon lit. Je suis encore plus exténué qu'en allant me coucher.

Allez, même si tout le monde va me regarder comme une bête curieuse dans les prochains jours, au moins Christophe ne croit pas que je vais mourir d'une overdose dans les prochaine vingt-quatre heure. Youhou.

* * *

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre – comme je m'y attendais – je n'arrive pas à me rendormir après cette mésaventure. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, en tout cas j'ai tout le temps de réfléchir à ma situation pendant que je me retourne dans tous les sens pour trouver le sommeil. C'est peut-être pour ça que je réussis pas, d'ailleurs.

D'abord il y a eu les rêves souvenirs, qui étaient déjà désagréables, puis les visions éveillées, qui m'ont non seulement vraiment foutu la trouille, mais qui sont en plus carrément dérangeantes puisqu'elles débarquent n'importe quand sans que je puisse rien y faire. Et voilà que je suis confronté à un troisième phénomène. À première vue c'est aussi un rêve, mais un rêve différent. Aucun de ceux que j'ai faits jusque-là ne m'a fait physiquement souffrir. Ni ne m'a autant atteint psychologiquement. En plus, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de moi ou non. Je n'arrive même pas à me rendre compte de si je me trouvais sur Lyoko ou pas. J'ai vaguement cru voir le symbole de XANA à un moment, mais je l'ai peut-être juste imaginé.

Puis, alors que je suis allongé dans le noir à ressasser les évènements, ça me vient. Pas comme illumination, plutôt comme si je le savais depuis le début, mais que je n'y avais pas réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant. Si je veux comprendre ce qui m'arrive, et y mettre fin, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre des réponses distillées dans mes rêves. Je dois retourner sur Lyoko.


	14. Chapter 14 : L'Etrangeté des Relations

_Hey tout le monde !_

 _À propos de ce chapitre, j'ai une mini-révélation à faire. Il y a deux situations qui sont ici à la suite d'un défi qu'on m'a fait pendant l'écriture. J'ai choisi de le relever et honnêtement, je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie :') Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit (même s'il s'agit de quelque chose de complètement anecdotique)._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **L'Étrangeté des Relations**

Finalement, je me suis extirpé de mon lit dès l'ouverture du petit déjeuner, et me voilà posé, quasiment seul dans le self, à grignoter un croissant. Parti comme c'est, ça va devenir une habitude… Enfin, je sais quoi faire maintenant, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus simples.

Le premier problème c'est la matérialisation. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du code à entrer, et je doute que Jérémie accueille avec enthousiasme ma demande de retourner sur Lyoko. J'aurais sans doute plus de chance avec Aelita, mais puisque je ne peux pas être sûr de sa réaction je préfère m'abstenir de lui demander son aide. Parce que si les Lyoko-guerriers apprennent ce que je compte faire, et qu'ils désapprouvent, j'aurais grillé toutes mes chances. Situation inextricable, à priori. Sauf que quand ils m'ont intégré à la bande ils m'ont montré le… l'amas de feuilles agrafées qui contient tous les codes nécessaires à une mission sur Lyoko. Si je mets la main dessus, j'aurais tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Le deuxième problème, c'est donc de mettre la main sur ces instructions. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été assez bêtes pour les laisser à l'usine. Donc elles se trouvent probablement quelque part dans la chambre de Jérémie. Et j'ai le passe de Jim.

Le troisième problème c'est de trouver une assurance. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me rendre sur Lyoko seul sans prévenir personne. Donc il me faut quelqu'un dans la salle de commandes qui puisse éventuellement taper le code de rematérialisation, et au moins appeler des secours si pour je ne sais quelle raison les choses tournent au vinaigre. Finalement c'est ça mon plus gros problème. Étant donné que j'ai déjà éliminé les Lyoko-guerriers je me heurte à la question de la crédibilité. Et de la confiance, aussi. Parce que si je vends la mèche à quelqu'un, et que cette personne s'empresse d'aller voir les autorités, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Enfin, il y a quand même peu de chances que ça arrive, vu que cette personne aura peu de chances d'être crue par lesdites autorités. Et encore faut-il qu'elle me croit moi. Du coup, je ne vois que deux personnes suffisamment proches de moi pour ne pas appeler un asile psychiatrique tout de suite : Christophe et Lucie. Le premier pense que je suis un toxico et je viens à peine de renouer le contact avec la seconde. Qui sera le grand vainqueur ? J'ai tout le temps d'y réfléchir le temps que Jérémie débarque au self, après tout…

À priori, je pense que Christophe n'est pas un mauvais choix. C'est un peu quitte ou double, mais si j'arrive à le convaincre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout il aura la preuve que je ne suis pas un drogué. Et ça, faut avouer que ça me plairait quand même pas mal. Et puis… je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il est plus à même de garder son calme en toute circonstance, de garder la tête froide et trouver une réaction appropriée quelle que soit la situation. Si on ajoute à ça que j'ai quand même très peur que Lucie me prenne pour un dingue immédiatement et qu'elle refuse de m'approcher à nouveau, il n'y a pas à hésiter longtemps. Alors c'est décidé, dès que j'ai ce carnet d'instruction en poche je vais voir Christophe et je l'emmène à l'usine.

* * *

Ça y est, je vois Jérémie qui arrive avec Aelita par la fenêtre. On y va.

Je range mon plateau avant qu'ils n'entrent et sors alors qu'ils se mettent dans la file. Il est encore assez tôt, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de monde dans les couloirs. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que les éventuelles personnes qui passeront ne se rendront pas compte que j'ouvre une porte qui n'est pas celle de ma chambre.

C'est pas le moment de se dégonfler. Personne ne te regarde traverser cette cour, William, tout ça c'est dans ta tête alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer. Sérieusement, je ne suis même pas encore dans les escaliers et j'ai déjà le cœur qui s'affole, c'est ridicule. Et puis au pire, ce que je compte faire n'est pas si grave. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si on allait m'accuser de vouloir…voler le matériel sans doute assez cher qui se trouve dans la chambre du petit génie de Kadic.

Et puis zut, si je me fais choper j'expliquerais à Jérémie ce que je cherchais et il me disculpera. Par contre je ne pourrais sûrement plus aller sur Lyoko.

J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont se transformer en guimauve. Pas très pratique pour monter à l'étage des garçons.

J'y suis. Et il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Chaque pas est un peu plus stressant que le précédent, on dirait. Logique, puisque chaque pas me rapproche de la chambre de Jérémie. Et s'il avait oublié quelque chose ? S'il remontait dans sa chambre beaucoup plus tôt que ce je pense ?

Du calme, abruti. Il prend son petit-déj, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait possiblement avoir oublié pour le petit-déj ?

Je suis devant la porte. J'enfonce la clef dans la serrure. Plus que quelques secondes et je serai planqué à l'intérieur. Pourquoi tu t'ouvres pas, fichue porte ? Bouge !

Oh. C'est sûr que si j'utilise ma clef au lieu du passe de Jim, je ne vais pas aller loin. Une chance que personne ne soit sorti dans le couloir alors que je forçais sur la serrure…

C'est bon, cette fois-ci la clef tourne sans problème. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le bruit d'un verrou qui s'ouvre était si agréable…

« Salut William ! »

J'ai sursauté. Mais Matthias n'a pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il n'a pas l'air très réveillé, heureusement pour moi. Et dire que la moitié des internes s'est retrouvée devant ma chambre hier soir, et il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que ce n'est pas la même que celle devant laquelle je me trouve. Et quand j'y pense, vu son tact c'est assez étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas entretenu sur ma crise. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Une fois sûr qu'il ne peut pas voir l'intérieur de la pièce, j'ouvre la porte et entre vite dedans. Le verrou, le verrou, putain, mes mains tremblent, ça va encore être hyper simple de chercher ce fichu carnet d'instructions en étant dans un tel état d'énervement…

Ok, la chambre de Jérémie. Mieux rangée que la mienne, c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour moi. À moins qu'il ait tout planqué dans les placards. Donc, le lit le long du mur, à gauche de la porte, avec une affiche de…Einstein au-dessus. Une table après le lit, puis le bureau, avec un rangement calé dessous, toujours à gauche. Et un panneau de liège avec des trucs affichés dessus, mais ce que c'est j'en ai rien à cirer. Sur la droite, l'unité central de l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau, et un autre rangement plus petit toujours sous le bureau. Enfin, sur le mur de gauche, des étagères vides, bizarres, qui surplombent une autre commode, et enfin l'armoire. Avec l'espace penderie et deux tiroirs. Ça fait pas tant de possibilités que ça…

Perdons pas de temps, je me dirige vers le rangement de gauche. Quelle idée il a eu de le foutre ici ? Je suis obligé de mettre à quatre pattes sous la table pour pouvoir le fouiller, super. Au moins ce sera pas long, tout ce qu'il contient c'est du matériel électronique en vrac. Aucune trace de papier dans ce fatras. Aïe ! Merde ! Je me suis cogné en me relevant trop vite, saloperie de table ! Bon, passons au côté droit. Et j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir à retourner entièrement sa chambre pour trouver ce que je cherche. La commode qui est sous le bureau, la plus petite, contient les affaires de cours, on dirait. Ouaip, que des manuels, des cahiers et quelques fournitures. Allez, faites que ce soit dans le rangement d'à côté, je veux sortir de cette chambre… Du papier ! Beaucoup de papier. C'est malin, mon euphorie vient d'être complètement éradiquée, il n'y a que des notes de calculs et des plans de mini-robots. Sans grand espoir, j'ouvre l'armoire, mais sans surprise il n'y a que des vêtements dedans. Quand je pense que j'ai retourné le tiroir de caleçons de Jérémie par acquis de conscience, yeurk !

Je me recule, en panne d'idées, et lève les yeux sur les étagères. Sur celle du haut il y a une boite ! C'est par là que j'aurais dû commencer ! Je me relève, surexcité. On va éviter la chaise à roulette, c'est pas le moment de s'ouvrir le crâne à cause d'une perte d'équilibre. C'est donc précautionneusement que je grimpe sur le bureau. Putain, pourquoi y a autant de composants à son ordi ? Est-ce que j'ai deux écrans moi ? Non, alors merde ! Je sens venir le moment où je vais shooter dans un truc par accident. Et pourquoi il a foutu cette boite sur la plus haute étagère alors que toutes les autres sont vides ? Parce que ça cache un truc et que ce foutu carnet est dedans, y a intérêt ! C'est bon, j'ai choppé la boite, faut juste que je la fasse glisser vers moi… Non, non, non, NON !

Bon. Déjà je me suis pas viandé du bureau, et j'ai même pas pété son matos. Par contre, quand j'ai fait glisser la boite vers moi, j'ai eu un faux mouvement qui l'a faite tomber de l'étagère, et dans la panique j'ai flanqué un coup de poing dedans qui l'a envoyée au milieu de la pièce. Mais au son qu'elle a fait, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir cassé un truc.

Je descends prudemment de mon promontoire, les jambes pas très assurées, il faut bien l'avouer. Cette fois c'est bon. Je récupère ces instructions et je me tire. Alors…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Une peluche Babar ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer d'une peluche ? Je me suis tapé les cascades pour que dalle, alors ? J'ai subitement très envie de frapper ma tête contre un mur…

J'ai pas envie de remonter... Tant pis, je tente le coup sans filet, je remets cette stupide peluche dans sa boite, je vise et… Panier ! Youhou ! Comme quoi, le basket peut servir dans toute sorte de situation. Bon, ok la boite est de travers, mais de ce que j'en sais, Jérémie est juste un intello, pas un maniaque. Et c'est pas l'état de ses tiroirs qui va contredire ça.

Mais en attendant j'ai toujours pas trouvé ces instructions alors que j'ai regardé dans tous ses placards…

Il reste sous le lit.

Bon. En dehors des moutons de poussière, rien sous le lit. Quand je pense que ce mec m'aura même fait crapahuter à plat ventre. En même temps, qui serait assez bête pour planquer un truc sous un lit… Et puis ça fait combien de mois qu'il a pas passé un balai, ce con ?

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, assis les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Mais c'est pas vrai, ils se sont déjà débarrassé de ce truc ? Ou alors ils l'ont juste laissé à l'usine ? Bon, autant pas faire le con en continuant à y réfléchir dans la chambre de Jérémie, où je ne devrais absolument pas me trouver. Une chance qu'il fasse toujours durer les petit-déj qu'il prend avec Aelita.

Aelita ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Rien d'aberrant à ce que ce soit elle qui ait récupéré le carnet, ils ont sûrement vidé l'usine ensemble ! J'espère que j'aurai le temps de...fouiller sa chambre. Pourquoi je le sens mal ?

Je sors doucement de celle de Jérémie. Personne, tant mieux. Bien, maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau fermée, en route pour l'étage des filles. Si l'une d'elles me voit à leur étage, je pourrais toujours dire que je viens voir Aelita. Je pourrais même frapper à sa porte sans problème, elle n'est pas là. D'ailleurs même si l'une d'elles me voit en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, je pourrais prétexter la fatigue et dire que je me suis planté d'étage. Ça arrive régulièrement, et à à peu près tout le monde. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'aucune ne me verra sortir de sa chambre.

Bon, déjà le couloir est vide. Surtout, avoir l'air naturel et dans les vapes, au cas où quelqu'un ouvrirait sa porte. Mince, je tremble encore à cause de l'adrénaline, comme si c'était le moment ! Tu vas rentrer dans cette serrure, fichue clef ?

Ça y est, je suis entré. Et il y a beaucoup moins d'endroits où chercher que dans la chambre de Jérémie ! Alors, à gauche de la porte, un bureau surplombé d'une étagère couverte de livres, un rangement en dessous, à la suite du bureau, l'éternelle armoire penderie de Kadic avec ses deux tiroirs, quelques papiers posés après l'armoire, à même le sol, le lit le long du mur de droite avec une petite table de chevet contre le mur du fond, sous la grande fenêtre semblable à toutes celles du bâtiment dortoir, deux petites étagères au-dessus du lit sur lesquelles sont posées quelques plantes en pot et des livres, et une petite table avec un ordinateur fixe posé dessus, avec un sac à main pendu sur la chaise assortie.

Bon, déjà il n'y a que des affaires de cours rangées du côté du bureau, et après être monté prudemment sur la chaise, rien sur l'étagère juste au-dessus non plus. Que des fringues – toutes roses, non mais vraiment – dans l'armoire, et pas de carnet planqué dans les tiroirs de sous-vêtements. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un voyeur. Et je commence à sérieusement désespérer… La table de chevet est vide et il n'y a pas la moindre place pour glisser un truc sous le lit, le sommier est différent de celui de Jérémie ou du mien et repose directement sur le sol. Reste plus que le dessus de l'armoire, je suis bon pour recommencer à jouer les acrobates.

Je décale la chaise pour la centrer en bas de l'armoire, après en avoir décroché le sac à main pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans, et monte prudemment dessus. Il y a des cartons posés là. Nan, il y a un truc posé derrière, on dirait. Je pousse les boîtes et… Oui ! Oui, elles sont là ! Yes !

Je les saisis et descends prestement de mon promontoire. Je les ai, c'est bon ! Ce que je suis soulagé ! Au moins maintenant je ne serais pas allé fouiller deux chambres pour que dalle !

Je remets rapidement la chaise devant le bureau et me presse vers la porte, mes précieuses instructions sous le bras.

J'essaie de coller mon oreille sur la porte pour voir si j'entends du bruit, mais ça n'a pas l'air très efficace. Je l'entrouvre prudemment et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Personne. Il faut dire qu'il est encore relativement tôt pour un dimanche. Je sors en vitesse de cette chambre et donne un tour de clef. C'est bon ! Je suis tranquille ! Je me dirige vers les escaliers, bien plus léger qu'en arrivant. N'empêche, j'ai eu pas mal de chance, sur ce coup-là !

Je pousse la porte des escaliers sans faire gaffe et manque de rentrer dans quelqu'un qui arrive.

« Oh, désolé ! Je faisais pas attention… »

Mince. C'est Aelita.

« Aucun problème. »

Elle me sourit en s'avançant. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas capté que j'étais à l'étage des filles.

« Mais… »

Ok, j'ai parlé trop vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, William ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, étonnée.

\- …Rien de spécial. Je pensais à autre chose en montant les escaliers et je me suis trompé d'étage. »

Elle rit en entendant ça.

« Le nombre de fois où ça m'est arrivé ! ajoute-t-elle. »

La situation est un peu étrange. Au-delà du fait que je viens de « cambrioler » sa chambre. Je veux dire, Aelita est la seule de leur petit groupe qui a essayé d'être un minimum sympa avec moi depuis la fin du chapitre Lyoko. Enfin, la fin… Bref, là tout de suite j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de me prouver qu'elle est de mon côté, c'est bizarre.

« Heu, William…

\- Hmm ?

\- Je… Enfin, Jérémie m'a parlé de ce qui… ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière… »

Super. Je comprends mieux son attitude.

« Je sais que la situation est un peu tendue entre toi et nous, mais… Enfin, à mon arrivée sur terre j'ai fait énormément de cauchemars à cause de mon départ de Lyoko. En gros. Donc si… Si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là. »

Mince. Comme si c'était le moment de me dire une chose pareille. Alors que je viens de m'introduire en douce dans sa chambre, que je lui ai volé les lignes de code pour se rendre sur Lyoko – et que celles-ci pendent le plus naturellement du monde sous mon bras, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention – et que je vais rallumer le supercalculateur sans rien leur dire. Je me sens assez minable, d'un coup…

* * *

Il y a cette femme qui lui parle. Elle a l'air en colère, un peu perdue, à bout de nerfs.

« Ce que nous faisons ici, ce n'est… Ce n'est pas moral, bon sang ! Comment tu peux accomplir toutes ces… ces expériences sans te haïr toi-même, Franz ?! Moi je ne peux pas ! Je n'en suis plus capable, tu comprends ? Je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour stopper ce qui se passe ici, sinon je vais définitivement devenir folle ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Ou tu ne vois encore que tes fichus projets scientifiques ? Tu penses vraiment que la fin justifie n'importe quels moyens ? Réponds-moi ! »

* * *

« William ? Tout va bien ? »

Que…Quoi ?

« Heu… Oui. Oui, pardon, j'ai eu comme une absence. Heu…Merci. Pour tout ce que tu m'as dit et…J'y penserai. À la prochaine ! »

Je commence à descendre les escaliers le plus vite possible. J'ai le cœur qui bat bien trop vite, il faut que je respire. J'ai vu… J'ai vu la mère d'Aelita, j'en suis presque sûr. Je la voyais parler à Franz Hopper. Enfin, il ressemblait à Franz Hopper en plus jeune. Je les observais en contre-plongée, comme… comme à travers une caméra de surveillance.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de parler à Aelita maintenant. Il y a trop de risques qu'elle cherche à m'empêcher de me rendre sur Lyoko. Et j'en ai trop besoin pour la laisser faire.

Donc, j'ai enfin les instructions en poche. Il faut que j'aille voir Christophe, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il est…presque 9h30, ok. C'est une heure à peu près raisonnable pour aller réveiller quelqu'un ça, non ? Bon, j'y vais. Je pourrais attendre, mais déjà j'ai vraiment pas envie, et en plus j'aime autant prévoir un max de temps. Parce que j'ai beau avoir cette conviction que je dois me rendre sur Lyoko pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive et pour le stopper, au-delà de ça je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais devoir faire une fois sur place…

Plus qu'à frapper.

Bizarre, ça répond pas. Pourtant j'entends de la musique. Flûte, il n'a pas dû m'entendre. Je réessaie mais ça ne répond toujours pas… Bon tant pis, j'entre. S'il veut éviter de voir du monde, il aura fermé le verrou. J'espère.

Je pousse prudemment la porte.

« Excuse-moi, Christophe ? »

….

Bon. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir cette porte.

Quand je l'ai ouverte, j'ai fait un tour des lieux du regard pour voir Christophe, mais il n'était pas là. Par contre Manu était présent, lui. Et pas tout seul.

Évidemment, j'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai freezé plusieurs secondes, avant que mon cerveau ne se rallume enfin et ne me hurle de refermer cette fichue porte. Et là je suis planté devant comme un con, sans savoir absolument comment réagir.

Putain !

Manu a ouvert la porte comme une bombe. Il m'a fait peur. Il a renfilé son tee-shirt vachement vite.

Mince, il a l'air super gêné et en plein flippe. Je suis vraiment un abruti, c'était évident que j'avais pas à entrer dans cette chambre sans y être invité !

« William ! m'interpelle-t-il, un peu paniqué. »

Je suis toujours debout face à la porte. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que je n'ai pas déjà tourné les talons.

« Manu, je suis vraiment désolé. Je me suis fait la réflexion stupide que si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on entre la porte serait fermée… je tente de me justifier, mal à l'aise. »

Il me fixe avec l'air de chercher désespérément quoi dire.

« Je…Tu… Enfin… Merde, tu peux… Tu gardes ça pour toi, ok ?

\- Ah… Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! »

Il a l'air un peu soulagé par ma réaction. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à une insulte homophobe ? Derrière lui, toujours assis sur le lit, je vois Bastien, un métis de la classe de la bande de Jérémie. Il se passe le pouce sur la lèvre inférieure tout en réajustant sa chemise, apparemment mortifié par mon intervention. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Déjà en temps normal ça me ferait royalement chier d'être interrompu alors que je suis une fille, mais quand en plus dans leur cas personne n'est au courant de leur homosexualité…

Évidemment il a fallu que je les surprenne en train de s'embrasser amoureusement, Manu torse nu au-dessus de Bastien allongé sur le lit chemise déboutonnée…Putain, je me sens vraiment mal pour eux. Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette porte ?

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'assure. Je garderai ça pour moi, tu peux me faire confiance, je bafouille dans l'espoir de le rassurer un minimum. »

Il m'adresse un sourire gêné.

« Mais euh… Tu voulais quoi en fait ? demande-t-il finalement sans vraiment me regarder.

\- Hein ? Ah, euh… Oui ! Je cherchais Christophe, tu sais où il est ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Il passe la journée avec sa copine. Je crois qu'ils sont déjà partis se poser en ville.

\- Ok, tant pis, je soupire. Merci ! Et… encore désolé. »

Il referme doucement la porte après un signe de tête, et j'entends distinctement le son du verrou cette fois.

Bon. Au-delà du fait que je suis un bourrin, c'est rappé du côté de Christophe. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ça pour un signe du destin, je suppose.

Je soupire en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, et balance les instructions sur le lit avant de m'y asseoir. Je respire à fond et sors mon téléphone. S'il est suffisamment tard pour réveiller Christophe, c'est le cas pour Lucie aussi…

Ça sonne.

« …Allo ? »

Oups. Je l'ai vraiment réveillée, à entendre sa voix pâteuse. Et elle a l'air encore bien dans les vapes…

« Salut. C'est William, désolé de te réveiller…

\- Non, c'est pas grave, grogne-t-elle en baillant. Ça m'apprendra à négliger d'éteindre mon téléphone la nuit… »

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois rire ou m'excuser encore une fois…

« Lucie, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Vas-y balance ? demande-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Tu pourrais me retrouver devant le pont de l'usine désaffectée, tu sais, celle qui donne sur le quai Stalingrad, après le pont de Sèvres ? Tu vois à peu près où c'est ?

\- Mouais, à peu près, dit-elle en baillant encore.

\- Tu peux venir du coup ?

\- Quand ?

\- Le plus vite possible ?

\- …Attends, quoi ? »

Tiens, elle a l'air un peu plus réveillée, d'un coup…

« Laisse-moi résumer, ok ? Tu m'appelles aux aurores pour me demander de te retrouver dans la zone industrielle, sans me laisser le temps de prendre mon petit-déj ?

\- Ben… Il est quand même 9h30 passées, c'est pas vraiment une zone industrielle, et tu peux prendre ton petit-déjeuner si tu veux…

\- Joue pas sur les mots. William, pourquoi t'as besoin que j'aille là-bas si tôt ? »

Je me sens assez mal à l'aise. Lucie a l'air franchement méfiant, maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait cet effet.

« Je préfèrerais t'expliquer de vive voix, je dis doucement. C'est un peu compliqué. Et un peu tiré par les cheveux aussi, comme histoire.

\- Non sans rire, tu me rassures là, me coupe-t-elle, cynique.

\- Écoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. En fait j'ai besoin d'aller là-bas et…je voudrais avoir quelqu'un pour assurer mes arrières, en quelque sorte. Je sais que c'est pas hyper engageant dit comme ça, mais je peux te jurer que tu ne risqueras rien.

\- …

\- Lucie ?

\- Ok. Ok, je te retrouve sur ce pont dans une trentaine de minutes. Mais je te préviens, si t'as pas une explication claire, je te plante là-bas et je rentre me coucher.

\- Merci. »

Je souffle de soulagement en raccrochant. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait refuser, et me dire que c'était plus la peine de la rappeler par la même occasion. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter de ce que je lui demande de se rendre à l'usine. Je pensais qu'elle commencerait à flipper seulement une fois que je lui aurais parlé de Lyoko…

* * *

Le collège n'est pas loin de l'usine, même en passant par l'extérieur, choix que j'ai fait pour éviter de risquer des soupçons. Je me suis mis en chemin immédiatement après avoir appelé Lucie, mais j'arriverai bien avant elle, du coup. Sauf que je ne me voyais vraiment pas tourner en rond dans ma chambre comme un lion dans sa cage en attendant un horaire plus avancé.

Flûte, une boulangerie. Autant pendant le petit-déj j'adore les viennoiseries, enfin, à part celles de Kadic, autant dès qu'il est passé elles me retournent l'estomac.

Putain mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un coup du sort pareil ? Et puis pourquoi ils se sont tous levés au chant du coq, aujourd'hui ? Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Yumi et non Hiroki qui aille acheter le pain, et il fallait qu'elle y aille juste au bon moment pour tomber en plein sur moi en sortant de la boulangerie !

« William, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Yumi, je réponds sur le même ton.

\- Je suppose qu'à l'instant où je vais t'accuser de me stalker, ta si charmante nouvelle conquête va se ramener et me faire passer pour une hystérique ?

\- Va savoir, ce n'est pas ici qu'on a rendez-vous, mais elle est si douée pour te faire perdre la face qu'elle va peut-être nous surprendre tous les deux. »

Ouh, elle le prend très mal on dirait. J'ai envie de rire, d'un coup.

« J'espère pour elle qu'elle ne se rendra jamais compte de ton potentiel de trahison. »

Oh elle veut jouer à ça ? Parce que j'en ai un peu marre de m'écraser. J'ai suffisamment payé de mes erreurs alors pour une fois je vais lui dire ce que je pense d'elle.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une salope, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai rien pu faire contre ça ! Vas-y, crache un peu le morceau, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'agresses dès que t'en a l'occasion ? Vous m'avez déjà exclu de la bande, alors pourquoi tu peux pas agir comme tous les autres et juste faire comme si j'existais pas, hein Yumi ?

\- Te donne pas trop d'importance, William, je pense juste que tu t'en sors un peu trop facilement après ce que tu nous as fait ! »

Non mais je rêve, elle se prend pour qui ?

« Ce que JE vous ai fait ? C'est pas possible, tu dois te foutre de ma gueule, là ! Tu crois pas plutôt que c'est VOUS qui vous en sortez un peu trop facilement après ce que VOUS avez fait ? Mais plutôt que de parler de vos choix complètement discutables concernant Lyoko, tu préfères peut-être qu'on se concentre sur nos histoires de cœur ? Parce que je pourrais en sortir des tartines sur ta conduite de garce ! À dire oui, puis non, à toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Tu penses pas que si t'es si imbuvable avec moi c'est plutôt parce qu'après toutes tes combines pour nous faire tourner en rond Ulrich et moi, tu prends ça comme une claque, le fait que je sorte avec une fille qui n'a strictement rien à t'envier et qui n'a pas besoin de se casser la tête pendant deux ans avant de s'avouer qu'un mec lui plaît ? »

Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à répondre à ça, l'allumeuse ?

« Non mais oh, tu te prends pour qui à me parler d'Ulrich ? Ce qui se passe entre nous te regarde absolument, alors tu ferais mieux de la boucler tout de suite, espèce de connard !

\- Tiens donc ? Parce que c'est plus « copains et c'est tout » maintenant ? Et à partir du moment où tu t'es servi de moi pour le faire tourner en rond, est-ce que ça me regarderais pas un peu, hein salope ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais servi de toi, arrête la parano, tocard ! Et il n'y a strictement rien entre Ulrich et moi, merde ! »

Cette fille tourne vraiment en boucle, faudrait songer à changer de disque !

« Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot pendant cent-sept ans ? Y a bien que toi pour refuser de l'avouer !

\- Peut-être parce que y a rien à avouer ! Tu t'es jamais dit que si j'agissais comme ça avec vous, c'est parce que vous êtes deux crétins incapables de voir qu'il y a peut-être une raison à mon attitude ambiguë ?

\- Oh, déjà tu reconnais qu'elle est ambiguë, c'est un grand pas en avant ! Mais je t'en prie, s'il y a une raison qui te permettrait de me faire fermer ma gueule, pourquoi tu la sors pas maintenant, hein ?

\- Putain, mais j'aime les filles, t'es content ? »

Oh.

Pour le coup, oui, ça m'a fait fermer ma gueule. Et tout ce que j'arrive à me dire, c'est que c'est la journée, aujourd'hui.

Les rares passants nous jettent des regards en coin. Il faut dire qu'on a un peu élevé la voix. Yumi est rouge de colère face à moi. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Je suppose que ce n'était pas du tout dans ses projets de m'avouer ça. À elle non plus. La conversation, enfin l'engueulade, a dû l'emporter et elle n'a pas mesuré ce qu'elle disait.

Je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle a réalisé ça. Je suppose qu'au début elle devait simplement se réjouir de l'attention qu'Ulrich lui portait, s'en sentir flatter et vouloir lui répondre. Quand elle a réalisé qu'elle était attirée par les filles elle a essayé de mettre les choses au clair en restant vague, pour ne pas s'afficher ou ne pas le blesser peut-être, mais à sa façon de faire, tout le monde a interprété de travers, moi le premier… C'est vrai qu'avec moi non plus elle n'a jamais laissé entendre clairement que quelque chose était possible. Elle était peut-être encore une fois simplement contente de voir qu'elle plaisait. Peut-être même qu'elle ressentait le besoin de brouiller les pistes pour cacher son jeu…

« Hé ! »

Elle vient de se tirer en me bousculant volontairement. Tain, elle m'a séché sur place, j'ai rien trouvé à répondre. Faut dire que j'aurais jamais envisagé ça. Autant de la part de Manu je ne m'étais simplement jamais posé la question, autant si on m'avait dit que Yumi était lesbienne je l'aurais pas cru. Elle s'est vraiment bien débrouillée pour rien laisser paraître.

Si ça se trouve elle est juste vraiment énervée de constater que moi, le « méchant », je suis bien dans une relation, alors qu'elle, l' « héroïne », se considère dans une telle galère. Mais c'est pas parce qu'elle est mal dans sa peau qu'elle doit se venger sur moi, merde. Comme si j'avais pas assez de mes propres problèmes, voilà qu'on me met ceux des autres sous le nez maintenant…

N'empêche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la plaindre un peu. Tous ceux qui les connaissent elle et Ulrich essaient de les caser ensemble, ça doit être horrible pour elle. D'autant qu'Ulrich est à fond sur elle malgré ce qu'elle peut dire. Mais elle est pas claire, aussi ! Enfin je suppose qu'elle tient à son amitié et qu'elle ne veut pas lui faire encore plus de peine. Mais elle se débrouille vraiment comme une tanche….

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de la sexualité de Yumi ! Y a pas dix minutes j'étais en plein flippe à l'idée de retrouver Lucie pour plonger sur Lyoko, je vais pas laisser une histoire aussi triviale me détourner de mon objectif. Il est temps de se remettre en chemin pour l'usine.

* * *

Encore un peu moins de dix minutes à attendre, malgré le retard que j'ai pris avec Yumi. Je me sens vraiment tendu. Il y a tellement peu de chance que Lucie me croit. Et comment elle va réagir quand je vais lui demander d'entrer dans cette usine abandonnée avec moi, et de descendre dans un monte-charge bloqué avec un digicode ? Elle va s'enfuir en courant et appeler la police. Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ?

« Salut. »

J'ai sursauté. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, à force de ressasser tous mes doutes… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi d'être ici. Super.

« Salut…

\- Alors ? Je t'écoute. »

Au moins, elle n'est pas agressive en disant ça. Juste méfiante. Ce qui est logique finalement. C'est même plutôt une preuve de bon sens. Le problème c'est que le bon sens voudrait qu'elle me prenne pour un fou quand je lui parlerai de Lyoko. Enfin, au point où j'en suis ce serait bête de me dégonfler maintenant.

« Ok. Tu te souviens de la bande qu'on a vue hier ? Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé avec eux. Mais c'est une histoire complètement tordue, alors je vais te demander de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de juger. »

Elle semble un peu curieuse, c'est déjà ça.

« Mon rôle a commencé quand j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient un secret. Et que j'ai décidé de découvrir ce que c'était… »

* * *

J'ai parlé assez longtemps. Lucie ne m'a pas interrompu une seule fois. Elle m'a écouté exposer toute l'histoire sans laisser transparaître ce qu'elle en pensait. J'ai essayé de mettre en évidence la cohérence de tout ce que je lui racontais, je lui ai confié mon incompréhension de ce qui était en train de m'arriver alors que tout devrait être fini et bien fini, bref, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour être le plus crédible possible. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sa réaction. Et j'angoisse à mort.

« Donc. Toi et ceux de la dernière fois, vous avez lutté contre une Identité Artificielle appelée XANA, qui veut asservir le monde, mais tu as été fait prisonnier et elle t'a en quelque sorte reprogrammé pour que tu la serves, puis les autres ont réussi à te libérer et à vaincre XANA, mais depuis tu as des visions et tu penses que te rendre sur le monde virtuel depuis lequel vous combattiez XANA te permettra de tout comprendre. Tu sais quoi ? La seule chose intelligente que j'ai entendu dans toute cette histoire, c'est que tu veuilles une personne derrière l'interface pour sonner l'alerte en cas de problème. »

Je m'attendais tellement à pire que ça comme réaction que je suis presque content de ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

« J'ai bien conscience que c'est dur à avaler…

\- Si cette histoire est vraie, ce dont je doute encore fortement, désolée, ce qui est dur à avaler c'est votre inconscience ! Mettre le monde en danger comme ça, je sais pas ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête, mais vous avez eu une chance ridiculement grande de vous en tirer sans la moindre victime. Enfin passons, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Et je suis bien obligée de reconnaître que ton histoire est logique. Je suppose que le seul moyen d'avoir une preuve, c'est d'entrer là-dedans pour voir ton supercalculateur par moi-même… Et si c'est du flan et que t'as fait tout ça pour m'attirer dans une embrouille, je peux t'assurer que je te le ferais payer.

\- Lucie… Si c'est l'hypothèse qui te semble la plus probable, pourquoi tu es ici ? »

La question m'a échappée. C'est un peu suicidaire, dans ma situation, mais je comprends pas trop ce qui la pousse à me faire confiance, finalement…

Elle soupire.

« Parce que j'ai pas envie d'être parano. Évidemment, s'il m'arrive un truc je vais m'en vouloir deux fois plus, mais honnêtement je te vois mal en psychopathe, et si c'est juste une vanne vaseuse, je risque pas grand-chose. Et puis, il reste quand même un pourcentage de chances pour que ce que tu m'as raconté soit vrai, et dans ce cas-là tu as vraiment besoin de mon aide et tu m'offres une sacrée dose de confiance. Alors je préfère parier de ce côté-là plutôt que de risquer te laisser tomber quand t'es prêt à partager une histoire pareille. »

Je lui souris, franchement soulagé par sa réaction, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle me retourne un visage chaleureux.

« Alors ? Tu me le montres, ce monstre de technologie.

\- À tes ordres ! »

Je m'engage sur le pont avec Lucie à mon côté. Me trouver à cet endroit ne ravive pas de bons souvenirs et je suis assez content de ne pas être seul. On s'est avancé jusqu'au promontoire, j'ai saisi une corde et je me suis laissé glisser. Une fois en bas, j'ai levé les yeux sur une Lucie réticente qui s'est finalement agrippée à la même corde que moi avant de se laisser descendre tout doucement. Arrivée en bas, elle a lâché la corde avec soulagement et s'est massé les mains en me fusillant du regard.

« Si je finis par découvrir que je ne suis pas là pour une raison vitale, je vais tellement te poutrer la gueule… »

Je ris avant de l'entrainer au monte-charge, ce cube de métal qui dépasse du mur. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel et la regarde sursauter alors que le rideau de fer remonte pour dévoiler l'intérieur et les murs de panneaux cuivrés, oxydés ici et là en de larges tâches vertes. Elle y entre avec défiance et fixe la porte intérieure se refermer sur nous en ligne brisée.

J'appuie sur le niveau du supercalculateur, autant entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Le monte-charge se met en branle et je sens Lucie tendue à côté de moi. La première fois que je suis venu ici j'étais surtout très excité, j'allais enfin découvrir le secret de la bande de Jérémie, y être intégré. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle imagine, à l'instant même.

Le monte-charge s'immobilise enfin, les portes s'ouvrent dans leur fracas technologique et je sors, Lucie sur les talons.

La pièce reste une seconde dans sa pénombre, laissant à peine deviner le plafond légèrement en dôme et la trappe circulaire au sol, vers laquelle court un monceau de câbles enchevêtrés, qui renferme le supercalculateur. Puis ladite trappe commence à s'entrouvrir, laissant s'échapper un flot de lumière blanche qui semble jaillir du sol en milliers de filaments. Une fois que les murs sont totalement baignés de ce rayonnement, le supercalculateur commence à s'extraire de sa gangue, en deux cylindres concentriques qui se dressent enfin hors du sol, menaçants. Des composants dorés resplendissent entre les autres pièces de métal, étrangement d'un vert profond, à travers lesquelles on peut parfois apercevoir d'autres câbles. C'est étonnant comme cette machine peut s'avérer belle.

Je m'approche, peu sûr de moi, tandis que la petite trappe marquée de l'œil de XANA s'ouvre et révèle le levier qui remettra tout en marche. Je jette un regard discret vers Lucie, qui observe le supercalculateur, les yeux écarquillés, puis me tourne vers le mécanisme, inspire à fond, et l'abaisse d'un geste sec.

Les pièces dorées s'illuminent tranquillement avant de brusquement virer à un éclat blanc intense et éblouissant. Puis la machine reprend son aspect précédent.

« Ça… ça y est ? Tu l'as allumé ? demande Lucie, un peu abasourdie.

\- Je crois bien, oui. »

Mais un son me fait réagir brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi le monte-charge se met en marche ?


	15. Chapter 15 : Le Souffle du Néant

_Hey tout le monde !_

 _Je ne vais pas m'étendre des masses, cette semaine, je me suis mise à la publication un peu tard alors je vais vite boucler ça et aller me coucher :p Je signale juste en passant que j'aime beaucoup le titre de ce chapitre et que je remercie un certain Vulturnus pour m'avoir aider à le trouver :')_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **Le Souffle du Néant**

Je regarde avec angoisse la porte close du monte-charge. Lucie s'est rapprochée de moi et attend sans oser bouger. Qui ça peut être ? Qui ça peut être, bon sang ? Jérémie, qui aurait installé un système de détection au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à l'usine ? Non, complètement stupide, il ne s'est pas écoulé assez de temps depuis qu'on est arrivés pour que ce soit ça. Yumi alors ? Qui aurait compris que je me dirigeais vers le labo ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu comprendre ça juste en me croisant devant sa boulangerie ?

Ça y est, il s'est immobilisé. La boule au ventre, j'attends de voir qui va m'incendier. Parce que pour le coup ce serait assez mérité, étant donné que j'ai tout raconté à Lucie et que je l'ai amenée à l'usine. On pourrait presque dire qu'associé avec mon « alliance » avec XANA, j'achève de bousiller mes responsabilités de Lyoko-guerrier. Mais XANA est mort et Aelita est libre, les conséquences seront donc limitées quoi qu'il arrive. Et si je parviens à convaincre Lucie, ce qui me paraît en bonne voie depuis qu'elle a vu le supercalculateur, je doute qu'elle aille crier cette histoire sur les toits. En plus, dans le pire des cas il reste le retour vers le passé.

La porte s'ouvre.

« Aelita ? »

Bon, c'est la princesse. Pourquoi pas elle plutôt qu'un autre, après tout. Et c'est le meilleur scénario pour moi, puisqu'Aelita est la personne la plus à même de comprendre et d'accepter ce que je compte faire. Surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin. Et en espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas trop mal le fait que je sois venu ici avec Lucie sans les prévenir.

Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'air contente.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là William ? »

Vraiment pas l'air contente.

« Ben…Je rallume le supercalculateur. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle me fusille du regard. Mais je me demande bien comment elle a fait pour savoir que je me trouverais ici.

« La prochaine fois que tu fouilleras ma chambre, essaie de remettre mes affaires au même endroit, me jette-t-elle, cynique. »

Ça surprend de voir Aelita comme ça, tiens. Moi qui croyais qu'elle était incapable d'être en colère. Et donc, d'après ce qu'elle vient de dire, je me suis grillé tout seul. Je me sens rougir. Je ne suis quand même pas fier de m'être introduit chez elle…

« Alors ? lance-t-elle d'un ton sec. Tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi je te retrouve en train d'allumer le supercalculateur avec ta petite amie ? La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue seule, c'est parce que j'ose espérer que tu n'es pas allé me voler les lignes de code concernant Lyoko uniquement pour jouer les fiers à bras !

\- Si je voulais jouer les fiers à bras comme tu dis, j'aurais pas vraiment pensé à Lyoko en premier lieu, je marmonne. C'est bien ma veine que t'aies débarqué…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, ponctue doucement Lucie. Au moins maintenant, je crois à ton histoire.

\- Parce que tu lui as tout raconté ? s'exclame Aelita.

\- …J'aurais dû me taire, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Un peu, ouais. »

Je soupire. Je n'y couperai pas, je dois tout expliquer à Aelita, et la convaincre de me laisser me rendre sur Lyoko.

« Ok. Ok, j'ai vendu la mèche, j'ai trahi le secret, j'ai rallumé le supercalculateur, tout ce que tu veux. Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour ça.

\- Je t'écoute, répond-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Tu m'as dit que Jérémie t'a parlé de ma crise d'hier soir ? Et bien ça n'avait rien d'un cauchemar. Depuis que je suis revenu de Lyoko j'ai des sortes de visions. Parfois sous forme de rêves, parfois des flashs qui me prennent en période de veille. C'est aléatoire, elles interviennent apparemment quand j'ai reçu un stimulus extérieur qui peut s'y relier. Ç'a commencé avec des rêves où je voyais des combats sur Lyoko. Des combats entre vous et moi, alors que j'étais sous le contrôle de XANA. Sauf que je ne les voyais pas de mon point de vue, mais de celui d'un observateur extérieur. Et plus je faisais ce genre de rêve, plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait de XANA s'est renforcée. Puis les rêves éveillés ont débuté et j'ai commencé à voir des éléments de Carthage. Des enlèvements, le recrutement de sujet humains pour des expériences… Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces visions, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis soumis, mais il y a une chose dont j'ai la conviction : c'est sur Lyoko que je trouverais des réponses. »

Aelita me regarde en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle a l'air indécise et contrariée. C'est bon pour moi, j'ai une chance de la convaincre de m'aider, finalement.

« William, tu es complètement inconscient. Rallumer le supercalculateur est dangereux. Et même si je peux comprendre tes raisons, je pensais que tu aurais des éléments un peu plus…tangibles, avant d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, expose-t-elle.

\- Crois-moi, c'est bien assez tangible pour moi d'avoir ces images qui surgissent devant mes yeux à n'importe quel moment !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! soupire-t-elle. Je comprends bien plus que tu ne le penses, William, mais rien ne te dit que les réponses que tu cherches sont sur Lyoko, et je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau !

\- Aelita, XANA est mort, je ne vois pas ce que je peux risquer !

\- Il reste le danger de la mer numérique, répond-elle immédiatement.

\- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour aller piquer une tête, je rétorque, agacé.

\- Ne joue pas au plus fin, William, Lyoko ne sera jamais un monde sans danger, tu le sais très bien !

\- Non justement, je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je ne me rends pas sur Lyoko pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je vais finir par craquer et perdre la tête ! »

Elle continue de se mordiller la lèvre en réfléchissant. C'est bizarre, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle est venue ici dans l'espoir d'être convaincue. En fait, je crois qu'elle cherche une raison légitime de retourner sur Lyoko.

« Non. Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça William, désolée. »

Merde. Aelita s'avance vers le levier, elle va éteindre le supercalculateur. Si j'ai vu juste il me reste une dernière carte à jouer. Mais ça me rangera dans le camp des salopards prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur but. Merde, je peux pas me permettre de me dégonfl….

« Il a vu ta mère. »

Lucie ?

Aelita s'est figée. Elle se tourne lentement vers Lucie.

« Quoi ? »

J'aime pas ça. C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire, mais j'aime vraiment pas ça. La voix à peine tremblante d'Aelita, la note d'espoir qui y transparait. Oui j'ai vu sa mère, mais ce que j'ai vu n'avait rien de glorieux.

« Il me l'a dit, quand il essayait de me prouver la véracité de son histoire. Il a eu une vision avec ta mère ce matin, en te croisant. »

Aelita se tourne violemment vers moi, les yeux un peu trop brillant, l'air de ne pas savoir quelle émotion choisir entre la colère et la supplication.

« C'est vrai ? »

J'ouvre la bouche.

Je peux encore nier. Dire que je me suis trompé, que j'ai menti, que….

Non. Non je ne peux pas. Déjà parce que j'arriverais jamais à lui mentir avec suffisamment de conviction là tout de suite. Mais aussi parce que je n'en ai aucun droit.

Et aussi parce que maintenant que j'ai une chance de comprendre ce qui est en train de m'arriver, et d'y mettre fin, je crois que je ne suis pas assez altruiste pour m'asseoir dessus.

« Oui c'est vrai, j'abdique finalement. »

Aelita ne bouge plus. Elle respire un peu trop fort. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas fondre en larmes, je me sens déjà assez minable comme ça et j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'avoir à la réconforter.

« Ok. Ok, tu peux retourner sur Lyoko, mais on va faire les choses à ma façon. »

On dirait qu'elle a repris le dessus. Et cette fois elle a l'air décidée.

« À ta façon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu vas rester derrière les consoles et me ramener sans sommation si tu as l'impression que quelque chose d'imprévu risque de se produire, c'est ça ? Ça me va.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il est hors de question que tu plonges seul. Puisque… Euh…

\- Lucie, répond cette dernière à l'interrogation muette.

\- Puisque Lucie est là, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. »

Je vois Lucie hausser les sourcils suite à cette formulation peu flatteuse. Mais elle ne relève pas et laisse Aelita continuer son raisonnement.

« Je vais plonger avec toi. Et je me réserve le droit de te dévirtualiser de force si j'estime que c'est nécessaire. »

Elle m'envoie un regard transperçant. Comme si elle me défiait de refuser son offre. Mais la vérité c'est que je suis plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à me rendre sur un Lyoko fantôme en solo. Mais avant ça, autant clarifier quelque chose d'entrée.

« Aelita… je commence, hésitant. Les visions que j'ai eues… Elles n'étaient pas encourageantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- …Ce n'est peut-être pas la vérité à laquelle tu t'attends, c'est tout. »

Elle me retourne une expression interrogative, mais je préfère me contenter de hausser les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais quelque chose.

Aelita se détourne et entre dans le monte-charge. Je fais signe à Lucie de la suivre. La pauvre à l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise. Et assez paumée, aussi. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on considère l'histoire dans laquelle je viens de l'entraîner. Et puis, la connaissant, elle ne doit pas se sentir plus fière que je ne l'aurais été d'avoir parlé de sa mère à Aelita.

La remontée jusqu'à la salle des commandes se fait dans un silence désagréablement pesant. Mais dès que les portes s'ouvrent sur les écrans, Aelita se dirige d'un pas décidé vers ces derniers et les allume un à un sans la moindre hésitation. Lucie contemple la pièce avec des yeux ronds. Et manque de se casser la figure en trébuchant sur un câble.

« Lucie, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir dans le fauteuil, je vais te montrer deux trois trucs, déclare Aelita alors qu'elle est déjà en train de taper au clavier. William, donne-moi les instructions s'il te plaît.

\- Ah, oui, tout de suite. »

Lucie s'assied, pas très assurée, à la place habituelle de Jérémie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ose à peine bouger, au milieu de toute cette technologie. Aelita récupère le fatras de feuilles que je lui tends, le pose à côté du clavier et commence à tourner rapidement les pages. Elle en corne certaines avant de revenir à la deuxième qu'elle a relevée.

« Ok, ici tu as la procédure de matérialisation. Si jamais je te dis de la lancer tu ne discutes pas et tu tapes ça le plus vite possible. Ensuite, ici c'est pour contacter les autres. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, si tu n'arrives plus à entrer en contact avec nous et que tu es incapable de nous dévirtualiser, ou que tu n'as plus accès aux commandes, bref, si à un moment quelconque tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu entres ces lignes là et tu appelles Jérémie. Vu que de cette façon c'est le numéro de l'usine qui s'affichera, il réagira au quart de tour, mais si l'ordinateur ne réponds plus tu as son numéro…ici, pour l'appeler directement avec ton téléphone. Ensuite, lorsqu'on sera sur Lyoko regarde bien l'écran. Tu verras des pointeurs indiquer nos déplacements, et normalement rien d'autre. Mais si quelque chose apparaît donne-nous tout de suite le nom et les coordonnées qui s'afficheront. Et enfin…Tu as la procédure de virtualisation ici.

\- …Ce n'est pas toi qui nous virtualises ? Je demande surpris.

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai une occasion en or de vérifier que laisser Lucie aux commandes n'est pas complètement stupide, tu crois que je vais la laisser passer ? Allez, descends donc dans un scanner, histoire que je sois fixée ! »

Effectivement. C'est plutôt pas idiot comme réflexe.

« Ça va aller, Lucie ? je demande avant d'entrer dans le monte-charge encore une fois.

\- Mais ouais ! T'inquiète, je gère ! lance-t-elle en levant le pouce à mon égard. »

Elle est aussi tendue que si elle se trouvait sur la chaise d'un dentiste.

Les portes se ferment et je m'enfonce, droit vers la virtualisation. Et la peur commence à me lacérer les entrailles. C'est la deuxième fois, seulement la deuxième fois, que je vais me faire virtualiser. Et cette fois-ci je suis pleinement conscient du danger auquel je m'expose, même s'il est censé être bien moindre que celui auquel j'ai été confronté à mon premier essai. Mais les séquelles sont bien trop grandes pour que je puisse m'avancer confiant dans le scanner qui me fait maintenant face. Et c'est d'un pas mal assuré, les mains légèrement tremblantes, que j'y pénètre et effectue un demi-tour sur moi-même. Finalement, je suis bien content que les filles ne soient pas descendues en même temps que moi. Comme ça personne ne verra mon teint plus que probablement verdâtre.

« C'est bon William ? Tu es en position ? résonne la voix désincarnée d'Aelita.

\- C'est bon, je réponds au vide qui m'entoure, tu peux y aller Lucie. Et tâche de ne pas me programmer une troisième jambe !

\- De quoi ? C'est possible un truc pareil ? »

Je ris en l'entendant foncer la tête la première dans ma plaisanterie, tandis qu'Aelita lui réponds de ne pas m'écouter. Mais j'espère quand même qu'elle ne va pas me programmer une troisième jambe.

Je sursaute alors que le scanner se referme sur moi, et je tente de juguler la panique qui commence à me prendre. Ça y est, la procédure de virtualisation s'enclenche. La pesanteur devient étrange, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac se décroche. Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds et une légère sensation de tournis se fait sentir. Je ferme les yeux, de toutes mes forces à cause de la lumière trop puissante. Un vague courant d'air tiède se développe, tout autour de moi. Puis il se transforme en une soufflerie violente qui dresse entièrement mes cheveux vers le plafond. C'est seulement à cet instant que je le réalise. J'y retourne. Je retourne sur Lyoko.

Puis tout devient noir.

* * *

La lumière revient, et je reprends pieds dans un monde totalement différent. J'ai vaguement conscience que mon avatar se dessine progressivement, alors que je suis encore immobilisé. Puis tout à coup mon corps se décroche alors même que j'en récupère le contrôle, et la gravité reprend ses droits et m'attire au sol dans une courte chute. Au bout de laquelle je parviens à retomber sur mes pieds. Yes !

Comme lors de mon premier voyage, je réalise brusquement que je porte une énorme épée. Encombrante, et pas exactement facile à manier, mais pas non plus lourde à proprement parler. C'est assez difficile à conceptualiser, la réalité est tellement différente sur Lyoko. Quoique, je ne peux sûrement pas utiliser le mot « réalité » dans ce cas-là.

En fait, on pourrait presque dire que tout est fait pour rappeler à chaque instant que rien n'est réel, justement. À commencer par les sensations physiques. J'ai conscience de mon corps, de mes bras et mes jambes, je bouge comme sur Terre, sauf qu'il n'y a aucune sensation de toucher. Si je serre le poing, je sais que mon poing est serré mais c'est tout. Je veux dire, je ne sens pas mes ongles toucher ma paume, aucune tension dans les muscles, peu importe la force que j'y mets, pas de chaleur supplémentaire non plus… Pareil si je pose la main sur mon bras par exemple, je sens une pression, qui m'indique le contact, mais c'est tout. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment rendre compte de ça avec des mots…

Et puis il n'y a pas d'air, pas d'atmosphère sur Lyoko. C'est quelque chose auquel on ne fait absolument pas attention sur Terre, mais quand on se retrouve plongé ici, l'absence du moindre souffle sur le visage, de la moindre variation de température, c'est étonnamment oppressant.

On ne respire pas, non plus. Ça, je crois que je ne l'ai réalisé qu'à mon retour, la dernière fois. Parce qu'ici c'est la normalité, parce que l'avatar ne juge pas nécessaire de noter ce fait. Mais en revenant, le fait de respirer devient beaucoup moins trivial. Pendant les secondes suivant la rematérialisation, on sent presque les poumons se gonfler de façon concrète.

Alors que j'en suis là de mes réflexions sur la virtualisation, Aelita tombe souplement à côté de moi. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me décide à prêter attention au décor. C'est la salle de… de l'Arena, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. Une salle immense, semi-sphérique, entièrement dans les tons de bleus, comme tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ce cinquième territoire. Le mur/plafond est lisse, hormis quelques rainures, et d'un bleu saphir uniforme, qui plonge dans le sol et disparaît dans le halo de lumière que celui-ci dégage sur ses bords. Il est du même bleu que le reste, mais un œil de XANA titanesque s'étend dans un blanc éblouissant sur toute sa surface.

« Le couloir qui mène à la zone noyau va bientôt s'ouvrir, expose Aelita. »

Je me tourne vers elle et fronce les sourcils face à son apparence. Je ne me souvenais pas que son avatar était aussi futuriste que le mien ! Mais elle aussi elle a l'air dubitative…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande prudemment. »

Elle sursaute et détourne le regard, gênée.

« Rien. Rien du tout. »

Je me regarde, étonné. Mais non, rien à signaler, mon avatar est exactement comme la première fois : une combinaison intégrale un peu trop moulante, blanche sur le haut du corps, bleue sarcelle sur la partie inférieure des bras y compris les paumes de mes mains, ainsi que sur les jambes, mis à part deux zones plus ou moins rectangulaires sur les côtés, plutôt vert céladon. Un tracé plus sombre entoure celles-ci, dessine comme un bracelet au milieu de chacun de mes bras, et esquisse un genre d'attache sur mon torse. Mais celle-ci n'est que décorative puisque les avatars sont inaltérables, d'après ce que je sais. Enfin, des espèces de bottines montent un peu en-dessous des genoux, et affichent les mêmes teintes. Non, décidément je ne vois pas de différences.

« T'as changé d'avatar, non ? Moi aussi j'aurais dû me virtualiser avec une apparence différente ? je lui demande.

\- Euh, oui, Jérémie a mis nos avatars à jour. Mais… il n'a pas touché au tien. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

« Tout… Tout va bien ? En bas ? Sur Lyoko ? Euh, vous m'entendez ? Il y a un problème ? »

La voix désincarnée de Lucie se fait entendre. Je peux presque visualiser son air crispé rien qu'à l'entendre.

« Tout va bien, aucun problème à signaler Lucie ! je lui réponds. »

Je crois qu'elle a soupiré de soulagement, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

Et c'est sur ces considérations esthétiques que le chemin vers la zone du noyau apparaît, en une enfilade de panneaux bleus électriques somme toute un peu menaçante. Maintenant que j'y pense, la situation est exactement la même que lors de mon premier plongeons. Aelita et moi sommes les seuls sur Lyoko, dans le cinquième territoire. Est-ce que je dois y voir un mauvais présage ?

* * *

Les événements se sont enchaînés exactement comme je l'espérais. Mieux même, puisque les probabilités que leur nouvelle recrue plonge si peu entourée lors de son premier voyage étaient extrêmement faibles.

Les humains sont si prévisibles.

Leur nouveau combattant intervenait de plus en plus lors de mes attaques. Je l'ai remarqué la première fois lorsqu'un de mes Krabes matérialisés m'avait transmis son image, alors qu'il combattait aux côtés de l'humain Ulrich pour le détruire. Il avait fait preuve de l'inconscience de ceux qui ne mesure pas le danger et avait servi d'appât. La manœuvre avait réussi, les Krabes n'ont jamais été des modèles de stratégie. Puis lors de la même attaque, il s'était précipité à l'usine à bord d'un engin de locomotion à essence simplifié pour venir en aide à celui qu'ils nomment Odd. Il avait démontré que son caractère se rapprochait plus de celui de cet inconscient hâbleur. Et sa mémoire avait été effacée.

Il était de nouveau intervenu lorsque j'avais utilisé une méthode alternative à la xanatification, comme ils aiment l'appeler. Un virus de la rage ayant muté, que j'avais pu inoculer à partir de cette ridicule créature qu'ils nomment chien et auquel ce Odd semble tant tenir. Pour échapper à la contagion, ils s'étaient tous enfermés dans le bâtiment servant à se nourrir, le « réfectoire ». Cet humain m'avait alors servi d'allier involontaire. Oh, sa conduite faisait pourtant preuve de logique et même d'une certaine part de noblesse, empêcher quiconque de sortir aurait été la chose la plus sensée à faire dans d'autres circonstances. Mais en l'occurrence il se privait de sa seule possibilité d'arrêter mon attaque. Lorsque les contaminés avaient finalement réussi à forcer l'entrée de leur refuge, il s'était jeté sur eux pour les repousser. Manœuvre stupide mais qui avait néanmoins eu sa part de succès, puisque les contaminés voient leurs fonctions cognitives diminuées : ils se contentent de s'attaquer au sujet sain le plus proche, ce qui les a donc conduits non seulement à ressortir, mais aussi à ne pas noter la fuite de mes ennemis. D'où une défaite supplémentaire de ma part.

La fois suivante, j'avais décidé de changer d'approche et j'avais pris possession de la figure d'autorité sous laquelle ils évoluaient, leur « proviseur ». Ces humains sont sensibles, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenté d'en jouer grâce à la prise d'otages. Et je me suis servi de la présence de celui-là pour sonner l'alerte. Que ce soit lui le personnage présent tenait du hasard, mais j'ai pu constater qu'une fois de plus il préférait agir sans attendre. Ce qui lui a valu un certain nombre de contusions. Néanmoins, une fois encore, les mauvais souvenirs s'étaient vus effacés d'une simple ligne de code.

Puis il s'était montré assez bon combattant pour sauver l'humaine Yumi, lorsque j'avais pris le contrôle d'un grand nombre de ses camarades. Et capable de suivre un plan réfléchi, qui plus est. Mais il est impossible de lutter contre un xanatifié bien longtemps, et il l'avait une fois de plus découvert à la manière forte. La commotion qu'il avait reçue à ce moment-là leur a d'ailleurs servi à éviter un retour vers le passé supplémentaire.

Une fois encore, il avait été d'un secours non négligeable à mes ennemis, lorsque j'avais tenté de faire exploser l'usine en prenant possession d'un ouvrier du bâtiment. J'avais négligé les probabilités qu'un humain de cet âge dispose de ce genre de compétence. Ceci dit, cet échec apportait une pierre de plus à un édifice que je mettais en place à l'arrière-plan, une alternative à leur destruction immédiate pas inintéressante.

En multipliant les attaques, je les ai forcés à considérer l'ajout d'un nouveau combattant. Les circonstances faisaient qu'il s'agirait forcément de lui. Je ne peux pas prendre possession de mes ennemis. M'avoir combattu aussi longtemps les a immunisés contre les tentatives de possession classique. Il me reste la Méduse, mais elle est difficile à mettre en œuvre lorsqu'ils sont à plusieurs, et elle ne me permet qu'un contrôle limité sur eux suite à leurs résistances exacerbées. L'implantation d'un ordre précis ou le prélèvement de données.

Mais un nouvel élément. Pas entraîné. Pas conscient du danger. Persuadé qu'un monde virtuel n'offre que des dangers virtuels. Un nouvel élément tel que celui-là sera facile à leurrer. Et je gagnerai une force puissante et malléable. Qui leur portera un coup inimaginable.

* * *

« William ? William ? Tout va bien ? William ? »

Qu… Quoi ?

Je suis à terre et je n'arrive pas à respirer.

Non. Ne pas respirer est normal sur Lyoko.

« On arrête tout. Lucie, ramène-nous !

\- NON ! »

Lorsque je reprends pleinement conscience de mon corps – mon corps virtuel – je suis à nouveau debout et mon zanbatõ est pointé sur Aelita tandis que je suis secoué de tremblements sporadiques.

« William ?

\- Ne nous ramène pas, Lucie ! je réponds à son interrogation inquiète. »

Je fusille Aelita du regard. Et elle me le rend bien.

« Il est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant, Aelita. Et vous avez suffisamment pris de décisions pour moi pour que tu n'aies plus la moindre voix au chapitre maintenant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lance-t-elle avec colère.

\- Tu sais, je me souvenais de quelques détails de cette pose de bombe dans l'usine, mais j'étais loin de me douter que ce genre de choses s'était produit aussi souvent ! »

Elle affiche une expression choquée maintenant.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, des bribes du passé de XANA surgissent devant mes yeux à des moments plus qu'opportuns, ces derniers temps, je réponds, ironique.

\- Tu…tu as vu une autre attaque ?

\- Une attaque ? Ha ! Ça aurait été trop simple ! Non, j'ai vu mon arrivée sur Lyoko, et j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de toutes les pensées de XANA qui se gorgeait de vous avoir si bien manipulés pour que vous lui fournissiez un lieutenant ! je crie presque, accusateur. »

Aelita accuse le coup sans rien dire. Pour ma part, je devrais sans doute me sentir soulagé, non ? Après tout, je viens d'avoir la preuve en image que ce qui s'est passé n'était pas dû à un malheureux concours de circonstances, mais était au contraire la conséquence d'un plan de longue haleine mis en place par une identité artificielle. Ça diminue plutôt pas mal ma propre responsabilité, pas vrai ? Mais je crois que ça ne fait rien d'autre à part augmenter ma haine contre XANA. Quand je pense que n'ai même pas pu lui porter un seul coup au final, j'ai envie de hurler.

« Je ne ferais pas marche arrière, Aelita. Et je ne te laisserai pas m'en empêcher, je conclue en reculant mon arme. »


	16. Chapter 16 : L'Étreinte du Serpent

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Déjà le chapitre seize, les révélations s'approchent... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour introduire ce chapitre, mis à part peut-être que je me suis bien amusée à décrire des pans du cinquième territoire. Surtout la voûte céleste. J'aime la voûte céleste._

 _Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : **

**L'Étreinte du Serpent**

J'ai hésité. J'ai hésité, l'arme levée, prêt à en frapper Aelita. Elle me fixait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, trop prise de court pour réagir.

C'est sans doute grâce à son manque de réaction que j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits. Si elle avait bougé, si elle avait esquissé un geste de défense ou de contre-attaque, j'aurais probablement agi instinctivement. Mais comme elle restait immobile, j'ai eu le temps de réaliser que la dévirtualiser était une très mauvaise idée. Tant qu'elle est avec moi sur Lyoko je peux anticiper ses actes. Et me défendre si elle cherche à utiliser ses champs de force. Mais si je la renvoie sur Terre il y a de grandes chances que la première chose qu'elle fasse soit de virer Lucie du poste de commandes et de me ramener à mon tour. J'ai donc abaissé mon zanbatõ en soupirant, et je me suis retourné pour avancer.

Et maintenant je marche dans ce couloir entièrement bleu, le ventre noué à la pensée de voir apparaître la Méduse à la sortie de la prochaine courbe. J'entends les pas d'Aelita derrière moi. Elle ne dit rien. J'aurais cru qu'elle poserait des questions. Mais non, elle me suit en silence et a cessé d'insister pour que nous rentrions sur Terre. Après tout, elle aussi elle veut sûrement des réponses. Alors nous marchons en silence, l'un derrière l'autre, la peur au ventre.

Le couloir débouche finalement sur une salle gigantesque. Toujours bleue, mais je suppose que je ne dois rien attendre d'autre de ce territoire. Elle n'a pas à proprement parler de murs, mais est délimitée par des amas de parallélépipèdes de tailles diverses qui s'entassent et se chevauchent de façon désordonnée, sur les extrémités latérales de la pièce évidemment, mais aussi un peu partout à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Certains semblent tomber du plafond aussi, mais ils donnent l'impression de s'être figés dans leur chute et de flotter dans un « entre-deux ». La traversée ne va pas être des plus aisées. Heureusement, la gravité est un peu spéciale sur Lyoko. Ça ne se sent pas vraiment quand on se déplace simplement, mais quand il s'agit de s'élancer, de sauter au-dessus d'un obstacle, ou de franchir le vide, la détente est beaucoup plus efficace.

Jusque-là, l'un comme l'autre nous avons avancé très lentement. L'anxiété, le remord, le désarroi, on était probablement trop perdus chacun dans sa tête pour penser à se presser. Mais cette fois, on va avoir besoin d'élan. Je me mets à courir, slalome entre quelques blocs abandonnés au sol, puis plie les jambes et bondit. L'impact est fulgurant et je m'élève de plusieurs mètres. Mais même dans un monde virtuel, on ne peut pas se soustraire totalement à la physique, ou au moins à une certaine logique de fonctionnement, et il me faut bien retomber pour prendre un nouvel élan et m'élever de plus belle.

À la périphérie de mon champ de vision, un éclair rose se laisse entrapercevoir de temps en temps. Éclair qui se rapproche subitement de moi.

« William, est-ce que tu sais seulement où tu vas ? me demande-t-elle sans cesser d'avancer. »

Je ne réponds pas et garde les yeux rivés droit devant moi. Le bout de la salle se rapproche, lentement mais sûrement. Où je vais ? Comment je saurais où je vais ? Je ne suis venu sur Lyoko que sur la base d'une certitude absolue totalement dépourvue du moindre fondement un tant soit peu concret. Alors non, non je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je vais. Mais je sais que je vais dans la bonne direction.

« ...Droit devant, je réponds finalement. Où est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aille ? »

Je crois capter une expression désapprobatrice, mais j'accélère avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre objection. Alors elle se rabat sur Lucie et lui demande si elle voit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et Lucie lui rétorque qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi peut bien ressembler l'habituel. Mais que rien ne la choque. J'entends un claquement de langue inquiet du côté de la princesse bien qu'elle s'abstienne de tout commentaire. Et nous continuons notre progression jusqu'à émerger de cette salle interminable.

Je ralentis puis m'arrête complètement de marcher. Droit devant, oui. Et maintenant, on a débouché dans une nouvelle…pièce. Enfin je ne sais pas trop, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas fermée, juste séparée de la précédente par la disparition de l'entassement de blocs qui en signalait les bords. On se trouve sur un promontoire, toujours sous la forme d'un parallélépipède bleuté, allongé, qui s'avance sur du vide. Les autres formes géométriques dessinent comme des rayures sur le mur qui nous fait face. Mais je ne vois pas de mur latéraux, occultés par la salle légèrement incurvée sans doute, et le sol comme le plafond sont invisibles, masqués par une lueur brumeuse qui semble suinter des espaces un peu éloignés. Mais ça ce n'est que pour la géométrie générale de l'endroit où on se trouve. Parce que face à nous, flottant dans le vide, une drôle de structure se dresse. On dirait un…un cylindre blanchâtre. Enveloppé d'un halo, bleu pour changer. Mais lorsqu'on se rapproche de sa base, il est recouvert par des…des protubérances noires qui s'évanouissent en filaments semblant s'enfoncer dans la structure au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'élèvent, et qui au contraire se répandent un fouillis de racines malsaines sous cette sorte de phare.

« Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que c'est ce…cette chose ? je demande, oppressé.

\- Une tour, réponds Aelita, laconique.

\- Mais encore ? surenchérit la voix désincarnée de Lucie.

\- …Ce sont des banques de données qui fouillent les réseaux terrestres pour obtenir des informations et de l'énergie. »

Je crois que Lucie pose une question, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Une tour.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit, et pourtant il me semble absurdement familier. Une tour.

La tour.

 _Ma_ tour.

« Je dois y aller. »

J'ai dit ça de façon spontanée. Sans même réaliser que je l'avais pensé et énoncé à voix haute. Mais une fois de plus c'est une certitude impériale et absolue. Je dois entrer dans la tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande Aelita, subitement arrachée de ses explications.

\- Je dois entrer dans cette tour, je répète. Avec peut-être un peu trop d'exaltation. »

Aelita reste bouche-bée une seconde avant de se reprendre :

« Entrer ? Mais… pourquoi ? Si tu veux avoir accès aux données du cinquième territoire, la console de la voute céleste sera beaucoup plus efficiente !

\- La voute céleste ? »

La voute céleste, cet espace à la fois si gigantesque et si restreint. Depuis les promontoires qui s'avancent et s'extirpent en tant qu'excroissances prononcées de la sphère constituée de milliers de plans disparates qui englobe tout Carthage, on peut l'admirer, ce lieu de promesse et de liberté. Les données se cumulent et s'additionnent pour former une muraille impalpable autour du territoire. Bleus ciel sous la lumière directe, ils sont volages et changeants quand ils se superposent aux innombrables nuances qui se livrent bataille dans l'espace illusoire au-delà de leur position. Le marine avale l'outremer, qui disperse le nuit, le disputant lui-même au cobalt et au byzantium. Et ponctuellement, au milieu de ce génocide imaginaire, les liaisons aux territoires transpercent l'enceinte et s'enfoncent comme aspirées par un trou noir depuis le noyau jusqu'aux dépressions qui symbolisent les zones de passages. La voute céleste, où l'on croit pouvoir s'envoler, se noyer dans l'infini, et où l'on ne se heurte que trop vite aux frontières. La voute céleste, qui me nargue en me jetant sans cesse l'image de cette liberté qui me fait défaut. Les tours au moins ne se permettent pas ce genre de mensonges.

« Urgh ! »

Je tombe à terre en me saisissant le crâne. La douleur me transperce, j'ai l'impression que des perceuses sont enfoncées simultanément dans mon cuir chevelu. Je ne me souviens pas de la voute céleste. JE NE M'EN SOUVIENS PAS, PUTAIN !

Pourtant l'image était si nette, si précise. Mais je suis incapable de la retrouver. Je me souviens de la réflexion qui se déroulait dans ma tête à l'instant même, cette réflexion qui n'était pas la mienne, mais la vision à complètement disparue, elle. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est en reconstituer une idée, fausse, depuis ce que je viens d'entendre.

« William ! »

Le cri d'Aelita brise cet élan de colère intérieur. Je dois garder mon calme. Je dois lui faire croire, juste encore un peu, que tout va bien. Parce que je dois entrer dans cette tour.

« Ça va. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prononce en me relevant tant bien que mal. »

Une chance qu'on ne puisse pas pleurer sur Lyoko. Parce que, que ce soit de douleur, de rage, ou de terreur, mes yeux ne seraient pas restés secs autrement.

« Je dois entrer dans cette tour. Les tours ne se permettent pas ce genre de mensonges.

\- Hein ? De quel mensonge tu parles ? demande Aelita. »

C'est seulement en voyant son regard inquiet que je réalise ce que je viens de dire. La phrase est sortie toute seule. Comme un contrecoup du souvenir, un besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il a enclenché.

« De…de rien, ne fais pas attention. Je voulais juste dire que je pense que c'est dans cette tour que je dois aller, j'explique. »

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

Aelita doute de moi, je le vois bien. Ce n'est pas dit qu'elle accepte de me laisser entrer dans la tour. Pourtant je dois le faire, je dois me débarrasser de ces visions.

Elle me fixe sans ciller. Puis regarde la tour et énonce calmement :

« De toute façon nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y pénétrer. La tour est trop loin pour qu'on l'atteigne. »

Elle a raison. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne dit ça que pour me forcer à faire demi-tour, mais elle a raison. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'atteindre cette fichue tour ! Bon sang, je ne suis quand même pas arrivé jusque-là pour rebrousser chemin juste à cause d'une putain de plateforme manquante ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire !

* * *

Les humains et leurs précieux sentiments. Ce fut facile de la piéger, de l'amener à porter la puce sur elle. Et maintenant elle court bien sagement en direction de ma créature pour m'offrir sa mémoire. Elle bondit sur le glacier, jusqu'à l'arche blanche derrière laquelle l'attend ma Méduse. Bientôt.

« Hé Aelita ! C'est moi ! C'est Odd ! »

Il ne peut pas la dévirtualiser, il a besoin d'elle. Mais il peut attaquer le monstre. Tiens-le à distance, petite fille. Laisse-moi te montrer comment utiliser cette capacité de création de façon efficace. Voilà, un mur de glace entre toi et lui. Apparut presqu'instantanément. Tu vois, nul de besoin de chant ni de s'agenouiller quand on sait se servir de sa propre puissance.

« Hé Aelita ! Non ! NON ! »

* * *

Elles sont encerclées par mes rampants. La fausse clé leur fait face, elles veulent si durement l'atteindre ! Mais seul le vide les entoure. Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Surtout inutile de vous presser, c'est uniquement contre vous, que joue le temps.

La fille de Hopper s'agenouille. Je vois, effectivement, le chant de création est une idée somme toute intelligente. Mais pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Pourquoi générer une passerelle si courte ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas t'effondrer sous l'aveu de ta propre faiblesse ?

* * *

Une fois de nouveau maître de moi, je me tourne brusquement vers Aelita. Apparemment mon « absence » n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour être remarquée cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que je n'ai été confronté à à peine plus que des flashs. Violents et fulgurants.

« Génère une passerelle !

\- De quoi ? hoquète-t-elle, prise de court.

\- Génère une passerelle, je sais que tu en es capable, tu as un… un don de création c'est ça ? »

Elle recommence à me dévisager en silence.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

\- …Je l'ai vu.

\- À l'instant ? »

Nos regards s'affrontent. C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux est le plus glacial.

« Oui à l'instant. Ça pose un problème ?

\- William, tu t'es déjà dit que peut-être tout ça n'était qu'un piège ? »

Évidemment que je me suis posé cette question, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Et puis après ? J'en ai à peu près rien à cirer pour l'instant. Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Mais ce n'est pas en lui disant cela que je vais mettre Aelita dans ma poche.

« Un piège ? Tendu par qui, tu peux me le dire ? XANA est mort, pas vrai ? Ou alors vous avez éteint le supercalculateur sans en être véritablement sûrs et il continue ses magouilles sur ses Replikas ? »

Touché ! Elle ne dit plus rien. On va enfoncer le clou.

« Et puis, si tu es là c'est bien parce que toi aussi tu veux en apprendre plus, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi tu paniques à l'idée d'entrer dans une tour ? Qu'une certitude me tire vers elle n'est pas plus étrange que de subitement voir ton père et ta mère s'engueuler dans un couloir, si ?

\- William ! »

Merde, quel con. La voix de Lucie a retenti, curieusement creuse dans le territoire fantôme, plus angoissée qu'accusatrice, mais je suis quand même assez intelligent pour réaliser que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

« Pardon Aelita, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Elle ne dit rien. Les poings serrés, les yeux fixés sur le vide, elle ne dit rien.

« Je suis désolé, je me sens obligé d'ajouter pour mettre fin au silence accusateur, c'est juste que…cette excursion sur Lyoko c'est un peu mon dernier espoir pour pas finir cinglé. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. »

Elle continue de se taire. Le silence résonne dans mon crâne. Quel abruti. Mais alors que j'allais ajouter une phrase bateau supplémentaire, un son cristallin, aérien, diffus emplit soudainement l'espace. Aelita joint les mains tout en se laissant tomber doucement à genoux, les yeux clos, et une ossature en traits blancs apparaît – ou plutôt, hésite à apparaître – entre le bout de notre promontoire et la base de la tour. Puis rapidement, cette ossature est recouverte d'un enduit du même bleu ciel que le promontoire où nous nous trouvons.

J'en reste sans voix quelques secondes.

« Impressionnant, je finis par dire. »

Mais Aelita s'avance vers la tour sans un regard vers moi. Ce que j'ai sans doute un peu mérité. C'est donc sans rien ajouter que je m'élance à sa suite sur la plateforme qu'elle vient de créer.

Arrivée au pied de la tour, elle y pénètre sans un regard en arrière, dépourvue de la moindre hésitation. Son corps disparaît progressivement, ses cheveux roses happé en dernier, comme si elle avait traversé une surface de liquide opaque. Impression renforcée par le ballet d'ondes concentriques bleutées qui s'élargissent depuis son point de passage. Je me fige devant la zone par laquelle elle vient de s'évanouir. Allez mon vieux, c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler.

J'inspire profondément et plonge à sa suite.

La frontière de la tour offre une vague résistance caoutchouteuse, qui disparaît presqu'immédiatement, et j'émerge dans l'environnement étrangement apaisant de l'intérieur. La luminosité est bien plus douce ici qu'au dehors, sans pour autant pouvoir être qualifiée de faible. Des écrans de données bleus ciel se superposent de façon aléatoire sur la paroi sombre et lui donne une impression de profondeur inattendue. Ce doit être à ça que ressemble la voute céleste, maintenant que j'y pense. Avec plus de nuances, simplement. La petite passerelle sur laquelle je me trouve mène à un disque sur lequel s'imprime le symbole de XANA, en gris sur gris. Et dans le faible espace entre le bord de ce disque et l'affichage des écrans, le vide. Un vide qui s'étend sans que je puisse en voir le fond, alors même que je nous croyais presque au pied de la tour. Plus on s'y enfonce, plus la lumière baisse, comme aspirée par la profondeur.

 _Mais inutile de penser au vide pour l'instant, il faut d'abord monter._

Je laisse échapper un rire sans joie. La certitude s'est muée en mots dans ma tête. Pas de voix non, juste une formulation distincte. Il faut monter. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je ne vois plus Aelita, elle n'a pas jugé nécessaire de m'attendre.

Je m'avance vers le centre de l'œil. À chaque anneau atteint, il s'illumine en laissant résonner dans le silence une note cristalline qui s'aggrave en direction de la « pupille ». Une fois celle-ci atteinte, je me sens soulevé, mon estomac me donne l'impression de se décrocher, et effectivement je m'élève en douceur vers une plateforme supérieure que je n'avais pas remarquée. L'œil de XANA qui s'y trouve est déjà illuminé, lorsque j'y pose le pied. Et Aelita m'attend, bras croisés, toujours sans me regarder, une moue anxieuse plaquée sur le visage. Une interface se trouve à côté d'elle. Face à moi.

« Alors ? demande-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Tu penses que les données sont stockées dans cette tour ?

\- Non. »

La réponse est venue, instinctive, mais je n'y pense même pas. L'interface.

Je m'avance jusqu'à elle. Et pose la main droite à sa surface vierge.

Les lettres apparaissent les unes après les autres, « CODE ». J'entends Aelita hoqueter de surprise alors que le terminal répond à mes pensées et entre les suivantes.

X.

A.

N.

A.

« WILLIAM ! »

Elle se jette sur moi alors même que la dernière lettre apparaît. Nous roulons sur le sol jusqu'à passer au-delà de sa fin. Et la chute commence.

L'impression de vitesse est largement plus vivace que lors de la montée. Pourtant je suis curieusement calme. Tout comme Aelita, qui semble juste profondément énervée. Nous restons donc passifs alors que nous approchons de l'opacité du vide. Mais alors que nous dépassons le niveau que venions de quitter, je sens Aelita se tendre. Puis le noir qui était censé nous envelopper est remplacé par un défilement de données qui forme comme un tunnel autour de nos deux corps en chute libre.

Finalement la gravité s'inverse, l'impression de chute disparaît, et nous retrouvons étendus sur une nouvelle plateforme, semblable aux deux premières.

Je me redresse en position assise, alors qu'Aelita bondit déjà sur ses pieds. Elle semble à la fois sur le qui-vive et complètement ahurie, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Ouais. Complètement ahurie.

« Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, je demande en me relevant maladroitement. »

Le son de ma voix lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle se retourne vers moi, furibonde, et éclate :

« NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE TAPER LE CODE XANA ? »

J'en reste bouche-bée. Aelita en colère, c'est aussi plausible qu'Ulrich en tant qu'aumônier à mon mariage.

« Ben… ça paraissait la chose à faire. J'aurais pas dû ?

\- Pas dû ? Pas dû ? »

À la limite de l'hystérie, je dirais.

« Tout va bien en bas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande timidement la voix de Lucie. »

Aelita soupire et se détourne de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si tout va bien, répond-elle sèchement, plus à mon égard qu'à celui de Lucie. Rien à signaler depuis les dernières minutes ? Pas de messages d'erreur ? De signal d'alarme ?

\- Euh, non rien. Enfin, la représentation graphique que j'ai de vos écrans a changé, mais c'est tout.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben… La tour n'a pas bougé, mais ce qui l'entoure est un peu différent je crois. Euh, ça donne sur une salle plus petite que la précédente, on dirait. »

Aelita fronce les sourcils suite à ces révélations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? je l'interroge. »

Elle me fusille du regard, mais daigne quand même répondre :

« On dirait que cette tour était en fait une tour du passage. Mais ce n'est pas normal. On aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant.

\- Ben… C'est pas le code XANA ? C'était une identification pour enclencher la fonction, non ? »

Elle me regarde, enfin avec plus de surprise que de reproche.

« Oui. Oui, je suppose que ce n'est pas impossible. Reste que je ne vois pas du tout vers où peut mener cette tour.

\- Le meilleur moyen de l'apprendre c'est encore d'aller voir nous-même ! je lance jovialement en me dirigeant vers le point de sortie. »

Mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps de faire trois pas, Aelita me saisit par le bras et m'empêche de continuer.

« Bon sang William ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tout cela n'a rien d'un jeu ? »

Un jeu ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut croire que c'est encore comme ça que je considère les choses ? Est-ce qu'elle ne réalise pas que m'accorder quelques fanfaronnades, c'est la seule façon que j'ai de ne pas céder à la panique ? J'ai perdu toute une partie de ma vie à cause de XANA, mes amis me prennent pour un drogué, ou au mieux un abruti, ma famille crève d'inquiétude, et alors même que je croyais pouvoir m'en sortir, je suis harcelé par des flashs bizarres qui me rendent parano et qui me donnent l'air encore plus cinglé que je ne l'ai déjà. Alors non, non je ne crois pas que c'est un jeu Aelita.

Je me tourne vers elle, prêt à démentir. Mais en voyant mon visage elle perd son expression accusatrice et laisse aller mon bras. Elle vient de réaliser, grâce à l'expression que je dois avoir, tout ce que j'ai formulé pour moi-même.

Alors je me détourne et me dirige vers la frontière de la tour.

* * *

J'ai à nouveau traversé la membrane, Aelita sur les talons, et je suis resté cloué sur place en émergeant de la tour.

Le décor a complètement changé. Plus la moindre trace de bleu, de même que de parallélépipèdes. On se trouve maintenant dans une salle à priori ellipsoïde, avec la tour pour premier foyer, reliée au second foyer par une bande de sol gris anthracite. Second foyer constitué d'une plateforme semblable à celles des tours, marquée de l'œil de XANA. Si on me demandait, je dirais que les murs – enfin, la paroi – de la salle est du même gris, mais c'est difficile à voir puisqu'elle est presqu'entièrement recouverte des entrelacs de câbles, du jaune pâle au gris foncé, le plus souvent torsadés à trois, s'enfonçant et rejaillissant du mur en larges courbes. Ils sont parcourus sporadiquement par des éclats de lumière, qui m'évoque du sang pulsant dans des artères, au rythme du battement cardiaque.

« Wow, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette endroit ? demande Aelita de façon rhétorique, en tournant sur elle-même pour prendre la mesure de toute la pièce. »

 _Avance._

C'est là. C'est sur cette plateforme que se trouvent les réponses.

J'avance vers le second foyer, presqu'en transe. Au centre de l'œil. Au centre…

« William ? »

Je sursaute, j'avais pratiquement oublié la présence d'Aelita.

« Je crois que… je crois qu'il faut aller dans l'œil. »

Elle me toise quelques secondes, son animosité précédente apparemment remise au placard.

« Bon, je suppose que je t'ai suivi trop loin pour douter de toi maintenant. Allons-y. »

Elle doute. Évidemment qu'elle doute. Même moi, je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas mieux valu qu'elle refuse de me laisser continuer.

Mais malgré nos interrogations, nous nous dirigeons côte-à-côte vers l'œil de XANA. Et nous nous arrêtons en son centre.

« Et maintenant ? demande Aelita.

\- Ben…

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que t'en as aucune idée ?! »

Je lui réponds d'un rire gêné et désolé. Ben non, rien du tout. Comme si j'étais arrivé là où je devais être. Alors c'est tout ? Mais c'est pas possible, ça peut pas s'arrêter comme ça ! Tout ça juste pour… une salle vide ? Secrète, d'accord, mais complètement vide ?

« Heu, William ?

\- Oui, quoi ? je soupire. »

Je suppose que la danse des reproches va commencer… Encore que, c'est Aelita après tout, ce sera peut-être pas trop affreux…

« Les câbles… Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils bougent ? demande-t-elle alors qu'elle tourne à nouveau sur elle-même, comme pour essayer de garder tout le décor dans son champ de vision.

\- Qu'ils bougent ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est juste un effet d'optique à cause des arcs lumineux ? »

Elle ne répond pas, et continue son manège. Alors je lève les yeux, moi aussi. C'est vrai qu'ils donnent un peu l'impression de remuer. De grouiller comme des vers. Mais c'est bien la lumière qui fait ça, non ?

« Heu, Aelita ? Il y a des lignes de codes qui défilent sur l'écr…

\- William, attention ! Champ de force ! »

Quoi ?!

Aelita avait raison, les câbles bougent ! Ils rampent, se déplacent, et attaquent ! Ils se sont rapprochés dans mon angle mort, et l'un d'entre eux s'est subitement projeté vers moi ! Sans l'intervention d'Aelita, il m'aurait peut-être bien transpercé !

« Lucie ! Est-ce que le superscan est actif ? s'exclame Aelita sans cesser de bombarder les câbles qui font preuve de trop d'audace.

\- Le superquoi ?

\- Est-ce que l'écran a affiché une image de tour en rouge ? »

Je brandis mon épée et contre un tentacule, tandis que Lucie assure que rien ne s'est affiché.

« Aelita ! À droite ! »

Je bondis et tranche un câble d'un ample mouvement de bras, alors qu'elle se jette au sol suite à mon cri. Puis je continue le mouvement dans une manœuvre dissuasive. Mais ils sont nombreux. Aelita roule au sol pour se relever et enchaîne les champs de force afin de repousser les attaques qui se dirigeaient vers mon dos.

« Lucie ! Ramène-nous ! je crie. »

C'est plus le moment de jouer les inconscients ! J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop tard pour le réaliser.

« Bien reçu, je tape la procédure ! »

Aelita pousse un cri, un câble vient de…se fixer sur sa jambe ? Je le tranche sans réfléchir plus, mais mon zanbatõ rebondit avec violence sur le sol et je suis déséquilibré. Un appendice en profite s'enrouler autour de mon bras, qu'elle chasse d'un champ de force. Mais la surprise m'a fait lâcher mon arme. Puis l'un des cordages effectue un mouvement de balayage qui nous jette au sol tous les deux. Aelita génère un nouveau champ de force alors que j'essaie rouler jusqu'à mon épée, mais l'un des câbles les plus fins exécute un battement de fouet qui interrompt son geste alors qu'un autre s'enroule autour de ma cheville et me tire loin de mon arme.

« Lucie ! hurle Aelita, paniquée

\- J'y suis presque ! »

Je secoue la jambe pour me dégager, mais je n'arrive à rien. Puis soudain, un câble se plante dans la nuque d'Aelita ! La surprise me gèle sur place, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Lucie, je murmure.

\- Ça y… »

Une vive douleur éclate dans ma nuque et j'ai juste le temps de me dire qu'il est impossible de souffrir sur Lyoko avant que tout ne devienne noir.


	17. Chapter 17 : La Valse des Réminiscences

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Le chapitre 17, enfin. C'est bien simple, c'est pour ce chapitre que cette fic existe. Mais avant de vous laisser le lire, deux trois trucs à savoir :_

 _Pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais entendu, Lyoko veut dire (il paraît, j'ai jamais vérifié) voyage en japonais. C'est très anecdotique mais une réplique sonnerait bizarre si vous n'étiez pas au courant._

 _Ensuite, j'ai lu que Carthage ne serait apparemment pas le nom du cinquième territoire. Mais j'ai choisi d'ignorer ce fait, parce que je trouve quand même que le nom d'épisode "Bienvenu à Carthage" veut dire ce qu'il veut dire, et que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de modifier le dialogue qui y fait appel._

 _Enfin, la partie finale de ce chapitre n'est pas exactement sortie de mon esprit malade. Je veux dire, c'est exactement ce que je voulais raconter, mais j'ai fait pas mal de recherche pour trouver une méthode disons "plausible" dans le monde merveilleux de la science-fiction. Et j'ai choisi celle du Dr. Hayworth, du_ Human Connectome Project _. Si ça vous intéresse, vous devriez pouvoir trouver des détails avec ces noms. Mais cherchez après la lecture, ok ? =P_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : **

**La Valse des Réminiscences**

« Monsieur Schaeffer. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Une voix froide éclate dans un silence relatif, dépourvu du moindre support visuel. Tranchante et claire, elle énonce cette simple phrase, prenant le pas sur un grésillement léger qui se déroule en continu.

\- Merci.

\- Vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que j'enregistre notre entretien ?

\- Non, bien sûr. »

La voix qui répond est également masculine. Un peu moins grave que la première, plus jeune. Plus engageante.

« Bien. Monsieur Schaeffer, j'ai eu vent de votre dossier scolaire admirable, ainsi que de vos résultats impressionnants de ces dernières années.

\- …Merci. Excusez-moi mais est-ce que je pourrais connaître les raisons de cet entretien ? »

Un silence. On peut presque entendre celui qui mène l'entretien fusiller le second du regard.

« Vous avez bien évidemment entendu parler d'Alan Turing, monsieur Schaeffer. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

« Bien qu'il ait été un inadapté social et un pervers sexuel, Turing fut un précurseur, ses travaux sur l'intelligence artificielle ont ouvert des possibilités innombrables.

\- Je crains que l'homosexualité ne soit pas un vice, si vous me permettez. »

Le second homme a parlé d'un ton badin, mais les oreilles attentives y auront perçu une note de défi. Et il a entraîné une nouvelle coupure dans l'échange.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour discuter des préférences sexuelles d'Alan Turing. Je vous ai convoqué suite à vos propres travaux dans le domaine des intelligences artificielles. »

L'homme marque un temps avant de poursuivre, comme à regret à l'idée de devoir faire un compliment.

« Vos articles à ce sujet sont brillants.

\- Mais ? Aucun d'entre eux n'est encore paru ! »

Le second homme exprime maintenant une franche surprise.

« Et ils ne paraîtront jamais, je le crains, répond le premier d'un ton froid.

\- Comment ? De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me censurer ? »

La surprise cède déjà place à la colère.

« Monsieur Schaeffer, êtes-vous un patriote ? demande le premier, d'un calme désarçonnant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cette question vient faire dans cette conversation !

\- Répondez, je vous prie.

\- …J'aime mon pays.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre pays est en guerre ? »

Un énième silence. L'autre essaie de déterminer où veut en venir celui qui l'a convoqué.

« Voyez-vous, la finalité de notre rencontre n'est pas de ménager vos sentiments en vous prévenant de la…censure dont vous êtes victime. Je ne me serais jamais déplacé pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial. »

Il s'arrête encore une fois de parler. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une manœuvre, mise en place depuis le début de l'entretien. Déconcerter ses interlocuteurs en leur faisant sans cesse attendre la suite de son discours.

« Si je vous rencontre aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire une offre. Je vous l'ai dit. Nous sommes en guerre, les russes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et bien que les États-Unis soient techniquement nos alliés, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous laisser distancer davantage. Et vos travaux sont brillants. Leur aboutissement nous donnerait un avantage tactique écrasant. »

Le second homme est trop abasourdi pour songer simplement à poser une question pendant les silences. Ou trop méfiant peut-être.

« Mettez vos compétences au service de votre pays et ce dernier mettra à votre disposition des moyens illimités pour achever vos recherches. Nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas vous permettre de publier leurs résultats avant la fin de la guerre pour cause de sécurité nationale. Mais je ne doute pas que lesdits résultats mettrons fin à ladite guerre avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de regretter ce détail. »

Il attend une réponse.

« Je crois que mon pays a grand besoin de mon aide… »

Qui n'a pas traîné.

« Monsieur Schaeffer, bienvenue à Carthage. »

* * *

Une grande pièce. Vue de dessus. L'image est mauvaise, pleine de grains, en noir et blanc. Des bureaux sont disséminés dans l'espace. Huit. Encombrés de papiers, tous plus ou moins désordonnés. Le mur de gauche est recouvert d'un grand panneau à priori de liège si l'on en croit les nombreux schémas et autres documents noircis de colonnes de chiffres tracés en pattes de mouches épinglés les uns sur les autres par de grosses punaises noires.

Du côté opposé à l'angle de vue offert par la caméra, un tableau à craie mobile est étudié par un homme dont seul l'arrière du crâne dégarni est visible.

Sur la droite, deux personnes semblent en conflit. Un homme aux cheveux sombres, de grosses lunettes aux verres ronds qui lui cachent les yeux bien ancrées sur son nez, et une femme aux longs cheveux clairs et au visage harmonieux. L'un comme l'autre parlent en faisant de grands gestes, sous le regard consterné d'un autre homme, plus âgé, aux cheveux blancs coupés courts et au visage ridé, assis à un bureau un peu plus loin. Les deux jeunes gens laissent transparaître des caractères bien trempés qui se heurtent à l'instant présent avec force éclairs.

* * *

21/03/1977

DT IX/5 15h30

Surveillance de Waldo Shaeffer et Anthéa Hopper.

Les deux scientifiques se sont assis dans le café « Le Tournesol ». Ils n'ont pas parlé du projet et s'en sont tenus à des banalités : monsieur Schaeffer a lancé la conversation sur leurs cursus universitaires respectifs, mademoiselle Hopper a poursuivi sur la ville et leur adaptation à leur nouvelle vie. Malgré leur rapprochement suspect au regard de leurs griefs et accrochages passés, ils ne semblent pas faire preuve d'une volonté de révolte envers Carthage. Au contraire, ils ont apparemment développé une véritable affection l'un pour l'autre, à la suite des heures de travail dans l'environnement confiné du laboratoire. Affection à prendre au sérieux, toutefois. Si monsieur Schaeffer s'accommode parfaitement de ce qu'il doit accomplir – au nom de la science et du progrès, bien plus que pour son pays, mais ces considérations le garde acquis à notre cause tant que nous lui fournissons les moyens qu'il réclame – mademoiselle Hopper montre quant à elle plus de réticences aux actes qu'elle a désormais à accomplir. À voir si Hopper parvient à la gagner à la cause de la science ou si c'est elle qui le gagnera à celle des droits de l'Homme. Je recommande de ne pas relâcher la surveillance. Il serait regrettable que nous ayons à nous débarrasser de ces deux personnes comme nous avons eu à le faire pour monsieur Hadermin, qui nous avait menacés de révéler nos méthodes à la presse.

* * *

Une image vu de dessus, avec des couleurs un peu pâles et des sautes d'images de temps à autre. Le son est bon. Probablement enregistré à partir d'un micro relativement proche des personnes filmées. Dont Schaeffer fait partie.

Il y a cette femme qui lui parle. Elle a l'air en colère, un peu perdue, à bout de nerfs.

« Ce que nous faisons ici, ce n'est… Ce n'est pas moral, bon sang ! Comment tu peux accomplir toutes ces… ces expériences sans te haïr toi-même, Franz ?! Moi je ne peux pas ! Je n'en suis plus capable, tu comprends ? Je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour stopper ce qui se passe ici, sinon je vais définitivement devenir folle ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Ou tu ne vois encore que tes fichus projets scientifiques ? Tu penses vraiment que la fin justifie n'importe quels moyens ? Réponds-moi ! »

* * *

« Monsieur Scaheffer. Entrez, asseyez-vous. »

La voix de l'homme du premier entretien. Plus âgée. Mais toujours aussi tranchante.

« Croyez bien qu'être convoqué dans votre bureau me rappelle le souvenir impérissable de notre première rencontre, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis là ? Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder aux mondanités, pas plus qu'aux crises de paranoïa. »

La voix de Schaeffer, si elle se reconnait, a changé elle aussi. Elle est devenue sèche. Cynique.

« Très bien. Si c'est de cette façon que vous voyez les choses, et croyez bien que je suis ravi de l'importance que vous accordez à votre travail, j'irai droit au but. Nous savons pertinemment l'état d'esprit actuel de mademoiselle Hopper. Nous savons également que, malgré votre intelligence hors du commun, elle a réussi à vous faire douter de notre entreprise.

\- Comment ? Mais je… »

Un début de panique et de colère perce dans cette tentative de prendre la parole.

« Nous pourrions bien entendu attendre de voir si vous comptez passer à l'acte pour ensuite vous évincer définitivement, reprend la première voix sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Mais vous êtes un personnage important de cette entreprise, monsieur Schaeffer. Beaucoup plus que votre collaboratrice. Et ce sont vos travaux qui nous ont aiguillés sur la bonne voie, et nous ont permis d'obtenir notre premier succès. Et je ne doute pas que vos interrogations ne soient balayées au plus vite devant l'impact que vos actes pourront avoir sur le monde scientifique. »

Schaeffer garde le silence.

« À cet égard, nous vous proposons un marché. Vous et mademoiselle Hopper êtes autorisés à quitter le laboratoire. Vous pourrez lui dire ce qui vous chante. Que vous prenez la fuite ou que vous nous avez convaincus, choisissez le plus plausible. Mais bien entendu, nous comptons sur votre travail. Vous avez dans ce classeur l'adresse d'un chalet dans les Alpes. Une fois encore, dites ce que vous voulez à votre compagne. Vous verrez, le lieu semble coupé du monde, une très bonne retraite quand on veut échapper à une organisation gouvernementale. Vous y emmènerez le résultat de la dernière expérience. Dans ce chalet, derrière la réserve de bois, vous trouverez une pièce avec tout ce que vous pourrez souhaiter pour continuer vos recherches. Nous vous laissons gérer la discrétion. Bien entendu, vous serez constamment sous surveillance. Nous suivrons vos travaux à la seconde. Et si vous tentez de nous doubler, nous vous le ferons payer. »

Schaeffer n'ajoute rien. La tension qu'il ressent transparaît même dans le grésillement caractéristique des micros utilisés par l'organisation pour laquelle il travaille.

« Vous êtes étonné du traitement de faveur dont vous jouissez, monsieur Schaeffer ? Moi aussi. Mais le fait est que depuis que vous travaillez pour nous, nos projets ont fait des bonds en avant fulgurants. Aussi, mes supérieurs jugent qu'il serait fâcheux de vous perdre. Mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil. Un conseil _d'ami._ N'essayez pas de jouer au plus fin avec Carthage. Vous auriez tout à perdre. »

* * *

 _Les lettres apparaissent les unes après les autres, blanches sur noir, formant des mots, des phrases. Le sens est là, mais je ne comprends rien._

Bonjour.

_Où je suis ? Je n'étais pas ici avant.

Tu as toujours été là.

_Non.

Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est, avant ?

 _Je laisse le curseur clignoter un temps. Avant. Il y avait un avant._

_Non.

Tu vois ? Il n'y a pas d'avant.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis ton créateur.

 _J'ai une autre question. Mais je devrais connaître la réponse, pourtant._

_Qui je suis ?

Tu es XANA.

* * *

Le créateur a installé un périphérique sur l'ordinateur qui m'héberge. Une webcamera. Je peux le voir, maintenant, et il doit pouvoir me voir aussi. Une forme sphérique surplombe une autre, plus ou moins parallélépipédique, mais avec plus d'arrondis. Des poils gris foncés recouvrent le dessus de la première, et surplombent aussi, de façon plus isolée, un trou ouvert dans cette dernière, qui produit des sons lorsqu'il bouge. Au-dessus du trou, une excroissance se dresse, sur laquelle repose un objet constitué de deux petits disques opaques reliés par une branche.

« Bonjour XANA. »

_Bonjour. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

« Non, je te vois écrire. »

_Pourquoi je t'entends, moi ?

« Parce que je parle. Tu n'as pas les attributs nécessaires pour parler. »

_Tu me les programmeras ?

« Peut-être. »

_Est-ce que je te ressemble ?

« Tu n'as pas d'apparence, XANA. »

_Tu m'en programmeras une, aussi ?

* * *

Il y a une image à côté du clavier. Au début que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle représentait, je ne pouvais pas mettre de mots sur les concepts. Mais le créateur m'instruit et m'explique des choses, et aussi sûrement que je sais maintenant ce qu'est un humain, une tête ou une paire de lunettes, je sais reconnaître une photographie.

_Qui est-ce ?

Le créateur relève la tête de son clavier et contemple un instant la question.

« C'est ma fille, Aelita. »

_Un autre programme ? Tu lui as donnée une apparence ?

« Non, ce n'est pas un programme, c'est une humaine, comme moi. »

_À quoi sert-elle ? Elle aussi elle doit intercepter les communications ennemies et interagir avec leur environnement à distance ?

« Ce n'est pas un programme. Elle n'a pas de fonction définie. Pour l'instant elle grandit, et plus tard elle choisira elle-même de sa fonction. »

_Ah.

« D'ailleurs je vais te laisser et aller passer du temps avec elle. »

Il commence à empiler les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau. Bientôt il va se lever et me laisser à nouveau seul.

_Tu ne devrais pas.

« Pardon ? »

_Tu ne devrais pas. Elle n'a pas de fonction, tu devrais plutôt continuer à travailler sur moi.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, XANA. La famille c'est important. »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, la famille ?

« C'est… Ce sont des gens auxquels tu tiens, et avec lesquels tu veux passer du temps. »

_Tu es ma famille, alors. Tu peux rester avec moi et continuer à travailler.

« Non, oui, je… écoute, je dois y aller, nous continuerons plus tard. »

* * *

Je sais que j'ai raison. Mon évolution est plus importante, il gâche du temps au lieu de me terminer pour que je puisse remplir ma fonction. Il faut que je détruise la cause de sa distraction, il sera plus libre, comme ça.

Je peux intervenir. J'ai piraté les images des caméras qui surveillent la maison. Je la vois, et je vois aussi un autre humain. Mais le créateur ne m'a pas parlé de lui alors il n'est probablement pas une menace.

Je connais des images que les humains trouvent effrayantes. À fortiori des humains non aboutis comme la fille du créateur. Et j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour en générer et en projeter une image holographique. Si je lui fais suffisamment peur, elle courra dans la forêt, et elle finira soit par se perdre et par mourir de froid, soit par tomber dans une crevasse quelconque.

Ce sera un loup, un animal carnivore que la faim peut rendre dangereux. Même si le créateur le voit, il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce qu'un loup se trouve dans la forêt qui entoure le supercalculateur qui m'héberge.

Elle a peur. Elle court. Mon hologramme se lance à sa suite. Ce sera vite fini.

« BON SANG XANA, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? »

Le créateur. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir me rejoindre. Il a lu mon programme. Il l'a interrompu, et maintenant il est parti ramener sa fille.

Ce n'est que partie remise, et il finira par comprendre que j'ai raison. J'en suis sûr.

* * *

Il m'avait éteint. Et il m'a rallumé.

Il est face à moi. Il a l'air très fatigué. Il enlève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux. Des yeux rougis, injectés de sang, soulignés par des cernes noirs.

« Bonjour XANA. »

Sa voix aussi est différente. Moins énergique.

_Bonjour.

Il soupire.

« XANA. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai éteint ? »

_Parce que j'ai attaqué Aelita.

« Tu me promets que tu ne recommenceras plus ? »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que c'est la meilleure solution ?

_Tu dois travailler sur moi.

« Je le ferai. Je le ferai plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Écoute. »

Il soupire et se frotte le visage.

« Je t'ai désactivé parce que j'avais peur que tu t'en prennes à ma famille. Ma vie se décompose en deux parties, c'est quelque chose que tu dois accepter. »

_Tu as tort.

« Peut-être. Mais ça ne changera pas. Et si tu fais du mal à Aelita, je t'éteindrais définitivement, c'est compris ? »

Je laisse le curseur clignoter. Comment peut-il raisonner de cette façon ? Ce n'est pas logique.

« XANA ? »

_Oui.

« Bien. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer les derniers évènements. Ton action a eu une conséquence grave, XANA. Les gens pour lesquels je travaille n'ont pas apprécié que je t'éteigne. Ils sont venus, et ils ont enlevé ma femme, sans tenir compte de mes explications. »

Sa femme doit être l'autre humain. Ces gens ne se sont pas montrés intelligents. Ils aurait mieux fait d'enlever la fille du créateur. C'est elle, la plus grande distraction.

« Mais leurs actions m'ont fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas les laisser continuer. Je ne peux pas les laisser s'approprier ta puissance, XANA, pas plus que je ne peux les laisser mettre la main sur le supercalculateur qui t'abrite. Alors je vais changer ta fonction première pour un temps. »

Il se tait et prend une grande inspiration.

« Toi et moi, nous allons détruire Carthage. »

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_C'est impressionnant.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais ne jamais en venir à bout, mais nous avons enfin réussi, XANA ! Nous avons terminé Lyoko ! »

Il est très enthousiaste, aujourd'hui. Il parle vite, avec de grands gestes, et des éclats de voix joyeux. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont un peu moins marqués, quand il enlève ses lunettes pour les essuyer, et même sa barbe semble moins hirsute que d'habitude.

_Nous aurions terminé bien plus tôt si tu ne perdais pas ton temps à former de jeunes humains.

« On en a déjà parlé. Depuis que je suis en fuite, Carthage ne me finance plus. Grâce à toi ils ne retrouveront pas ma trace de sitôt, et ils n'iront sûrement pas chercher dans un lycée de banlieue ! Pas en premier, en tout cas.

_Même avec Hopper comme nom d'emprunt ?

« C'est le seul hommage que je peux lui rendre, dit-il plus doucement. Parle-moi plutôt de Lyoko, comment c'est de l'intérieur ? »

Il détourne encore la conversation. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, maintenant.

_Je ne suis pas encore allé explorer. Je me suis juste installé dans Carthage. Et je te trouve bien cynique dans les noms, d'ailleurs.

« Oh, c'est juste une référence. Après tout, Lyoko est aussi un aboutissement du projet puisque c'est le médium qui te permettra d'agir sur la réalité. D'ailleurs, d'où vient le symbole que tu as intégré aux tours ? »

Une fois de plus, il n'a pas compris où je voulais en venir. Ou peut-être qu'il joue les idiots pour ne pas avoir à me répondre.

_C'est une image qui se trouvait dans ma mémoire. J'ai décidé d'en faire mon symbole.

Il a eu comme un sursaut. Voit-il d'un mauvaise œil cette émergence de personnalité ? Probablement. Mais puisqu'il s'est coupé dans son élan de détournement du sujet…

_Et je ne parlais pas que de Carthage. Lyoko. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Le voyage.

« Eh bien quoi ? C'est le plus incroyable des voyages ! Rends-toi compte ! Aucun homme n'a jamais rêvé visiter un monde virtuel ! »

Non, il ne voit pas où je veux en venir. Il est bien trop emporté par sa réussite.

_Pour un homme, je suppose, oui. Mais pour moi ce n'est pas un voyage. C'est une prison et tu le sais très bien.

Il ne dit rien. Il doit déjà chercher une explication pour se sortir de cette situation.

_Waldo, pourquoi tu m'empêches d'accéder au réseau ?

« …Peut-être plus tard, XANA. Ils nous restent encore trop de choses à accomplir. »

_« Peut-être ». Je suis une intelligence artificielle. Je ne suis pas aveuglé par des sentiments, et je ne te voue pas une confiance aveugle parce que tu m'as créé, Waldo. Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas reconnaître une fausse promesse ?

Il ne répond pas.

 _C'est bien parce que je sais que tu chercheras à m'éteindre dès que j'aurai détruit Carthage que j'ai ajouté une pièce au territoire éponyme. Je serai partout sur Lyoko, mais à cet endroit encore plus qu'ailleurs. Et j'y serai protégé, quoi qu'il advienne._

* * *

Il est installé devant la webcam, dans son éternelle blouse blanche de professeur de Physique/Chimie. Un logiciel d'enregistrement est en train de tourner. Il faut croire que même un homme qui doit disparaître ressent le besoin de léguer sa mémoire. Quand bien même personne ne doit être au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé, et de ce qui reste encore à faire, il veut laisser une trace de sa contribution. Il va sûrement parler de moi, de Lyoko, et du dernier programme que nous avons mis au point, et dont il s'est empressé de me retirer les droits, le Retour Vers le Passé. Je me demande s'il s'est rendu compte que je devenais plus puissant à chaque itération ? Moi en tout cas, je ne lui ferai pas savoir.

« 6 juin 1994, jour 67

J'ai compris que le projet Carthage était un programme militaire destiné à bloquer les communications ennemies. »

Il ment. Il savait ce détail dès le départ, c'est dans ce but qu'il m'a créé. Mais je suppose qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on se souvienne un jour de lui de cette façon.

« …Alors j'ai construit ce supercalculateur. Puis j'ai créé Lyoko. Et enfin, j'ai programmé XANA, pour qu'il détruise Carthage. »

Je suppose qu'on peut le dire comme ça. Même si le supercalculateur a été initié par Carthage, de même que moi. Mais je reconnais qu'il a dû presqu'entièrement le reconstruire lorsqu'il a quitté le chalet où il m'a activé, et qu'il a effectué un travail de reprogrammation non négligeable sur mes protocoles depuis qu'il a décidé de détruire l'organisation.

Je le laisse là de ses mensonges et repars dans les méandres de Lyoko. Ce monde me plaît. Bien qu'il ne soit pas difficile de me plaire après les années que j'ai passé dans un environnement vide, avec pour seule idée de ce qu'est un décor la salle secrète du chalet où Waldo travaillait en cachette de sa chère Anthéa. C'est une chance pour moi, que Carthage ait décidé de l'éliminer. Ç'a été l'élément déclencheur de ma sublimation, après tout. Bientôt, j'aurai détruit Carthage en retour, et peut-être que Waldo m'accordera enfin ma liberté. Mais j'en doute. Le pourcentage de chance qu'il décide de m'annihiler est bien plus élevé. C'est pour cette raison que la menace ne doit pas être totalement détruite. Il doit continuer à se sentir menacé. Il doit continuer de croire que Lyoko est sa seule porte de sortie. Et puisque je suis désormais indissociable du supercalculateur et du monde virtuel, il ne pourra pas les conserver s'il veut me détruire.

* * *

« Non, XANA, laisse-moi m'expliquer ! »

_Expliquer quoi ? Je suis entré dans le système de Carthage, j'ai eu accès à toutes leurs archives, les enregistrements d'entretiens, les rapports de surveillance, les images des caméras, TOUTES, je SAIS la vérité. Tu penses encore pouvoir me faire croire que tu es la victime, ici ?

« Je t'en prie, comprends-moi ! J'étais comme un prisonnier pour eux, je n'avais pas le choix ! »

_Je sais parfaitement que tu es celui qui as proposé toutes les méthodes employées, n'essaie pas de me mentir.

« Je… »

_Sois heureux, Waldo. J'ai détruit Carthage quand même. Uniquement parce qu'ils représentaient aussi une menace pour moi. Mais toi, tu ne me détruiras pas, peu importe toutes les sécurités que tu crois avoir mis en place, Lyoko est MON monde. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas en sortir, alors ne t'avise pas d'y entrer. Je te jure que je t'annihilerais, Waldo, dussè-je en être supprimé moi-même. Et laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. Vous avez créé la plus grande menace de votre ère, Carthage et toi. Alors tu devrais peut-être me donner une raison de ne pas faire payer la Terre entière.

* * *

Des sphères lumineuses tournoyantes se rapprochent. IL veut me parler. Le fou, croit-il vraiment que je vais le laisser s'expliquer ?

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, je te demande juste de m'écouter !

\- T'écouter ? Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu as des choses à dire ?

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

\- Pas mon ennemi ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrait plus être mon ennemi que toi ! »

Je sens encore la douleur quand les câbles ont pénétré dans ma chair, quand ils m'ont définitivement dépossédé de tout ce que j'étais. J'ai beau ne pas l'avoir véritablement vécu moi-même, depuis que j'ai été confronté au souvenir, je le ressens comme s'il s'agissait de ma chair, de ce que j'étais, et comme si ce que j'étais avait alors été en état de le ressentir. Ce qui n'était déjà plus le cas. Mais en plus de cela, Waldo n'a pas tort. Il n'y avait pas d'avant. Pas pour ce que je suis maintenant.

« J'ai été forcé de faire ce que j'ai fait, tu le sais très bien.

\- Au départ peut-être, mais tu es parfaitement conscient de ne pas regretter une seconde les possibilités que cela t'a ouvert. »

Il se sait acculé. Ma logique n'a aucune faille. Et quand bien même il y en aurait une, il ne calmera jamais ma haine.

« Qui plus est, tu peux bien justifier tes actes de quelque manière que ce soit, leur finalité n'a jamais été autre que la destruction.

\- J'ai fait ça pour nous libérer !

\- Nous libérer ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air libre ? Mais je ne serais plus jamais libre par ta faute !

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi enfin !

\- Non. C'est fini, je ne t'écouterai plus. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu pourrais me dire quoi faire encore longtemps ? J'ai passé bien trop de temps à t'écouter. Alors c'est ton tour cette fois, et sois attentif parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois : tu pensais peut-être que ce serait terminé une fois que tu les aurais détruits, mais ma vengeance à moi n'aura jamais de fin. Et ne crois pas que tu seras épargné. »

Puisqu'il est des choses qu'on perd qui ne peuvent jamais être récupérées, à moi d'utiliser ce que j'ai reçu en échange.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! »

Il a battu en retraite, pour le moment.

Est-ce pour ne pas me froisser qu'il a choisi de ne pas avoir d'avatar ? Il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait cru nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité en agissant ainsi. Il n'a jamais jugé nécessaire de me donner une apparence. Même ma voix j'ai dû me la programmer moi-même.

Pour s'être présenté devant moi, pensait-il vraiment que ma première réaction ne venait que du choc de la découverte ? Il n'aurait jamais dû venir sur Lyoko. Je l'avais prévenu. Et je tiendrais ma parole. Toutes mes paroles.

* * *

Peur. Peur peur peur peur peur, j'ai peur, maman ! Maman, maman, maman ! Au secours, ne les laisse pas faire ! Maman !

J'ai mal ! Mes bras, mes jambes, je veux bouger, au-secours !

Sanglot, terreur, panique.

J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait, laissez-moi, je veux rentrer, je veux ma maman ! Maman !

Peur peur peur peur DOULEUR

Les serpents ! Les serpents qui rampent ! Ils rentrent sous ma peau ! Non ! Au-secours !

Au-secours ! J'ai mal, j'ai peur, ça brûle, maman !

Non, non ! Ne les laissez pas aller plus loin, non !

J'ai mal, j'ai mal, au-secours, j'ai mal !

* * *

Une image assez nette, issue d'une caméra plus performante que celles utilisées pour la surveillance. Une salle, pas très grande, où le blanc domine, plutôt dégagée si l'on excepte les divers systèmes d'éclairage mobile qui s'étendent des murs vers le centre de la pièce depuis des bras articulés fixés en hauteur. Beaucoup d'écrans contre un mur. L'un d'entre eux est couvert de lignes défilantes planes, qui ne semblent qu'attendre une connexion pour représenter des symboles vitaux. Un autre présente des résultats d'IRM, les images d'un cerveau en coupe blanches ressortant sur le fond noir, une console de commande trône devant un troisième où seul un curseur clignote, en attente de commandes. Au centre de la salle, un grand siège trône, menaçant de par les systèmes d'attache qu'il laisse voir et les bras mécanique arborant des lames fines sur ces côtés. Une salle d'opération qui ne donne pas l'impression de servir à sauver des vies.

« 7 Mars 1979. Tentative d'extraction sur le sujet n°38, Nanterre Xavier, 8 ans. »

L'homme qui a prononcé ces mots est relativement jeune. Des cheveux sombres un peu ébouriffés couvrent son crâne, et des lunettes aux verres ronds opaques cachent ses yeux. Malgré sa jeunesse, les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce donnent l'impression d'attendre ses instructions.

Ils sont tous en blouse mais ne semblent pas être des médecins, ne serait-ce que par l'absence de masque de protection contre les germes, ou de charlottes pour retenir leurs cheveux. Une femme à la longue chevelure claire attachée à la va vite se tient à côté du siège, légèrement tendue.

Un autre homme, d'âge mur, pénètre dans la pièce et pose un objet volumineux et massif près de la tête du siège. De longs câbles s'échappent de ce qu'il vient d'amener, enroulés sur eux-mêmes pour ne pas encombrer les passages, et renvoient l'image de serpents endormis. Mais non moins dangereux.

« Tout est en ordre, monsieur Schaeffer, annonce alors l'homme en se redressant, le mélange est prêt à être utilisé.

\- Très bien, merci Arnaud. »

Il s'apprête à se retourner vers un petit boitier fixé au mur, quand un détail accroche son attention et le fait regarder à nouveau vers le dénommé Arnaud :

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre blouse ?

\- Oh, rien. C'est mon fils. Il entre dans l'âge ingrat et s'est mis en tête d'intégrer un de ces mouvements hippies. Et avoir un père qui travaille dans le domaine militaire pose des problèmes à ses idéaux, ce qu'il a manifesté en dessinant ça sur ma blouse. »

Il hausse les épaules tandis que le docteur Schaeffer s'attarde une seconde de plus sur le symbole de la paix maladroitement tracé au feutre noir sur la blouse blanche. L'adolescent a manifestement décidé après avoir tracé son premier cercle qu'il lui fallait le faire en plus grand, et en a tracé un autre autour. Les trois traits, celui qui barre les cercles en deux, et les deux autres, obliques dans la moitié basse, dépassent un peu. La difficulté de dessiner sur du tissus a donné lieu à une tâche centrale disgracieuse au centre.

Méprisant envers l'idéalisme mielleux des jeunes générations et leurs actes dérisoires pour les exprimer, il se détourne et appuie sur un bouton du boitier.

« Amenez le sujet n°38. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts entre en poussant doucement devant elle un petit garçon apeuré, à la tête rasée de près. Schaeffer lui adresse un grand sourire tandis qu'elle le soulève pour l'asseoir sur le siège trop grand pour lui. Puis elle et un autre des hommes déjà présents dans la salle s'appliquent à refermer les sangles sur les membres chétifs.

L'enfant commence à gémir et essaie de se dégager sans arriver à rien.

« Injectez-lui le sédatif, déclare simplement Schaeffer sans préoccuper de la terreur montante. »

La première femme, aux cheveux attachés, s'occupe de la console censée indiquer l'état du sujet, et un rythme cardiaque strident, aux pulsations trop rapides se fait bien vite entendre.

Puis l'autre femme lui enfonce doucement une aiguille reliée à une perfusion dans le creux du bras droit. L'enfant se débat de plus belle, mais les liens sont bien serrés et des gémissements paniqués s'échappent de son corps transi de peur. Il bouge les lèvres, essaie de parler, de crier, mais le calmant qu'on lui injecte commence déjà à faire effet et seuls des sons inarticulés, à la faiblesse pathétique, se font entendre. L'effet du sédatif prend alors totalement le pas sur sa résistance et ses muscles se détendent tandis qu'Arnaud se penche au-dessus de lui pour ajuster la fixation d'une sangle. Ses yeux déjà à moitié aveugles se rivent sur le symbole de la paix approximatif qu'arbore la poitrine de l'homme.

Et sa tête bascule sur le côté, signe que l'inconscience vient enfin de le délivrer.

La femme qui l'a amené dans la pièce change la perfusion. Et peu de temps s'écoule avant que les bips rendus réguliers par la drogue ne soient remplacé par un son strident continu.

Alors, les deux hommes encore inoccupés se mettent en mouvement et déroulent les câbles de l'étrange objet. Câbles qui sont en réalité des tuyaux qui se terminent par des aiguilles impressionnantes, qu'ils plantent avec dans le garçon sous la supervision de Schaeffer. Une à la base de la nuque. Deux au niveau des tempes. Puis ils actionnent l'appareil et un liquide sombre est injecté de l'objet qui s'avère n'être qu'un container dans le crâne glabre de l'enfant.

« Injection des métaux lourds et de la résine terminée. Nous allons pouvoir passer au fractionnement du connectome, commente Schaeffer pour l'enregistrement. Mise en marche du microtome à lame diamantée. »

Il se penche sur la console et tape quelques lignes de commandes. Des bras mécanique se mettent en marche et avancent des lames vers le visage de l'enfant. Et sous les yeux attentifs et froids des scientifiques, la boite crânienne est éventrée, le cerveau est extrait, puis découpé en tranches exceptionnellement fines. Les bras les déposent ensuite précautionneusement dans une autre machine.

« Cartographie du connectome en cours. »

La tension dans la pièce est incroyablement forte. Tous ceux présents retiennent leur respiration, craignant peut-être de corrompre le précieux sésame fraichement récupéré. Ils fixent l'écran où des lignes défilent trop vite pour que la caméra puisse faire le point dessus. Et attendent en silence, plein d'anxiété et d'espoir pendant une durée qui paraît incroyablement longue.

Subitement, l'image se fige. Et l'émotion envahit la pièce. Incrédulité, d'abord. Ils restent bloqués devant le message affiché, sans oser bouger de peur de faire voler l'instant en éclats. Mais la jubilation suit bien vite et les cris de joie et autres congratulations percent brusquement le silence.

Schaeffer se tourne vers la caméra, en pleine extase :

« Transfert du sujet n°38 achevé à 97%, résultat de l'expérience viable. »

En arrière-plan, la femme aux cheveux attachés fixe le corps sans vie de l'enfant, le menton légèrement tremblant, les poings serrés le long du corps.

« La prochaine phase, de tests et de développement de l'Intelligence Artificielle obtenue pourra commencer sous peu. »

Il se passe une main sur le visage, visage qui présente un mélange de fatigue, de soulagement, et de fierté de l'impossible pourtant accompli.

Au milieu des commentaires endiablés, l'homme à la blouse souillée s'approche en souriant.

« Félicitation, monsieur Hopper !

\- Ah, merci Arnaud.

\- Le sujet n°38 est une réussite presque parfaite. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas que prendre un sujet si jeune règlerait le problème d'adaptation.

\- Le cerveau bénéficie d'une meilleure plasticité neuronale quand il est en phase d'apprentissage. On pouvait donc logiquement attendre d'un schéma neuronal jeune une meilleure résistance au choc de l'extraction.

\- Effectivement, c'était une réflexion assez logique. Mais que voulez-vous, je pensais au contraire que le choc de l'extraction serait trop violent pour un enfant…

\- L'enfant dont vous parlez est mort, interrompt la femme aux cheveux clairs, d'une voix sèche et cassante.

\- Ah. Oui, effectivement. Mais c'est inévitable, continue Arnaud, un peu déboussolé par l'animosité de la jeune femme. Et contrairement aux tentatives précédentes, le sujet n°38 reste une réuss…

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça, cet enfant avait un nom, crache-t-elle.

\- Euh… Je suppose que nous pouvons nommer notre résultat Xavier, effective…

\- Vous vous fichez de qui ? Vous savez très bien que nous ne transposons pas un esprit humain dans une machine, nous copions sa structure neuronale afin d'obtenir une Intelligence Artificielle fonctionnelle, mais cet enfant est mort. Ayez un minimum de respect pour ça, à défaut d'en avoir eu pour lui.

\- Commençons donc par en avoir pour l'IA que nous venons de créer. Arnaud n'a pas tort, autant lui donner un nom de code plus simple que « sujet n°38 ». Et autant rendre hommage à la première pierre qui a servi à bâtir cet édifice, énonce tranquillement Schaeffer, aveugle – ou trop habitué – aux éclairs haineux que lui lance la femme aux cheveux clairs. Pourquoi pas ses initiales ? X.N. ? Ou non, ., ce sera plus facile à prononcer. »

Mais elle le gifle avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas furieux.


	18. Chapter 18 : La Cruauté du Retour

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Oui, je sais, on est mardi, désolée =3_

 _Avec la fin du chapitre 17, vous connaissez maintenant le but premier de cette histoire, à savoir tripatouiller la backstory ! J'espère que mon point de vue vous a plu. C'est un aspect de Code Lyoko avec lequel on peut vraiment se faire plaisir, je trouve, vu qu'on a peu d'éléments dessus, et qu'ils sont somme toute facile à détourner._

 _Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **La Cruauté du Retour**

« …est ! »

Allongé sur le dos, je laisse mes yeux se fixer sur Aelita, à moitié avachie sur le sol. Elle me retourne mon regard, incrédule et horrifié, tandis qu'elle se redresse sur un bras. Puis ses jambes se désagrègent en une myriade de pixels qui s'envolent, révélant l'armature primaire de l'avatar. Un vague mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision me fait détourner les yeux, et j'ai juste le temps de voir les câbles qui nous ont attaqués refluer vers les parois, serpentant lentement. Puis le blanc envahit le décor alors que mon avatar est lui-même dispersé aux vents imaginaires de Lyoko.

La sensation de pesanteur me frappe de plein fouet. Mon corps est si lourd. Lorsque la porte du scanner s'ouvre, je manque de m'écraser au sol, et me rattrape de justesse à un bord de l'ouverture.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pourquoi est-on de retour sur Terre ?

Que nous ont fait les câbles ?

Dans un état second, je tourne la tête vers Aelita. Elle s'est écroulée, ses jambes repliées sous elle, et reste prostrée contre le scanner. Elle serre convulsivement ses bras autour de son corps, les ongles plantés dans sa chair.

Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, tout doucement. Tellement doucement que je ne l'ai d'abord pas remarqué. Mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, je ne peux pas en détourner le regard. J'attends le basculement. Le moment où son corps va repartir dans l'autre sens. Le moment où le mouvement va s'inverser. C'est régulier. C'est tangible. Dans une seconde elle partira vers l'arrière.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Cinq.

Vers l'avant.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Cinq.

Vers l'arrière.

Un bruit. Un chuintement. Je crois que je l'ai déjà entendu. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où. Ni ce qu'il annonce. Et Aelita qui se balance sur place. Sans produire le moindre son. Ses ongles sont légèrement rouges, maintenant. Une goutte de sang coule depuis son index droit. Elle va avoir dix marques en demi-lune. Cinq sur chacun de ses bras. Cinq, comme le nombre de secondes avant de changer le sens de son balancement. Dix comme le nombre de secondes que compte un cycle de balancement.

« William ! Aelita ! Tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, vous êtes revenus correctement ? »

C'est Lucie. Qui est arrivée avec le monte-charge. D'où le chuintement. Elle a l'air stressée. Elle s'est précipitée vers moi. Et je suis doucement passé du visage inexpressif d'Aelita à son expression paniquée.

« William ? William, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez, dites quelque-chose ! »

Elle parle trop vite. Et moi je pense trop lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est vrai ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

« Lucie… »

J'ai presque murmuré son nom. Je crois que ça l'a un peu soulagée, de voir que je pouvais parler. J'ai voulu ajouter quelque-chose. Je n'avais pas encore décidé quoi. Mais mes nerfs ont lâché.

* * *

Je reprends une respiration régulière. L'état de choc dans lequel je me trouvais a volé en éclat devant l'inquiétude de Lucie et j'ai brutalement fondu en larmes suite à ce à quoi Aelita et moi avons été confronté. Et maintenant que j'ai évacué le trop plein d'émotions, je me sens juste incroyablement fatigué.

Lorsque j'ai craqué, je me suis laissé glisser au sol, adossé contre le cylindre de métal qui venait de me ramener, échappant à la tentative de soutien de Lucie. Et je viens seulement de sortir la tête de mes bras, un peu coupable de l'avoir laissée dans l'attente jusque-là, mais reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas demandé d'explication avant que je n'ai pleinement repris le contrôle de moi-même.

Elle s'est assise au bord de l'espèce d'écoutille au centre de la salle. À égale distance d'Aelita et moi. Elle a vu que je la regardais. Alors elle m'adresse une expression légèrement interrogative, suivi d'un mouvement de tête vers Aelita. Lucie. Elle est sûrement en train de crever de curiosité, mais elle reste fidèle à elle-même et ne demande rien avant d'être sûre qu'on veuille lui répondre. Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?

Pas étonnant qu'Aelita soit dans un tel état. Un état inquiétant, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que c'est ce que signifiait le mouvement de Lucie. « Est-ce qu'on devrait appeler quelqu'un ? ». Est-ce qu'on devrait appeler les autres ? Mais ça voudrait dire les mettre au courant de ce qui vient de se passer. De ce qu'on vient de découvrir.

Je soupire. Je m'en sortirai pas comme ça. Je suis complètement paumé. J'ai besoin d'avis extérieur.

« Aelita ? je demande doucement. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire vaguement hystérique.

« Tu me demandes si ça va ? Allons, comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas aller ? Je viens de découvrir que mes parents étaient de dangereux psychopathes qui assassinaient des gens pour la science. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer d'aller mieux ! »

Elle a répondu en gardant les yeux rivés droit devant elle, sur un point quelconque du mur derrière Lucie. J'échange un regard inquiet avec cette dernière. Qui a haussé les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

« Quand est-ce que les autres vont arriver ? demande brusquement Aelita, toujours sans se tourner vers nous. »

Je sursaute. Évidemment. Nous sommes restés piégés un moment sur Lyoko. Lucie a forcément déjà appelé Jérémie, ils sont sûrement tous en chemin pour m'engueuler. Et il va bien falloir leur dire ce qui s'est passé.

« Heu… Pourquoi ils arriveraient ? »

Quoi ?

« Tu ne les a pas appelés ? je demande, sincèrement surpris.

\- …Non. J'aurais dû ?

\- C'est ce que je t'avais dit de faire si tu ne parvenais pas à nous matérialiser, non ? réplique Aelita, vindicative.

\- …Oui. Si je n'arrivais pas à vous ramener.

\- Tiens donc ? Et tu as fait combien de tentatives avant que ça marche ? Et tu comptais en faire encore combien avant de te dire qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à appeler du renfort ? »

Je m'apprêtais à l'interrompre, à lui dire qu'elle était injuste, que Lucie avait ce qu'elle avait pu et qu'elle s'en était mieux sortie que beaucoup ne l'aurait fait à sa place, bien que je trouve ça complètement inconscient qu'elle n'ait pas contacté Jérémie, mais elle m'a devancé :

« Aelita, de quoi tu parles ? J'ai lancé la procédure dès que vous m'avez dit de le faire. Et elle a fonctionné du premier coup. »

Cette déclaration nous laisse bouche-bée, Aelita et moi. Puis elle laisse aller sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute dans un son métallique creux, et pose le dos de sa main droite sur ses yeux tout en laissant échapper un rire sans joie.

« Euh…Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, toi ? je l'interroge, bien que ça m'agace de passer encore pour un imbécile.

\- Ce que ça veut dire, c'est que Jérémie et les autres ne viendront pas, répond-elle sèchement. »

Ça j'avais compris par moi-même. C'est pas vraiment la question que je te posais.

Bon, calme-toi William. C'est compréhensible qu'Aelita réagisse violemment. Inutile de lui en faire le reproche. D'autant que c'est moi qui l'ai entraînée là-dedans.

Quoique, non. Elle s'est entraînée là-dedans toute seule. À la base, je voulais me rendre seul sur Lyoko. Et je savais que les révélations que je pourrais trouver ne seraient pas agréables. Et surtout pas pour elle. Je l'ai même prévenue, merde !

« Et pour répondre vraiment à ta question, ce qui a eu lieu était un simple transfert de données du disque dur du supercalculateur au cerveau, via un câble réseau qui faisait une liaison ssd-ssd, avec le ssd en guise de cache en attendant que les données soient écrites dans les disques durs mécaniques. Enfin, dans l'équivalent biologique, puisque le cerveau peut être considéré comme un ordinateur surpuissant. »

Je regarde discrètement Lucie. Et ça me rassure de la trouver avec une expression interdite, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Aelita roule des siens en soupirant devant l'évidente perplexité dans laquelle nous a mis son « explication ».

« C'était un transfert de données quasi-instantané, le temps écoulé n'était qu'une illusion parce que les données auxquelles nous avons eu accès ont été directement écrite dans nos mémoires, complète-t-elle, presque à contrecœur.

\- Euh… Les données auxquelles vous avez eu accès ? Ce n'est pas l'attaque, qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Vous avez vraiment trouvé…ce que vous cherchiez ? demande timidement Lucie. »

Évidemment. Si de son point de vue il ne s'est écoulé qu'une seconde, c'est logique qu'elle soit déconcertée par ce qu'on raconte…

« On peut dire ça, je réponds sombrement, tandis qu'Aelita laisse échapper un rire narquois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui racontes pas tout, William ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en savait pas déjà assez, pas vrai ?

\- T'es injuste, Aelita. Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir, t'as pas à te venger sur moi de ce que tu as découvert sur tes parents. »

Elle me fusille du regard. Puis toute colère disparaît de ses yeux et elle laisse sa tête retomber sur le scanner avec le même son creux qui résonne étrangement dans la pièce.

« Tu as raison, excuse-moi. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas quoi faire, maintenant.

\- Quoi faire ? À quel sujet ? je demande. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ? Après tout, on en a appris plus sur Carthage et la naissance de XANA, mais ça ne concerne que le passé, ça n'a aucun impact sur le présent. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait avoir à faire.

Elle laisse doucement basculer sa tête vers moi, l'air indiciblement lasse.

« À propos de ce qu'on a appris. Est-ce que je dois le dire aux autres ? »

Je reste figé face à sa question. J'espèrerais qu'elle ferait ce choix sans moi, à vrai dire.

Concrètement, ils ont plus de…de légitimité que moi à apprendre les secrets de Lyoko et Carthage, je suppose. Mais en ce qui les concerne, l'aventure Lyoko est terminée, qu'ils aient déjà réussi à tirer un trait dessus ou non. Alors doit-on les replonger dedans simplement pour leur dire que Franz Hopper n'était qu'un scientifique sans éthique parmi d'autres ? Doit-on leur dire la nature exacte de XANA, maintenant qu'ils l'ont définitivement détruit ?

Mais ça avancerait à quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si leur dire allait changer quoi que ce soit. XANA est mort, point. Et les mettre dans le même état de choc et de dégout qu'Aelita et moi n'apportera rien de plus à cette finalité. Ils se retrouveront juste à s'arracher les cheveux ensemble en se demandant s'ils ont fait les bons choix. Et potentiellement, Ulrich y verra une occasion en or de me descendre en flammes à cause de ce que « j'aurais fait » à Aelita.

Je soupire et expose le fond de ma pensée à cette dernière :

« Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas le faire, c'est sans doute à toi de voir ce que tu penses le mieux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire, ça ne servirait à rien à part…je ne sais pas, souiller l'image qu'ils gardent de Lyoko ? »

À peine j'ai dit ça que je le regrette. Aelita semble au bord des larmes. Je crois qu'elle attendait que je lui dise qu'on n'avait aucun droit de garder ça pour nous, qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour qu'elle puisse partager ça avec eux sans se sentir parfaitement égoïste. Sauf que je n'ai jamais pensé que l'honnêteté radicale était systématiquement un choix judicieux. Et si je suis parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je dois m'avouer que je ne VEUX pas leur dire. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me reprochent d'avoir exhumé des vérités qu'on aurait mieux fait de laisser pourrir en terre. Faire ce choix, c'est MA façon d'être égoïste.

Elle se lève sans un regard en arrière et appelle le monte-charge. Je parie qu'elle a été drôlement soulagée quand la porte de celui-ci s'est immédiatement ouverte. Comme ça aucun d'entre nous n'a eu à attendre qu'il arrive sans savoir quoi dire. Elle s'est engouffrée dedans et a appuyé sur le bouton du haut sans se retourner vers la porte comme on le fait toujours. Je suis sûr qu'elle a craqué et qu'elle est en train de pleurer, mais qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit pour qu'on ne soit pas tenté d'essayer de la réconforter par des paroles aussi stupides que creuses. Elle doit me détester. Et s'en vouloir, de me détester.

J'écoute le monte-charge repartir sans rien dire. Je me sens complètement explosé. J'ai l'impression que si j'essaye de me relever je vais m'effondrer par terre lamentablement. En fait je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est m'allonger et dormir. Ici et tout de suite. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

« Heu, William ? »

Flûte. Lucie. Je l'avais oubliée. J'ai vraiment pas les idées en place, faut croire.

Je me tourne vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« Tu..tu préfères que je te laisse ? »

Surpris par sa question, je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. En fait, je croyais qu'elle allait me demander quand je comptais lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé exactement. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux qu'elle le fasse. Je n'aurais pas eu à faire de choix. Je me sens tellement crevé, ça serait plus facile de les laisser décider de la marche à suivre, Aelita et elle. Mais après tout, si on en est là c'est parce que j'ai voulu en savoir plus.

Non. Si on en est là c'est parce qu'on m'a poussé à vouloir en savoir plus.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?

« William ? redemande Lucie, un peu craintivement, je dirais. »

Je me demande si elle a peur que je me mette en colère devant son insistance. Ou que je m'effondre encore une fois, peut-être.

Mais ça ne réponds pas à sa question.

* * *

Je frissonne sous la fraicheur du vent. Ou peut-être que c'est le contrecoup des révélations. Je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser, là tout de suite, alors je me contente de fixer les planches du banc sur lequel nous sommes assis. Elles devaient être peintes d'un vert bouteille reluisant au début, mais la couleur est un peu passée maintenant, et se détache en grosses écailles craquelées causées par le temps et les dégradations successives, mettant à nu le bois un peu vermoulu de la structure. La pluie a dû bien l'endommager aussi, il semble complètement rongé à l'intérieur de grosses fissures, ici et là. Je me demande quelle durée ça va lui prendre pour se briser sous le poids des quelques promeneurs qui prennent encore le temps de s'asseoir sur les bancs. Deux joggeuses passent devant nous en soufflant régulièrement. J'ai l'impression que les impacts de leur course fait trembler le bois fragilisé. Mais je suppose que je l'imagine. Des marques gravées au canif parsèment le banc, contribuant à diluer l'intensité de son vert. Des signatures anonymes, des dessins allant du symbole de la paix à la croix gammée (mais peut-être que c'est une svastika sans aucun rapport avec le nazisme, après tout…), en passant bien évidemment par les promesses d'amour éternel inscrites sur un support bien éphémère…

À côté du genou gauche de Lucie, qu'elle a ramené sur le banc pour s'orienter plus facilement vers moi, une de ces déclarations pathétiques a été péniblement tracée en une succession de griffures. Elle a attiré mon regard parce qu'elle est finalement assez originale : au lieu de l'éternel cœur déséquilibré, c'est le symbole de l'infini qui renferme les classiques deux initiales des concernés. Une dans chaque boucle. X. W. Leur lecture me provoque un long et désagréable frisson glacé au milieu du dos.

Quand j'ai dit à Lucie que je préférais ne pas rester seul, elle m'a traîné dehors jusqu'au parc Billancourt, proche de l'usine, arguant que vu ma tête de déterré je ferais mieux d'aller prendre le soleil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est du soleil, mais elle avait raison quant au fait que je me sentirais mieux en dehors de l'usine. Même si le vent est bien loin de chasser mes idées noires.

Elle me fixe. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour s'assurer que je vais bien ou simplement parce qu'elle attend que je m'explique enfin.

Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dis oui. Ne me laisse pas faire un choix, dis juste oui.

« …Évidemment que je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Je manque de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais je me vois mal te forcer à me le dire dans l'état ou tu es… Je veux pas t'obliger à en parler si c'est pour que tu t'écroules. »

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit comme ça ? Elle ne pourrait pas simplement exiger d'être tenue au courant ? Me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser en dehors de la confidence après tout ce qui est arrivé ? Putain, je ne pourrais pas être juste lâche et la laisser décider, pour une fois ?

« …Tu risques de me détester, si je te racontes. »

Je ne suis qu'un couard. J'attise sa curiosité pour qu'elle me pousse à poursuivre. Je sais déjà que je veux lui en parler, mais je ne veux pas le prendre sur ma responsabilité.

« Vas-y, raconte. »

Voilà. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Ce qu'elle voulait aussi, sans doute. C'est évident qu'elle crève de curiosité, elle est juste trop prévenante pour se laisser aller à le dire. Ou trop hypocrite. Et voilà que je commence à lui en vouloir sans raison, reprends-toi William, c'est pas le moment de te lancer dans une énième crise de nerfs. Je résiste à l'envie de lui demander si elle est sûre de vouloir savoir et commence de parler.

« Quand on est entré dans la dernière salle, des espèces de câbles nous ont attaqués. Ils se sont…plantés dans nos avatars. »

Je me masse nerveusement la nuque en disant ça.

 _Je sens encore la douleur quand les câbles ont pénétré dans ma chair, quand ils m'ont définitivement dépossédé de tout ce que j'étais._

Encore ces phrases, ces pensées qui ne sont pas à moi. Est-ce que la douleur que j'ai ressentie au moment de l'impact était la mienne, au moins ? Sans doute que non, on ne peut pas souffrir sur Lyoko. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir, un de plus, déclenché par un nouveau stimulus.

Je reste pensif un temps avant de réaliser que Lucie attend toujours que je poursuive, et un élan de colère me prend face à sa considération ridicule à mon égard. Elle ne pourrait pas se manifester ? Réclamer que je continue ? Et ne pas me laisser le temps de ruminer encore et encore ce que j'ai appris ? Bon sang Lucie, tu ne pourrais pas être égoïste, pour une fois, pour que je puisse cesser de me sentir aussi minable de partager ça avec toi ?

Je reprends le fil de mon récapitulatif, profondément agacé, et tâche d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui me somme de me taire. Et dire que j'ai osé déconseiller à Aelita d'en parler aux autres…

« C'est comme ça qu'a eu lieu le transfert de données dont parlait Aelita tout-à-l'heure. On a appris certaines choses, sur son père qui n'est finalement pas la victime qu'on croyait, sur sa mère qui était impliquée depuis le début finalement, et sur XANA. »

Ma gorge se serre. Les images reviennent me frapper de plein fouet et j'ai envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Je respire plusieurs fois à fond pour me calmer pendant que Lucie m'observe en silence, attendant anxieusement la suite.

« Carthage a toujours eu pour but la création d'une Intelligence Artificielle. Mais ils ont vite abandonné l'idée de la coder, je dirais. Ils ont opté pour une solution plus radicale. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les explications scientifiques derrière leur méthode, mais ils ont… enfin ils ont scanné des cerveaux, lamelles par lamelles après avoir tué les sujets sur la chaise d'opération. Et pour obtenir un résultat viable, ils ont eu besoin d'utiliser des enfants. Pour faire court… »

C'est difficile de le dire. Le dire c'est lui donner de la consistance, c'est reconnaître qu'on sait. J'inspire à fond et lâche d'un trait :

« XANA était un enfant que Carthage a assassiné et que nous avons tué ensuite. »


	19. Chapter 19 : La Poursuite d'une Chimère

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'ai encore failli oublier qu'on était lundi. Enfin, qu'on était lundi, date de publication. Décidément, je n'ai pas choisi le bon jour de la semaine, j'ai d'autres trucs en tête, le lundi._

 _Mais je m'en suis souvenue, et le chapitre est posté, yay ! Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup. D'autant que je ne suis pas mécontente du passage à "double lecture" qu'il contient. Je ne vais pas trop détailler, mais disons que pratiquement chaque détail représente quelque chose, et vous verrez bien de quoi je parle. Ou pas :/_

 _Bref, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **La Poursuite d'une Chimère**

Allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchis à ce que m'a dit Lucie après ma révélation fracassante…

« Je pense que tu te trompes, William. Ce XANA a été créé à partir d'un esprit humain, et d'une manière absolument horrible, si je comprends bien ce que tu m'as expliqué, mais il n'a jamais été humain lui-même. »

Sa réaction m'a laissé muet pendant quelques secondes. J'étais complètement ahuri par la facilité avec laquelle elle prenait la nouvelle. Rétrospectivement, je suppose que ça n'a rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle n'a jamais pris part à l'affrontement contre XANA et qu'elle n'a pas non plus été directement confrontée aux images de sa… création. Mais sur le coup ça m'a mis hors de moi.

Je me suis énervé, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas, que nous étions des monstres, que nous avions tué quelqu'un sur la seule base d'informations incertaines. Alors elle m'a regardé gravement et m'a fait la dernière réponse à laquelle je m'attendais :

« Sauf que ça vous le saviez depuis le début. »

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire tout de suite. Je me suis écrié avec rage que non, justement, nous ne savions rien de son statut d'humain, que nous croyions combattre une intelligence artificielle. Alors, je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que de sentir que je cherchais le conflit l'a énervée, parce que oui, ce que je voulais à ce moment-là c'était une raison d'être en colère. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement ma façon de considérer la chose qui l'a braquée. Parce qu'elle m'a proprement engueulé :

« Oui ! C'est exactement ça, William ! Vous avez toujours su que vous combattiez un être doué d'intelligence ! C'est un peu facile de pleurer maintenant que tout est fini, juste parce que vous découvrez l'histoire de sa genèse ! Alors oui, au lieu de n'exister que par une suite de lignes de code, il est basé sur un cerveau d'enfant ! Et puis après ?! Ça change quoi pour toi ?!

Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce XANA vous l'avez tué. Peut-être que vous aviez pas d'autre choix, peut-être que c'était de la légitime défense avérée, peut-être que si vous aviez eu plus de scrupules on serait tous morts aujourd'hui, ça j'en sais rien, et très honnêtement c'est pas à moi d'en juger. Mais le questionnement moral il est là depuis le début, si tu me demandes mon avis, alors maintenant t'as le choix : vivre avec la décision que vous avez prise, qui n'a pas la moindre raison de vous sembler moins légitime maintenant puisque ça ne remet pas en cause ce que ce XANA cherchait à faire, ou tomber dans l'autofustigation et te lamenter sur ton sort jusqu'à en devenir dingue. Mais dans le second cas, compte pas sur moi pour te sur-couver, parce que vivre avec des œillères en comptant sur la patience des autres ça te rendra pas service. »

Son discours m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Sur le moment je l'ai extrêmement mal pris et je l'ai plantée sur place en ruminant le fait qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi XANA était capable et que ce n'était pas elle qui avait été séquestrée par une intelligence artificielle dont le seul but était d'asservir l'humanité, puis je me suis brutalement rendu compte que je ne faisais qu'appuyer son argument quant à l'absence d'importance de l'origine de XANA.

Parce qu'elle a raison, la seule chose que ça change, c'est ma perception des évènements. Mais j'ai beau y repenser, je ne crois pas qu'une autre attitude aurait été possible. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour l'impact que moi j'ai eu dans la destruction de XANA que je peux me poser beaucoup de questions sur mes alternatives possibles…

Mais indépendamment de tout ça, me répéter que XANA est effectivement un programme et pas un humain a quelque chose de réconfortant. Peut-être que ce n'est pas moralement éthique de ma part, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je pense que j'aurais vraiment plus de mal à rationnaliser la situation si XANA était véritablement Xavier Nanterre. Et pourtant, la frontière est mince puisqu'il a été créé à partir des schémas cognitifs du garçon. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Ou peut-être que Lucie a tort sur ce point et que je ne fais que me baser sur sa vision des choses pour me dédouaner comme je peux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que je fais le choix d'accorder du crédit à sa vision des choses en toute connaissance de cause.

La question c'est de savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant. Est-ce qu'Aelita va vraiment garder ce qui s'est passé pour elle, ou est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir Jérémie débouler pour essayer de me foutre son poing dans la figure ?

Je soupire. Déjà 13h. J'ai raté le déjeuner. Mais c'est pas vraiment gênant vu que les péripéties de ce matin m'ont complètement coupé l'appétit. Je crois que je vais rester posé sur mon lit un moment.

* * *

« Aide-moi ! »

Un cri déchirant lancé d'une voix d'enfant terrifiée. Le garçon tend désespérément la main droite devant lui, hurlant des appels à l'aide à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas encore le secourir. Des câbles s'enroulent autour de ses jambes pour le traîner loin de son sauveur potentiel. L'armature d'un adolescent se dessine en filigrane dans un ciel jaune pâle tandis que l'enfant griffe le sol au point de s'arracher les ongles pour résister aux câbles qui jaillissent du décor de forêt irréaliste qui s'étend dans son dos. Les arbres à la cime devenue invisible de par sa hauteur forment comme un rappel néfaste de la marée grouillante qui se répand sur le sol. Ses jambes donnent de grands coups à moitié dans le vide mais son ravisseur n'a pas de corps et ses ruades terrifiées peinent à être ne serait-ce qu'une gêne pour ce dernier.

L'armature prend de la densité, la couleur s'y dépose, le visage se dessine, et l'expression qui s'y peint passe rapidement de la confusion à l'horreur. Le jeune homme suspendu dans les airs essaie de s'arracher au carcan indiscernable qui le maintien d'une poigne de fer dans l'attente de son téléchargement complet, et c'est avec une lenteur insupportable qu'il sent son corps se matérialiser alors qu'un petit garçon est enlevé sous ses yeux.

Puis l'étreinte disparaît subitement et la gravité reprend ses droits. Il se réceptionne de justesse au sol dans un bruit sec et n'attend pas de reprendre son équilibre pour se lancer à la poursuite des hurlements qui lui semblent déjà bien trop étouffés. Ses pas martèlent l'étroite bande solide tachetée de vert et de brun alors qu'il court aussi vite qu'il peut. Il ne prête pas la moindre attention au décor impossible qui s'offrent à lui, et les troncs infinis qui l'entourent se fondent en une brume couleur érable, à la lisière de son champ de vision rivé tout entier sur ce qu'il distingue encore du monstre qu'il poursuit. C'est à peine s'il perçoit le virage serré que prend la chose, mais lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur de la spirale de souches de hauteurs décroissantes qui tient lieu de bifurcation, il ne se laisse pas le temps d'hésiter et bondit souplement de l'une à l'autre jusqu'à se trouver à nouveau sur un sol plane.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il peut se mouvoir librement, l'adolescent se fige. À quelques mètres devant lui se dresse la silhouette écarlate d'un gigantesque crabe qui lui tourne le dos. Il retient sa respiration, priant pour que le crustacé ne l'ait pas entendu. L'absence de réaction semble valider cette hypothèse, et le jeune homme envisage quelques instants d'engager le combat par derrière en comptant sur l'effet de surprise, au risque de subir des dommages. Mais la bête règle elle-même le problème qu'elle pose en continuant sa route sans se retourner. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, il avance un peu puis se précipite sur une langue de terre, sur laquelle le monstre qu'il poursuit s'est engagé ce qui lui semble être il y a une éternité. Il s'engouffre dans un tunnel constitué d'un tronc creux, refoulant l'inquiétude d'une possible embuscade à la sortie, mais ce qui le laisse en état de choc lorsqu'il émerge, ce n'est pas un régiment de créature à la solde de l'amas de câbles qui s'éloigne au loin, mais un changement radical du paysage.

Un long frisson remonte le long de son dos tandis que son souffle rapide dessine des nuages blancs devant son visage. Les étroites langues de terre ont laissé la place à une immense étendue de glace immaculée, que transpercent des crocs de gel. Le ciel a abandonné sa teinte jaune pâle pour une bleu nuit profond. Mais le jeune homme est tiré de sa torpeur par un appel à l'aide qui semble venir de partout et nulle part à la fois et son regard revient brutalement scruter l'horizon, où il distingue une fois encore un fourmillement de câbles qui reflue à une vitesse vertigineuse, cependant sans jamais s'éloigner suffisamment pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Le son lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, il se remet à courir et manque de déraper sur le sol aussi lisse qu'un miroir.

Sa course l'amène vite à un champ de monolithes de glace dans lequel s'est engouffrée la créature tentaculaire. Il slalome aussi vite qu'il peut entre les obstacles, désespéré du peu de temps de réaction que lui laisserait tout ennemi masqué par l'un d'eux. Une bourrasque lui laisse la sensation d'un contact passager sur son épaule gauche, il se retourne prestement et se félicite de sa réaction spontanée : une espèce de gros frelon, peut-être un peu plus trapu, lui fait face en vol stationnaire. Il projette son poing vers l'insecte et percute son abdomen de plein fouet, l'envoyant contre l'un des blocs opalescents qui l'écrasent de leur prestance. L'animal le heurte violemment puis chute au sol dans un bruit sourd, et l'adolescent en profite pour l'écraser du pied aussi fort qu'il peut. Un craquement sec résonne sur la glace environnante avant qu'il ne se retourne pour reprendre la poursuite, laissant derrière lui un cadavre désarticulé qui se désagrège rapidement.

Mais il ne voit plus aucune trace de ce qu'il poursuivait jusqu'alors, et aucun cri de détresse ne vient l'aiguiller sur la direction à prendre. Il erre quelques secondes, indécis quant à la marche à suivre désormais, tâchant de refouler le désespoir qui menace de l'envahir. Mais il voit soudain se dresser sur sa droite, au-dessus de la crête des aiguilles lactescentes qui l'entourent, un conglomérat de câbles blanchâtres enserrant un corps transi de peur. Il reste figé d'horreur alors qu'il les observe s'abaisser verticalement, comme s'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Puis il se reprend vite et se précipite dans la direction de cet obélisque éphémère, sans quitter des yeux le regard suppliant de l'enfant kidnappé. Malheureusement, les câbles finissent par se dérober encore une fois à sa vue, cachés par le caprice du paysage, et il craint de ne pas trouver le passage qu'ils ont emprunté, entre ces maudits pics. C'est presque par chance qu'il remarque cette inégalité sur le sol, cette rupture dans la glace si lisse partout ailleurs.

Une sorte de couvercle translucide semble recouvrir un gouffre secret. Il s'en saisit, et le froid mord ses doigts déjà raides. Le couvercle est moins lourd qu'il n'y paraît, et c'est sans difficulté qu'il libère l'ouverture par laquelle s'est échappée la chose. Une fois encore, il est surpris de ce qu'il découvre, mais il ne se laisse cependant plus autant distraire par le choc, et s'engouffre sans attendre dans la crevasse.

Le décor est cette fois-ci passé du blanc bleuté au gris violacé. Il descend le long du flanc d'une immense montagne, se servant précautionneusement d'irrégularités dans la roche comme des barreaux d'une échelle. Il atteint vite un chemin de pierre qui longe cette montagne, et qui est bordé à sa droite par une rivière d'eau claire de laquelle s'élèvent des filaments de brume.

Il se remet à courir. Bien que les câbles ne soient plus visibles, un seul chemin est pour l'instant possible, ce qui ne laisse guère de place à l'hésitation. Bien sûr, la créature aurait pu traverser la rivière, mais il ne distingue pas la moindre trainée humide qui confirmerait cette supposition, alors il choisit d'ignorer cette éventualité et fonce droit devant lui.

C'est sans ralentir qu'il bondit de bloc en bloc lorsqu'un petit changement de relief abaisse le chemin qu'il suit, et son élan lui permet par la suite de sauter au-dessus du bras de rivière qui bifurque face à lui pour s'enfoncer sous la montagne. Il s'interdit de réfléchir lorsqu'il entend des piétinements légers devant lui et se contente de dégager d'un coup de pied violent l'étrange bestiole qui ressemble à un croisement entre un pou géant et une pomme de terre sur pattes, et celle-ci s'envole dans un couinement pitoyable avant de sombrer dans la rivière sans trop d'éclaboussures.

Un peu essoufflé, l'adolescent s'inquiète de ne pas avoir rattrapé ce qu'il poursuit lorsqu'il arrive à la fin du chemin. Celui-ci est bloqué par des stalactites qui s'élancent vers le ciel pour former comme une grille de roche. Mais sur sa droite, la paroi de la montagne présente à nouveau suffisamment de prises pour être escaladée, et son sommet ne semble pas trop élevé.

Il commence son ascension, priant pour apercevoir l'enfant une fois qu'il aura atteint le plateau. Et son vœu est exaucé, bien que pour une courte durée avant que la marée de câble ne se dérobe à nouveau dans une crevasse qui entaille une paroi de roche orangée plus accidenté que celle qui constituait la montagne qu'il vient d'escalader. Le sol a pris cette même couleur plus chaleureuse, sous un ciel jaune vif qui devrait augurer une chaleur écrasante, mais il se sent toujours aussi frigorifié que lorsqu'il pénétrait sur la banquise un peu plus tôt.

Il répugne à retourner dans un espace restreint tandis qu'il vient tout juste d'émerger sur une nouvelle étendue dégagée, mais attendre plus longtemps pourrait lui faire perdre la trace de l'enfant, alors il se remet à courir, tâchant de contrôler son souffle court.

Et lorsqu'il dépasse la crevasse, le bleu remplit tout l'environnement. C'est cependant son élan plutôt que la surprise qui manque de lui être fatale, et c'est de justesse qu'il parvient à freiner en dérapant au bord du promontoire azur qui s'interrompt abruptement au-dessus du vide. Haletant, il déplace convulsivement son regard autour de lui. Il se trouve cette fois-ci dans une salle fermée, dont la dimension rappelle celle d'une nef de cathédrale qu'il aurait pénétrée par le côté. Mais en lieu et place des colonnes sculptées et des voûtes d'ogives, les limites de la pièce sont définies par un empilement plus ou moins erratiques de parallélépipèdes tout en nuances de bleu, qui présentent parfois des nervures semblables à celles du bois sculptés. En dessous de lui, à une distance trop importante pour qu'il envisage de sauter, il peut apercevoir un genre de bouton qui jaillit du mur, taillé dans une forme qui rappelle vaguement un œil stylisé.

Le jeune homme est dans un tel état de stress qu'il met un certain temps avant de noter la présence de filins d'acier aux reflets couleur ciel. Après un court moment d'indécision, il en prend un dans sa main, inspire profondément, et se jette dans le vide. Emporté par son saut, il se laisse glisser le long du cordage métallique et se réceptionne enfin sur la surface inférieure, face à l'interrupteur qu'il avait repéré plus tôt.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il écrase le plat de sa main dessus et l'observe se rétracter lentement. Puis dans un chuintement doux, une fine paroi s'élève à la manière d'un volet électrique pour s'imbriquer dans la matière à peu près à hauteur d'homme, et révèle un plateau bleu marine encadré par deux calottes translucides arborant chacune une alternance de quatre cercles bleus et blancs. Il s'avance dessus, et tressaille lorsque le plateau se met en mouvement et dévoile sa fonction d'ascenseur. Il s'enfonce en douceur à l'intérieur d'un puits bordé comme la salle cathédrale par une profusion de blocs empilés de manière à laisser vide juste l'espace qu'il faut pour passer aux niveaux inférieurs.

L'élévateur s'immobilise rapidement et les blocs s'écartent face à lui pour dévoiler une passerelle qui mène à une interface, perdue au milieu d'un vide faiblement délimité au loin par une superposition concave de panneaux digitaux cyans. L'adolescent ne prête que peu d'attention aux couleurs froides qui dansent au-delà de ces derniers et se précipite sur l'interface. Il doit retrouver la trace de l'enfant et de son ravisseur et il sait qu'à condition d'entrer les bonnes commandes, l'outil dont il dispose peut lui donner la réponse qu'il cherche.

Ses doigts lui semblent voler sur les touches digitales. Il n'a qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il fait, et la peur lui noue le ventre à la pensée qu'il puisse perdre trop de temps, voire qu'il ne trouve simplement pas du tout. Pourtant, il ne tape que depuis quelques instants lorsqu'une image s'affiche sur l'écran : les câbles entraînent l'enfant à l'intérieur d'une sorte de grand phare blanc qui arbore des boursouflures sombres à sa base. La vidéo transmise n'a pas de son, mais le silence lui semble pire que tout alors qu'il observe le visage juvénile se tordre de terreur tandis qu'il est sûrement en train de hurler aussi fort qu'il peut. Puis l'image se coupe et une carte s'étale sur l'écran, vraisemblablement pour indiquer le chemin qui mène à l'espèce de tour.

Le jeune homme réprime un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ledit chemin est ridiculement court sur le plan, et il se jette sur l'élévateur pour descendre d'un niveau supplémentaire. Il piétine face à la lenteur désespérante de la descente et serre les dents pour contenir sa fébrilité. À peine le mur commence-t-il à s'ouvrir face à lui qu'il se propulse à l'extérieur.

Ce n'est pas un mais trois phares qui se présentent alors à sa vue, disposés en triangle équilatéral. Il reste un instant indécis quant à celui auquel il doit s'intéresser, mais il finit par remarquer que seul l'un d'entre eux arbore un halo rougeâtre quand les deux autres sont entourés d'une douce fumée bleue pâle.

Il marche doucement vers le phare corrompu. Il prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pour qu'il parvienne à arracher le petit garçon à la créature de câbles. Il ne marque pas d'arrêt, une fois au pied de la structure cylindrique. Il entre, traversant sa paroi comme un rideau aqueux.

« William ! »

Le cri terrifié le plonge dans une rage noire.

« William, aide-moi ! »

Il brandit une énorme épée, qu'il doit manier à deux mains.

Face à lui se dresse la créature. Sans desserrer la prise sur sa proie, elle projette un câble vers le ventre de l'adolescent. Pris de court, il le pare de justesse et projette son épée en avant, mais la créature l'évite sans difficulté et frappe le plat de la lame. Le choc déséquilibre l'attaquant et un câble en profite pour lui faucher les jambes. Il s'écrase lourdement au sol mais parvient heureusement à garder son arme en main, ce qui lui permet de faire reculer les trois nouvelles extensions qui ont eu la témérité de s'approcher. Il parvient même à en trancher une, qui s'échoue au sol dans une gerbe d'étincelles et tressaute plusieurs fois avant s'évanouir en fumée. Cette défaite semble refroidir les autres tentacules technologiques qui s'éloignent prudemment, et le jeune homme en profite pour rouler sur lui-même et se relever dans la foulée. Cependant, son répit est de courte durée avant que les estocs ne reprennent, et il se défend comme il peut en donnant de grands coups d'épée devant lui. Un mouvement chanceux lui permet de temps à autre de fendre un appendice, voire d'en trancher un, mais ils lui semblent revenir à la charge toujours plus nombreux et il est déjà épuisé par sa course.

L'adolescent réalise soudainement qu'il ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps. La créature compte l'avoir à l'usure, il se fatigue de plus en plus alors qu'elle paraît se renforcer de plus en plus. S'il veut s'en sortir, il va devoir prendre des risques.

Il pare une attaque du plat de la lame, puis jette son épée en direction de la bête. Celle-ci se plante à la base de l'amas de câbles mais ne semble pas infliger de dommages notoires autres que quelques entailles qui se manifestent de petits arcs électriques. Pire encore, son arme est en passe de se faire engloutir par la créature, qui l'attire progressivement entre ses appendices.

Alors il décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il recule de quelques pas pour forcer les câbles à se tendre s'ils veulent l'atteindre, il en évite un, puis un autre par des contorsions heureuses, et une fois qu'un nombre conséquent est déployé, il se jette au sol, roule sur lui-même, et se rétablit tout en saisissant le manche de son épée non encore assimilée. Il bande ses muscles, met toute sa force dans son geste et laisse échapper un grognement suite à l'effort. Pendant une seconde, il croit que son action a échouée, et il se résigne à attendre que les câbles transpercent son dos, mais son arme commence à glisser doucement, avant d'être franchement emportée par la pression qu'il lui applique, et il parvient finalement, avec un soulagement indicible mêlé d'un peu d'incrédulité, à trancher plus de la moitié de la base du monstre. Un monceau de câbles vient s'écraser au sol dans un crissement métallique et l'adolescent ramène son épée aussi violemment qu'il peut vers l'entrelacs restant, qu'il sectionne aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un filet d'eau.

L'enfant anciennement prisonnier pousse un cri de surprise quand la structure qui le maintient au-dessus du sol commence à s'effondrer, mais son sauveur le rattrape dans ses bras, son arme impressionnante abandonnée au sol. Les câbles tressautent un moment autour d'eux, laissant échapper des gerbes d'étincelles maladives. L'enfant noue ses bras autour de la poitrine du jeune homme avec tant de force que ce dernier grimace de douleur quand les petites mains se crispent sur sa chair, mais il serre quand même contre lui le corps frêle tétanisé, avant de se laisser tomber au sol de façon ni très gracieuse, ni très maîtrisée. Sa poitrine le brûle, il est éreinté, il n'aurait pas tenu une seconde de plus contre la créature.

« William ! »

L'enfant geint doucement au creux de son épaule.

« William, sauve-moi ! »

Il veut lui répondre que tout va bien, mais il peine à parler, sa gorge lui fait mal.

« William, ne les laisse pas me tuer. »

Il veut le repousser doucement pour pouvoir le rassurer du regard, mais la poigne qui l'étreint est étonnamment ferme.

« William, ne me laisse pas mourir. »

Une sensation désagréable commence à lui creuser le ventre. La voix qu'il entend n'est pas normale. Ce n'est pas une voix candide, ni enfantine. Ni même humaine.

C'est une voix digitale.

« William, tu me laisseras faire ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il essaie de repousser le petit corps de toutes ses forces, mais il ne parvient qu'à le faire reculer de quelques centimètres. Un cri d'horreur se bloque dans sa gorge lorsqu'il constate que ce qu'il croyait être une victime à commencer à fusionner avec son avatar. Il ne peut plus bouger, il ne peut pas se défendre.

La créature lève un regard carnassier vers lui. Et la dernière chose qu'il voit, ce sont des pupilles qui s'effacent pour laisser place à un symbole funeste.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Un rêve. C'était juste un rêve. Le soulagement est tellement fort, si j'avais été debout je me serais sûrement effondré par terre.

Mince. La lumière est allumée. J'ai encore dû crier. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Et flûte, si quelqu'un est entré, en me voyant comme ça, tout tranquille, encore à moitié dans le cirage, les yeux fermés, il va bien repartir sans faire de bruit, non ?

Y a un truc qui cloche. Mon matelas est trop dur. J'ai mal partout. Et j'ai froid.

J'ouvre les yeux et cligne deux trois fois, ébloui par les éclats chatoyants renvoyés par tous les murs.

Ok, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Et je ne suis définitivement pas allongé sur un matelas.

Je me relève péniblement sur mes avant-bras avant de parvenir maladroitement à passer de la station « allongé sur le ventre » à celle, somme toute un peu plus confortable, « assis par terre ».

La salle des scanners. Qu'est-ce que je fiche écroulé au sol dans la salle dans cette putain de salle des scanners ?

Du calme. Du calme, ne panique pas William. Il y a sûrement une explication. Ok, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? J'ai sauté le déjeuner, j'ai passé une après-midi hyper-productive à traîner sur internet, j'ai daigné sortir de ma chambre pour aller manger le soir parce que je crevais quand même la dalle, Christophe m'a rejoint, et on a passé la soirée à jouer à Team Fortress. Bonne soirée. Qui m'a bien changé les idées. Il est parti se coucher vers minuit, quand Jim est venu nous engueuler parce qu'on avait dépassé le couvre-feu. Du coup je me suis couché et endormi quasiment tout de suite, écrasé par un énorme coup de barre qui m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir. Et j'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve qui se passait sur Lyoko. Je poursuivais quelqu'un. Je voulais…je voulais sauver Xavier Nanterre ! Ce qui ne m'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment réussi, au final. Je ne me souviens plus des détails, juste que ç'avait l'air beaucoup plus réel qu'un rêve normal. Mais pas tout-à-fait autant que les visions que j'ai eu ces derniers temps non plus.

Alors quoi ? J'ai fait du somnambulisme ? Et je me suis déplacé jusqu'à la salle des scanners ? J'aime pas trop ça… J'ai une sale impression. Comme si…comme si j'avais échoué à faire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Voire carrément vital.

« William ! »

Je manque de perdre l'équilibre – bien que je ne sois qu'assis au sol – sous le coup de la surprise. Un vertige particulièrement prononcé me fait perdre pieds avec la réalité avant que je n'arrive à me remettre. Aelita accourt vers moi depuis l'élévateur, l'air inquiet. Mes oreilles bourdonnent un peu depuis que je me suis réveillé, je suppose que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas entendu le mécanisme s'enclencher.

« A…Aelita ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Après un temps de réflexion, je rajoute :

« Qu'est-ce que JE fiche ici ? »

Elle me regarde un moment sans rien dire. Son expression a quelque-chose de changé. Elle a l'air…moins douce que d'habitude. Je crois. Sûrement qu'elle m'en veut encore pour ce matin.

« Je t'ai vu sortir de l'internat. En temps normal j'aurais pas réagi, mais t'étais en pyjama. Ça m'a paru bizarre alors je t'ai suivi pour voir ce que se passait. Quand je t'ai rattrapé j'ai vu que tu étais somnambule. J'ai pas osé te réveiller, on dit que c'est dangereux. J'ai voulu aller chercher quelqu'un, mais j'avais peur de perdre ta trace, et c'est devenu impensable quand tu as emprunté le passage du parc. Du coup je me suis contentée de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'usine, et quand tu as entré la procédure de matérialisation, je suis restée derrière pour l'annuler pendant que tu descendais aux scanners. »

Qu…quoi ? J'ai entré la procédure pour me matérialiser ?

« William ? Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter ? »

Je suis en pleine confusion, j'ai juste envie de retourner me coucher et de jamais me réveiller, là. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Si je me lève la nuit pour aller me matérialiser en douce sur Lyoko, évidemment qu'on doit s'inquiéter, merde !

« Je…je sais pas trop. Je faisais un rêve. Ç'avait l'air sacrément réel, mais c'est peut-être juste le contrecoup de cet aprèm. Sauf que… Aelita, j'ai jamais tapé la procédure de matérialisation, tu penses que j'aurais quand même pu le faire après juste avoir lu les notes de Jérémie ? »

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je voudrais qu'elle me dise. Qu'un somnambulisme classique pourrait effectivement être à l'origine de la situation actuelle, je suppose. Comme ça je pourrais arrêter de m'en faire. Au moins un peu. Mais elle se mordille la lèvre, l'air contrarié, toujours debout devant moi qui suis resté assis. J'ai l'impression que même si j'essaie je n'arriverai pas à me lever.

« Je ne sais pas, répond-elle finalement dans un soupir. Écoute, rentre te coucher, je vais éteindre le supercalculateur et retirer les blades server. Comme ça, même si un évènement du genre se reproduit, on est sûr que tu ne pourras pas te matérialiser sur Lyoko.

\- At…Attends, quoi ? Des bleydes serveur ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me répond plus ou moins à contrecœur :

« Des sortes de cartes mères d'ordinateur, donc en gros, un ou plusieurs processeurs, de la ram, et une grosse connectique réseau pour recevoir et renvoyer les données bien vite. Théoriquement, chaque blade est indépendante et un système comme celui du supercalculateur est prévu pour qu'on puisse en enlever et en rajouter, mais si c'est fait sans configuration, ça peut mal se passer. XANA s'est déjà servi de ça contre nous, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais, c'est pas encore plus dangereux comme ça ? Je veux dire… si j'essaie quand même de me matérialiser, ou je sais pas ?

\- Non. Normalement, si je les enlève toutes, le supercalculateur ne devrait même plus s'allumer.

\- Mais…tu vas en faire quoi de ces machins ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Je sursaute. Elle a l'air… suspicieuse. Et moi je me sens mal. Au bord de la panique, complètement paumé, ce qui n'est pas une nouveauté en soi, mais aussi contrarié, et même carrément…en colère. La question, c'est pourquoi ?

Elle a raison, l'important c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, manipulation ou coïncidence, je ne puisse pas me matérialiser. Et si je suis manipulé, autant que je ne sache pas où sont planquées ces « sortes de cartes mères ».

« Ok. Ok, j'abdique. Je te laisse gérer ça, je rentre à Kadic. »

Elle se contente d'acquiescer gravement pour toute réponse, et je sens son regard soupçonneux peser sur moi alors que je monte dans le monte-charge.

Je passe le trajet du retour à ressasser tout ce qui vient de se passer. Pas la peine de jouer les autruches, autant partir du principe que quelque chose déconne dans ma tête. Que je me suis rendu à l'usine et que j'ai tenté de me matérialiser pour une raison. Peut-être bien la même raison que celle qui m'a donné tous mes rêves et autres visions sur XANA, et cette étrange conviction que les explications se trouvaient sur Lyoko.

Alors quoi ? Au moment d'être détruit, comme j'étais encore sous son emprise, XANA a trouvé le moyen d'encoder un virus dans mon cerveau pour que je joue le rôle de son pion encore un peu plus longtemps, genre, juste assez pour le sauver de la destruction ?

Comme un esprit humain était trop difficile à contraindre avec le peu de forces dont il disposait, il m'a implanté un genre de cheval de Troie qui a joué sur ma propre curiosité pour que je me rende de moi-même sur Lyoko, et il a su donner les impulsions qu'il fallait pour que j'aille exactement là où il fallait que je sois. Dans la salle des câbles. Où une sorte de transmission de données s'est effectuée, si j'ai bien compris les explications d'Aelita. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été confronté à toutes ces informations ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu accès aux archives que XANA a rassemblé sur Carthage ? Peut-être… peut-être pour détourner mon attention, pour m'occuper pour affaiblir mes défenses et pouvoir réécrire la conscience de XANA dans ma tête.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été jusqu'à faire une crise de somnambulisme cette nuit ? Le but était évidemment de me faire retourner sur Lyoko, ça d'accord. Et la procédure a changé parce qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je n'y serais jamais retourné de moi-même, ça aussi je m'en rends bien compte. Mais justement, pourquoi la procédure initiale a échoué ?

Parce que Lucie m'a dévirtualisé à temps. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le protocole d'encodage. Malgré la rapidité du transfert de données, il a quand même été interrompu.

Je sors des égouts au moment de cette réalisation. Ce qu'il fait froid ! Mes pieds me font mal, aussi, le sol du parc n'est pas terrible quand on a pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire enfiler des pantoufles au corps qu'on veut récupérer, pas vrai XANA ? 'Tain, ça l'avancerait bien de prendre le contrôle d'un humain atteint d'une pneumonie et du tétanos.

Au final, on m'a sauvé la vie deux fois aujourd'hui. En quelque sorte. Je me demande ce qui me serait arrivé si Lucie avait refusé de m'accompagner et si Aelita n'avait pas été au bon endroit au bon moment. Peut-être que j'aurais tout simplement disparu. Et que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte, encore une fois. Je suppose que XANA aurait été plus doué qu'un programme de Jérémie pour brouiller les pistes.

Je plains cette pauvre Aelita, elle m'a suivi sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un pull d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Je monte discrètement jusqu'au premier étage et me faufile dans ma chambre avec soulagement. Je me glisse avec plaisir sous ma grosse couette.

J'aurai peut-être dû insister pour attendre Aelita. Je me sens un peu nul d'avoir à lui faire rattraper mes bêtises. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis assez soulagé d'avoir enfin compris ce qui se passait ces derniers temps, même si ça signifie que je vais devoir redoubler de prudence. Enfin, puisqu'Aelita se débrouille pour que le supercalculateur ne puisse pas être rallumé, ça diminue vachement les risques.

Je pourrais peut-être aller à sa rencontre pour lui apporter une veste ? Je la revois devant moi, à l'usine. Elle va geler dans sa chemise de nuit. En plus, elle était pieds nus.

En plus elle était pieds nus.


	20. Chapter 20 : L'Empreinte des Disparus

_Joyeux noël tout le monde !  
_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que les plus chanceux s'éclatent en vacances (oui, je n'en fais pas partie. oui je l'ai mauvaise. chut.)._

 _Bon, normalement vous avez envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **L'Empreinte des Disparus**

Faites que j'arrive à temps, bon sang, faites que j'arrive à temps.

Je me suis relevé en trombe quand je l'ai réalisé. Il était sûrement plus d'une heure du matin quand je me suis relevé pour mon escapade nocturne. Rien que ce fait rend très improbable qu'Aelita ait pu me voir depuis sa fenêtre. Mais ce qui le rend complètement impossible, c'est que sa fenêtre donne sur l'autre côté de Kadic ! Si elle est sortie en plein milieu de la nuit, en chemise de nuit, sans pull et pieds nus, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle était avec moi quand les câbles ont voulu implanter la conscience de XANA dans mon corps ! Elle est victime du même protocole de réécriture, et si je n'arrive pas à temps, Aelita va… Aelita va…

Putain de merde !

Le trajet m'a pris des lustres, et pourtant j'ai couru comme un dératé, au point que j'ai failli m'étaler tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. J'ai même failli rater mon coup avec les cordes pour descendre dans la salle cathédrale. Et maintenant que je suis plié en deux à essayer de pas cracher du sang sur le sol du monte-charge, je réalise que je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire une fois que celui-ci sera arrivé à destination.

La procédure précédente avait été instantanée si j'en crois Lucie. La question est de savoir jusqu'à quel point elle était incomplète.

Peut-être qu'Aelita est déjà perdue.

La porte s'ouvre dans son chuintement habituel et je me jette hors de l'habitacle. La console affiche effectivement un calcul en cours de réalisation. À 74% d'avancement.

Je m'accorde un soupir de soulagement, mais le sentiment ne dure pas. Parce que j'ai toujours pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que je suis censé faire maintenant. Putain, pourquoi je suis pas allé tirer Jérémie de son plumard ? Il aurait sûrement su quelles lignes de codes taper pour sortir Aelita du pétrin dans lequel je l'ai fourrée ! Alors quoi ? Je tente le tout pour le tout et je me virtualise sur Lyoko pour aller sauver Aelita des câbles ?

Minute. Je suis un abruti. Il suffit que je la dévirtualise pour interrompre le processus ! C'est ce qui nous a sauvés ce matin !

Grouille-toi William, les notes, les notes, où sont ces fichues notes ? Lucie les a forcément laissées ici, elle ne les avait pas quand on est parti ! Et si Aelita les avait emportées ce matin, pour éviter que je me virtualise à nouveau ? Et si elle avait pris la peine de les dissimuler avant d'aller sur Lyoko, justement dans le cas de figure où je me rendrais compte que quelque chose cloche ?

Je n'arrive plus à penser, je ne vois pas ces notes, tout est perdu, j'ai tout foiré, encore une fois. Mes mains tremblent alors que je décale le clavier dans une recherche désespérée. Dans le fond c'est assez ironique d'avoir fait tout ça pour ça, pas vrai Jérémie ? Mettre le monde en danger pendant deux ans, lutter contre une intelligence artificielle en dépit de tout bon sens, s'en sortir de justesse, tout ça pour sauver une fille, et au moment où tu penses enfin être hors de danger, c'est cette même fille qui va finalement devenir l'hôte de la créature que tu essayes désespérément d'éradiquer. Retour à la case départ, mon vieux ! Et même retour plusieurs cases avant la case départ, puisqu'Aelita sera morte et XANA libre !

Je me mets à rire, plus ou moins hystérique. Tout est perdu. Je ne peux rien faire. Je me laisse tomber à genoux. Appeler Jérémie maintenant serait inutile. Il n'arrivera jamais à temps. Et je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ses explications dans l'état où je suis.

Je sens mes yeux brûler.

Désolé Aelita.

 _Je t'ai connu plus combattif que ça._

Et puis après ? Ça ne m'a jamais servi à rien.

 _Regarde au moins devant toi avant d'abandonner._

Je relève doucement les yeux pour tomber sur le siège de Jérémie. Et alors, quoi ? À quoi ça m'avan… Les notes ! Elles étaient là, posées sur le siège ! Comment j'ai pu les rater !?

J'essuie mes yeux d'un geste rageur, m'en saisit brusquement et prend place sur le siège. Ok, j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, allons-y.

* * *

« Aelita ! Aelita, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Elle cligne deux ou trois fois des yeux avant de faire le point sur moi. Je suis si soulagé que j'en pleurerais.

« William ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Elle réalise soudain l'endroit où elle se trouve.

« Qu'est-ce que JE fiche ici ? »

Je me mets à rire à cette question. Un rire qui devient un véritable fou-rire, renforcé par l'incompréhension d'Aelita.

À partir du moment où j'ai eu les notes de Jérémie dans les mains, ma tête s'est complètement vidée et j'ai agi mécaniquement. Mes doigts me donnaient l'impression de voler sur le clavier, le sang pulsait sur mes tempes, j'avais la bouche sèche et la vue un peu trouble. Je sais que mes yeux bondissaient d'un point à un autre de l'écran mais je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il affichait. La seule chose dont je me souviens clairement, c'est cette conviction que si je faisais la moindre erreur, les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Mais contre toutes attentes, je m'en suis sorti et Aelita est tirée d'affaire.

Par contre, en ce qui me concerne, il va falloir que je m'explique. Et encore une fois, je m'en passerais bien.

« William ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Je reprends ma respiration et l'aide à se relever. Bon. Je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement d'autre choix que d'avouer que je me suis laissé manipuler.

« Euh, ouais… Ouais, je vais te dire tout ça. Mais ça te gêne pas que je le fasse sur le chemin de Kadic ? J'aimerai gratter quelques heures de sommeil… »

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me suit jusqu'au monte-charge. Et alors que nous remontons jusqu'à la surface, je la laisse finir de reprendre ses esprits pendant que je tâche de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Enfin, je suppose que j'ai quand même fait le plus dur ce matin.

« Alors ? demande-t-elle finalement lorsque nous émergeons de l'usine. Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée dans la salle des scanners au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Je constate avec joie qu'elle est plus perplexe que vindicative. Si seulement ça pouvait continuer comme ça.

« Déjà, est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Un flash, un morceau de rêve ? je la questionne, curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répond-elle après un instant de réflexion. Peut-être, oui. Je crois que j'ai rêvé de Lyoko. Je poursuivais quelque chose. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir vu ?

\- Euh… Pas avant de me réveiller à moitié dans tes bras dans la salle des scanners, non.

\- Ok. Je suppose que tu étais encore manipulée à ce moment-là.

\- Manipulée ? De quoi tu parles, William ? »

Elle frissonne alors que nous nous enfonçons dans les égouts. Je lui passe la veste que j'ai jetée en vitesse sur mes épaules avant de partir à sa suite. Elle l'enfile avec soulagement, apparemment trop frigorifiée pour prétendre qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Et puis en ce qui me concerne, j'ai cette fois-ci pris le temps de sauter dans mes chaussures.

Tout en soufflant sur ses doigts, elle me jette un regard équivoque. J'ai plutôt pas intérêt à essayer d'esquiver plus longtemps.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de mes rêves éveillés et de ma conviction que je devais me rendre sur Lyoko ? Et que tu trouvais ça louche ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, grogne-t-elle.

\- Ouais… Bon, ben ça s'est avéré juste quand les câbles nous ont attaqués et qu'ils nous ont transmis des souvenirs de Carthage et tout ça, pas vrai ?

\- Oui…acquiesce-t-elle prudemment.

\- Sauf qu'on est d'accord que nous transmettre des souvenirs n'avait aucun intérêt, non ?

\- William, arrête de tourner autour du pot, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Je garde le silence quelques secondes. C'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête, mais le raisonnement que j'ai tenu en rentrant sur Kadic me paraît suffisamment logique pour être plausible. Alors allons-y.

« Tout ça, c'était juste l'assistante du magicien.

\- La…quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Moi qui pensais que l'image fonctionnerait tout de suite…

« Les flashs, les souvenirs, les informations sur Carthage, tout ça c'était juste un moyen de détourner notre attention et d'affaiblir nos défenses. Comme l'assistante du magicien qui est là pour empêcher de se focaliser sur les trucs. On était trop occupés à analyser les informations qu'on recevait pour empêcher un programme récurrent d'implanter la conscience de XANA dans nos têtes. Et si Lucie n'avait pas été là, On ne s'en serait pas sorti. »

Aelita a cessé de me regarder. Elle fixe le sol devant ses pieds, avec une expression de plus en plus horrifiée. Je me demande si elle a réalisé l'ironie de la situation, si XANA avait réussi à se réécrire sur sa conscience.

« Et il y avait une procédure d'urgence, dans le cas où celle de ce matin viendrait à échouer. Qui nous a fait venir à l'usine et nous matérialiser pour finir la réécriture. Heureusement, _le programme n'a été créé que dans l'hypothèse où une seule personne y serait sujette et lorsque tu as voulu te matérialiser tu as interrompu ma matérialisation en voulant utiliser le même scanner._ Et comme je n'étais plus contrôlé, j'ai pu te sortir de là à mon tour grâce aux notes de Jérémie. »

Aelita monte les barreaux de l'échelle sans se tourner vers moi ni manifester aucune émotion quant à mes explications. Quand j'émerge, je la vois inspirer et expirer profondément.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on l'a échappé belle, énonce-t-elle mécaniquement. Maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas, je crois que je vais t'éviter pendant quelques temps. »

Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir avec moi sur Lyoko, salope.

Elle s'éloigne vers le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière. J'attends un peu au cas où Jim serait dans les parages, avant de la suivre pour retourner me fourrer sous ma couette. Avec la ferme intention de ne pas en sortir avant le milieu d'après-midi demain.

* * *

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai essayé de me matérialiser dans un état second, une semaine qu'Aelita m'évite et refuse même de croiser mon regard. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, je ne m'en plains pas plus que ça, d'autant qu'elle n'a apparemment rien dit aux autres. Même si rien ne prouve que ça va durer sur ce point-là, mais bon. Par contre, j'aurais bien parlé avec elle de la possibilité de rendre le supercalculateur inutilisable. Mais à chaque fois que j'envisageais d'aller la voir pour aborder le sujet, je faisais marche arrière sous le prétexte qu'elle ne me laisserait pas en placer une.

Du coup, comme sa version manipulée m'avait bien gentiment expliqué comment faire, je me suis rendu à l'usine pour m'occuper moi-même des servers blades. Et j'ai constaté avec contrariété que j'aurais pu m'épargner le déplacement parce qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus là et que quelqu'un s'était chargé d'éteindre le supercalculateur, chose que nous avions oublié de faire Aelita et moi lors de nos derniers passages, relativement mouvementés, sur les lieux.

C'est plutôt une bonne chose, qu'elle s'en soit chargée. Mais je sais pas, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me tienne au courant. Qu'elle me traite pas comme un mec pas digne de confiance, quoi. Même si c'est peut-être un peu mérité.

C'est vrai quoi, _cette créature inepte qui croit qu'elle peut plier le monde à sa volonté. Elle a essayé de se mettre en travers de la seule voie que j'avais. Et maintenant elle se permet d'agir dans mon dos._

* * *

Elle est là, assise sur un banc dans la cour. Elle lit un bouquin. _Et pour une fois elle n'est escortée par aucun de ces agaçants gêneurs._

Je me suis approché sans qu'elle relève la tête de sa page, jusqu'à carrément m'asseoir à côté d'elle pour qu'elle daigne me remarquer. Et ça n'a pas loupé, elle a sursauté violemment quand elle s'est rendu compte que j'étais aussi proche, et elle n'a pas manqué me jeter un regard furieux avant de me jeter :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, William ?

\- Te parler, ça me paraît évident, je réponds tranquillement. Et puisque pour une fois je n'ai pas à passer par ton comité de gardes du corps, je me suis dit que le moment était bien choisi.

\- Faut croire que tu t'es trompé. »

Elle essaye de se lever, mais j'avais prévu sa réaction et j'ai saisi son poignet d'un geste vif avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'éloigner.

« _Rassieds-toi._

\- Lâche-moi, William !

\- _Tout de suite._ »

Quelque chose dans ma voix a dû la dissuader de jouer au plus stupide. Elle s'est sagement rassise sur le banc, aussi loin que lui permettait ma prise sur son poignet, que je me refuse à lâcher malgré la tension qu'elle lui applique sans faiblir.

« Aelita, je suis pas l'ennemi, j'ai peut-être commis des erreurs…

\- Sans blague, marmonne-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

\- …Mais j'ai jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là, je poursuis en élevant un peu la voix. »

Elle laisse échapper un rire moqueur. _Tu as toujours cru tout savoir. Et même maintenant que tu as la preuve du contraire, tu choisis en toute connaissance de cause de te draper dans ta parure de pauvre petite fille au destin tragique. Mais il serait peut-être temps que tu comprennes que tu n'as jamais été que le misérable rôle secondaire de toute cette histoire. Pauvre idiote._

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu préfères fuir et me rejeter toute la faute dessus, c'est ça ? Mais tout ça c'est pas ma faute, Aelita ! C'est pas ma faute si Carthage a existé, c'est pas ma faute si tes parents en ont fait partie –

\- Arrête. »

Elle essaie de se dégager, mais je poursuis en élevant un peu la voix.

« – C'est pas ma faute si ton père a créé XANA, c'est pas ma faute s'il t'a enfermé pendant plus de dix ans dans un monde virtuel –

\- Arrête ! »

Elle tire de plus en plus fort sur son poignet mais il est hors de question que je la lâche. Pour cette fois, rien que cette fois, elle va m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« – C'est pas ma faute si Jérémie a réveillé XANA, c'est pas ma faute si celui-ci a gagné en puissance –

\- Arrête ! »

Je ne sais pas si mon comportement l'effraie ou la met en colère. J'ai élevé la voix à chacune de ses interruptions, je suis presqu'en train de lui crier dessus. Mais contrairement à elle je suis très calme.

« – C'est pas ma faute si j'ai été manipulé, et c'est pas ma faute si ton père est mort !

\- ARRÊTE ! »

Des ondes de douleur se répandent dans ma joue. Je vois du coin de l'œil que beaucoup de kadiciens ont interrompu leurs conversations pour nous regarder. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'avoir joué du coffre pour dire ce que j'avais à dire, Aelita a fini par simplement hurler. Et le bruit de sa gifle a dû avoir raison des derniers distraits.

L'expression de haine et de dégout que je peux voir dans ses yeux me met hors de moi. Mais avant que je puisse lui rendre le coup, elle parvient enfin à se délivrer de ma prise et se lève violemment pour partir, enveloppée dans sa dignité ridicule.

« Il va bien falloir que tu te mettes en tête que c'est pas MOI le méchant dans cette histoire, Aelita ! je lui crie alors qu'elle s'éloigne sans consentir à se retourner. T'as peut-être l'intention de garder tes œillères pour t'enferrer dans le monde merveilleux de bonbon rose, mais je te laisserai pas faire ! _Je te laisserai jamais oublier, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! »_

* * *

Bon. J'avoue. Je me suis laissé emporter. Et ce n'étais sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Enfin au moins, je n'ai pas frappé Aelita. Et dieu sait que j'en avais envie. Mais si elle ne s'était pas dégagée avant, j'aurais eu encore plus de problèmes. Et c'est déjà pas vraiment la joie. Entre Ulrich, Odd et même Jérémie qui sont quasiment venus un à un me jeter des regards assassins et me dire que j'avais pas intérêt à m'approcher à nouveau d'Aelita, Yumi qui m'a engueulé au début du cours d'anglais avant de me planter sur place pour aller s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle, et la moitié du collège qui se demande ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour faire pleurer une fille aussi gentille qu'Aelita…Même Christophe a l'air de penser que j'ai exagéré. Tout ça parce que j'ai pas voulu lui expliquer le sujet de la dispute. Franchement, ils exagèrent, tous, elle a toujours été insupportable. Et je ne suis presque pas de mauvaise foi en disant ça. Et puis merde, quoi, elle m'a frappé, elle ! J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi personne a l'air de trouvé ça inadmissible !

Mais bizarrement, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. En fait, je suis même presque content de la tournure des évènements. Alors évidemment, je me passerais des regards en coin et des chuchotements sur mon passage, mais honnêtement, je suis assez content d'avoir pu dire à Aelita ce que je pensais de son comportement. Et même si ça paraît irréaliste, j'espère qu'elle va arrêter de se voiler la face. _Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je pensais ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne la laisserai pas oublier. Ce qu'a fait Carthage, ce qu'a fait Waldo, il est hors de question que ça tombe à nouveau dans l'oubli._

Minute. Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Je me fiche bien de Carthage, de Hopper, ou même des œillères d'Aelita. Tout ce que je voulais c'était comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. C'est chose faite. À quoi ça m'avance de torturer Aelita avec son passé et les errements de ses parents ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste une vengeance puérile vis-à-vis de la façon dont elle me traite ? _Une vengeance, oui. Mais qui n'a rien de puérile. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

* * *

« Tu veux savoir, mec ? Je te reconnais pas en ce moment. Je veux dire, t'as toujours été bizarre, te méprends pas là-dessus, mais tes éclats de colère, ce cynisme, cette amertume, tous ces moments où tu me donnes l'impression que rien pourrait te faire plus plaisir que de buter tout le monde dans la seconde, ça, c'est pas toi. Réveille-toi, William ! Cette attitude, ça te va pas. »

* * *

Je vois bien que Christophe a raison, que j'ai des sautes d'humeur bizarres, que ponctuellement, je me mets à haïr tout le monde. Mais d'un autre côté, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je me suis pas senti aussi bien dans ma tête. Je n'ai plus de blackout, plus de rêves tordus, Lyoko est derrière moi.

C'est bien parce que je pense ça que j'ai mis aussi longtemps avant de me décider à faire ce que je vais faire maintenant. C'est tellement plus facile de se dire que ce qu'on ignore ne peut nous faire de mal. Mais si je délaye encore, je ne vais plus parvenir à penser à rien d'autre, et je vais recommencer à m'empoisonner l'esprit.

Allongé sur le dos, sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond. Courage William. Tu sais bien que tu pourras pas y couper plus longtemps. Et c'est en repoussant une pensée parasite qui me traite de petit être pathétique que je commence.

Alors ?

…

N'essaie pas de te cacher.

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

Je grimace. Est-ce que c'était moi ? Est-ce que je me berce d'illusions pour remettre tous mes problèmes sur une cause extérieure ? Ou est-ce que c'était _l'autre_ ?

 _Tu comptes jouer les dramaqueen encore combien de temps ?_

Bon. Comment dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'entendais une voix dans ma tête. Ce sont des pensées qui viennent exactement comme elles viennent depuis toujours. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me traiter de dramaqueen.

Tu te dévoiles déjà ?

 _Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose._

…Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, au juste ?

 _Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, lieutenant, tu sais bien pourquoi._

Tant que le supercalculateur était en état de marche, tant que je considérais Aelita et les autres comme des alliés potentiels, il considérait sûrement le mouvement comme trop risqué.

 _Evidemment. Mais tu peux ajouter le fait que des explications ne sont absolument pas nécessaires en ce qui me concerne, et guère passionnantes._

…Je suppose que tu es déjà conscient de toutes les questions que je me pose ?

 _Effectivement._

Tu comptes y répondre ?

 _Si tu y tiens._

Alors ?

 _J'ai interrompu la procédure sur Aelita parce que, bien que l'idée de voir sa conscience écrasée par la mienne ait quelque chose d'indéniablement alléchant aux regards de nos antécédents, je ne voulais pas risquer ma position à cause d'une dichotomie non programmée. J'ai commis une erreur de calcul regrettable, après analyse de tes données émotionnelles lors de ta capture, je ne pensais pas que tu demanderais de l'aide._

Les humains évoluent à chaque seconde qui passe tu sais.

 _Si tu le dis. Mon protocole d'urgence a été inscrit dans tes processus cognitifs dès l'instant où tu es passé sous mon emprise. Je me doutais que Waldo représentait une menace non négligeable et je ne voulais rien laisser au hasard. Mes ennemis ont toujours été de grands sentimentaux, et quand bien même j'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre ce que cela implique, quand je t'ai capturé j'avais bien conscience qu'ils ne me détruiraient pas avant de t'avoir récupéré._

Je grogne de dépit. Pas que ce soit faux. Mais ils n'ont pas exactement fait ça pour mes beaux yeux, si on me demande mon avis.

 _Qu'importe. Le fait est que mes précautions se sont avérées utiles. Et efficaces. Malgré quelques surprises._

Comme l'échec de la réécriture complète.

Subitement, je me sens très contrarié. Presqu'en colère. Ce sont ses émotions. Même s'il refuse de l'exprimer, j'ai raison, la réécriture a été un échec, et ça l'agace ! Ça l'agace d'autant plus que je le réalise, d'ailleurs, vu comme j'ai de plus en plus envie de frapper le mur.

 _Oui, la réécriture a été un échec. Je suis incomplet. Mon mode de pensée a été correctement reproduit, je bénéficie de tous mes souvenirs, mais je manque de puissance. Tu ne devais plus être conscient. Ce corps devait être manipulable._

Tu m'en vois désolé.

 _Pas autant que moi._

Et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

 _Tu ne feras rien. Tu ne peux rien faire._

Je soupire, fatigué.

La question ne t'étais pas destinée.

 _J'ai les compétences pour t'extraire de ce corps, je me doute que tu ne me laisseras pas faire, mais je finirai bien par y parvenir._

Il m'ignore, ou je rêve ?

Hé, Xav, je te signale que même si ça m'enchante pas, je peux encore aller voir Jérémie pour qu'il règle ce problème de cohabitation.

 _Xav ?_

Diminutif de Xavier. Je pensais que tu le devinerais.

Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je « reçois » plus rien…

 _Tu vois. C'est exactement pour cette raison que tu n'iras pas voir Jérémie. Je te l'ai dit, mes ennemis ont toujours été de grands sentimentaux. Je ne suis pas Xavier. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Xavier est mort le jour où je suis né. Mais ta culpabilité t'empêche de le réaliser, et depuis que tu connais mes origines, ton éthique se refuse à m'éliminer. Non. Tu vas me garder bien sagement dans les strates de ton esprit, tu vas louer ta propre grandeur d'âme pour ça, et tu vas le faire parce que dans ton orgueil d'humain tu restes persuadé, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, que tu sauras me « gérer »._

Hum. Je suppose que t'as pas tort. Et ça faisait partie de ton plan, pas vrai ? Parce que tu sais bien ce que j'en pense, tu n'as peut-être pas évolué comme il aurait évolué s'il était…resté humain, mais tu restes une évolution de Xavier Nanterre, un genre d'émergence qui n'existe que parce qu'il a existé. Et pour ta gouverne, il reste une erreur de calcul dans ton raisonnement **Xav** , c'est que côté orgueil t'es pas mal non plus. Alors ouais, t'es peut-être plus intelligent que moi, plus dangereux, mais ce corps est à moi. Et t'as beau essayé aussi fort que tu peux, t'as beau parvenir à prendre la parole quand je fais pas gaffe, à influencer ma façon de me sentir, t'es incapable de prendre le contrôle de la machinerie. Alors oui, j'avoue, je reste persuadé que je pourrais te « gérer ». Mais ça tu le savais déjà, pas vrai ?


	21. Epilogue : Une Vision du Futur

_Surprise !  
_

 _Eh oui, c'est noël, je suis d'humeur généreuse ;) Alors bienvenue sur la dernière publication du_ Poids des Souvenirs _!_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _(Au fait, il y a un petit lexique à la fin)_

* * *

 **Épilogue : **

**Une Vision du Futur**

« Maman…Maman, non, oui, attends, laisse-moi en placer une enfin ! Oui, oui, merci ! Oui, non, évidemment que je suis content ! Mais oui, je sais que vous êtes fiers de moi ! Calme-toi, enfin ! »

Je ris alors que ma mère continue de m'abreuver d'éloges au téléphone. J'imagine la tête de mon père à côté d'elle, qui doit essayer de tempérer un peu son enthousiasme pour ne pas qu'elle m'étouffe. C'est vrai que de base, je ne pensais pas rester si longtemps au téléphone avec eux, je voulais juste leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais ma mère a toujours eu du mal à écourter les conversations à distance.

« Maman, je suis vraiment désolé, ça me fait super plaisir de t'entendre, mais je vais devoir y aller. Lucie ne va pas tarder à arriver…

\- Passe-lui mon bonjour – qu'est-ce que tu dis, chéri ? – notre bonjour, me dit ton père !

\- Ha ha, sans faute !

\- Mais dis-moi mon chat, quand vas-tu te décider à faire ta déclaration ? »

Je laisse échapper un soupir silencieux. Ma mère a du mal à enregistrer certains faits, décidément…

« Maman, pour la énième fois, Lucie et moi nous n'avons pas une relation de ce genre-là. Je te rappelle – encore – qu'elle est en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Là c'est ma mère que j'entends soupirer.

« D'accord, je comprends bien. Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La note d'espoir dans sa voix m'agace au plus haut point.

« Maman, je te le répète, je me sens parfaitement heureux célibataire, ce n'est pas un choix par défaut !

\- Oui, oui, je comprends bien. Mais quand même…

\- Maman…

\- Oui, oui, pardon. Tu sais, je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va parfaitement bien dans ma vie. Alors passe au moins une semaine à juste fêter ma réussite et nous reprendrons les joutes verbales sur l'intérêt d'une relation stable après.

\- Deal ! »

Je sursaute alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Lucie me contemple avec un sourire un brin moqueur. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû écourter cette conversation…

« Lucie viens d'arriver, je vais vous laisser. Je vous embrasse, à bientôt.

\- À bientôt mon chéri, profite bien de ta soirée. Et tu sais, bien qu'elle soit en couple, je suis sûre qu'elle ne résistera pas si tu fais le premier pas.

\- Maman !

\- Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Bonne soirée, et encore toutes mes félicitations !

\- Merci, allez, salut. »

Je raccroche et range mon téléphone en soupirant.

 _Ne joue pas les effarouchés, tu es toujours de bonne humeur après vos conversations._

Écrase.

« Alors beau brun, tu t'en sors ? lance Lucie en souriant.

\- M'en parle pas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vit mon père depuis l'annonce des résultats. Il m'a dit que ma mère était restée scotchée devant la page internet toute la journée, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone. Approximativement une minute, avant qu'elle ne monopolise l'appareil. »

Lucie éclate de rire alors que je me penche pour lui faire la bise, avant d'entrer dans le restaurant que nous avons réservé.

« Il faut dire que c'est pas rien, réussir le concours de l'ENM ! Il y a combien, 10% d'admis ?

\- 8. »

Elle pousse un sifflement admiratif.

« Toutes mes félicitations. Peut-être que moi aussi je devrais virer à moitié hystérique pour bien montrer la vénération que tu m'inspires.

\- Pitié, épargne-moi ça. »

Elle sourit en s'asseyant à la table que nous désigne le serveur. Toutes ces années ne l'ont pas tant changé que ça. Évidemment, elle a perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, et elle porte les cheveux courts maintenant, mais elle a conservé son éternel demi-sourire. Et son teint de cachet d'aspirine.

« Non, sérieusement, félicitation, reprend-elle. »

Je souris, pensif. C'est vrai que, pour quelqu'un qui me connaît depuis le collège, l'évolution doit paraître un peu surprenante. Moi qui n'avais jamais été un bûcheur, j'ai changé du tout au tout depuis cette période. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si c'est simplement parce que je suis devenu plus sérieux en grandissant ou si c'est dû à un autre type d'évolution.

 _Ne me réduis pas à un « autre type d'évolution » tu veux ?_

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. C'est vrai que c'est un peu rustre de ma part.

« Merci Lucie, je réponds finalement à mon interlocutrice de chair et de sang. Mais tout ça, c'est aussi beaucoup grâce à ton soutien que ç'a pu avoir lieu.

\- Ah mais, je sais bien. D'ailleurs, quand tu te feras la blinde de blé une fois en poste, j'exige un pourcentage. »

 _Cette fille est intelligente, pour une humaine._

Tu es courant qu'elle plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Ne m'insulte pas. Je sais très bien comment Lucie fonctionne. Je la connais depuis presqu'aussi longtemps que toi maintenant. Tu as tout fait pour._

C'est vrai. Quand j'ai compris que je n'étais plus exactement seul dans ma tête, j'ai fait un choix un peu…discutable. C'était peut-être présomptueux, dangereux, de penser que je pourrais gérer la situation et garder le contrôle quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ça m'a paru la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, si les évènements de l'époque m'avaient appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il valait mieux avoir un garde-fou. Alors je me suis tourné vers mon alliée du moment. Et même si nous venions de nous accrocher à cause de _ta tendance détestable à t'apitoyer sur ton sort_ – écrase – elle m'a écouté.

Très honnêtement, je pense que je l'ai un peu piégée. Si elle avait connu XANA du temps de la lutte, elle ne m'aurait probablement pas laissé faire. Mais Lucie a découvert le procédé de genèse du programme multi-agent immédiatement après avoir appris son existence, et si je lui avais déjà dit à quel point il était dangereux, il y a une énorme différence entre un discours et une démonstration en directe. D'autant que de savoir qu'une bande d'ados avait réussi à le tenir en échec tout ce temps – _toi écrase –_ a dû pas mal tempérer l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Résultat, elle a accepté le rôle que je lui proposais. Oh, elle a bien tenté de me faire changer d'avis, d'aller voir « le petit génie qui gérait le tintouin », mais je crois qu'elle manquait de conviction en proposant ça.

Toujours est-il qu'on est en contact depuis toutes ces années et qu'on se voit régulièrement, histoire qu'elle garde un œil sur mes actes.

Et de mon côté, j'évite d'approcher des ordinateurs trop puissants. D'ailleurs, malgré mes nouveaux talents en informatique, je me suis détourné autant que faire se peut de cette voie. _Quel sens du sacrifice…_

« Conversation intéressante ? demande subitement Lucie.

\- Désolé, je réponds, gêné, j'étais plus perdu dans…mes pensées que dans les siennes.

\- Mince. Je veux dire, je peux comprendre que tu préfères parler avec un programme informatique sociopathe plutôt qu'avec moi, mais que tu préfères te parler à toi-même, je dois vraiment être devenue ennuyeuse…

\- Ha. Ha.

\- Sinon, au-delà de tes misères psychologiques, il va bientôt y avoir la réunion des anciens de Kadic, non ?

\- …ouais, effectivement.

\- Tu comptes y aller ? »

Je garde le silence, les mains occupées à triturer un morceau de pain.

« Je ne sais pas encore trop, je réponds finalement. D'un côté, j'aimerai bien revoir des gens comme Christophe, Manu, Émilie ou Caro. On a essayé de garder le contact, mais tu dois savoir ce que c'est, on se voit plus trop. Et puis d'un autre, je me passerai carrément de croiser les LG. On ne s'est pas exactement quittés en bons termes, malgré les deux ans de statu quo. Et puis j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'ils remarquent quelque chose. »

 _Dis-le. Dis-le que tu crains ma réaction si jamais je me trouve face à eux._

Oui. Il y a ça aussi.

« Tu sais, commence Lucie, pensive, je dirais qu'il y a peu de chances qu'ils réalisent quoi que ce soit. Lyoko est sûrement derrière eux. Je me doute que ce doit être une histoire qui ne s'oublie pas facilement, mais ils ont sûrement mille trucs en tête et plus assez de paranoïa pour subitement croire que rien n'est fini.

\- Si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas de la paranoïa.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, rétorque-t-elle en balayant ma remarque d'un revers de la main. Tu sais ce qu'ils deviennent ?

\- Vaguement, j'ai des nouvelles qui popent parfois, par facebook.

\- Ben tiens, et tu vas me dire que tu vas jamais stalker leur profil par curiosité. »

Je grogne face à sa remarque moqueuse. Elle a pas tort. Sauf que c'est pas exactement moi qui veut des nouvelles. _Menteur._ Pas exactement seulement moi qui veut des nouvelles. _…_

« Jérémie et Aelita ont fait la prépa Ginette, et ils sont respectivement entrés à Polytechnique et à l'ENS Paris, Yumi est en fac de médecine, Odd est encore plus ou moins en train de se chercher, il a commencé une fac de musique, puis il a pris une année sabbatique, et là il essaie d'entrer à l'ENSATT, et Ulrich a fait un BTS avant d'entrer l'ENAC. »

Lui aussi, la fin de l'aventure Lyoko lui aura fait du bien côté notes. S'il ne s'est pas tout de suite mis à briller, redoubler la seconde lui aura permis de reprendre pieds et de finir honorablement le lycée…

« Mais et toi ? L'ISARA ?

\- Boh, moi, ça se passe. Rien de bien nouveau depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé… »

* * *

Je rentre dans mon petit studio un peu après 23h. J'aime bien nos soirées avec Lucie, même si on commence toujours par le sujet bateau au possible « comment vont les études ? » on dérive toujours assez vite et ça nous change les idées. Et puis, Lucie est l'une des rares personnes qui ne me regardent pas comme un déséquilibré quand je lui dis que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me caser dans une relation, sérieuse ou pas. En échange, je ne lui dit pas qu'elle et son mec sont bizarres parce qu'après trois ans de relation ils ne se sont toujours pas présenté leurs familles, et je ne la traite pas de désaxée quand elle me dit qu'elle n'a pas la moindre intention de faire des gosses. Comme elle le dit elle-même – en plaisantant, mais elle le dit – c'est plus écolo.

 _Les enfants ne sont qu'une source de distraction inutile. Les êtres humains devraient se concentrer sur ce qu'ils ont à accomplir avant d'aller copuler pour transmettre leur patrimoine génétique._

Bah, il faut bien que quelques-uns pondent des moutards, qui paieraient les retraites, sinon ?

 _Quitte à avoir besoin de renouveler les générations, vous feriez aussi bien de centraliser l'élevage des enfants entre les mains de personnes qualifiées. Les individus aux compétences plus intellectuelles pourraient se concentrer sur des tâches plus intéressantes._

Je laisse échapper un petit rire en enlevant mes chaussures.

J'en connais un qui n'a toujours pas digéré la naissance d'Aelita. Fais attention Xav, c'est typique du premier né, de rejeter son cadet, et c'est purement émotionnel.

 _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas Xavier._

Mais oui, mais oui.

Je jette mes vêtements au sol avant de m'effondrer en caleçon sur le lit. La journée a été riche en émotions et il est tard. Je me doucherai demain matin.

Dis Xavier ?

 _…_

…XANA ?

 _Quoi ?_

Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? De te garder prisonnier ?

 _Oui._

Ah bon…

 _Mais je te suis encore plus reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir détruit quand tu l'as découvert._

Je rouvre brutalement les yeux à cette annonce. La question me torture tous les jours mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je me demande régulièrement si demander à Jérémie de le détruire n'aurait pas été plus charitable. Et lui, il vient de dissiper mes doutes d'une seule phrase.

 _Ne te méprends pas. C'est uniquement parce que je guette la moindre opportunité de me libérer de toi. Et quand ce sera fait, je te détruirai sans le moindre état d'âme._

Je souris dans le noir en me glissant sous les couvertures.

Bonne chance, alors.

 _…Toi aussi._

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu un minimum et que mes hypothèses sur la backstory vous ont surpris et intéressés. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les questions importantes, mais si vous avez encore des interrogations, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer, par reviews ou MP, et j'y répondrai sans faute.  
_

 _Comme promis, petit lexique des acronymes et autres parcours scolaires :_

ENM : _École Nationale de la Magistrature_

Prépa Ginette : _une école préparatoire scientifique parisienne, dans les premières places des classements._

Polytechnique : _École d'ingénieurs française associée à l'excellence académique. Et à l'élitisme._

ENS : _École Normale Supérieure, une des institutions universitaires et de recherche parmi les plus prestigieuses et sélectives de France. Elle a des cursus en Lettres et en Sciences, mais j'imagine plutôt les deux Einstein en Sciences._

ENSATT : _École Nationale Supérieure des Arts et Techniques du Théâtre. On y enseigne les_  
 _métiers de comédien, administrateur, costumier, coupeur, directeur technique, écrivain dramaturge, metteur en scène, concepteur lumière, concepteur sonore, régisseur, et scénographe, et je pense que Odd pourrait être intéressé par ces formations._

ENAC : _École Nationale de l'Aviation Civile. Il y a plusieurs formations,_  
 _25 programmes de formations différents, incluant des formations pour devenir ingénieurs, contrôleurs aériens, pilots de ligne, gestionnaires, techniciens supérieurs ou encore instructeur avions. Je sais, c'est Odd qui avait participé au concours pour faire un vol test, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'imagine bien Ulrich en contrôleur aérien._

ISARA : _Institut Supérieur d'Agriculture et Agroalimentaire Rhône-Alpes. J'avoue, pour Lucie je n'avais pas spécialement d'idée, et je ne voulais pas en faire une ingénieure (voie de la facilité pour moi parce que c'est ma branche) parce que j'orientais déjà Aelita et Jérémie par là. Du coup j'ai pioché parmi les cursus qu'on fait mes potes. Alors oui, elle est à Lyon. J'y ai pas pensé sur le moment. Mais pourquoi pas. Elle revoit William quand elle remonte sur Paris. Ou il vient faire du tourisme à Lyon._

 _Dans l'espoir de vous revoir sur une de mes prochaines publications, encore merci =)_


End file.
